


Don't let me be gone

by Alch



Series: Fate don't know you like I do [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Blind Character, Did I say angst?, Hospitalization, Lung Cancer, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 71,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alch/pseuds/Alch
Summary: Shirabu non lo aveva mai detto a nessuno, ma gli spogliatoi avevano in qualche modo il potere di rilassarlo. Tutto pareva restare sigillato al di fuori di essi: la folla che li acclamava, la frenesia del campo, l’agitazione e l’adrenalina della sfida, ogni cosa entrava in pausa per tutto il tempo in cui lui restava negli spogliatoi e il giovane alzatore poteva prendersi qualche istante per pensare in maniera rilassata, senza la pressione del gioco, senza il costante pensiero di dover essere perfetto.«È ora, Shirabu», si sentì chiamare dal capitano.No. Aveva bisogno ancora di qualche istante, solo un paio, il tempo necessario a pensare ancora una volta, magari da solo…«Solo un secondo, vi raggiungo subito».Soulmate!AU in cui si scoprono per la prima volta i colori quando si trova il proprio compagno.





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfdw5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfdw5/gifts).



Shirabu non lo aveva mai detto a nessuno, ma gli spogliatoi avevano in qualche modo il potere di rilassarlo. Tutto pareva restare sigillato al di fuori di essi: la folla che li acclamava, la frenesia del campo, l’agitazione e l’adrenalina della sfida, ogni cosa entrava in pausa per tutto il tempo in cui lui restava negli spogliatoi e il giovane alzatore poteva prendersi qualche istante per pensare in maniera rilassata, senza la pressione del gioco, senza il costante pensiero di dover essere perfetto.

«È ora, Shirabu», si sentì chiamare dal capitano.

No. Aveva bisogno ancora di qualche istante, solo un paio, il tempo necessario a pensare ancora una volta, magari da solo…

«Solo un secondo, vi raggiungo subito».

Sperò che Ushijima capisse, che non si lamentasse o insistesse – il suo _compagno_ , dopotutto, non lo aveva mai sentito chiaramente come in quei giorni, sebbene fosse passato poco da quando avevano stretto il legame. E Wakatoshi non si oppose, in qualche modo comprese il suo bisogno senza che il ragazzo dovesse spiegarsi e fece cenno all’intera squadra di cominciare ad uscire. Tendou Satori fu l’ultimo a lasciare la stanza, uno sguardo sottile lanciato all’indietro ed un brutto presentimento taciuto.

Quando fu da solo, Shirabu si fece scappare un grosso sospiro, quasi avesse fino a quel momento trattenuto il fiato ed ora potesse tornare a respirare liberamente. Non era il genere di persona abituato a compatirsi ed anzi odiava profondamente chi passava il tempo a disperarsi per la propria condizione in maniera passiva, senza riuscire a fare qualcosa per migliorarla; eppure, in quel momento, sentiva l’urgenza di sospirare e stare da solo, di raggrupparsi su se stesso e provare a sparire dal mondo. E davvero, _davvero_ , non era da lui arrendersi a quel modo, sfiduciarsi e lasciarsi andare, ma non riusciva a farne a meno; non riusciva a guardare davanti a sé e vedere qualcosa.

Ci aveva pensato a lasciar perdere quella partita. Ci aveva davvero pensato e poi s’era preso a schiaffi per averlo fatto; s’era detto che una vittoria o una sconfitta non avrebbe cambiato nulla, non avrebbe certamente migliorato la sua condizione - ed era la verità. Poi, però, gli era tornato in mente quanto si fosse impegnato per essere in quella squadra, per poter giocare da titolare ed alzare per Ushijima. Quella era una finale, dannazione! Una finale che dovevano vincere ad ogni costo.

Perché sarebbe potuta essere la sua ultima finale.

 

_Shirabu sentiva chiaramente il respiro ferirgli il petto sempre più man mano che prendeva fiato: più l’aria entrava, più le fitte aumentavano, quasi avesse corso per salvare la propria vita, quasi avesse fatto uno sforzo inumano. E invece, come sempre, era solo giunto quasi alla fine degli allenamenti di pallavolo, che alla Shiratorizawa potevano essere pesanti più che in altre scuole, ma a cui ormai era davvero abituato. Perché era improvvisamente senza fiato?_

_«Ancora dieci giri di campo e possiamo passare a qualche set di gioco», sentì dire ad Ushijima e per la prima volta il pensiero di un ulteriore sforzo fisico lo fece deprimere._

_Shirabu Kenjirou non era mai stato facile da demoralizzare, anzi aveva sempre dato più del cento per cento quando si trattava di raggiungere un obiettivo, con una forza d’animo ed una volontà encomiabili, che tutti in squadra gli invidiavano. Mentre tornava a correre dietro i ragazzi dell’ultimo anno, però, sentiva le forze venirgli meno e il petto fare davvero male per il respiro corto - non si sarebbe mai lamentato per una cosa del genere, eppure dentro di sé aveva preso a gridare_ basta _ad ogni passo,_ fermatevi _ad ogni metro,_ vi prego _ad ogni nuovo respiro. Non aveva idea di cosa stesse succedendo e quando finalmente raggiunsero la panchina per rinfrescarsi, l'alzatore quasi tremava._

_Prese a bere con avidità, affannandosi e smettendo quasi di respirare per farlo. Finì la prima bottiglina quasi in un unico sorso e riprese fiato forse troppo velocemente perché gli venne da tossire, la gola ferita da quell'impeto._

_«Tutto bene, Shirabu?» si sentì chiedere dal capitano. Si domandò se si fosse accorto del suo malessere o se magari lo avesse sentito. Wakatoshi era diventato il suo_ compagno _da poco più di un mese ormai, sebbene quella situazione sembrasse tanto naturale da parere molto più vecchia di così._

_«Sto bene», rispose - poteva sentirle le sue bugie?_

_Il capitano restò a guardarlo per un po': avrebbe voluto dire altro, ma aveva idea che a Kenjiro non andasse di parlarne davanti a tutti gli altri, quindi lasciò perdere, non senza una certa preoccupazione. Shirabu era il suo_ compagno _, eppure per la prima volta faticava a capire che cosa gli passasse per la testa._

_Quando presero a giocare i set di allenamento, l'alzatore si rese conto di essere lento: qualcosa non andava, la mente pensava veloce e precisa come sempre, ma il corpo non pareva volerle rispondere con la solita coordinazione - reagiva con qualche istante di ritardo, il tempo necessario perché non fosse perfetto._

_«Si può sapere che cosa ti è preso oggi, Shirabu?»_

_Per quanto una parte di sé si aspettasse quel rimprovero, il ragazzo sussultò a quel richiamo: aveva sperato che le sue mancanze non fossero state altrettanto evidenti a nessun altro, ma ovviamente l'allenatore aveva visto ogni cosa._

_«Resterai qui finché non avrai fatto almeno cinquanta alzate come si deve», decretò questi, senza lasciare spazio a qualunque tipo di contestazione._

_Shirabu annuì, ma per la prima volta si sentì venire meno al pensiero di un allenamento._

 

_La tosse aveva deciso di perseguitarlo. Non potevano esservi altre spiegazioni al fastidio continuo che dal petto gli saliva in gola ormai da quasi due settimane. Shirabu aveva cercato di stare attento, di non esporsi a cambiamenti bruschi di temperatura, a non raffreddarsi dopo gli allenamenti o sudare quando non era necessario, eppure quella tosse sembrava proprio non volerlo lasciar in pace._

_La pallavolo ne stava risentendo. A Kenjirou sembrava quasi che più si avvicinava la data delle qualificazioni per il Torneo Primaverile, più il suo gioco peggiorasse. Era perennemente stanco: nonostante stesse dormendo - e anche più del solito in quelle notti - semplicemente il suo corpo non pareva volerne sapere di ristabilirsi e permettergli di tornare ai suoi soliti ritmi._

_Shirabu odiava quella situazione ed odiava il suo corpo, che lo tradiva in un momento tanto importante._

_«Vuoi che resti a studiare con te, questa sera?»_

_La gentilezza di Wakatoshi era qualcosa a cui l'alzatore della Shiratorizawa doveva essere abituato ormai, eppure c'era qualcosa nel modo in cui il suo_ compagno _parlava - e gli parlava - a cui ancora non era riuscito ad abituarsi, una disinteressata dolcezza, una sincera premura che lo prendeva dritto allo stomaco e di tanto in tanto gli faceva chiedere che cosa avesse fatto per meritarlo._

_No, Shirabu non era sentimentale. Eppure Ushijima aveva su di lui quello strano potere di fargli tremare le gambe e far male il petto. La verità era che Kenjiro era stato innamorato di lui ben prima del legame, forse inconsciamente dalla prima volta in cui lo aveva visto giocare._

_«Non voglio disturbarti, posso tranquillamente ripassare da solo», disse - sapeva che il_ compagno _avrebbe preso la sua risposta come sincera, senza fraintendere._

_«Tuttavia vorrei restare con te stasera, se per Kawanishi non è un problema...» ammise Wakatoshi senza alcun imbarazzo: sentiva qualcosa, a livello istintivo, che premeva perché non si separasse da lui._

_Shirabu non indagò oltre, ma annuendo semplicemente lo rassicurò che al suo compagno di stanza non sarebbe importato: Taichi era tipo da addormentarsi in qualunque situazione, quasi potesse isolarsi dal resto del mondo a suo piacimento. Non ebbero bisogno di dirsi altro: il legame che li univa era da sempre stato qualcosa di tanto naturale che ad entrambi veniva semplice capirsi e non c'era quasi mai bisogno di spiegare le proprie azioni o parole. Se Ushijima aveva espresso il desiderio di restare con lui, a Kenjirou non serviva altro._

_Fu mentre aveva ancora la testa china sul libro, che un colpo di tosse scosse violentemente il corpo dell'alzatore. All'inizio Shirabu non si accorse di nulla, ma semplicemente cercò quanto prima di coprirsi la bocca per evitare di infastidire Wakatoshi, seduto accanto a lui alla scrivania. Tuttavia, la tosse non accennava a volerlo lasciar stare e anzi l’intensità aumentava rendendogli difficile respirare e causandogli grosse fitte al petto. La testa di Shirabu girò d’improvviso e il ragazzo sarebbe quasi sicuramente caduto dalla sedia se Ushijima non lo avesse preso per un braccio, allarmato dalla sua reazione._

_«Kawanishi, hai dell’acqua?», chiese con tono autorevole ma senza tradire l’agitazione che lo aveva preso - Taichi gli passò subito un bicchiere pieno per metà e si mise dall’altro lato di Shirabu, cercando di capire che cosa non andasse._

_L’alzatore della Shiratorizawa bevve con la stessa avidità che mostrava da giorni durante gli allenamenti e la tosse sembrò dargli tregua, permettendogli di avere di nuovo il controllo sul suo corpo. Sentire addosso lo sguardo sia di Ushijima che di Kawanishi lo innervosì._

_«Sto bene», minimizzò con una certa impazienza, evitando di guardarli negli occhi perché non capissero quanto poco credeva alle sue stesse parole «È stato solo un colpo di tosse, devo essermi raffreddato»._

_Taichi sospirò, alzandosi ma senza staccargli gli occhi da dosso. Ushijima pensò per qualche istante se replicare o meno a quella che sapeva essere una bugia: c’era qualcosa che impensieriva Shirabu, lo sentiva da giorni, lo sentiva come fosse un fastidio fisico, un continuo punzecchiare della pelle. I legami di solito non erano così forti e Wakatoshi aveva capito da subito che quello che lo legava a Shirabu era particolare, era intenso; per questo sapeva esattamente che cosa stava succedendo e non era nulla di buono. Ma Kenjirou non ne voleva parlare, questo era altrettanto evidente._

_«Forse è ora di chiudere e di andare a dormire», suggerì il più piccolo - aveva l’improvviso bisogno di chiudere la luce e nascondersi sotto le coperte, di fare in modo che non lo fissassero, che non si concentrassero su di lui o sarebbe crollato._

 

_Erano passati diversi giorni e Shirabu era diventato sempre più nervoso. Gli allenamenti non erano migliorati così come non era migliorata la sua tosse o la sua stanchezza o il fiato corto che ormai lo prendeva sempre più spesso._

_Dire che stava bene serviva a poco, ma il ragazzo cercava ancora di reggere, di aggrapparsi a quelle parole e pareva voler convincere più se stesso che gli altri. Continuava a ripetersi che sarebbe stato meglio, che presto si sarebbe ripreso, cher era solo una brutta - strana - influenza capitata nel momento sbagliato._

_Ushijima lo fissava senza avvicinarsi, sempre più consapevole ma senza sapere cosa fare. Aveva provato a parlargli ovviamente, chiedendogli di prendersi una pausa, di rallentare un po’ il ritmo che s’era fatto particolarmente intenso dato il periodo dell’anno, ma Shirabu aveva ribattuto che non c’era nulla di cui preoccuparsi e lo aveva in qualche modo chiuso fuori. Da allora Wakatoshi non aveva più detto nulla, ma controllava da lontano ogni suo movimento, ogni più piccolo dettaglio: la sensazione di disagio che aveva provato quando Kenjirou aveva cominciato a stare male ora era diventata molto più forte, forte da tenerlo sveglio la notte, da essere un pensiero fisso nella sua testa._

_Per questo sentì chiaramente il corpo di Shirabu cedere. Stava sistemando la palestra dopo gli allenamenti insieme a Tendou e Semi: la palla che aveva in mano cadde, abbandonata a se stessa - tutto quello che Wakatoshi percepì fu Shirabu, fragile, in pericolo, senza di lui._

_Il capitano si affrettò fuori dalla palestra: non aveva bisogno di chiedere dove fosse il ragazzo perché lo sentiva chiaramente, allo stesso modo in cui percepiva il proprio corpo - Shirabu era ancora negli spogliatoi. Quando entrò, lo trovò accovacciato contro il muro, una mano che si allungava in alto, come se volesse provare a sostenere l’intero corpo e l’altra a stringere la divisa all’altezza del petto._

_«Sono qui», gli disse, piegandosi accanto a lui e poggiandogli una mano sulla schiena._

_«_ Wakatoshi _», sussurrò quello con un filo di voce e Ushijima tremò perché non l’aveva mai visto tanto indifeso da che lo conosceva._

_Decise per entrambi, decise in quell’istante che le cose non potevano andare avanti così, facendo finta che non fosse nulla. Decise che la mattina dopo avrebbero preso appuntamento con un medico per cercare di capire che cosa stesse succedendo._

_Kenjirou non disse nulla: Ushijima aveva preso la decisione che lui aveva paura anche solo a considerare - Ushijima, stava imparando, era tutto ciò che a lui mancava, tutte le volte in cui mancava._

 

_Shirabu era stanco. Non solo fisicamente: Shirabu era stanco delle ipotesi, degli accertamenti, delle parole dei medici, di tutta la gente che aveva intorno. Shirabu era stanco degli sguardi preoccupati, dei suoi compagni di squadra, che lo fissavano intensamente ogni volta che si fermava a prendere fiato._

_Soprattutto, Shirabu era stanco di non sapere. Perché, qualunque cosa fosse, era certo che avrebbe potuto superarlo solo una volta saputo cosa fosse: non avere un nome per quel malessere che lo stava prosciugando dall’interno rischiava di farlo impazzire._

_Per questo non era preoccupato la mattina della biopsia. Avrebbe potuto finalmente avere una risposta: la massa che la radiografia aveva rivelato nel polmone destro poteva essere un cancro. Paradossalmente, non si sentiva spaventato – si ripeteva che non sapere era peggio, che non conoscere che cosa stava succedendo al suo corpo lo rendeva più instabile di quando sarebbe stato con qualunque malattia, e questo lo faceva andare avanti._

_Voleva essere forte come era sempre stato, voleva mostrare a tutti che non aveva bisogno di essere accudito, che non era improvvisamente diventato un bambino da sorvegliare. E voleva dare una pausa ad Ushijima. Il suo_ compagno _non s’era dato un attimo di tregua da quando avevano deciso di fare tutti gli accertamenti del caso: era stato con lui costantemente, ad ogni visita, ad ogni analisi, quasi più dei suoi genitori. Non si era mai lamentato, non aveva ceduto neanche una volta e anzi, era stato sempre pronto ad una parola di incoraggiamento o di conforto quando Shirabu era irritato. Aveva saputo riconoscere i momenti in cui il silenzio bastava a dare conforto e quelli in cui invece l’alzatore avrebbe preferito parlare di qualunque cosa pur di saturare l’aria della stanza._

_Shirabu non poteva essergli più grato. E allo stesso tempo, Wakatoshi restava una delle sue maggiori preoccupazioni: come avrebbe reagito ad una sua malattia? Sentiva dolore? Sentiva il suo malessere? Gli aveva posto diverse volte quella domanda e il capitano gli aveva sempre garantito di non sentire nulla se non un leggero fastidio, dovuto più alla situazione in generale che alla specifica malattia. Tuttavia, Kenjirou non gli aveva creduto – sapeva quanto poteva essere forte il loro legame, era impossibile che Ushijima non sentisse nulla._

_La biopsia non durò molto. Shirabu era stato contento di sapere che l’anestesia sarebbe stata solo locale, perché non aveva alcuna voglia di farsi ricoverare o di sopportare l’annebbiamento che un sedativo gli avrebbe sicuramente causato._

_Quando poté lasciare la sua stanza, trovò ad aspettarlo in corridoio tutta la squadra della Shiratorizawa. Stette a fissarli, il conforto per quella presenza che faceva a pugni con la sensazione di sentirsi costantemente messo in dubbio; poi semplicemente sospirò._

_«I risultati arriveranno fra un paio di settimane», li informò: lo avrebbero saputo comunque, quindi tanto valeva che fosse lui la fonte delle notizie che sarebbero circolate in breve in tutta l’Accademia._

_«Come ti senti?»._

_Se Shirabu fosse riuscito ad essere oggettivo con se stesso come lo era con gli altri, si sarebbe preso a schiaffi per il modo in cui la sua reazione all’esterno cambiava se l’esterno in questione era Ushijima. Perché quella domanda probabilmente lo avrebbe irritato se posta da chiunque altro, mentre nella voce di Wakatoshi non riuscì a sentire niente se non genuina apprensione._

_Kenjirou era dannatamente innamorato del suo capitano._

_«Mi dà appena fastidio la gola, sai per via del tubo che hanno inserito, ma è sopportabile», rispose in modo sincero. «E vorrei andare via da qui, ho visto fin troppo spesso questi corridoi», aggiunse, alquanto seccato._

_Mentre camminavano verso l’uscita, Tendou che, accanto a Semi, precedeva la coppia, notò con la coda dell’occhio un volto familiare che camminava lungo il corridoio, in direzione opposta alla loro._

Chissà che ci fa qui dentro il capitano della Aoba Joshai _, pensò con una certa curiosità._

 

A voler essere precisi, i risultati della biopsia avevano impiegato venti giorni per essere pronti. Ed ovviamente avevano avuto il peggiore dei tempismi. Shirabu aveva saputo il giorno prima dell’inizio del torneo che, appena fosse stato libero, sarebbe potuto passare a ritirarli con i suoi genitori e solo in quel momento aveva realizzato quanto fosse reale tutta quella situazione. La cosa gli aveva fatto girare la testa: sapere, improvvisamente, non era più la sua priorità.

Aveva mentito ad Ushijima – aveva detto che sarebbe tornato a casa per passare un pomeriggio con i suoi, s’era addirittura finto seccato dalla cosa ed aveva promesso che sarebbe tornato in serata: nonostante fossero in vacanza già da un po’, i ragazzi della squadra erano rimasti in Accademia per continuare gli allenamenti in vista delle qualificazioni per i Nazionali e si dava il caso che quello fosse proprio il giorno prima delle partite.

Wakatoshi non aveva detto nulla, s’era fidato e questo aveva fatto sentire ancora di più in colpa Shirabu. Ma non poteva portarlo con sé, non per questa cosa: aveva bisogno di conoscere per primo, da solo, i risultati di quella biopsia, aveva bisogno di preparasi a ciò che sarebbe accaduto se fosse risultata positiva.

Quando aveva preso fra le mani il foglio bianco dell’ospedale, i kanji avevano preso a confondersi tra loro davanti ai suoi occhi. Shirabu aveva dovuto leggere più volte per essere certo di aver compreso ciò che quelle parole significavano e quando era accaduto, non aveva avuto il coraggio di guardare sua madre negli occhi.

L’esito era stato positivo.

La sera era tornato alla Shiratorizawa come promesso – i suoi genitori gli avevano chiesto di restare, di lasciar perdere la pallavolo e la scuola, perché nulla contava quanto la sua salute, ma l’alzatore li aveva messi di fronte alla pratica constatazione che le partite dei giorni seguenti non avrebbe fatto crescere il suo cancro più di un’intera giornata passata nel letto ed era andato via. La verità era che non sopportava il volto di sua madre o le parole di suo padre – aveva sempre avuto un tono di voce forte e sostenuto, lui, mentre adesso pareva non essere in grado di parlare senza tremare.

All’Accademia nessuno sapeva della sua malattia, all’Accademia avrebbe potuto fingere di essere sano ancora per un po’, almeno fino alla fine della partita. Per questo non aveva detto nulla, per questo era arrivato con gli altri alla palestra ed aveva giocato con loro, fino alla finale di quella mattina. Aveva retto, era stato bravissimo, era fiero di quanto fosse riuscito anche lui a contribuire alle tre vittorie che avevano ottenuto.

Shirabu sospirò, sistemandosi meglio la maglietta della divisa e lasciando finalmente lo spogliatoio. Era l’ultimo passo da compiere, l’ultimo sforzo da sostenere, l’ultima partita da vincere.

 

***

 

«Kenjirou, stai bene?».

La voce di Reon lo sorprese – Shirabu quasi sussultò a quella domanda: s’era accorto di qualcosa? Aveva forse giocato in modo da far notare che qualcosa non andava?

«Sì. Mi gira solo un po’ la testa». Non aveva la forza di mentire e, dopotutto, nulla in quella frase doveva per forza significare di più del semplice fatto che era stanco per via dei set interminabili.

Nonostante tutto, Shirabu non riusciva a pensare ad altro che alla sconfitta. La Karasuno aveva vinto e loro avevano perso. La sua ultima partita non sarebbe stata una vittoria.

«Non avevo mai pensato che avremmo potuto perdere», ammise, pensando ad alta voce.

Reon, accanto a lui non sapeva bene che cosa dire: nessuno aveva pensato che avrebbero potuto perdere e per questo la sconfitta bruciava ancora di più. I ragazzi della Shiratorizawa non riuscirono più a trattenere le lacrime – Reon si fece scappare le prime e quelle di Shirabu le seguirono: l’alzatore non sapeva precisamente perché stesse piangendo, se per la partita, la sua malattia, la probabilità che non avrebbe mai più giocato: tutto era confuso e mischiato in quel senso di oppressione che provava all’altezza del petto e che solo le lacrime parevano poter esprimere.

La premiazione si svolse in silenzio. Shirabu poteva sentire chiaramente la Karasuno esultare, ma tutti i suoi compagni di squadra non dissero nulla, si limitarono a ringraziare per i complimenti che venivano loro fatti e guardavano davanti, con appena le forze per andare via. Era triste: sentivano così cocente la sconfitta che quasi non avevano voglia di fare nulla.

«Il tuo alzatore ha qualcosa che non va».

Quelle parole colpirono Kenjirou come un secchio di acqua gelida addosso. Aveva perso la cognizione di ciò lo circondava per qualche istante, quindi faticò a capire da dove venisse la voce. Quando alzò la testa, il quattrocchi biondo della Karasuno stava parlando con Ushijima – entrambe le squadre erano dirette agli spogliatoi ma s’erano fermate quando il ragazzo aveva parlato.

«Cosa hai detto del mio compagno di squadra?».

Tendou s’era fatto avanti, ciondolando in modo che le braccia apparissero troppo lunghe per il resto del corpo – voleva spaventarlo, voleva che ritirasse quello che aveva detto su Shirabu ed andasse via, perché non aveva idea di quello che stavano passando.

«Non intendevo offendere». Tsukishima era stanco come tutti gli altri, aveva solo fatto un’osservazione «Durante la partita, ha faticato a resistere – quando sono tornato dall’infermeria per l’ultimo set, era evidente che fosse allo stremo, molto più di noi, molto più di quanto la partita richiedesse. Anche ora, è molto pallido».

«Cosa vuoi saperne tu?», Tendou non avrebbe davvero dovuto prendersela tanto, ancor di più perché il commento di quel centrale era oggettivo e non tratteneva davvero alcun tipo di malizia. Ma dopotutto lui non era la persona più lucida con cui parlare.

«Va tutto bene, Satori. Ti ringrazio per questo appunto», rispose Ushijima, rivolgendosi al centrale con la sua solita calma e l’espressione serena.

Shirabu era bloccato sul posto, gli occhi vacui ma spalancati, l’aria che prendeva a mancargli. Quindi si era notato. Quindi qualcuno si era accorto del suo malessere, qualcuno di esterno che non conosceva la sua condizione. Aveva davvero giocato male come credeva, forse era stata solo colpa sua se quella partita era stata persa, alla fine. Aveva sacrificato la vittoria per un atto di puro egoismo, per aver voluto giocare a qualunque costo, senza informare i suoi compagni delle sue reali condizioni…

Ebbe voglia di vomitare.

Quando entrarono nello spogliatoio per prendere le proprie cose e raggiungere il pullman, Tendou stava ancora borbottando qualcosa contro Tsukishima – non gli era piaciuto il modo in cui aveva parlato di Shirabu, non gli era piaciuta la sua sfrontatezza, il suo tono saccente. In definitiva lo odiava. Ushijima annuiva ad ogni nuova frase che l’amico diceva a riguardo e Semi cercava di zittirlo perché quella era davvero l’ultima cosa di cui avevano bisogno, distrutti com’erano.

«L’esame è positivo».

Shirabu sussurrò quelle parole nella stanza, senza essere certo che qualcuno gli stesse prestando attenzione. Aveva solo bisogno di dirlo, perché era stata la peggiore delle idee tenerselo dentro e giocare, quindi doveva rimediare in qualche modo. Anche se non avrebbe potuto dar loro la vittoria.

Qualcuno dei ragazzi lo guardò. Nessuno disse niente. Tendou ancora parlava, quindi Kenjirou pensò che non lo avesse affatto sentito. Di fronte a lui, però, gli occhi di Goshiki lo fissavano, enormi e pieni di lacrime; le mani avevano coperto la bocca e sembrava non stesse respirando. Goshiki lo aveva sentito, perché era un primino fastidioso e gentile con tutti, perché in qualche modo sapeva sempre esserci nel momento giusto.

«La biopsia è positiva», ripeté il ragazzo, con più forza nella voce.

Stavolta il silenzio calò completamente nella stanza. Tendou smise di parlare; ad Ushijima cadde il borsone dalle mani mentre un dolore tremendo gli bloccava il petto. I singhiozzi di Goshiki presero a scandire il tempo che, altrimenti, si sarebbe potuto dire congelato. Nessuno sapeva che cosa dire, nessuno sapeva come rimediare a quelle parole.

«L’ho saputo il giorno prima che cominciassero le qualificazioni, ma non volevo dirvelo perché c’era bisogno che tutti fossimo concentrati su queste partite. Mi dispiace, probabilmente è stato egoistico da parte mia, perché se lo aveste saputo non avrei giocato e forse questa partita sarebbe finita diversamente».

Shirabu diceva tutto quello che aveva dentro senza fermarsi e senza guardare nessuno dei compagni negli occhi – aveva solo voglia di sfogare ciò che sentiva senza essere interrotto, ma non sapeva se sarebbe stato in grado di sostenere gli sguardi degli altri. Che cosa stavano pensando di lui? Lo odiavano per aver tenuto nascosta una cosa di queste dimensioni? O forse provavano semplicemente pietà per un ragazzo troppo giovane per avere il cancro?

Perché Shirabu aveva il cancro. _Dio_ , lui aveva il cancro.

«Perché non me l’hai detto?». Il sussurro di Wakatoshi lo ferì e non riuscì a non guardarlo. Il suo _compagno_ , impallidito, gli restituiva uno sguardo pieno di dolore.

«Non volevo che una notizia del genere ti togliesse la concentrazione necessaria per questo torneo, non volevo che smettessi di pensare a vincere solo perché io…».

«Stai davvero paragonando una partita di pallavolo con la tua salute?!»

A gridare era stato Semi, che fissava l’alzatore con occhi sbarrati e pieni di rabbia – no, Shirabu non poteva essere tanto stupido, non poteva essere arrivato ad una conclusione del genere! Eita non poteva credere che Shirabu avesse pensato di far loro un favore non dicendo niente, quando negli ultimi mesi non era passato giorno in cui tutti non fossero preoccupati per la sua salute, per quello che poteva succedere... E lui, lui più di chiunque altro...

«Ci siamo allenati tanto per questa finale, non sarebbe stato giusto che io-».

«Abbiamo perso in ogni caso!»

Semi era fuori di sé dalla rabbia, le mani gli tremavano, le spalle erano rigide, i tratti del viso stravolti. Shirabu non l'aveva mai visto in quello stato - nessuno lo aveva mai visto così. Tendou gli poggiò entrambe le mani sulla schiena, provando a calmarlo, ma questi si scansò seccato, facendo qualche passo in avanti.

«Parli come se non fosse importante, come fosse una sciocchezza! Ti sei forse messo in testa di morire?».

Semi seppe di aver sbagliato nel momento stesso in cui l'ultima parola lasciò le sue labbra. Non avrebbe dovuto dirlo, non avrebbe dovuto essere così privo di tatto. Eppure Shirabu continuava a dargli l'impressione di credere che quello di oggi sarebbe stato il suo ultimo sforzo e la cosa lo faceva impazzire.

«Volevo giocare...», sussurrò Shirabu - perché improvvisamente era tanto stanco? «Volevo solo… solo… giocare». _Dio_ , da quando era tanto facile arrivare alle lacrime? L’alzatore le ricacciò indietro: no, lui non piangeva e non avrebbe cominciato a farlo da adesso. Non si sarebbe lasciato portare via _anche_ questo.

Semi avrebbe voluto replicare, avrebbe voluto di nuovo scrollarsi di dosso la presenza di Tendou, ma non fu possibile fare altro. Il pianto di Goshiki interruppe la scena e distolse per la prima volta l’attenzione da Shirabu. Il primino, seduto su una panca in un angolo della stanza, aveva il viso nascosto tra le mani e tremava da testa a piedi; non stava neanche provando a soffocare i singhiozzi che, anzi, riempivano la stanza in maniera rumorosa.

Come facevano gli altri a non capire? Come faceva Semi ad essere arrabbiato e Shirabu a rispondergli? Come facevano a respirare, come facevano a non piangere? Era possibile non piangere? E come stava Ushijima? Sentiva dolore…? Shirabu sentiva dolore? Perché lui lo sentiva il dolore - fitto, perforante, soffocante, all’altezza dello stomaco, non pareva volerlo lasciar stare e lo faceva piangere. Goshiki non si accorse di star gridando, non riuscì a cogliere le sue stesse parole: si ritrovò semplicemente a terra e poi tra le braccia di Reon - Reon lo stava stringendo? Perché?

«Va tutto bene, _Tsutomu_. Tutto bene. Cerca di respirare. Ora passa, cerca solo di respirare», lo sentiva sussurrare, ma il dolore era così forte… Shirabu aveva il cancro. Shirabu sarebbe potuto morire. Esisteva una possibilità, uno scenario futuro in cui Shirabu non ci sarebbe più stato. Come si faceva a respirare con un simile pensiero in testa? Il primino si aggrappò alla maglietta di Reon e pianse contro il suo petto, consumando tutto il fiato che aveva, perché non era in grado di reggere il dolore.

Ushijima si avvicinò a Kenjirou senza dire nulla - il ragazzo aveva la testa bassa e i pugni stretti e lui non avrebbe voluto fare altro che prenderlo e portarlo via, dove la sofferenza che sentivano sarebbe semplicemente sparita.

«Torniamo a casa, _Wakatoshi_ », sussurrò l’alzatore.


	2. Parte 2

Shirabu non aveva provato a dissuadere la squadra dall’andare con lui ed Ushijima, la mattina dopo, in ospedale per il colloquio con l’oncologo. Si era detto che, dopotutto, non gli importava, che potevano fare quel che volevano nel loro tempo libero e che di certo non stava a lui preoccuparsene, fintantoché non lo infastidivano.

Quindi non aveva detto nulla quando Semi gli aveva mandato un messaggio per informarlo del fatto che erano tutti in sala d’attesa – aveva sospirato ed allontanato da sé quella sensazione di calore all’altezza del petto, così diversa dal dolore della malattia, ma altrettanto incline a portarlo alle lacrime. E lui non aveva alcun bisogno di piangere.

Ascoltare ciò che il dottore stava dicendo s’era rivelato estremamente difficile. Kenjirou inciampava tra le parole, restava aggrappato ad ognuna di esse per troppo tempo perdendo così pezzi di discorso, per poi saltare di frase in frase, recuperare, solo per perdersi nuovamente. Gli pareva che l’uomo dietro la scrivania parlasse in modo troppo meccanico, con poca empatia, quasi fossero cose da nulla quelle che diceva. Se fosse stato lucido, Shirabu avrebbe pensato che non c’era nulla di strano: per un oncologo di certo non era una novità dare una diagnosi del genere; tuttavia, il ragazzo non poteva fare a meno di pensare che quella fosse una leggerezza immotivata, che non stesse dando la giusta importanza alla sua malattia.

«...quindi agiremo con una prima serie di cicli di chemioterapia, sperando che la massa si riduca abbastanza da permetterci di operare per la sua rimozione».

Anche quel “noi” che faceva da soggetto alle sue frasi riusciva ad irritare Shirabu - era facile parlare dall’esterno, ma quello che avrebbe affrontato davvero entrambe le cose sarebbe stato lui e solo lui.

Ushiima avvertì la sua irritazione come fosse la propria e gli pose una mano sulla spalla; il capitano della Shiratorizawa era il solo a stare in piedi, dietro alle tre sedie su cui s’era accomodata la famiglia Shirabu: da quella posizione gli pareva di poter guardare la scena ed ascoltare la conversazione come se non vi appartenesse, quasi fosse un anonimo spettatore in un teatro. Dopotutto, non aveva più potere su quei rivolgimenti di quanto ne avesse il pubblico sulle azioni dei teatranti.

Si ritrovò a chiedersi se avesse un ruolo in quella storia, come compagno di Shirabu, come sostegno, come persona che avrebbe volentieri preso su di sé quella malattia pur di non farlo soffrire nel modo in cui sapeva che stava soffrendo. Se glielo avessero chiesto mesi prima, quando aveva appena scoperto il loro legame, non avrebbe avuto esitazioni nel rispondere: Ushijima non si sarebbe mai tirato indietro, a maggior ragione in una simile situazione. Non che adesso avesse dei dubbi a riguardo… era piuttosto una sensazione la sua, la percezione di una freddezza che proveniva da Shirabu, l’impressione che volesse essere lasciato da solo, che avesse deciso di allontanarsi.

Dopotutto non gli aveva detto nulla, si era tenuto dentro per giorni quella cosa senza confidarla neanche a lui… che cosa doveva pensare Ushijima? La verità era che non sapeva come doveva comportarsi.

Intanto il resto della squadra non s’era mosso dalla sala d’attesa; diversi infermieri avevano chiesto loro se aspettassero un qualche medico magari, ma i ragazzi avevano scosso la testa e Reon era stato abbastanza garbato da spiegare che erano lì per un amico.

Reon pareva essere l’unico in grado di parlare e di avere una qualche relazione col mondo esterno da quando avevano saputo di Shirabu: era stato a colloquio con il coach non appena erano tornati in Accademia ed aveva chiesto qualche giorno libero per tutti; poi aveva preso Goshiki con sé e lo aveva accompagnato in stanza, restando lì con lui tutto il tempo necessario: era stato paziente, lo aveva stretto a sé ed aveva lasciato che piangesse e gridasse contro il suo petto - non credeva che il ragazzo l’avrebbe presa tanto male, ma era consapevole del fatto che ognuno reagisse al dolore in maniera diversa. Gridare era il modo di Goshiki.

Era tornato in camera sua solo quando il ragazzo s’era calmato ed addormentato, ma non era riuscito a chiudere occhio - sentiva il dolore di tutta la squadra, l’incertezza di quello che sarebbe successo e per la prima volta, Reon aveva desiderato non essere così legato agli altri. Non sentire così tanto. Nella sua mente si affollavano troppe domande a cui nessuno avrebbe potuto dare risposta, così tanti dubbi che non riusciva ad esternare… Neanche piangere serviva. Reon non era abituato a piangere.

Essere gentile era il suo modo di sopravvivere in attesa di notizie. Essere passivamente gentile era qualcosa che gli accadeva quando non aveva più la forza di pensare; per questo dava tutte le informazioni del caso e per questo, nell’ora che i ragazzi aspettarono prima che Shirabu uscisse, fece più volte tappa al distributore prendendo ad ognuno qualcosa. Niente lo infastidiva davvero perché era semplicemente troppo stanco per provare consapevolmente qualcosa.

Dopotutto, il clima che si respirava tra i ragazzi era quasi opprimente e a Reon faceva bene camminare. Tendou aveva persino smesso di canticchiare: il suo silenzio era il peggiore.

«Mi ricoverano».

Appena uscito dalla stanza dell’oncologo, Shirabu non usò preamboli, si prese appena il tempo di guardare i suoi compagni di squadra prima di parlare. Il fatto che fossero ancora tutti lì gli stringeva il petto in una morsa che non avrebbe saputo definire, ma che non aveva la forza di sentire al momento.

«Dalla prossima settimana comincerò il primo ciclo di chemio». Avrebbe voluto sembrare freddo e professionale come il suo oncologo, spiegare loro che cosa significassero tutte quelle parole, ma vedere le loro facce sorprese, forse confuse, gli diede un viscerale senso di appagamento - loro non capivano, nessuno di loro aveva davvero idea di cosa sarebbe successo. Quel vantaggio a Shirabu piaceva.

«Wakatoshi resterà con te, vero?» Tendou aveva la strana capacità di sembrare incredibilmente stupido o incredibilmente serio a suo piacimento: bastava il tono della voce o la serietà del viso e del buffone non restava più traccia, risucchiato via da qualcuno di completamente diverso.

«Sì», annuì il capitano «Potrei riuscire ad aiutarlo col dolore, dal momento che il nostro legame è tanto forte».

Shirabu si accorse che qualcosa era cambiato nella voce del suo compagno, ma non disse nulla, a stento lo guardò. Non aveva la forza di affrontare i suoi occhi perché sentiva dentro di sé la sua rabbia - rabbia di cui forse Ushijima non era altrettanto consapevole. E lo capiva – anche lui si sentiva furioso, anche lui avrebbe voluto gridare e forse presto si sarebbe lasciato andare, esplodendo e tirando fuori tutto quello che provava, ma non adesso. Adesso era frastornato e cercava di difendersi da un attacco tanto improvviso restando dritto sulle proprie gambe e facendosi bastare quello, cercando di dare l’impressione di essere ancora lo stesso ragazzo forte di qualche mese prima.

Per questo Kenjirou non riusciva a chiedere aiuto a Wakatoshi, o ad averlo accanto. Che cosa avrebbe pensato di lui se si fosse mostrato tanto debole? Era diventato il migliore per poter giocare al suo livello – cosa ne sarebbe stato della persona che amava se Ushijima lo avesse scoperto improvvisamente tanto miserevole?

 

Il dottore gli aveva spiegato per bene quali potessero essere gli effetti collaterali della chemioterapia. Shirabu si era fatto mentalmente una lista per punti, ordinandoli per gravità secondo un suo personale metro di giudizio ed aveva avuto voglia di ridere istericamente quando l'uomo gli aveva indicato la possibilità di danni agli organi interni per via dell'aggressività dei medicinali: non era forse uno dei suoi organi interni a volerlo morto? Era quello che meritava.

Forse pensare in quel modo lo aiutava a non perdere la testa; ritenerla una battaglia contro un nemico altro da lui era un modo per non pensare al fatto che, in realtà, era il suo stesso corpo ad aver deciso di morire. Allora il polmone malato diventava un antagonista a cui opporsi, perdeva il suo status di organo e Shirabu poteva immaginare che la sua sconfitta fosse necessaria alla propria vittoria - anche se non era certo di avere la forza di un eroe dei romanzi.

Ushijima era rimasto con lui per tutto il tempo da quando era stato ricoverato, ma i due si erano a malapena parlati: Shirabu continuava a pensare a qualcosa da dire, si arrovellava alla disperata ricerca di un argomento, ma tutte le conversazioni erano cadute nel vuoto dopo pochissime battute e alla fine il ragazzo si era semplicemente rassegnato addormentandosi. Era così stanco da non accorgersi delle braccia del compagno che lo avevano avvolto nel sonno - Ushijima non aveva chiuso occhio, ma era stato attento ad ogni suo nuovo respiro, annullandosi in essi.

Anche quella mattina era rimasto con lui. Shirabu non aveva fatto colazione e poco dopo era stato portato nel reparto di oncologia per cominciare il trattamento - per cinque giorni avrebbe ricevuto il cocktail di medicine che aveva concordato col medico e il resto del mese avrebbe atteso che le cellule distrutte si rigenerassero, prima di irradiarle col secondo ciclo di chemio. Wakatoshi non aveva detto nulla, ma non aveva perso di vista il compagno neanche per un istante - aveva tenuto d’occhio l’infermiera gentile che lo aveva fatto stendere sul lettino e gli aveva messo la flebo a cui, dopo qualche istante, aveva collegato la sacca con le medicine.

Ushijima avvertì l’esatto istante in cui cominciò il trattamento: credeva sarebbe stato per via del dolore, invece fu la paura a colpirlo. Un terrore disarmante prese possesso del suo corpo e il ragazzo non poté fare a meno di fissare Shirabu, ancora senza dire nulla. Kenjirou aveva la testa tirata all’indietro e gli occhi serrati - non era pronto, non si era mai sentito tanto impreparato nella sua vita e soprattutto era impaurito, ogni cosa aveva il potere di spaventarlo. A Wakatoshi non era mai sembrato tanto fragile come in quel momento.

«Sono qui accanto a te», gli sussurrò prendendogli una mano e stringendola.

Shirabu annuì appena - aveva voglia di piangere ed era stanco di quella sensazione. Non seppe quanto tempo fosse passato quando prese a stare male: aveva cercato di estraniarsi quanto più possibile da quel posto e per questo gli pareva di essere sdraiato sul lettino da sempre quando un conato di vomito gli salì alla gola quasi senza preavviso.

Ushijima, ancora con la mano nella sua, capì immediatamente che cosa stava succedendo; si sporse, cercando di non lasciarlo andare, fino a raggiungere un catino di plastica poco lontano che una delle infermiere aveva lasciato lì proprio per casi del genere e lo poggiò con delicatezza sul petto del compagno.

«Va tutto bene, è normale che ti senta così, va tutto bene».

Ma Shirabu lo odiava. Odiava il modo in cui si stava sentendo, odiava il fatto che avrebbe dovuto abituarsi a quella sensazione, odiava il tono di condiscendenza con cui Wakatoshi stava cercando di tranquillizzarlo perché sembrava falso. Perché lui poteva percepirla la sua rabbia, la sua frustrazione ed avrebbe voluto gridargli addosso che non aveva senso trattenersi così.

Vomitò, Shirabu, e si accorse che Ushijima aveva mentito, che non andava tutto bene, che non stava meglio dopo averlo fatto. Anzi, si sentiva uno schifo, la testa aveva preso a fare male e non voleva che l’altro lo vedesse in quel modo, che stesse lì a fissarlo mentre era così debole e indifeso, mentre non era lui.

«Vattene», sussurrò, pulendosi la bocca con la mano libera e tirando di nuovo la testa indietro, senza guardarlo. Ushijima non diede peso a quella parola.

«Forse per la prossima volta avere un po’ di musica potrebbe essere un’idea», suggerì, riflettendo sul modo in cui distrarre Kenjirou «Potrebbe farti rilassare».

«Ti ho detto di andartene!».

Shirabu non avrebbe voluto gridare, ma la presenza di Ushijima in quel momento era la cosa che lo metteva più a disagio. Si tirò su, incurante dell’ago, dei medicinali, del suo malore: gli aveva detto di andarsene, perché non lo stava a sentire? Era già arrivato alla fase in cui al malato non si lasciava più decidere nulla, in cui non aveva più possibilità di scelta?

«Kenjirou, io-».

«Non ti voglio qui, sto male e tu… devi andartene».

«E dove vuoi che vada?».

Solitamente il modo di parlare di Wakatoshi era sempre chiaro e trasparente; nelle sue parole non c’era mai un doppio senso, mai un significato nascosto, da leggere fra le righe o poter fraintendere. Quella volta, ad ogni modo, Shirabu ebbe la chiara percezione che non gli stesse chiedendo semplicemente dove dirigersi, ma che piuttosto stesse sottolineando come non avesse alcun posto dove andare. E si sentì male a pensarci, perché in qualche modo sapeva che era vero.

«...Ovunque non sia con me, malato».

Ushijima lo guardò, inclinando appena la testa: vedeva il suo compagno, la persona che più amava al mondo, disperarsi davanti a lui per apparire forte, per non farsi cogliere nella debolezza della situazione in cui era precipitato, ed avrebbe voluto soltanto portarlo via, al sicuro da ogni male.

«Non esiste altro posto per me, riesci a capirlo? Lo supereremo insieme».

Shirabu scosse la testa - non voleva la sua pietà o il suo aiuto.

«Puoi andare. Dico davvero, vattene, non stare con me perché te lo impone il legame, non voglio che tu-».

«Non insultarmi».

Kenjirou si sentì gelare il sangue nelle vene - era questa la sensazione che si provava ad avere davanti il capitano della Shiratorizawa ed essere suo avversario? Ushijima lo stava guardando con occhi fermi e qualcosa in essi lampeggiava di rabbia e dolore. Shirabu non era riuscito a cogliere, ripensandoci, il momento in cui era scattato o la ragione per cui lo stava fissando con tanto astio. Cosa aveva detto…?

«Se tu credi che sia qui per il legame, se tu pensi che ciò che mi leghi a te sia solo questo-». Wakatoshi sembrava avere difficoltà nell’esprimersi, il volto serio e il corpo che perdeva lentamente la calma e prendeva a tremare appena «Come hai potuto pensare che fosse solo… Kenjirou». Il nome lasciò le sue labbra con un tono di supplica che l’alzatore non poté ignorare.

Perché in fondo lo sapeva che Ushijima lo amava, che il loro sentimento era autentico e andava al di là del legame, pur essendo nato da esso. E non sapeva perché gli aveva chiesto di andarsene, perché glielo avesse detto, se fosse stato l’orgoglio o altro, ma si sentì estremamente in colpa, quasi lo avesse tradito.

«Mi spiace, Wakatoshi. Non intendo mettere in discussione il nostro legame». Era di nuovo estremamente stanco - si lasciò cadere sul lettino. «So perché sei qui accanto a me».

Ushijima lo osservò ancora per qualche istante prima di riuscire a calmarsi del tutto; poi andò a svuotare il catino e lo poggiò ai suoi piedi, nel caso servisse nuovamente. Accarezzò i capelli di Shirabu, la frangia tagliata male che gli ricadeva sulla fronte in modo scomposto a causa del sudore e scese poi con le dita sulla guancia pallida, in un gesto leggerissimo.

«Sì, portiamo un po’ di musica domani», sussurrò l’alzatore - non voleva allontanare il compagno; solo, non sapeva se era pronto a farsi vedere tanto debole da lui.

 

***

 

Shirabu aveva pensato che la parte più difficile da superare fossero i cinque giorni al mese in cui avrebbe effettivamente subito il trattamento medico - reggere le tre ore in cui i medicinali scivolavano nel suo corpo, subdoli quanto la malattia stessa, era stato estenuante, lo aveva davvero messo a dura prova. Tuttavia, si era reso conto che la parte davvero difficile cominciava dopo, nei giorni di attesa, i giorni di cui il corpo aveva bisogno per riprendersi dall’attacco. In quei primi giorni, Shirabu si era sentito così stanco che alle volte non era neanche riuscito a mettersi dritto per mangiare qualcosa. Sua madre, che aveva preso un permesso di malattia dal lavoro per stargli accanto, cercava di fare tutto il possibile perché si sforzasse poco e riguadagnasse quanto prima le forze, ma a Kenjirou alle volte pareva tutto inutile e passava la maggior parte del tempo a dormire.

Dopo la prima settimana, s’era accorto che forse qualche miglioramento c’era stato - la nausea, il vomito e la stanchezza non lo avevano ancora lasciato andare, ma c’erano momenti in cui non si sentiva troppo stordito, momenti in cui dimenticava quasi del tutto gli effetti della chemio.

In quei momenti, Shirabu pensava al suo futuro: che cosa gli sarebbe successo una volta portati a termine i cicli? Ovviamente, sapeva che se la massa tumorale si fosse ridotta abbastanza, avrebbero provato ad asportarla - non era il lato medico a renderlo dubbioso, ma piuttosto quello personale. Che cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui come studente e giocatore della Shiratorizawa? Sarebbe ancora stato in grado di frequentare l’istituto, di giocare con gli altri?

Per questo aveva chiamato Kawanishi - il solo di cui potesse fidarsi per una cosa del genere - e gli aveva chiesto di portargli tutto il materiale di studio che i professori avevano dato loro da fare durante le vacanze estive. Voleva fare tutto il possibile per tenersi al passo con gli altri e se ovviamente gli allenamenti di pallavolo gli erano preclusi, poteva quantomeno tenersi in pari con lo studio, cercare di non far pesare troppo quella malattia sul suo rendimento scolastico.

Si aspettava che Ushijima avesse qualcosa da ridire a riguardo, quel pomeriggio, quando dopo il controllo medico di routine, aveva tirato fuori un libro di storia e cercato la pagina da cui studiare. Aveva immaginato gli sguardi di disappunto e i sospiri seccati e da bravo paranoide aveva anche già preparato un discorso di difesa a quelle accuse, che poteva sostanzialmente riassumersi nel fatto che s’era impegnato tantissimo per entrare alla Shiratorizawa e non avrebbe lasciato che uno stupido cancro gli rovinasse così la vita e i progetti futuri.

Invece, Wakatoshi lo aveva osservato per qualche istante, poi si era seduto alla sedia che dava sulla finestra ed aveva preso a guardare fuori, allontanandosi da quella scena. Shirabu non aveva saputo interpretare una reazione tanto diversa dalla propria aspettativa, per questo aveva cercato di non pensarci e di tornare al libro: se il suo compagno non aveva intenzione di fargli problemi, doveva approfittarne.

Quello che il ragazzo non sapeva era che Ushijima stava male. C’era uno strano dolore che aveva preso a tormentarlo dal giorno in cui avevano litigato, alla prima seduta di chemioterapia, e che da allora non lo aveva più lasciato stare. E lui sapeva a cosa era dovuto, sapeva che dipendeva dal modo in cui stavano affrontando quella situazione come coppia, dal fatto che avessero smesso di parlare liberamente, di ridere, di essere in sintonia - quello che non sapeva era come mettere le cose a posto. Era bloccato in quella situazione e non aveva possibilità di parola, perché Shirabu lo avrebbe chiuso in silenzi fatti di incomprensione. Quindi soffriva, da solo, appena un po’, di un dolore lento e logorante che, fortunatamente, l’altro non pareva provare. Ma stargli accanto stava diventando difficile e Ushijima si stava lasciando vivere.

«Sei sicuro che studiare non ti stanchi tanto?» La signora Shirabu pose la domanda con gentilezza, in un modo che non permise al figlio di risentirsi.

«Oggi sto bene», rispose semplicemente. «Tu invece mi sembri un po’ stanca… forse sarebbe il caso che tornassi a casa per la notte, posso tranquillamente stare da solo ogni tanto». Non voleva lamentarsi, Shirabu, stava davvero solo cercando di dare a tutti una pausa dalla sua malattia e da se stesso - il tono della sua voce, ad ogni modo, era troppo tirato perché si potesse cogliere davvero la premura che avrebbe dovuto avere.

«Niente affatto - stanotte starò con te, come programmato».

La donna stava facendo a turni con Ushijima per non lasciare mai Kenjirou da solo: il ragazzo non scendeva mai di notte, certo, ma nessuno dei due sarebbe riuscito a riposare con tranquillità sapendolo da solo, non in quel primo periodo almeno, e l’ospedale aveva permesso loro di fare quei turni per il momento.

«Le va se le vado a prendere un caffè?» propose Ushijima - Shirabu fu sorpreso di sentirlo: stava ascoltando i loro discorsi? Gli era sembrato tanto distante…

«Sei troppo buono, Wakatoshi», gli sorrise la donna, ma accettò la sua proposta perché, al di là di tutto, sentiva davvero il bisogno di un caffè.

Ushijima lasciò la stanza dopo aver dato un ultimo sguardo a Shirabu - si era reso conto che faceva quel gesto in modo automatico, senza effettivamente rifletterci: guardarlo prima di andare via era necessario come respirare, anche se si trattava di allontanarsi solo per qualche minuto. Era diventata la sua condizione di vita.

«Vai con lui, per favore». La voce di Kenjirou suonò estremamente triste. Sua madre si voltò a guardarlo. «È così strano in questo periodo, non voglio stia solo. Io sto bene, davvero».

La donna aspettò ancora qualche istante prima di annuire ed uscire dalla stanza. Shirabu sospirò e cercò nuovamente di concentrarsi sui libri, mentre il pensiero del compagno lo trascinava lontano. Come stava? A cosa pensava? In quei giorni la sua malattia pareva occupare tutto il loro legame e non concedere spazio ad altre sensazioni. Era uno dei motivi per cui Shirabu si sentiva in colpa, oltre al fatto di star costringendo Ushijima a restarecon qualcuno di rotto, di improvvisamente insufficiente.

La testa prese a girargli non appena gli occhi presero a seguire le righe scure della pagina; i kanji parevano ballare e confondersi fra loro, mischiarsi e creare parole nuove prive di significato. Kenjirou lasciò andare il libro sulle ginocchia, improvvisamente a corto di fiato - gli pareva di sudare freddo e respirare era diventato alquanto difficile. Non era la prima volta che succedeva: la massa tumorale in qualche modo impediva al polmone destro di espandersi completamente e quindi quando era affaticato andava sotto sforzo; solitamente gli bastava stendersi e mettere per qualche minuto la mascherina dell’ossigeno per tornare a respirare per bene.

Si sporse oltre il proprio letto, cercando di raggiungere l’ossigeno, ma poggiando tutto il peso su di un solo braccio il suo intero corpo prese a tremare - Shirabu non s’era mai sentito tanto debole ed avrebbe voluto gridare per la rabbia. Rinunciò dopo un secondo tentativo - la mascherina era troppo lontana, dove la madre l’aveva appoggiata dopo l’ultima volta che ne aveva avuto bisogno - e si sistemò meglio sul letto, cercando di controllare la propria respirazione: se l’avessero trovato in quello stato l’avrebbe odiato.

Due secondi dentro, quattro secondi fuori, prese a ripetersi nella testa - era una tecnica che tornava utile per chi andava in iperventilazione, ma in qualche modo riusciva a calmare anche il suo battito e a favorire una respirazione normale. Due secondi dentro, quattro secondi fuori. Perché Ushijima non gli parlava più? Certo, non lo stava ignorando, rispondeva alle sue domande ed era sempre con lui, ma in qualche modo aveva smesso di farsi avanti, non sembrava più disposto a cominciare una qualunque discussione e alle volte era perso nei suoi pensieri. Due secondi dentro, quattro secondi fuori. A cosa pensava? Sicuramente si stava pentendo di averlo conosciuto, di aver stretto il legame con lui. Due secondi dentro, quattro secondi fuori. Dopotutto, che cos’era adesso Shirabu? Non era uno studente, non era un giocatore, non era il suo alzatore - motivo per cui era entrato alla Shiratorizawa - e sicuramente non riusciva ad essere il suo compagno. Era malato, era solo malato. Due secondi dentro, quattro secondi fuori.

I pensieri impedivano al respiro di tornare normale. Dio, dove erano finiti sua madre e Wakatoshi? Aveva bisogno di qualcuno, aveva bisogno che gli passassero la mascherina dell’ossigeno, aveva bisogno di respirare-

«Shirabu!».

La voce inattesa di Semi Eita fece sussultare il ragazzo che spalancò gli occhi in direzione della porta. Il suo compagno di squadra lo fissava sulla soglia, leggermente pallido e immobilizzato - probabilmente era l’ultima persona da cui Shirabu avrebbe voluto farsi vedere in quello stato, incluso Ushijima.

«Chiamo qualcuno!», gridò Semi e avrebbe davvero voluto muoversi, ma non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da Kenjirou, che scosse la testa allungando una mano verso la mascherina dell’ossigeno. Eita capì immediatamente e in un paio di passi gli fu accanto, aiutando a metterla e osservando come pian piano il corpo del più piccolo si rilassava.

«Non guardarmi in quel modo, non è stato nulla», disse Shirabu, la voce resa opaca dalla mascherina.

«Ti capita spesso?», riuscì a chiedergli Eita quando il ragazzo si fu ripreso abbastanza da poterla togliere e parlare con più tranquillità.

«Non così spesso: capita soprattutto se sono sotto sforzo, ma passa presto», minimizzò Kenjirou - no, non aveva alcun motivo di lamentarsene, anche se ogni volta che succedeva era un po’ come morire: sentire il proprio corpo andare in apnea per la mancanza di ossigeno era terribile perché lo rendeva del tutto impotente. «Adesso stavo solo studiando, però, quindi non capisco perché-».

«Tu devi essere impazzito!».

Semi era scattato in piedi e lo stava guardando con occhi di fuoco, il corpo completamente rigido e la bocca appena spalancata - Shirabu avrebbe dovuto capire da quella visione che la situazione non poteva che peggiorare.

«Che diavolo ti passa per la testa? Studiare?! Non ti basta dover già sopportare i cicli di chemio? Perché ti sei messo a studiare? E chi diavolo ti ha portato i libri? Ushijima lo sa? Devo assolutamente parlare con-».

«Tu non devi fare assolutamente nulla!». Shirabu era allarmato e furibondo, forse anche più di Semi - che gli passava per la testa, gli chiedeva? Che cosa poteva passargli? Voleva studiare per continuare ad andare a scuola, per tenere il passo con gli altri, per meritare quello che aveva.

«Shirabu, tu sei malato!».

«Grazie per avermelo ricordato, rischiavo di dimenticarlo!».

«Non puoi fare di testa tua, devi prenderti cura di te!».

«Questo», e il ragazzo prese il libro ancora poggiato sul letto «Questo è prendermi cura di me! O pensi che sia già bello che morto?».

Quelle parole colpirono Semi forti con uno schiaffo in pieno viso. Stavano di nuovo litigando, quella era la prima volta che parlavano per bene e da soli da quando avevano discusso negli spogliatoi, dopo la finale, e stavano di nuovo litigando. E parlando di morte. Perché il discorso finiva sempre lì?

«...è ovvio che non lo so pensi», borbottò «è per questo che ti dico che non dovresti sforzarti».

«E che cosa dovrei fare secondo te? Restare ad ammuffire nel letto in attesa di un miracolo? Dannazione Semi, tu non hai la minima idea di come mi senta, quindi per favore risparmiami la tua preoccupazione e il tuo moralismo del cavolo!».

Eita non sapeva che cosa dire: Shirabu aveva ragione, lui non poteva di certo sapere come si sentisse, ma era troppo chiedergli di stare attento, di non sforzarsi, di avere cura di sé per una volta? Come faceva a non rendersi conto che la sua preoccupazione era sincera, che tutta la squadra era terrorizzata all’idea di perderlo?

«Fa’ un po’ come ti pare!». Un dolore, improvviso, lo fece gridare alla stregua di un animale che, ferito, ringhia «Ma quando starai male e ti pentirai di esserti trascurato tanto, non venire a cercarmi perché allora la mia preoccupazione e il mio moralismo saranno già finiti da un pezzo!».

Non lo pensava. Non lo pensava assolutamente - anzi, Semi avrebbe sempre avuto tempo per Shirabu, perché gli voleva bene, perché era legato a lui da qualcosa che l’altro non aveva mai realizzato appieno e che adesso lo stava facendo, paradossalmente, reagire in quel modo.

«Di certo non sarei corso da te, Semi Eita!», gli rispose Shirabu, gridando più di lui - la testa aveva preso di nuovo a girare, ma non si sarebbe arreso, non si sarebbe fatto trovare di nuovo in difficoltà. Si chiese, dopo qualche istante, perché avesse detto quelle cose: non era abituato a chiedere aiuto, questo era sicuro, ma non era una cosa che riguardava Semi nello specifico - loro due avevano sempre avuto un rapporto al limite, qualcosa che oscillava fra la stima e mal sopportazione, eppure in fondo Shurabu gli voleva bene…

Lo osservò andare via senza dire altro. Sentì, da fuori, la voce di qualcuno che chiamava l’alzatore - probabilmente Ushijima lo aveva visto andare via - ma non colse quello che si dissero. Rimase per qualche minuto di nuovo da solo ed avrebbe davvero voluto che le sue mani smettessero di tremare, che tutto il suo corpo si calmasse: aveva ragione, aveva ragione lui e Semi non avrebbe dovuto dirgli di smetterla di studiare quando non aveva idea del perché lo stesse facendo. ...quindi perché stava male? Perché si sentiva così… distrutto?

«Cos’è successo con Semi?».

La voce di Ushijima lo strappò ai suoi pensieri. Si accorse di stare lì a guardare le proprie mani tremolanti e non riuscì ad alzare la testa verso il suo compagno: gli avrebbe fatto delle domande, probabilmente sarebbe stato d’accordo con l’altro alzatore, e lui davvero non aveva voglia di sentirsi dire che doveva stare attento, che doveva prendersi cura di sé.

«Era sconvolto, non ha voluto dirmi niente», continuò Wakatoshi, sedendosi sul letto accanto a lui, prendendo le sue mani nelle proprie. Shirabu fremette a quel contatto e fu ad un passo dallo scansarsi.

«Mi ha trovato a studiare e ha cominciato a farmi una paternale assurda», sbottò, badando ancora a non guardarlo.

«Avrei dovuto fartela io, sai. Forse dovresti-».

«Non ti azzardare a dire che dovrei prendermela con calma!».

L’animo di Shirabu ribollì di nuovo di rabbia: cosa, Ushijima s’era semplicemente trattenuto? Aveva semplicemente evitato di dirgli quello che pensava? Per un attimo aveva creduto che almeno lui capisse perché stava continuando, perché non si stava lasciando andare…

«Dico solo che sei stanco, che la chemioterapia è dura e non ha senso mettersi a studiare quando...».

«Quando il prossimo mese non seguirò le lezioni, giusto?».

Ushijima gli restituì uno sguardo colpevole: ecco perché non gli aveva parlato molto in quei giorni, ecco perché aveva sempre cercato di interrompere la conversazione prima che diventasse seria - aveva paura di poter arrivare a quel punto, di finire a parlare del loro futuro. Non conoscerlo era qualcosa che lo disarmava e ancora di più lo disarmava rendersi conto che non era nelle sue mani, che non stava a lui decidere dove la propria vita o quella di Shirabu sarebbero andate. Non aveva idea di cosa stesse provando il ragazzo, non aveva idea di cosa stesse provando lui stesso.

«Perché non riesci a vedere che sto facendo tutto questo per me e per te?».

Shirabu piangeva - era stanco, non ce la faceva più a lottare contro gli altri, contro quello che vedevano o credevano di vedere e capire.

«Per me? Tu non devi fare niente per me, Kenjirou...».

«Sì invece! Devo dimostrarti di essere uguale a prima, di essere lo stesso ragazzo che ha imparato ad alzarti perfettamente la palla, lo stesso ragazzo con cui hai stretto il legame mesi fa, lo stesso che ha ottimi voti a scuola ed è entrato alla Shiratorizawa superando i test! Se smetto di studiare come ho smesso di giocare a pallavolo di me non resterà nulla e tu non avrai alcun motivo per restare con me!».

Aveva sputato fuori ogni cosa e adesso il ragazzo si sentiva completamente svuotato, come una marionetta a cui avevano reciso i fili e che per forza di gravità era trascinata verso il suolo.

«Non devi dimostrarmi nulla Shirabu, io non ho mai messo in dubbio tutto questo».

«Sì invece! Lo hai fatto e l’ho fatto anche io ed è normale! Perché stai con una persona che ti aveva detto di star bene e invece ti ritrovi con qualcuno che potrebbe… Non pensare che io non senta la tua rabbia o il tuo dolore!».

Ushijima s’alzò di scatto, sorpreso, quasi si fosse improvvisamente bruciato a contatto con una fiamma. Aveva cercato di non parlare, di tenersi a distanza fino a che tutto non si fosse semplicemente calmato e invece non era riuscito a nascondere nulla, né la sofferenza che gli stava causando il legame, né la rabbia che provava…

«Hai ragione, sono arrabbiato e ho provato a nasconderlo, sono arrabbiato perché a diciassette anni non ci si dovrebbe ammalare di cancro, perché a diciassette anni non si dovrebbe stare così male. Sono arrabbiato perché-».

«Vattene».

«Smettila! Smettila di continuare a dirmi di andarmene ogni volta che cominciamo a parlarne! Smettila!». Ushijima non era abituato a gridare, non con quella rabbia - non si sentiva se stesso, mentre si allontanava dal letto di Shirabu per prendere aria e camminare, ma non ce la faceva a reggere ancora quel tono nella voce del compagno, quella richiesta talmente insensata da dargli alla testa.

«Non devi stare con me per pietà o perché te lo impone il legame. Vattene! Sei arrabbiato e lo capisco, anche io mi odio per quello che mi sta succedendo, ma tu puoi andartene, non sei costretto a stare qui con me! Anzi, se non te ne andrai prenderò ad odiarti perché significherebbe che stai con me solo perché ti faccio pena!».

Ushijima lo guardò dritto negli occhi e sentì il dolore del legame crescere a dismisura, togliergli il fiato, strappargli il cuore dal petto - il disprezzo che Shirabu provava per se stesso rischiava di soffocare entrambi, come aveva fatto a non sentirlo prima? E come faceva lui a sistemare le cose? Non era abbastanza: non era abbastanza forte per entrambi, non era stato capace di amare Kenjirou in modo tale che mai pensasse di se stesso una cosa tanto brutta o di lui che era lì per pietà. Aveva sbagliato tutto e quelle parole ne erano la conferma.

«Mi dispiace, Shirabu. Mi dispiace se non sono forte abbastanza».

Si sentiva distrutto, si sentiva insufficiente e sentiva di aver deluso il suo compagno, di averlo fatto soffrire ancora di più, soltanto perché non gli aveva parlato prima, perché non era stato abbastanza attento da capire che cosa stesse pensando. Shirabu si odiava e lui avrebbe dovuto capirlo e confortarlo invece di aver paura di parlare per il timore di dire qualcosa di sbagliato. Che fine aveva fatto il suo coraggio, la sua leadership? Quando più ce n’era stato bisogno aveva fallito.

Uscì dalla stanza voltando le spalle al suo compagno. Uscì dalla stanza senza vedere le lacrime che avevano preso a bagnare il volto di Kenjirou, senza vedere il suo braccio sollevato, la mano tesa a volerlo fermare ma così dannatamente lontana da lui. Uscì dalla stanza perché aveva bisogno di riprendere fiato, di ricostruire se stesso dalle fondamenta per essere in grado di sostenere anche lui. Aveva sbagliato ed era stato abbattuto. Non avrebbe commesso lo stesso errore una seconda volta. Non poteva permetterselo.

Shirabu restò a fissare la porta chiudersi e fu certo, invece, di averlo perso.

 

Il telefono prese a vibrare nella sua tasca poco dopo che Ushijima aveva varcato la soglia d’ingresso dell’ospedale - fuori, il sole stava ormai tramontando e tutto era immerso in quella luce crepuscolare che rende più ciechi di se fosse notte. Il capitano della Shiratorizawa non s’era mai sentito tanto sconvolto, forse perché non gli capitava spesso di litigare con qualcuno a cui voleva bene e soprattutto non aveva mai litigato col suo compagno; per questo non si accorse subito della chiamata in arrivo e quando lo fece non ebbe voglia di rispondere. Pensò che potesse essere Shirabu - o sua madre - e sentì di non avere la forza, in quel momento, per poter parlare, quindi lo ignorò, muovendosi lentamente lungo la strada che costeggiava l’ospedale.

Quando la vibrazione, che aveva smesso di solleticargli la gamba, prese nuovamente a segnalare la chiamata in arrivo, Wakatoshi si fermò e decise di controllare quantomeno chi lo stesse cercando: dopotutto, sebbene fosse la parte più importante, la sua vita non si esauriva con Shirabu e semplicemente qualcuno che non fosse il suo compagno poteva voler parlare con lui.

Il nome sul display lo sorprese e Ushijima evitò di chiedersi se fosse la scelta giusta rispondere, premendo il tasto verde sullo schermo senza pensare.

«Ciao, papà», salutò - se fosse stato un’altra persona, avrebbe almeno provato a nascondere la stanchezza o la tristezza che colorava la sua voce, ma Ushijima non ci pensò perché era estremamente spontaneo in tutto quello che faceva.

«Ciao, campione». Ushijima aveva provato a far perdere a suo padre quell’abitudine, ma l’uomo non aveva mai smesso di chiamarlo “campione” dalla prima partita di pallavolo che aveva vinto, quand’era alle elementari. «Ti...ti senti bene? La tua voce non ispira nulla di buono».

«Sono solo molto stanco, sto tornando in Accademia», mormorò il ragazzo, riprendendo a camminare.

«Mi spiace non essere lì con te».

«Non importa, non potresti fare molto».

Ushijima non voleva essere sgarbato: era semplicemente il modo in cui stavano le cose - dopotutto, anche lui poteva fare ben poco per migliore la situazione.

«È successo qualcosa?», si sentì chiedere e per qualche istante rifletté su cosa fosse più conveniente fare: mentire e cercare di mantenere la conversazione ad un livello che non destasse nuovi sospetti, o più semplicemente fermarsi su una panchina e confessare ogni cosa. Non gli servì molto per rendersi conto di non avere la forza di fingere.

«Io e Shirabu abbiamo litigato. Non...non so come sia successo. Sta soffrendo, si sente in qualche modo in colpa per la sua stessa malattia ed è convinto che io gli resti accanto soltanto perché sono legato a lui. Mi ha detto di andarmene».

«E tu l’hai fatto?»

«Sì».

Wakatoshi sentì chiaramente il padre sospirare e si chiese per la prima volta se avesse fatto bene a lasciare Kenjirou.

«È come dice lui? Resti accanto a Shirabu solamente perché è il tuo compagno?»

«No! No! Assolutamente no!»

Perché tutti pensavano che fosse questa la sua sola ragione? Perché nessuno poteva credere che ad Ushijima stava bene soffrire e stare accanto a Shirabu e prendere su di sé tutto ciò che gli era concesso di quella malattia semplicemente per l’amore che provava per Kenjirou? Che il legame non definiva affatto le sue azioni?

«Allora va bene, Wakatoshi».

Ushijima non riusciva davvero a spiegarsi come suo padre potesse essere tanto sicuro di quell’affermazione, eppure riconosceva il tono di voce con cui gli aveva parlato: era lo stesso che aveva usato quando gli aveva detto che sarebbe stato un grande giocatore di pallavolo e che il suo essere mancino gli sarebbe servito nella vita. E non s’era sbagliato allora.

«Shirabu è confuso. Da quello che mi hai detto di lui, è una persona molto orgogliosa e determinata ed ora si trova in una situazione che non può cambiare, non importa quanto si sforzi. Deve sentirsi disorientato ed arrabbiato...»

«Si disprezza», aggiunse Wakatoshi, sedendosi su una panchina - aveva l’impressione di non poter più camminare, quasi come se tutte le emozioni che provava gli impedissero di concentrarsi su altro «Si disprezza perché non può fare nulla ed io… io non mi sono accorto di nulla».

«È questo che ti tormenta?»

Ushijima ci dovette pensare per qualche istante: che cosa lo feriva davvero?

«Ho sempre capito Kenjirou al primo sguardo - sia prima che dopo il legame, abbiamo sempre viaggiato sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda. Non abbiamo mai avuto bisogno di più parole del necessario o di spiegazioni… Mentre adesso, adesso Kenjirou sembra sfuggirmi. I nostri silenzi pesano. Non so che fare papà».

L’uomo sospirò ancora una volta, debolmente.

«A lui hai detto quello che stai dicendo a me?»

«Non volevo si preoccupasse anche di questo, non volevo avesse altri pensieri per la testa...»

«Io credo-». C’era qualcosa nel tono di voce del padre che Wakatoshi riconobbe all’istante, una dolcezza che non sentiva da tanto tempo, che l’uomo utilizzava solo in rari casi «Io ho imparato che nelle relazioni le decisioni prese singolarmente non portano mai a nulla. Tu dici di non voler dare a Shirabu altri pensieri, ma lui potrebbe pensare che tu lo stia tagliando fuori, che questo sia un modo per prepararti a lasciarlo andare».

Era davvero così? Shirabu poteva davvero pensare una cosa del genere? Ushijima non avrebbe mai creduto che fosse possibile arrivare ad una simile conclusione: non aveva alcun senso, lui non l’avrebbe mai lasciato, era stato chiaro… Lo era stato? Glielo aveva fatto capire? Tutto era improvvisamente così confuso…

«La prossima volta che andrai da lui, parlagli, Wakatoshi. Non tenerti nulla dentro, di’ le cose come stanno, di’ quello che senti. Shirabu non potrà mai farti una colpa per questo, per essere stato sincero con lui».

«Non ne sono sicuro… Posso farti una domanda?». Il silenzio dell’uomo invitò Ushijima a continuare «Tra te e la mamma… che cosa non ha funzionato? C’erano silenzi anche fra voi?»

Il padre di Ushijima restò a riflettere un po’ su quali parole usare.

«Quando una relazione come la nostra finisce non si tratta mai di una singola cosa. È stato un insieme di piccoli motivi, finché, alla fine, semplicemente io e tua madre non avevamo più nulla in comune. Sì, i silenzi sono stati un chiaro sentore che stava finendo tutto...»

«Ma il legame...?»

«Non si è spezzato, se è questo che chiedi. Ma è molto fioco, quasi non riesco più a distinguere i colori ormai. Wakatoshi, ascoltami: quello che è successo tra me e tua madre non ha alcuna rilevanza. La tua relazione con Kenjirou è qualcosa di completamente diverso, e non per il tipo di legame, ma perché voi due siete persone completamente diverse da me e tua madre. L’ultima cosa che voglio è che tu ti senta in qualche modo condizionato da come è finita fra noi...»

In realtà Ushijima non aveva mai pensato di poter essere in qualche modo condizionato dal divorzio dei suoi genitori; non aveva mai messo a paragone la sua relazione con quello che era successo. Ma voleva capire, voleva individuare i segnali giusti prima che le cose potessero peggiorare, prima che Shirabu potesse non avere più nulla in comune con lui. Era solo disorientato, per la prima volta nella sua vita.

Il padre restò a parlare con lui ancora per molto tempo, ma Wakatoshi non trovò la soluzione che cercava nelle sue parole; certo, servirono a confortarlo e gli fecero bene, ma non sciolsero i suoi dubbi e quando, a sera inoltrata, tornò in Accademia, ancora si chiedeva in che modo poteva far capire a Shirabu quello che provava davvero.

 

***

 

Kenjirou aveva aspettato un messaggio di Ushijima per tutta la mattina. Quella notte non era riuscito ad addormentarsi e si era perso nei suoi pensieri e nel suo dolore, cercando di non farsi sentire dalla madre che dormiva accanto a lui se qualche volta un singhiozzo scappava al suo controllo e riempiva la stanza. S’era chiesto come avessero fatto i suoi genitori a restare insieme per così tanto tempo: in quel momento, l’amore gli pareva qualcosa di complesso e instabile. E i suoi genitori non avevano mai avuto un legame, s’erano trovati ed avevano scelto di stare insieme, senza aver bisogno di sentirsi uniti da qualcosa che non fosse il loro affetto reciproco.

Lui, invece, aveva un legame e comunque era riuscito a litigare col suo compagno, con la persona che forse più amava al mondo. Non era certo di come fosse successo, non era certo del perché Ushijima si fosse allontanato. O meglio, sapeva il perché, sapeva che era colpa sua, eppure Wakatoshi non aveva detto nulla, non gli aveva gridato contro, non se l’era presa con lui.

Mi spiace se non sono forte abbastanza.

Abbastanza per cosa? Per stare con lui che era malato? Per reggere il dolore della chemio che sentiva attraverso il legame? Per reggere il fatto che sarebbe potuto morire?

Shirabu aveva resistito all’impulso di scrivergli, di chiamarlo per chiedergli a cosa stesse pensando, a cosa si riferissero le sue parole. Aveva resistito perché era dannatamente orgoglioso e perché, in fondo, non voleva che parlassero di cose del genere per messaggio o comunque a telefono. Ma non aveva chiuso occhio e nella solitudine della stanza buia, per la prima volta, era riuscito a distinguere bene la propria stanchezza ed il dolore da ciò che stava provando Ushijima, dal suo dolore che era diverso, sottile e onnipresente. S’era sentito meschino per non essersene accorto prima.

Per questo, passata l’ora di pranzo, Kenjirou aveva cominciato ad attendere sempre con maggiore trepidazione l’arrivo di Wakatoshi. Man mano che i minuti passavano, era diventato sempre più irrequieto e smanioso e pur confinato nel suo letto tutto il suo corpo voleva muoversi ed avvicinarsi alla porta, uscire magari dalla stanza per poterlo scorgere prima, fin da quando sarebbe sbucato in fondo al corridoio.

«Kenjirou».

La vocetta melodiosa che intonò il suo nome non era quella di Ushijima. Ushijima aveva un timbro di voce basso e quasi sempre serio, non strapazzava le parole, non dava ad esse accenti o pronunce strane. Quello era un vizio che aveva sempre avuto Tendou e a cui Shirabu ancora faticava ad abituarsi.

«Ehi!», lo salutò, scorgendo dietro di lui Reon e un pallidissimo Goshiki - per un attimo l’alzatore si chiese chi dei due fosse effettivamente il ricoverato.

Tuttavia, dietro di loro, non c’era nessuno. Ushijima non era venuto.

Kenjirou cercò di trattenere la delusione e il panico che improvvisamente gli avevano preso il petto. Cercò di restare calmo, si disse che potevano esserci diverse spiegazioni per quell’assenza o quel ritardo, che non voleva dire nulla. Che Ushijima non lo avrebbe lasciato in quel modo, perché sapeva che si sarebbe quantomeno meritato una spiegazione precisa, un dialogo sincero.

«Dopotutto, qua dentro non è così male! Insomma, puoi stare a letto fino a tardi, hai un sacco di persone che corrono se le chiami e finalmente mangi qualcosa di diverso dai soliti pasti della nostra mensa!», stava dicendo intanto Satori, guardandosi intorno «E guarda che vista!». Si sporse dalla finestra - la stanza di Shirabu era al terzo piano, quindi da lì si poteva vedere bene la silhouette della cittadina.

«Già, chi sta meglio di me?» Nonostante tutto, la risposta di Kenjirou suonò sinceramente ironica, perché Tendou aveva la capacità di risvegliare l’allegria in chiunque - checché ne dicessero i loro avversari o chiunque non lo conosceva, era un ragazzo estremamente simpatico e solare, qualcuno con cui era facile avere a che fare e che non riusciva mai a metterti a disagio a meno che non lo volesse.

«Come ti senti?», gli chiese Reon, sedendosi accanto a lui, sulla sedia che di solito occupava sua madre.

Shirabu sospirò, alzando le spalle senza saper bene come rispondere. Era strano avere il cancro perché non faceva male in modo diretto. Il trattamento di chemio faceva male, gli effetti collaterali facevano male, ma quella massa di cellule impazzite che aveva nel polmone non portava un dolore tutto suo, qualcosa contro cui accanirsi e Shirabu non sapeva come reagire.

«Sono un po’ stanco, ma sto meglio dei giorni scorsi».

«Ushijima ci ha chiesto di aspettare un po’ prima di venirti a trovare proprio per questo - fosse stato per noi, saremmo venuti al tuo primo giorno di ciclo».

Anche parlare con Reon era facile, dopotutto. Aveva un riguardo ed una dolcezza nel modo in cui si interessava degli altri che non era mai ingombrante o fuori posto, che riscaldava.

«Meglio così», annuì l’alzatore - non avrebbe voluto farsi vedere in quello stato da loro, sarebbe stato patetico. «Il primino che ha?» Si rivolse a Goshiki come se non fosse presente, era il suo modo di stuzzicarlo.

Ma Goshiki sussultò come se gli avessero dato una scossa e alzò la testa a fissare Shirabu che aveva praticamente di fronte - per la prima volta si prese il tempo necessario a guardarlo per bene: riconobbe i capelli un po’ più spettinati del solito, il viso leggermente più pallido ma poco sciupato, il corpo che, nascosto dalle lenzuola appariva più piccolo perché meno visibile ed immerso in tanto bianco. A Goshiki parve che il compagno di squadra potesse scomparire da un momento all’altro e ne fu terrorizzato.

«I-io...», balbettò «Io- Shirabu...».

Poi non poté trattenersi oltre, ma con uno slancio che fece traballare la sedia su cui era seduto si lanciò verso Shirabu, stringendolo in un abbraccio che fece sussultare l’altro per la sorpresa. Goshiki piangeva con la testa nascosta contro la spalla del più grande e Kenjirou sarebbe stato davvero seccato da quella reazione se prima non gli si fosse stretto il petto per l’emozione.

Perché stretto così a lui, aggrappato quasi al suo corpo, Goshiki gli stava sussurrando di non lasciarlo, di non morire. Ed era una preghiera sottile e straziante, nulla a che vedere col modo in cui, il giorno prima, gli aveva gridato addosso Semi. Contro quell’affetto anche Kenjirou non poté fare nulla. Rispose all’abbraccio come meglio poteva, avvolgendo le sue spalle larghe con le proprie braccia e realizzando quanto fosse grosso il primino solo mentre in quel modo misurava il suo corpo.

«Hai intenzione di piangere finché non starò bene?», gli chiese - ma non c’era cattiveria in quelle parole e la risata trattenuta che ne colorava l’intonazione era sincera.

Sentì l’altro scuotere le testa contro il suo petto in segno di diniego e gli accarezzò i capelli. Stava cominciando a realizzare, Shirabu, che il cancro non era qualcosa che accadeva solo a lui - o solo a Ushijima: quella malattia era qualcosa che accadeva a tutti i suoi amici, a tutta la sua squadra ed ognuno, in un modo o nell’altro, stava facendo il proprio meglio per reggere quella situazione.

«Mi dispiace...» sussurrò Goshiki, quando finalmente fu pronto a lasciarlo andare «È solo che ho paura».

In qualche modo Shirabu invidiava la facilità con cui Tsutomu si esponeva parlando dei propri sentimenti, la libertà che sentiva di avere nel poter dire che era spaventato, che non era forte abbastanza da reggere quella situazione senza piangere. Per Shirabu le reazioni emotive di quel genere erano sempre stato un segno di debolezza, qualcosa che a lui non era concesso, che non poteva permettersi - aveva dovuto essere forte per entrare alla Shiratorizawa, aveva dovuto essere forte per entrare nella squadra di pallavolo, per guadagnarsi poi un posto tra i titolari, per poter alzare al meglio a Ushijima. Non aveva mai avuto tempo per piangere, lui.

«Non fa nulla, Goshiki», gli sorrise - per la prima volta si sentì almeno un po’ in pace con se stesso. «Mi fa piacere che siate venuti a trovarmi, la squadra mi manca molto».


	3. Parte 3

Parte terza.

 

 

Ushijima non era mai stato il più bravo a capire i sottintesi nelle parole delle persone o nelle situazioni in cui si trovava, spesso anzi gli sfuggivano finché qualcuno - solitamente Tendou - non gli faceva notare una sfumatura del contesto a cui non aveva affatto pensato, per quanto ovvia fosse. Eppure in quel momento il ragazzo non aveva bisogno di Satori per capire che il coach Washijou si sentiva estremamente a disagio mentre andava avanti e indietro lungo i pochi metri della stanza in cui si trovavano.

L’uomo non aveva ancora detto una parola, sebbene dopo gli allenamenti gli avesse chiesto di restare perché doveva parlargli - Ushijima aveva annuito, seguendolo, ed aveva chiesto a Tendou di passare da Shirabu perché non restasse solo, dal momento che non sapeva quando si sarebbe liberato. Tuttavia, una volta arrivati davanti nella stanza alla cui scrivania di solito il coach lavorava, era calato uno strano silenzio.

«Ho visto che i ragazzi si stanno allenando molto», esordì l’uomo, fermandosi finalmente, ma senza sedersi - Ushijima, sulla sedia opposta, annuì.

«Allenarci è il solo modo che conosciamo per migliorare. E sebbene per quest’anno le competizioni siano finite, anche noi dell’ultimo anno abbiamo deciso di continuare fino al diploma, così da lasciare una squadra ben disciplinata e forte». Era questo che preoccupata il coach? Sapere in che modo stessero reagendo alla sconfitta con la Karasuno?

L’uomo lo guardò, senza parlare, per qualche istante - Ushijima lo fissava con rispetto ma senza alcun timore, attendendo quello che aveva da dire. Continuava a sfuggirgli la reale ragione per cui lo stesse trattenendo e si chiese se almeno Washijou la conoscesse.

«Come… come procede la terapia di Shirabu?»

Wakatoshi non lo aveva mai sentito parlare in modo tanto sottile e insicuro - per qualche istante pensò che potesse sentirsi male da un momento all’altro. L’uomo abbassò lo sguardo in attesa di una risposta.

«È presto per poter avere qualche nuovo risultato, signore. I medici faranno le prime analisi del sangue alla fine di questo ciclo di chemioterapia». Cercò di essere il più dettagliato possibile restando allo stesso tempo semplice - Ushijima aveva osservato che era questo il modo in cui parlavano i dottori in ospedale: specifici ma in modo da non stordire con parole difficili.

«Capisco».

Ci fu ancora silenzio, scandito solamente dalla lancetta dell’orologio che segnava in modo ritmico lo scorrere dei secondi.

«Se non c’è alt-».

«Ma Shirabu come si sente?»

Ushijima non poté trattenere la sorpresa che quella domanda gli suscitò - aveva creduto che l’interesse del coach fosse del tutto professionale, che gli stesse implicitamente chiedendo quando sarebbe potuto tornare a seguire i corsi e soprattutto allenarsi, mentre quella domanda aveva una sfumatura d’interesse personale che non si aspettava.

«È molto stanco, signore. La chemioterapia sta avendo diversi effetti collaterali, ma è forte e supererà tutto». Wakatoshi si aggrappava a quella speranza, dirlo ad alta voce faceva bene.

«E tu… sei sempre accanto a lui?»

«Signore, se per caso è preoccupato per il mio rendimento, le posso assicurare di essere in grado di prendermi cura del mio _compagno_ e allo stesso tempo-».

«No, no. _Dio_ , no». La voce del coach rischiò di incrinarsi «Voglio dire… lo sapevi? Sapevi che Shirabu stava male quando avete disputato il torneo? Quando io...».

Wakatoshi si rabbuiò. Il ricordo di quell’evento, del fatto che per giorni Kenjirou gli avesse mentito dicendo che stava bene e che non c’era nulla di cui preoccuparsi faceva ancora stranamente male, come una ferita non del tutto rimarginata che ancora tira e prude. Il ragazzo si trovò a chiedersi perché avesse ancora tutta quella importanza.

«L’ho saputo poco prima di lei, insieme al resto della squadra», confessò - non c’era ostilità o vergogna nelle sue parole, solo un po’ di dolore.

Washijou annuì, sedendosi finalmente alla sua scrivania. Ushijima non poteva sapere che in qualche modo il coach si sentiva responsabile per le condizioni diShirabu. Non era stato lui a causare il suo cancro, ovvio, eppure in quei giorni s’era scoperto a pensare al ragazzo più spesso di quanto avesse mai fatto con qualcuno dei suoi giocatori: avrebbe dovuto insistere di meno con lui, considerato che stava male già da prima dell’esito delle analisi? Avrebbe dovuto imporsi perché saltasse qualche partita, facendo entrare più spesso Semi, magari? Ma solo Shirabu aveva la coordinazione perfetta con Ushijima, era quello il motivo principale per cui era in squadra!

«Puoi andare, Ushijima», disse dopo un lungo silenzio, ricordando che il ragazzo era ancora lì.

Il capitano della Shiratorizawa cercò di tornare quanto prima alla sua stoica calma - era qualcosa che gli succedeva spesso, restare stordito e confuso di fronte alle reazioni emotive di chi non conosceva bene. Con la squadra ormai era diventato semplice, perché li conosceva abbastanza da poter prevedere le loro reazioni, ma il coach era sempre stato un estraneo a ben pensarci…

Controllò il cellulare quasi senza rendersene conto - un altro riflesso incondizionato che aveva da quando Shirabu non era con lui. Per questo fu preso alla sprovvista dalle notifiche delle diverse chiamate perse che si erano accumulate sul display e che gli fecero perdere contatto con la realtà.

Era successo qualcosa. E lui non aveva sentito nulla?

Erano tutte chiamate dal cellulare di Shirabu e questo riuscì a rassicurarlo: se fosse successo qualcosa avrebbero provato a chiamarlo anche i genitori di lui o i ragazzi che erano andati a trovarlo, giusto? Ma Ushijima si accorse anche che il colloquio con il coach era durato più tempo di quanto aveva pensato, quindi almeno per Tendou e gli altri poteva essere già terminato l’orario delle visite…

L’ultima cosa che notò fu un messaggio vocale sempre proveniente dal cellulare di Shirabu e per qualche istante fu indeciso su se correre direttamente in ospedale o ascoltarlo prima. Ma poteva essere qualcosa di importante, quindi decise di fermarsi.

_“Ciao… Umh, io… non so bene da dove cominciare. Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace per averti detto di andare via e mi dispiace se in qualche modo la mia situazione ti ha allontanato o ferito… Io… L’idea che quello che mi sta succedendo abbia effetto anche su di te mi uccide,_ Wakatoshi _e il fatto che tu sia bloccato qui con me, con qualcuno che non è più alla tua altezza è un pensiero che non riesco ad allontanare. Ma allo stesso tempo… mi manchi”._

Ushijima lo sentì prendere un fiato in modo pesante e gli si strinse il petto. Faceva così male.

_ “Mi manca la tua presenza rassicurante e mi manca la tua capacità di starmi accanto senza che mi senta a disagio. Mi manca tutto di te e non credo sia solo per il legame. Non è mai stato solo il legame - ho cominciato ad innamorarmi di te la prima volta che ti ho visto, quando ancora non ti conoscevo e non sapevo che persona fantastica sei. E paziente e generosa e buona. E non ti merito, non ti ho mai meritato ed ora ancora di meno, perché sono rotto, sono malato ed usato dalla vita. Solo… non riesco a farcela senza di te. I ragazzi sono appena andati via, non ho chiesto loro perché tu non c’eri: è evidente che mi hai dato retta questa volta, che sei andato via… Goshiki era distrutto, più di quanto io e te sembriamo distrutti e questa cosa mi ha fatto pensare… non volevo lasciare qualcosa di non detto tra di noi, quindi te lo sto dicendo. Che sei la cosa più importante della mia vita e che mi dispiace per quello che ti ho fatto, che ti sto facendo. Ora la smetto, mi sono reso fin troppo patetico”. _

Wakatoshi non si rese conto di aver preso a piangere in preda ad un dolore che non aveva nulla a che fare con la malattia di Shirabu o con il legame, un dolore che era solo suo e dell’amore che provava per Kenjirou a prescindere da ogni cosa. Come aveva potuto sbagliare ancora a quel modo?

Ci aveva pensato: dopo la telefonata col padre, era rimasto sveglio tutta la notte a pensare al modo in cui sistemare le cose con lui ed aveva finalmente capito che la chiave perché tutto tornasse a com’era prima era parlare senza aver paura di ferire. S’era trattenuto, non aveva detto come stavano le cose per timore di poter essere inopportuno, di poter far del male a Kenjirou, ma aveva finito col fare peggio. Quindi, alla fine, forse anche grazie alle parole di suo padre, aveva deciso che sarebbe andato da lui ed avrebbe semplicemente detto quello che pensava riguardo alla malattia, alla loro relazione, al loro futuro. Non era certo fosse la soluzione, ma poteva essere un inizio.

Poi il coach lo aveva chiamato e allora Ushijima aveva semplicemente chiesto a Tendou di precederlo così che Shirabu non restasse da solo. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che la sua momentanea assenza potesse essere fraintesa a quel modo, che Kenjirou avesse potuto pensare che non sarebbe tornato.

Ushijima corse alla fermata della metropolitana come mai aveva fatto prima, neanche per una partita o durante un allenamento estremo. Corse e quando fu salito in metro l’adrenalina e l’irrequietezza minacciarono di spezzarlo - avrebbe voluto lanciarsi fuori e continuare a correre piuttosto che aspettare i tempi di quel treno sotterraneo e tutto il suo corpo fremeva per il nervosismo.

Fu quasi una liberazione riuscire nuovamente a correre, una volta tornato in superficie. Correre da Shirabu per dirgli che aveva sbagliato tutto, che non aveva capito niente, che era stato tutto un grandissimo malinteso e lui era lì per sistemare le cose. Che non avrebbe mai dovuto allontanarsi.

Quando spalancò la porta della stanza del _compagno_ , Shirabu era distrattamente coinvolto in una conversazione con sua madre; l’entrata di Ushijima spezzò la scena e la gettò in un clima quasi surreale. Kenjirou non aveva mai visto Ushijima tanto sconvolto: il suo viso era pallido e gli occhi arrossati recavano ancora traccia di qualche lacrima, mentre le labbra dovevano essere state torturate dai denti perché erano gonfie e quasi livide. Shirabu non riusciva ad immaginare qualcosa di tanto grave da ridurre così Wakatoshi.

«Wakatoshi che cosa succede?» gli chiese la donna, alzandosi in piedi, spaventata.

Ma il ragazzo non sembrava in grado di parlare - fissava Shirabu e riprendeva fiato ed era tutto quello che poteva permettersi di fare.

«Mamma, ci lasceresti un po’ da soli?» Kenjirou aveva capito di cosa si trattava, ma non era certo di poter affrontare ciò che stava per succedere: una parte di sé s’era convinta che Ushijima non sarebbe tornato, che magari lo avrebbe chiamato ed avrebbero parlato al telefono piuttosto che affrontarsi occhi negli occhi a quel modo. Forse era il momento di lasciarsi davvero e l’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era la presenza di sua madre.

La donna annuì, comprendendo almeno in parte la situazione, e lasciò silenziosamente la stanza.

«Tu non sei _rotto ed usato dalla vita_ », esordì Ushijima. Shirabu rise.

«Perché a te che cosa sembro?»

«Mi sembri un ragazzo a cui è successa una cosa orribile, che sta cercando di reggere una situazione tremenda col massimo delle sue forze. Mi sembri spaventato, ma deciso ad andare avanti e, paradossalmente, hai più paura degli effetti che questo cancro avrà sugli altri che su te stesso. Tu… tu sei speciale,Shirabu Kenjirou, così determinato a dare il massimo, ad arrivare quanto più in alto possibile e allo stesso tempo così fragile… Sei _umano_ e ti amo per questo, ti amo perché non sei forte abbastanza da bastarti da solo anche se lo vorresti, ti amo perché tra tutti hai scelto me, perché ricordo bene la prima volta che i nostri occhi si sono incontrati e nei tuoi c’era fierezza ed ammirazione ed ho pensato “voglio che faccia parte della mia vita, non portatelo lontano da me”».

Kenjirou ascoltava stordito dal significato di quelle parole. Ascoltava e non riusciva a credere che provenissero da Ushijima, non perché il suo _compagno_ non fosse in grado di amare a quel modo, ma perché lui non si riteneva degno di ricevere il suo amore. Era sempre stato così, dopotutto: non importava quanti traguardi avesse raggiunto e quanto si fosse impegnato, Shirabu non aveva mai pensato di poter brillare accanto ad Ushijima perché semplicemente non era abbastanza. Dopotutto, il capitano della Shiratorizawa non diceva sempre che quell’Oikawa Toru sarebbe dovuto entrare nella loro squadra?

«Arriverà un momento in cui tutto quello che hai detto non ti basterà più. Magari alla fine del prossimo ciclo di chemio, o quando starò così male da non riuscire a restare sveglio. Arriverà il momento in cui ti stancherai di me, delle mie imperfezioni, e allora mi lascerai. E hai ragione, non sarò abbastanza forte da poter reggere quel giorno.  Per questo ti ho detto di andare via».

«Non sarebbe stato più facile chiedermi di restare?»

Shirabu ci pensò: non era più facile, perché lui non sapeva chiedere aiuto. Bastare a se stesso era davvero la cosa che più desiderava al mondo, forse la sola che gli avrebbe davvero dato la pace.

«Tu non capisci, Wakatoshi! Io posso farcela! Posso fare tutto, non ho bisogno di aiuto, non ho bisogno che resti solo perché sono malato!»

«Non ho mai detto che tu-». Ushijima fu disorientato dal cambiamento improvviso di argomento. Non si trattava di questo…

«So che sei arrabbiato con me per questo. Hai detto di amare il fatto che sia umano ed abbia bisogno di te, ma ti sbagli. Tu lo odi e _mi_ odi e posso sentire così chiaramente la tua rabbia che-».

_Che mi uccide più di questa malattia._

«Credi che la mia rabbia sia rivolta verso di te? Dio, Kenjirou, perché dovrei avercela con te? Sono arrabbiato, hai ragione, ma con questa situazione, col fatto che la persona che più amo al mondo rischia di lasciarmi per sempre! Ce l’ho con chiunque abbia deciso di farti del male e sono frustrato perché non posso fare nulla per cambiare la situazione, per farti stare meglio!».

Ushijima aveva di nuovo gridato: non era abituato a farlo, ma il dolore gli ruggiva dentro con più aggressività di quanto pensasse.

«Non sto con te per solo perché abbiamo un legame», continuò poi con più calma «Non starò mai con te solo perché abbiamo un legame: quello si può spezzare, ma non esiste un modo o un tempo in cui il mio amore per te possa finire, Kenjirou».

Wakatoshi glielo avrebbe ripetuto ogni minuto se fosse stato necessario perché si convincesse di meritare il suo amore, fosse anche solo per il semplice fatto che lui non poteva fare a meno di offrirglielo in modo completo ed incondizionato.

«Io sono forte».

Kenjirou aveva preso a piangere e quelle poche parole erano uscite strozzate tra un singhiozzo e l’altro. Quando aveva preso a piangere? Ushijima s'era perso quell'istante: poteva davvero essere successo?

«Io sono forte. Sono forte, Wakatoshi».

Il Capitano gli si avvicinò e provò a stringerlo a sé, ma le braccia di Shirabu, piantate contro il suo petto, posero un limite alla loro vicinanza.

«Io sono forte». Era la quarta volta che lo ripeteva, Ushijima le contava come si contano i respiri. Perché non capiva, perché non voleva far altro che capire.

_Parlami come ti ho parlato io. Non lasciare nulla indietro. Non possiamo permettercelo..._

Col corpo fece una leggera pressione contro quelle braccia che volevano cedere, lo sapeva.

«Ho bisogno che tu ci creda», singhiozzò Shirabu - come poteva fargli capire che cosa provava? Come poteva fargli capire che, nonostante tutto, aveva bisogno di sentirsi forte da solo o sarebbe crollato? «Ho bisogno che tu ci creda perché io non lo so più, Wakatoshi. Non so più se ci credo davvero».

Ma Ushijima aveva capito, aveva finalmente capito. Non si trattava di poter essere deboli, ma di dover essere forti. E lui lo amava anche perché era forte.

«Sei forte, Kenjirou. Sei la persona più forte che io conosca», disse con fermezza, ma Shirabu scosse ancora la testa.

«Mi sento così dannatamente arrabbiato, come se non potessi provare altro, come se fosse tutto quello che mi resta. E credevo che saresti andato via, credevo che non saresti più tornato dopo ieri».

«Non andrò mai via. Ricordalo, mai».

Ushijima finalmente lo abbracciò.

 

**«** Di nuovo!»

Semi era nervoso. Lo si poteva capire dal modo in cui, anche quella mattina, stava continuando a rimproverare i suoi compagni di squadra del primo e del secondo anno ad ogni passaggio sbagliato, ad ogni schiacciata che mancava di potenza o veniva respinta dal muro avversario, ad ogni muro che per contro non riusciva a bloccare un attacco. Sembrava che in nessun modo lo si potesse accontentare e molto più di Ushijima aveva preso il ruolo del severo allenatore.

I ragazzi del terzo anno erano rimasti ad allenarsi nonostante il congedo ed il passaggio di consegne che avevano fatto all’indomani della sconfitta contro la Karasuno. Forse era stato per un senso di diligenza, per fare in modo che la squadra fosse preparata al meglio per l’anno successivo; forse era stato perché nessuno di loro sapeva davvero lasciare il gruppo o la pallavolo o magari perché la malattia di Shirabu aveva portato fin troppi cambiamenti nella loro vita e non ne volevano aggiungere un altro.

Ad ogni modo, soprattutto Semi aveva preso negli ultimi giorni ad essere aggressivo e seccato da qualunque cosa i suoi compagni sbagliassero, quasi non fosse concesso essere imperfetti neanche in allenamento e le partite di prova erano diventate ridicole: doveva per forza di cose esserci un vincitore ed un perdente, ma a Semi non andava mai bene l’errore.

I compagni di squadra il più delle volte sopportavano: non aveva tutti i torti e le sue contestazioni erano corrette seppure tremendamente scortesi, mentreUshijima e Tendou avevano provato a parlargli senza riuscire ad avere un effettivo dialogo. Eita li aveva liquidati con poche parole prima di andare via lasciandoli più confusi di prima.

«Da’ un po’ di tregua a tutti, _Eita_ _,_ o non avremo più una squadra da far partecipare ai tornei nel prossimo anno!», suggerì con ironia Tendou, mentre Semi guardava con furia un gruppo di tre ragazzi del primo anno che fino a quel momento erano stati praticamente sempre in panchina.

Il ragazzo sbuffò seccato e si allontanò dal campo, borbottando che avevano tutti qualche minuto di pausa - Tendou potè chiaramente sentire i ragazzi sospirare e sperare che il capitano tornasse quanto prima. Seguì Semi quasi fosse un riflesso incondizionato, naturale come respirare e l’altro non fece nulla per allontanarlo; dopotutto, alle volte starsi così accanto era il solo modo che avevano per sentire davvero che cosa succedeva.

Tendou l’aveva capito da subito che c’era qualcosa che non andava nel loro legame. Lo aveva sentito nascere e lo aveva sentito ansimare come se non avesse forze sufficienti a bruciare, come se facesse fumo anziché fiamma. Era stato strano e probabilmente non avrebbe saputo spiegare fino in fondo la sensazione che aveva provato: come corde che vibrano tese ed improvvisamente cedono, spezzandosi sotto un peso troppo grande, i colori s’erano insidiati nella sua vista, avevano tremolato e poi erano fuggiti lasciando solo ombre di ciò che erano stati. Satori aveva sentito un brivido scuoterlo tutto, come una scossa di corrente elettrica: ogni cosa s’era illuminata per qualche istante e poi il contatto era saltato, quasi avesse fatto corto circuito, lasciando solo un po’ di energia residua, che forse faceva ancora più male. Leggére sfumature colorate, alle volte appena distinguibili, erano tutto ciò che era rimasto a mostrargli il legame.

Semi, invece, era stato perfetto. Semi, d’altronde, era sempre perfetto e anche con il legame tutto aveva funzionato come doveva. Vedeva i colori, vedevaTendou brillare più di ogni altra cosa e forse non era neanche così sorpreso dal fatto che fossero stato uniti.

Da allora avevano preso a conoscersi meglio, a lasciar esposti di sé lati che prima non avrebbero mai concesso all’altro di vedere ed Eita aveva compreso la tristezza e la forza sotto l’aria da buffone di Satori, mentre questi aveva scoperto la dolcezza da cui nasceva la serietà di Semi. Tendou però aveva avuto paura di parlargli del legame, del modo particolare in cui aveva preso a vedere i colori; ricordava i pochi istanti in cui tutto era stato perfetto e Semi aveva brillato, bellissimo come un angelo, prima che tutto si sistemasse nella penombra di sfumature appena abbozzate e ne aveva paura. Non aveva avuto voglia di scoprire che cosa significasse e parlarne con Semi avrebbe reso tutto estremamente serio.

Aveva invece finto che le cose andassero come dovevano e s’era innamorato di lui con la sola forza dei suoi sentimenti: il legame appena accennato aveva fatto ben poco eppure Tendou poteva dire di non essersi mai innamorato in quel modo, così all’improvviso e così in profondità, così completamente da non poter più  farne a meno. Semi era in breve tempo diventato essenziale, indispensabile.

«Cosa vuol dire che la metro ha avuto problemi?»  
 _«Nulla di grave,_ Satori _davvero. Il macchinista ha avuto un malore e noi ci siamo presi un grosso spavento, ma il treno si è fermato in tempo e non è successo nulla!»_

Tendou, però, non si era allarmato per questo - o meglio, era ovviamente allarmato per quello che era successo, ma soprattutto perché non aveva sentito nulla: il legame non aveva mandato segnali e non gli aveva trasmesso la paura che, sicuramente, Semi aveva provato in maniera maggiore rispetto a quanto stava raccontando. Forse, a ben pensarci, aveva provato un lieve fastidio al petto, quasi un prurito, ma non più di quello. Niente più del fastidio che si proverebbe per la puntura di un insetto.

Semi per lui era la puntura di un insetto.

Tendou aveva ansimato, ancora a telefono. S’era sentito morire e ovviamente Eita aveva percepito che qualcosa non andava. Lo aveva chiamato, aveva gridato attraverso il cellulare, aveva aspettato che gli rispondesse ma dall’altro lato della chiamata c’era stato solo silenzio. Poi erano arrivati i singhiozzi - singhiozzi orribili, che Eita aveva odiato con tutto se stesso, perché aveva creduto di esserne la causa.

_«Non fare così, Satori, ti prego. Non è successo niente, sto bene, sto arrivando a piedi»_ , aveva cercato di rassicurarlo, ma non aveva compreso che Tendoupiangeva per se stesso e a causa della sua mancanza. Piangeva perché Eita sarebbe stato per sempre legato a qualcuno che non lo sentiva, che riusciva a malapena a percepire la sua presenza, qualcuno che faticava a distinguere le sfumature di colori perché davanti ai suoi occhi era tutto una dannata sfumatura e che aveva paura di svegliarsi un giorno e scoprire che anche quelle erano sparite. Perché se Tendou fosse stato qualcun altro, una persona seria, qualcuno che teneva davvero ad Eita, lo avrebbe lasciato andare nella speranza che il legame si formasse in modo completo con una persona che lo meritasse davvero. Ma la verità era che Tendou non riusciva a lasciarlo andare, non sapeva come fare.

Quando Semi era arrivato all’Accademia, aveva fatto fatica a trovarlo: al cellulare non aveva sentito altro che singhiozzi e dopo poco la chiamata s’era interrotta, quindi non aveva potuto far altro che aggrapparsi al suo legame per capire dove si trovasse. Sentiva il dolore dell’altro, intenso e disarmante, e non riusciva a spiegarsene la ragione - stava bene, non era davvero stato nulla, perché Tendou l’aveva presa a quel modo?

Lo aveva trovato rannicchiato nello spogliatoio della palestra - non c’erano allenamenti quel pomeriggio e la stanza se ne stava nella penombra dell’ora tarda.Tendou era raggrumato sul pavimento, la testa nascosta tra le gambe e i singhiozzi che scuotevano tutto. Semi non avrebbe mai pensato di poterlo trovare in uno stato simile. Gli si accucciò contro, stringendolo tra le sue braccia e sussurrandogli che era lì con lui, che non doveva avere paura di nulla.

«Non voglio perderti», aveva mugugnato Satori senza guardarlo in viso «Non posso, non riesco a pensare ad una vita in cui non ci sei».

Semi gli aveva alzato a forza il capo per poterlo guardare negli occhi e gli aveva preso il viso fra le mani, asciugando le guance con i pollici.

«Non mi hai perso, non mi perderai mai, Satori, sono qui», aveva provato a rassicurarlo, ma Tendou aveva scosso la testa, quasi a scacciarlo.

«Tu-tu non capisci… io- io- tu non sai nulla… Io non ti merito». Aveva cercato di essere forte, Satori, aveva finto che quel legame strano non significasse nulla, che potesse andare avanti anche in quel modo, ma la verità lo stava schiacciando: il suo non era un vero legame, a nessuno sarebbe apparso come tale. Neanche a Semi.

«Ti prego, dimmi che cosa sta succedendo. Da dove saltano fuori queste parole?».

«Ti ho mentito. Ti- ti ho mentito. I colori- Il legame… è tutto sbagliato!».

A Semi era parso che la terra sotto i piedi tremasse, che l’aria intorno a loro si fosse improvvisamente rarefatta e raffreddata. Che cosa stava dicendo?

«Che significa? ...Non- non vedi i colori? Non sei il mio _compagno_?». Faceva male anche solo pensarlo; dirlo aveva ridotto la voce ad un tremolio insulso - Eitanon poteva contemplare una situazione del genere.

«Ci sono… ci sono solo sfumature… gradazioni così chiare che alle volte mi sembra di nuovo tutto bianco o tutto nero…. Io… non so perché sia così. Sono sbagliato, Semi, sono sempre stato sbagliato e questo legame strano ne è la prova; tu invece sei perfetto e non meriti che ti venga fatto questo, che il mio legame sia così sottile da sentire appena quando stai male e-».

Semi lo aveva baciato. Intensamente, profondamente, con tutti i sentimenti che provava in quel momento e la confusione che aveva in testa. Il legame aveva brillato, bellissimo, quasi accecante e la sensazione di essere nel posto giusto, il solo in cui stare, aveva pervaso tutta la sua essenza. Se non fosse stato un momento tanto drammatico, Semi non avrebbe risposto di sé e si sarebbe lasciato andare agli istinti che provava, inevitabilmente, ogni volta che Tendou gli era accanto.

«Che cosa hai sentito?» gli aveva chiesto, quando le loro labbra avevano deciso di lasciarsi.

Tendou restava puntualmente senza fiato dopo i baci di Semi: il potere che avevano di annullare ogni cosa in quel gioco di labbra e lingue, di diventare la sola realtà di cui avesse bisogno, l’unica sensazione che sentisse il dovere di provare non aveva eguali. Non c’entrava nulla il legame: quello era il modo in cui era innamorato di Semi, a prescindere da quanto fossero fiochi i colori.

«Ti amo, Semi». Lo aveva detto d’istinto, lo aveva detto senza rifletterci, perché era la cosa più giusta da fare, perché era quello che provava.

«Allora tutto il resto non conta», aveva sussurrato contro le sue labbra Eita, baciandolo ancora ed ancora ed ancora. Lo spogliatoio era loro, per fare quello che i loro sentimenti suggerivano.

Da allora Semi aveva fatto di tutto perché Tendou non sentisse la mancanza del suo legame - un legame atrofico, come era chiamato dagli specialisti - eTendou aveva imparato che fare domande, chiedere al proprio _compagno_ come stesse o cosa provasse, non avrebbe in alcun modo rovinato quello che avevano. Erano semplicemente troppo innamorati.

«Che cosa ti sta succedendo?», chiese Tendou, mentre Semi infilava la testa sotto il getto d’acqua del rubinetto. Semi non si arrabbiava mai così con la squadra, non era mai tanto aggressivo o fastidioso, mentre ora a Satori ricordava una versione molto più giovane - e di sicuro più bella - del loro coach.

«Non so di cosa parli», lo evitò Eita, cercando di svincolarsi dalla sua presenza ed uscire dal bagno, mentre i capelli umidi gocciolavano sul suo viso e sulla divisa di pallavolo.

«Sai perfettamente di cosa parlo - sono io a non poterti sentire bene, ricordi?», lo chiuse Satori, bloccandogli anche fisicamente il passaggio: non lo avrebbe lasciato andare a meno che non gli avesse detto a cosa era dovuto tutto quel nervosismo.

«Spostati, _Satori_ , abbiamo una squadra da allenare in caso te ne fossi dimenticato. Qualcuno deve pur provvedere a dare delle basi a quei ragazzini».

« _Dio_ , sembri davvero il coach, cominci a terrorizzarmi!», continuò a scherzare Tendou, ma il corpo stava fermo, dritto, un ostacolo saldo lungo il cammino di Semi, la cui pazienza cominciava a venir meno.

«Si può sapere perché hai deciso di tormentarmi oggi?» sbottò stizzito.

«Perché sono il tuo _compagno_ e ho bisogno di sapere che cosa c’è che non va. Non posso farti tornare in campo in queste condizioni o ben presto ci sarà un ammutinamento e allora sì che l’Accademia non avrà più una squadra di pallavolo con cui vincere il prossimo anno! Chi lo sente poi Shirabu quando torna e trova tutto sottosopra?».

Tendou parlava di Shirabu con leggerezza - no, dalla sua prospettiva non era leggerezza; era parlare di Kenjirou come aveva sempre fatto, perché davvero non capiva la ragione per cui quella malattia avrebbe dovuto impedirgli di scherzare o di coinvolgere l’alzatore nella più semplice delle conversazioni. Ma aveva notato che tutti lo guardavano quando faceva il suo nome - tutti, forse, tranne Ushijima che capiva - e soprattutto Semi pareva essere scosso da un brivido ogni volta che quel nome veniva pronunciato, forse ancora di più da quando aveva discusso con Kenjirou, in ospedale. Anche questa volta aveva sgranato gli occhi e si era irrigidito, restando sul posto con le spalle ferme e il volto tirato.

«Non dovresti-».

«Cosa? Parlare di lui? Perché non dovrei? Shirabu è vivo, supererà questa cosa, tornerà a scuola e sarà essenziale per la squadra il prossimo anno! Tutto questo è ridicolo! Se prendiamo a non parlarne sembrerà che siamo noi i primi a considerarlo già morto!»

Ancora una volta, quella parola colpì Semi come una coltellata in petto.

«Non dirlo, stai zitto!» gridò senza potersi controllare, sopraffatto dalla paura.

Tendou lo guardò in silenzio: vide chiaramente i lineamenti del volto di Eita cambiare, gli occhi stringersi e la bocca calare in una smorfia di puro dolore. L’attimo successivo il suo compagno stava piangendo, crollando sulle proprie ginocchia e nascondendo il viso nelle mani. Era semplicemente troppo, Semi non poteva più reggere la pressione, il dolore, il segreto che da tempo si portava dietro. Tendou si chiese se fosse quello lo stato in cui Semi lo aveva trovando, quando era stato lui a crollare. A differenza di allora, però, lui non gli fu subito accanto ma lo guardò dall’alto della sua posizione, realizzando improvvisamente qualcosa che forse aveva inconsapevolmente saputo da sempre.

«Eri innamorato di lui».

Semi tremò a quelle parole, le spalle sussultarono e il viso si alzò a cercare quello del _compagno_ , incurante ora delle lacrime. L’espressione di Tendou era imperscrutabile, seria e criptica tanto da mandarlo in crisi. Anche il legame non lo aiutava: in quel momento non riusciva a sentire niente.

«Non so che cosa sia...», sussurrò - doveva spiegarsi, era arrivato il suo turno di confessare. Lo avrebbe odiato per quel ritardo? «…Forse lo ero… e poi sei arrivato tu e il nostro legame e sai quanto ti ami, Satori, lo sai che cosa significhi per me-».

«Ma hai amato anche lui».

Tendou non era cattivo: le sue parole non erano crudeli, non stava sottolineando la cosa in maniera aggressiva o ferita. Era un dato di fatto, la presa di coscienza di una verità oggettiva. Semi era stato innamorato, in qualche modo, di Shirabu prima che i due alzatori avessero i rispettivi legami - era qualcosa a cui Tendou non aveva mai pensato, perché aveva amato ed era stato amato da Semi praticamente dal primo momento. Ma, a rifletterci bene, c’era sempre stato qualcosa che legava i due alzatori: aveva pensato che fosse competizione ed un po’ di sano astio tra avversari, di quello che spinge a migliorarsi. Ora però vedeva chiaramente che Semi aveva sempre avuto un particolare comportamento con Shirabu, che tutti i suoi incentivi e stimoli non erano dovuti alla competizione ma all’amore.

Ne era ferito? No, davvero no. Ma avrebbe voluto che Semi gliene avesse parlato, se non da subito almeno quando avevano saputo della malattia di Kenjirou.

Finalmente, Tendou si abbassò raggiungendo la stessa altezza di Eita, ancora inginocchiato a terra. E gli sorrise. Un sorriso così bello che Semi ne fu stordito, perché era l’ultima cosa che si aspettava dopo una confessione del genere.

«Non sei arrabbiato?», gli chiese.

«Avrei voluto che me ne avessi parlato prima, perché tra di noi la comunicazione è importante. Ma non sono arrabbiato. Io _conosco_ quello che provi per me e non lo sento messo in dubbio. Piuttosto… sei stato tanto triste, Eita, e tanto solo. Non voglio che tu sia solo, mai più».

Fu il suo turno di baciarlo.

 

Taichi era appena uscito dall’ascensore, poco lontano dalla stanza in cui stava Shirabu, quando nel raro silenzio del pomeriggio uno strano rumore attirò la sua attenzione, spingendolo a velocizzare il passo. Kawanishi era solitamente una persona molto razionale, eppure in quel momento furono solo l’istinto e la paranoia a farlo agire: Ushijima aveva raccontato un po’ a tutti di come il primo ciclo di chemio avesse indebolito abbastanza il _compagno_ e per qualche istante la paura che Kenjirou fosse caduto mentre era da solo, col rischio di farsi davvero male, gli fece balzare il cuore in gola.

Per il tempo che impiegò a raggiungere la stanza, ad ogni modo, Kawanishi riuscì a recuperare la freddezza necessaria a realizzare che il tonfo che aveva sentito non poteva essere quello di un corpo, ma piuttosto doveva essere stato causato da qualcosa di metallico a giudicare dal tintinnio acuto che aveva emesso. Una parte di lui si calmò: se il rumore proveniva davvero dalla stanza di Shirabu, era più probabile che Kenjirou avesse fatto cadere qualcosa con un movimento sbadato.

Quando entrò, però, ciò che vide lo lasciò spiazzato: Kenjirou non era nella stanza. Si sarebbe aspettato di trovarlo a letto, magari alle prese con un manuale o terribilmente irritato per ciò che era caduto, ma tutto quello che si trovò davanti era la stanza di un bianco asettico ed irritante e le lenzuola vuote.

«Shirabu?», chiamò, guardandosi intorno: non c'erano molti posti in cui poteva essere. «Shirabu, sei in bagno?», disse ancora, avvicinandosi alla porta.

Quando dall’interno non provenne alcun rumore, Taichi pensò che forse un infermiere aveva accompagnato l’amico a fare delle analisi di cui lui non era a conoscenza, per quanto strana fosse la cosa dal momento che tanto Ushijima quanto Shirabu sapevano che Kawanishi sarebbe andato in ospedale quel pomeriggio.

Prima di lasciare la stanza per chiedere informazioni, comunque, Taichi ebbe l’accortezza di aprire la porta del bagno e sincerarsi con sicurezza che non ci fosse nessuno. O meglio, sarebbe stata sua intenzione farlo, ma nel provare s’accorse che qualcosa di pesante bloccava quasi del tutto la porta. Il ragazzo provò con più forza ad aprirla, cercando di capire quale fosse il problema e al secondo tentativo realizzò che ad impedirgli di aprire la porta era proprioShirabu, seduto a terra.

«Potresti smetterla, mi stai facendo male», disse stizzito il ragazzo, guardando l’amico dal basso.

«Che diavolo ci fai per terra? Sei caduto?» chiese Taichi - se non fosse stato alquanto preoccupato avrebbe riso di lui senza alcun pudore.

«A quanto pare non posso neanche vomitare in santa pace! No, devo trascinarmi la flebo dietro e far cadere tutto!» gridò Kenjirou.

Taichi guardò l’asta della flebo, rovesciata per terra, e il tubicino della sacca che, staccatosi dal braccio di Kenjirou, aveva lasciato scorrere un rivolo di sangue lungo la pelle chiara del ragazzo macchiando il pigiama.

«Hai la nausea?» chiese, entrando nello stanzino attraverso quel po’ di spazio che le gambe di Shirabu gli concedevano. Tirò lo scarico, rimediando almeno al tanfo del vomito.

«La nausea sta diventando la mia condizione esistenziale. E avevo da poco fatto uno spuntino!».

Kawanishi sentì chiaramente il nervosismo colorare le parole dell’amico e si accovacciò accanto a lui, per cercare di aiutarlo: Ushijima aveva detto loro anche di come la chemioterapia rendesse nervoso il _compagno_ , perché Shirabu non era abituato a sentirsi tanto indebolito.

«Non sto ancora morendo, posso alzarmi da solo!» gridò ancora il ragazzo, tirando via in malo modo il braccio che Taichi aveva preso per sollevarlo.

«Allora che stai facendo ancora per terra?» lo provocò l’amico, onestamente seccato.

«Mi piace il fresco delle mattonelle!» rispose con prontezza Shirabu. Taichi sospirò, già stanco.

«Ascolta: sei sfinito e lo capisco - ti trovi in una situazione orrenda e affrontarla può sembrarti un’impresa troppo grande, ma non andrai di certo avanti standotene seduto qui a terra, a prendere freddo!»

«Sono malato, posso fare tutto quello che voglio! Basta che dica una parola e-».

Taichi non gli fece concludere la frase, ma si alzò di scatto e lo prese per le spalle tirandolo su con sé: era già dimagrito da che era stato ricoverato e non fece alcuno sforzo a muoverlo di peso. Kenjirou lo guardò sconvolto, spalancando gli occhi e senza trovare le parole giuste per commentare.

«Smettila, Shirabu. Ora basta! Non ho alcuna intenzione di star qui e lasciarti fare i capricci come un bambino di tre anni, mi hai capito?».

L’alzatore restò a fissarlo sorpreso, quasi traumatizzato dall’impeto con cui Taichi si stava muovendo: solitamente il suo compagno di stanza era sempre fin troppo quieto e passivo, come se nulla lo interessasse davvero tranne rare eccezioni. Non era abituato a vederlo così fervido, mentre lo stringeva tra le sue mani.

«Ed io non ho intenzione di farmi trattare come tale, né da te né da chiunque altro!» riuscì a rispondere, sebbene la sua convinzione vacillasse.

«Allora smettila di comportarti come tale!» tuonò ancora Kawanishi, prima di lasciarlo andare - s’era assicurato che stesse in piedi da sé. «Chiamerò un infermiere che ti rimetta la flebo», disse poi, uscendo per primo dal bagno.

«Sono stanco, Taichi! E furioso! Sono così furioso da essere a tanto così da usare l’asta della flebo per distruggere ogni cosa in questa stanza! E non so cosa farne di tutta questa rabbia! Più mi indebolisco e più stringo i denti per non gridare, per non prendere a pugni il muro».

A quelle parole Kawanishi si fermò sulla soglia della porta, voltando la testa verso l’amico. Shirabu aveva raggiunto i letto e vi aveva poggiato i pugni sopra, restando rigido. Tremava, non sapeva se per la rabbia o per lo sforzo a cui erano sottoposti i muscoli in quella posizione.

«Non voglio scaricare tutto addosso a voi, ma sta diventando difficile tenere tutto dentro. Così difficile».

«Allora non farlo», Taichi tornò sui suoi passi «Non imbottigliare tutto ed esplodere, lascia andare le cose con più grazia. Per essere così gracilino hai davvero poca grazia, Kenjirou».

Shirabu lo guardò rabbioso e Kawanishi sorrise.

«Sei il primo a dirmi cosa fare. Alle volte ho la sensazione che nessuno voglia prendere posizione, che abbiano tutti paura di me. Anche Semi, nella sua rabbia, non fa altro che allontanarmi».

«Dai tregua a Semi, credo di non averlo mai visto così spossato. E di’ agli altri quello che pensi! Nessuno sa come comportarsi, Kenjirou».

«Come avete sempre fatto, Taichi. Tu ci riesci».

«Per favore! Io non sono _gli altri_ , ti sopporto da due anni!»

Shirabu lo colpì con un pugno alla spalla, come facevano sempre quando l’altro usava la propria lingua affilata per una battuta. Taichi sorrise e salutandolo con un occhiolino uscì per chiamare l’infermiere.

«Aspetta che Semi sappia che sei caduto in bagno!», disse quand’era ormai uscito. Shirabu raggelò alla sola idea.

 

Shirabu avrebbe dovuto capirlo da quella mattina che le cose non sarebbero andate come voleva. Avrebbe dovuto capirlo dai messaggi che aveva preso a scambiarsi con Kawanishi che la quiete era finita e stava arrivando la tempesta.

_“Questo pomeriggio non riesco a passare da te per studiare insieme. Scusami”_ , gli aveva scritto il suo compagno di stanza, senza specificare se fosse successo qualcosa e senza dargli alcuna motivazione per quell’improvviso cambiamento.

Shirabu aveva risposto che non c’erano problemi ed aveva mentalmente sostituito quell’impegno con qualcosa di diverso: Ushijima sarebbe stato lontano per tutto il pomeriggio per via di alcune faccende da sbrigare con i suoi genitori e probabilmente il resto della squadra sarebbe stato impegnato con gli allenamenti o i compiti, quindi non si aspettava che qualcuno venisse. Dopotutto, era stato abbastanza chiaro un paio di giorni prima, quando l’intera squadra si era presentata da lui - l’intera squadra tranne Semi, ad ogni modo. Non voleva essere un peso o un pensiero fisso per loro e, d’altro cantopo, aveva anche bisogno di un po’ tempo per stare da solo, quindi non importava se non riuscivano a passare ogni giorno, non dovevano farlo per forza.

Da allora, la sua casella di messaggi era stata invasa da testi più o meno lunghi nelle più disparate ore del giorno - e anche della notte - ma in compenso si aspettava che qualche volta il pomeriggio sarebbe trascorso nella solitudine dei suoi pensieri e quello, a quanto pareva, si avviava ad essere il primo della lista.

Per questo si era fatto accompagnare in cortile - l’aria calda del tardo pomeriggio era piacevole, soprattutto quando le quattro mura bianche della sua stanza cominciavano a dargli una brutta sensazione di claustrofobia. Non era abbastanza forte da stare in piedi senza aiuto per troppo tempo e per non rischiare aveva chiesto ad un infermiere di aiutarlo a scendere per godersi un po’ di quel bel sole che con tanta fatica entrava nella sua stanza. Quella che stava provando era una sensazione di pace che credeva non sarebbe più riuscito a sentire, mentre ad occhi chiusi si lasciava riscaldare dai raggi pomeridiani. Avrebbe potuto addormentarsi in quella calma, avrebbe potuto passare la sua vita nella pace di quel momento.

«Sono contento di vederti qui fuori».

La voce di Semi lo colse alle spalle e lo fece sussultare. Era passata più di una settimana dal litigio che avevano avuto nella sua stanza  e in quei giorni i suoi erano i soli messaggi che Shirabu non aveva ricevuto.

«Quindi sei ancora vivo?» gli chiese con una certa acidità Kenjirou - cercò di nascondere il fatto che fosse ferito dalla sua assenza o stranamente contento di sentirlo nuovamente.

«Non dovrei essere io a farti questa domanda?»

Kenjirou aprì gli occhi e cercò la figura dell’amico, che lo affiancava: non si sarebbe mai aspettato che Semi fosse in grado di scherzare su una cosa simile e volle guardarlo in viso, negli occhi, mentre ancora quella frase vibrava nell’aria. Semi sembrava diverso: il viso un po’ tirato, i lineamenti un po’ tristi, gli pareva essere improvvisamente cresciuto e diventato adulto nell’arco dei giorni che non s’erano visti.

«Perché sei venuto?» Shirabu non voleva lasciar perdere, ad ogni modo. Non voleva che il loro litigio andasse dimenticato senza essere chiarito. Semi gli doveva delle scuse per come s’era comportato.

«Kawanishi non poteva e allora...»

Kenjirou si lasciò scappare una risatina: era molto più probabile che Semi avesse fermato Taichi e non gli avesse permesso di andare in ospedale di proposito, pensò, ma non disse nulla perché voleva vedere fin dove avrebbe portato quella storia Semi.

«Quindi hai deciso di venire al suo posto per ribadire il fatto che non dovrei fare nulla se non starmene a vegetare nel mio letto finché il cancro non mi sarà passato?» chiese con sfacciataggine.

«Quindi ho deciso di portarti i libri e gli appunti che doveva darti lui e di dirti semplicemente di fare tutto con calma e senza sforzarti troppo».

Questa poi! Da quando Eita era tanto accomodante? Da quando era tanto remissivo e accettava la volontà altrui pur non condividendola? Davvero si poteva cambiare in questo modo in così poco tempo?

Shirabu inclinò la testa da un lato, restando dubbioso mentre Semi prendeva dal proprio zaino qualche quaderno ed un libro, per poi posarli delicatamente sulle gambe del più piccolo. Tutto si svolse in silenzio ed Eita smise subito di guardarlo, fissando qualcosa all’orizzonte, lasciandosi accecando dal sole che stava tramontando.

«Tu capisci perché devo continuare a studiare, Semi?» Shirabu voleva che comprendesse che studiare era la sola cosa che poteva fare - occuparsi della propria istruzione, del proprio corso di studi lo aiutava a non impazzire, gli dava almeno la sensazione di avere ancora controllo su qualcosa dal momento che il suo stesso corpo stava cercando di ucciderlo. Studiare era il solo momento in cui Kenjirou aveva l’impressione di potercela ancora fare, che non tutto era perduto.

Semi annuì, senza dire nulla. Lo aveva capito, ci aveva messo un po’ ma aveva capito che cosa provava Shirabu e si era sentito in colpa per aver gridato contro di lui a quel modo. Il fatto che lo avesse amato, che lo amasse ancora non riusciva più a giustificare le sue azioni, non del tutto almeno. Per questo in qualche modo si era arreso. Voleva solo che Shirabu stesse attento, che non esagerasse come era solito fare, che avesse cura di sé nei limiti del possibile, perché se gli fosse successo qualcosa Semi non sapeva come avrebbe reagito.

«E tu capisci perché sono _così_ preoccupato per te?» Semi s’era chiesto se Kenjirou si fosse mai accorto di qualcosa - il suo legame con Ushijima era nato diversi mesi dopo che lui e Tendou avevano preso a stare insieme, ma anche prima Shirabu era parso come _rapito_ dal capitano: non c’era mai stato posto per nessun altro.

Shirabu però annuì, badando a che l’altro vedesse quel gesto. Perché col tempo, anche dopo che Semi e Tendou avevano preso a stare insieme, Kenjirouaveva capito che Eita lo aveva amato, che qualcosa in lui cambiava quando gli stava accanto. Non avrebbe mai potuto ricambiare quel sentimento e dopotutto anche Semi aveva trovato il suo giusto _compagno_ , ma quell’amore - che durava ancora, che sarebbe durato per sempre - aveva preso a riscaldarlo con dolcezza e lui, a modo suo, non se n’era mai allontanato. Ora voleva riconoscergli quell’affetto di cui s’era nutrito in silenzio per così tanto tempo.

«Grazie, _Eita_ ».


	4. Parte 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Essendo coinvolti gli IwaOi in questa parte (e nella prossima almeno) è necessario leggere la prima soulmate della raccolta)

Parte quarta.

 

 

 

 

 

La melodia risuonava nel silenzio di quella mattina quasi come un miracolo. Nella confusione dell’ospedale, tra i volti più o meno stanchi di chi lavorava o chi semplicemente vi trascorreva la vita, le note si susseguivano con triste eleganza, memento di un tempo passato, di sensazioni mai vissute eppure condivisibili per istinto.

Shirabu l’aveva sentita per la prima volta qualche pomeriggio prima, mentre stava semplicemente a letto, contro il petto di Ushijima che riposava accanto a lui – il _Clair de Lune_ di Debussy era delicatamente entrato nella loro quiete, accompagnandola con un’intimità così appropriata che i due avrebbero voluto non finisse mai. S’era reso facilmente conto che la melodia non proveniva da una qualche cassa o amplificatore: il suono era chiaro e potente e doveva per forza essere quello di un violino che suonava dal vivo – per loro.

Così, nelle mattine che erano seguite, appena aveva un momento di solitudine e le note suonavano di nuovo, Shirabu aveva deciso di cercarne la fonte – a breve sarebbe cominciato il suo secondo ciclo di chemio e non avrebbe avuto la forza di camminare così a lungo almeno per un po’.

Quel giorno, finalmente, aveva individuato l’ala del palazzo da cui proveniva: spesso la musica era finita troppo presto ed orientarsi, pur aver trovato il piano, era tanto difficile che Shirabu aveva dovuto arrendersi all’evidenza e tornare sui suoi passi. Stavolta, invece, il musicista pareva essere particolarmente ispirato e continuava a suonare l’ _Estate_ con energia e trasporto – l’alzatore poteva quasi immaginare l’archetto correre sulle corde tese con impeto.

Si lasciò trasportare dal vigore del suono, sempre più vicino, sempre più rapito, senza avere la forza di fermarsi o la consapevolezza di essere tanto preso, finché non s’accorse di essere arrivato. Davanti a lui c’era una delle anonime stanze dell’ospedale e dentro, di profilo, un ragazzo che, in piedi, suonava con tutta la passione che quello strumento, quella musica chiedevano. I capelli scuri e ribelli erano scossi dall’energia che il ragazzo metteva nei suoi gesti e si muovevano nell’aria quasi con violenza, per poi tornare al proprio posto quando la melodia rallentava e si faceva più malinconica; il viso del giovane era pallido e Shirabu avrebbe potuto definirlo bellissimo se non fosse stato per le bende che gli coprivano gli occhi, rendendolo cieco.

Nuovo impeto ed ecco che il corpo del violinista prese a muoversi ancora al suono che lo strumento generava: un insieme di curve e scatti, di alti e bassi nella scala delle note e nell’espressione del ragazzo, serio e rilassato un momento e concentrato quello dopo. Quando la melodia si interruppe d’improvviso, dove non avrebbe dovuto interrompersi, Shirabu si accorse di aver trattenuto il fiato quasi per tutto il tempo.

«Posso sentirti, sai?» gli rivolse la parola il ragazzo – era più grande di lui, la voce pareva seria, quella di un adulto, eppure allo stesso tempo era delicata.

«Non volevo interromperti», si scusò Kenjirou del tutto impreparato a quella conversazione – una parte di lui si sentì in colpa per aver invaso la privacy di quello sconosciuto: a pensarci, se qualcuno che non aveva mai visto prima fosse entrato nella sua stanza gli avrebbe dato enormemente fastidio.

«Ti ha attirato il mio violino?» proseguì quello – non era arrabbiato, gli pareva solo serio, di una serietà che somigliava a quella di Wakatoshi, che andava semplicemente conosciuta meglio.

Shirabu annuì d’istinto, poi ricordò che il ragazzo non poteva vederlo e aggiunse una breve parola di assenso. Il violinista annuì di rimando, poi si fermò, senza dire nulla, come a soppesare delle ipotesi che esistevano solo nella sua mente, e sistemò nuovamente il violino sulla sua spalla, poggiando il mento sull’incavo scuro ad esso destinato. Riprese a suonare come se non si fosse mai interrotto e concluse il pezzo di Vivaldi con la stessa eleganza e lo stesso trasporto con cui l’aveva cominciato.

«Hai intenzione di continuare a parlarmi da fuori la stanza?» gli chiese, quando ebbe raggiunto nuovamente il suo letto, un po’ a tentoni, ed ebbe posato lo strumento nella sua custodia. «E senza presentarti?»

Shirabu era in qualche modo intimorito da quella strana presenza: il rispetto per l’età non gli permetteva di rispondere a tono a quelle che erano evidenti piccole provocazioni; allo stesso tempo, però, era incuriosito dal modo in cui il ragazzo non sembrasse per nulla disturbato dal fatto che lui lo stesse osservando in un momento di difficoltà come poteva essere il suo andare a tentoni nella stanza.

«Sono Shirabu Kenjirou», riuscì solo a dire e avrebbe voluto prendersi a schiaffi per quanto era sembrato infantile il suo tono di voce.

«Hayashi Yotaro. Piacere». Gli sorrise – era strano vedere quel gesto sapendo che l’altro non poteva farlo; Shirabu si sentiva stranamente a disagio pur non avendo fatto nulla di male. Era così che ci si sentiva davanti ai malati? Era così che si sentivano gli altri ragazzi quando erano con lui?

«Sai, neanche tu puoi vederti sorridere o camminare verso il letto».

«Sei come i supereroi americani che perdono un senso e ne acquistano un altro?», sbottò in risposta il pallavolista, colto in fallo ed irritato – ricordava che Tendou gli aveva raccontato di un personaggio del genere, nel periodo in cui era stato ossessionato dai fumetti americani.

Yotaro rise di gusto, prima di sistemarsi nel letto e fare cenno a Shirabu di entrare, perché il ragazzo era ancora sulla soglia della porta.

«Sarebbe divertente. Ma il realtà è solo che ho imparato a riconoscere quel genere di silenzio. Sai, il silenzio da “poveretto non vede neanche quello che fa” – lo ricevo spesso».

«Non volevo offenderti», si scusò ancora Kenjirou – doveva ammettere che quel ragazzo sapeva il fatto suo se era stato in grado di farlo scusare così tante volte in così poco tempo. «Che ti è successo?»

«E a te?» Il violinista sorrise, stavolta in maniera più maliziosa ed inclinò appena il capo – Shirabu stava cominciando a dimenticare la sua cecità e a considerarlo piuttosto per il suo caratteraccio. In più, il non sentirsi altrettanto tranquillo nel rivelare perché si trovava in ospedale lo innervosiva più di quanto avrebbe voluto ammettere.

«Chi ti dice che non sia qui per far visita ad un amico?».

«Il tuo respiro pesante, ad esempio. O più semplicemente il carrellino con la flebo che ti porti dietro – se ti scoprono qui ti faranno una ramanzina?» Shirabu immaginò che il ragazzo avesse intuito anche la sua età o che ne avesse quanto meno un’idea abbastanza precisa da poterlo prendere in giro.

«Sono libero di andare dove mi pare e piace», si difese, guardando per qualche istante il braccio a cui aveva fissato l’ago della flebo. Vide poi Yotaro rabbuiarsi e si chiese se avesse capito anche il resto. Si arrese all’evidenza della situazione e rispose perché non farlo sarebbe stato immaturo.

«Sono qui perché devo sottopormi a dei cicli di chemioterapia», confessò, portandosi fino ad una sedia posta accanto alla finestra – quella stanza somigliava molto alla sua e la cosa lo metteva a suo agio. Hayashi annuì e Shirabu lo vide appena, con la coda dell’occhio, mentre guardava fuori un panorama completamente diverso da suo per via della posizione e dell’altezza a cui si trovavano.

«Io sto facendo alcuni accertamenti. Forse riescono a farmi vedere di nuovo».

Kenjirou si voltò di scatto. Era possibile? Forse lo stava prendendo di nuovo in giro – però Yotaro sorrideva e quel sorriso non poteva essere falso.

«Come è successo?» chiese di nuovo, ma aveva un tono completamente diverso: era come parlare ad un vecchio conoscente e in qualche modo Shirabu sentiva di tenere già a quella persona, che non era altro che uno sconosciuto, quasi fosse stato invece un suo amico d’infanzia.

«In modo stupido. Un incidente stradale: ero in macchina con mio padre e… un tir ci è venuto addosso. Il trauma cranico ha danneggiato entrambi i nervi ottici». Alzò le spalle, come a dire che il resto poteva capirlo da sé. «Ma nelle scorse settimane mi è parso di vedere delle ombre, bagliori più chiari rispetto al buio di sempre e allora siamo venuti subito qui. C’è da capire se si può far qualcosa per riparare il danno subìto dai nervi, dal momento che sembrano ancora recettivi». Di nuovo quel sorriso, il sorriso di chi si sta aggrappando ad una speranza inaspettata con tutto se stesso.

Shirabu avrebbe voluto dirgli di non farlo, di non mettere tutto se stesso in qualcosa di tanto insicuro, perché il contraccolpo sarebbe potuto essere terribile, ma tacque e non distrusse quei sogni. Non ne aveva alcun diritto.

«Riesci comunque a…?»

«A suonare? I pezzi che ho studiato prima dell’incidente sono incastrati nel violino ormai; posso farli risuonare quando voglio, non ho mai avuto bisogno degli occhi».

Shirabu annuì di nuovo per un riflesso incondizionato e pensò che nella sua sfortuna Yotaro era stato fortunato – non aveva perso qualcosa di essenziale per portare avanti la sua passione. A lui, invece, il polmone impediva di giocare a pallavolo, di far parte della squadra e continuare a lottare con i suoi compagni. S’era impegnato tanto per essere a livello di Ushijima e perché lui fosse fiero e consapevole di lasciare la squadra in mani sicure una volta diplomatosi e invece…

Rifletterci fece stranamente male. Non era la prima volta che gli capitava di soffermarsi su quel punto e, anche quando non c’era Wakatoshi a rassicurarlo che le cose sarebbero tornate a posto una volta guarito, non aveva mai sentito il proprio cuore sprofondare così tanto nella disperazione. Se il cancro gli avesse strappato per sempre la pallavolo, Shirabu non sapeva come avrebbe fatto ad andare avanti – lo realizzava solo in quel momento.

«E la tua storia? Non mi sembra giusto che a parlare sia solo io qui». Il tono falsamente seccato di Yotaro gli fece acquistare di nuovo contatto con la realtà che lo ricordava; Kenjirou si mosse un po’ a disagio sulla poltrona e prese a guardarlo – il fatto che lo sguardo del violinista non poteva ricambiare il suo lo rassicurava in modo egoistico perché così non si sentiva troppo esposto.

«Sono al secondo anno di liceo, all’Accademia Shiratorizawa. E gioco a pallavolo».

«Essenziale», rise Yotaro «Mi piaci».

Shirabu davvero non avrebbe saputo dire da dove fosse saltato fuori quel ragazzo tanto estroverso e allo stesso tempo così affine a lui, ma rise senza sapere di preciso per cosa e stette a parlargli per ore quella mattina. Parlarono di violini e pallavolo, di scuola e università, delle speranze che ancora segretamente nutrivano e delle delusioni che la vita aveva già portato loro. Parlare era facile perché, da sconosciuti, non avevano bisogno di giudicarsi ma come pazienti accomunati da una malattia potevano capirsi.

 

«Oh, Ushijima! È un piacere vederti!»

Hayashi Yotaro non era la persona più semplice con cui avere a che fare e di questo Wakatoshi si era reso conto sin dalla prima volta che lo aveva conosciuto, quando Shirabu lo aveva portato in camera con sé per presentarglielo. Era irriverente ed estremamente aperto – probabilmente una di quelle persone che non conoscevano gli spazi personali, se non fosse stato per l’handicap della vista – e soprattutto adorava fare ironia su qualunque cosa. Per questo, nonostante fosse quasi una settimana che il capitano della Shiratorizawa lo conosceva, ancora non era riuscito ad abituarsi alla quantità di battute sulla propria vista che il violinista continuava a fare.

Non era mai di cattivo gusto, però, questo gli andava riconosciuto e si beava soltanto del suono strozzato che chi gli stava intorno emetteva quando qualcuno dei suoi scherzi aveva successo. Con Wakatoshi era stato fin troppo facile e Yotaro ormai aveva preso a cercare delle frasi ad effetto con cui entrare in scena solo per stuzzicarlo. Ushijima non riusciva a non sorprendersi ogni volta, ma non se la prendeva mai: dopotutto, anche quello poteva essere un modo per esorcizzare il male.

«Non dovevi per forza venire», lo rassicurò Shirabu, steso da qualche minuto sul lettino, in una delle stanze preposte alla chemio, ed evidentemente a disagio «Non sarà piacevole come spettacolo».

«Beh, allora meglio per me che non posso vederlo», rise di gusto Hayashi, sedendosi accanto al ragazzo dal lato opposto a quello del suo compagno. Voleva esserci, perché Shirabu gli aveva parlato di quel secondo ciclo e anche se non l’aveva detto a parole, lui aveva capito che ne aveva paura.

Kenjirou adorava vederlo tanto allegro – non sapeva precisamente come fosse successo, ma s’era legato molto a lui ed era genuinamente felice di saperlo rilassato e tranquillo, soprattutto dal momento che a breve avrebbe dovuto sottoporsi ad un intervento delicato, per provare a salvare parte del nervo ottico del suo occhio destro. Quello era il suo secondo giorno di chemio e sperava che averlo accanto potesse in qualche modo aiutare sia lui che Wakatoshi a sopportare gli effetti collaterali che sarebbero sicuramente arrivati presto.

«Fa tanto male?» chiese il violinista, tornando serio e sfiorandogli il braccio libero dalla flebo.

«Non è… non è un dolore netto. Ma mi stanca molto e spesso mi fa venire da vomitare. Non è una bella sensazione», confessò Shirabu. Ad Ushijima si chiuse lo stomaco e l’aria quasi gli mancò: perché faceva più male se lo diceva a qualcun altro? Non si trattava di avere un’altra persona con cui parlare, non era di certo geloso del rapporto che i due ragazzi avevano instaurato tanto velocemente – eppure, sentirlo parlare in quel modo rendeva la loro situazione più vera e più seria e faceva sentire lui più impotente. Sospirò debolmente, ma non abbastanza perché passasse inosservato.

«Stai bene, _Ushiwaka_?»

La domanda di Yotaro richiamò anche l’attenzione di Shirabu che si voltò preoccupato verso il compagno tentando di alzarsi per poter vedere meglio il suo viso.

«Ti senti male? Che succede?» Cercò la sua mano e la strinse forte – quando si trattava di Wakatoshi, Kenjirou aveva l’impressione che qualunque suo dolore non avesse più importanza e sparisse per far spazio alla sola cosa che contava davvero.

«No, non è niente, va tutto bene».

Ushijima tirò su la testa e sorrise, un sorriso un po’ tirato che, però, calmò Kenjirou abbastanza da farlo nuovamente stendere sul lettino – a Yotaro invece non sfuggì, dall’esterno, l’incertezza delle sue parole ed il loro tono stranamente debole, che non aveva mai sentito in Ushijima; tuttavia, non disse nulla.

«Solo brutti pensieri, ma non dovrei farmi prendere tanto, mi spiace», continuò il capitano della Shiratorizawa, accarezzando i capelli del suo compagno «Sono qua con te, ora».

«Sai che devi parlarmene quando succede, come io parlo con te…» gli ricordò il più piccolo, socchiudendo gli occhi a quelle carezze.

Ushijima annuì: lo sapeva, lo sapeva bene che la cosa giusta da fare era parlarne, che Kenjirou si sarebbe arrabbiato se lo avesse scoperto dopo, per vie traverse, piuttosto che adesso, eppure qualcosa in lui lo frenava – non era giusto parlarne, poteva essere solo una sensazione sbagliata, una preoccupazione inutile aggiunta ai problemi che già avevano e che erano reali… Dopotutto, la stanchezza e il leggero dolore che sentiva all’altezza del petto potevano essere dovuti anche solo al ritmo intenso che stava sostenendo da più di un mese ormai e non un riflesso inaspettato della malattia di Shirabu che lui avvertiva per via del legame.

Quindi tacque e sorrise di nuovo. Ignorò il problema e passò oltre.

«Quasi dimenticavo!» riprese a parlare Yotaro, frugando nella tasca della tuta che indossava quella mattina «Ho la playlist che ti avevo promesso, Shirabu».

Tirò fuori un lettore mp3 ed un paio di cuffiette, passandolo all’amico.

«Ho inserito diverse composizioni suonate al violino e al pianoforte e poi mi sono divertito ad aggiungere qualche brano di lirica classica, soprattutto dalla Bohème e dalla Turandot – ma se non ti piacciono, ne cercherò delle altre!»

«La Turandot è ambientata a Pechino se non sbaglio…», cercò di ricordare Shirabu, mentre Ushijima accendeva il lettore mp3 e cercava i brani relativi a quel dramma.

«Tratta di un principe spodestato che cerca di conquistare l’amore di una fredda principessa. È rimasta incompiuta e sebbene la ragione ufficiale sia quella per cui la malattia di Puccini non gli permise di completarla, in molti pensano sia stato in realtà un motivo molto più intimo: forse Puccini non riusciva a mettere per iscritto una passione amorosa tanto travolgente e profonda da trasformare l’algida donna in sposa innamorata e quindi ha semplicemente smesso».

«Non esattamente la più gioiosa delle situazioni, insomma», commentò Kenjirou, mentre Wakatoshi gli passava una delle cuffie sorridendo.

«Non credo fosse quello lo scopo di Puccini, sebbene debba essere stato tentato dall’idea di un finale lieto. La lirica tratta di emozioni e scava nelle passioni umane, in profondità, dove la gioia è mista al dolore e alla forza e al tormento – tra le note e tra le parole puoi scorgere tutto in una sola volta. La lirica turba perché parla al nostro io più nascosto con un linguaggio primordiale: ciò che non ti sembra allegro adesso potrebbe farti commuovere dalla gioia poi».

Shirabu doveva ammettere che adorava sentire Yotaro parlare di musica o di opere liriche: c’era un’energia nel modo in cui ne discuteva, nelle frasi che usava, che lui forse gli invidiava – era così che appariva quando giocava a pallavolo? All’improvviso si chiese se avrebbe mai più visto un campo di gioco, se avrebbe sentito ancora lo sfregare della palla contro le sue mani, mentre calcolava l’altezza e la parabola dell’alzata.

La musica cominciò a risuonare all’orecchio sia di Shirabu che di Ushijima ed era abbastanza alta perché anche Yotaro ne percepisse le fievoli note e riconoscesse il _Nessun dorma_.

«Il momento di maggior pathos per Calaf – _tu pure, o principessa, nella sua fredda stanza_ – lei non conosce il suo nome e non può in questo modo vincerlo – _guardi le stelle che tremano d’amore e di speranza_ -  e allo stesso tempo è già rapita da una passione che non vuole, mentre lui sa di aver vinto e che all’alba il suo amore trionferà sulla freddezza di lei – _no, no, sulle tue labbra lo dirò, quando la luce splenderà_ – Si può percepire, nello stesso momento, la forza di una passione ineluttabile e la gioia dirompente di chi sta per conquistare ciò che più ambisce, la meta di ogni suo pensiero, l’esito di tutti i suoi sogni dal momento in cui l’ha vista per la prima volta, colei per cui ha messo in gioco la sua stessa vita – _all’alba vincerò, vincerò, vincerò_ – E la possanza dell’orchestra alle spalle del tenore Calaf sostiene il suo impeto e dà sfogo ai suoi sentimenti di vittoria, può accompagnarlo perché comprende ciò che gli scuote l’animo e lo festeggia con trionfi degni dei conquistatori classici».

Shirabu fu scosso dai primi brividi e fu felice che, per una volta, non fossero dovuti al cocktail di medicinali della chemio – la musica andava scemando eppure rimbombava ancora in maniera potente nelle sue orecchie, nel suo cuore. C’era qualcosa nella storia di quel principe che lo aveva colpito: anche se lui non era esattamente la persona più romantica del mondo, poteva comprendere il modo in cui Calaf s’era innamorato – dal primo istante in cui aveva posato gli occhi sulla donna e poi per sempre – e il suo trionfo, sebbene non scritto dall’autore, gli dava in qualche modo una blanda speranza che vi fosse un lieto fine anche per lui, per lui e Wakatoshi.

«È impossibile non chiedere un bacio al termine di questo pezzo», sussurrò Ushijima, mentre ad occhi chiusi ascoltava le ultime note, rapito da tutte le sensazioni che gli si erano incastrate tra le costole.

Yotaro fu contento di averli conosciuti, fu contento di aver fatto quella playlist, di aver preso a parlare di opere liriche e di avere accanto persone che, pur non avendo mai ascoltato qualcosa del genere, parevano comprendere quel linguaggio meglio di molti altri.

 

«Cosa non gli stai dicendo?»

Shirabu aveva finito il trattamento da qualche ora e stava riposando – Ushijima aveva sperato che il secondo giorno potessere reggere ancora bene i medicinali, invece Kenjirou aveva dato di stomaco per quasi tutto il tempo e alla fine si era stancato a tal punto da essersi addormentato sulla sedia a rotelle mentre tornavano in camera. Non s’era accorto di nulla quando Ushijima lo aveva sollevato per metterlo a letto ed aveva continuato a dormire rapito dalla spossatezza. A Wakatoshi s’era stretto il petto e di nuovo lo strano dolore aveva spezzato il suo respiro.

Nonostante questo, aveva voluto accompagnare Hayashi in camera: era stato tanto gentile da restare con loro per tutto il tempo e averlo accanto era stato utile, oltre che piacevole, perché nei momenti in cui Kenjirou era stato male e anche Ushijima aveva rischiato di vacillare, la sua voce aveva fatto da guida ad entrambi. Aveva parlato di tutto, di lirica, di violino, del conservatorio in cui s’era diplomato, dell’ultimo concerto che aveva tenuto prima che l’incidente fermasse la sua vita. Più la situazione era sembrata aggravarsi più Yotaro aveva parlato e la sua voce aveva riempito la stanza scacciando il dolore.

Il capitano della Shiratorizawa si voltò verso il ragazzo, sorpreso da una domanda tanto specifica.

«Di cosa parli?» chiese – per una volta, in realtà, aveva una vaga idea di ciò a cui Yotaro si riferiva e la sua reticenza a parlarne si scontrava con la sua buona educazione.

«C’è qualcosa che non stai dicendo a Shirabu – me ne sono accorto dal modo in cui gli parli. Forse lui non l’ha ancora notato, ma nelle tue parole c’è una sorta di apologia non richiesta, come se ti stessi continuamente e debolmente scusando e difendendo da un’accusa che nessuno ti ha mosso. Stai male?»

Qualcosa, nel modo in cui l’intuito aveva preso a sopperire alla vista del violinista riusciva ad inquietare Wakatoshi: si conoscevano da pochissimo eppure era stato tanto bravo da leggergli dentro senza poterlo guardare.

«Credo che il legame stia riflettendo il malessere di Shirabu su di me. Non era ancora successo, quindi avevo pensato che, in qualche modo, fossimo stati fortunati… I medici mi avevano avvisato: la nostra connessione è estremamente forte, il nostro è un legame perfetto ed era praticamente impossibile che non reagisse a questa cosa, eppure… eppure un po’ ci avevo sperato, avevo voluto illudermi che, almeno questa volta, non saremmo stati così connessi…».

Chi non avesse conosciuto Ushijima Wakatoshi, a sentire quelle parole avrebbe pensato che fosse un discorso puramente egoistico, di chi non vuole essere connesso al proprio _compagno_ per non soffrire a sua volta, ma Yotaro poteva sentire dal tono di voce che si trattava di tutt’altro e si rendeva conto che se Ushijima era preoccupato perché fosse stato male, apertamente male, Shirabu non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato. La cosa avrebbe aggiunto nuovo dolore e nuove preoccupazioni e Wakatoshi voleva semplicemente evitarlo.

«Capisco perché tu non gliel’abbia ancora detto, Ushiwaka… Ma Shirabu ha davanti ancora diversi cicli di chemio e tu stai già abbastanza male oggi che ha appena cominciato il secondo. Lo verrà a sapere prima o poi e sarà meglio che venga da te, così che tu possa calmarlo e rassicurarlo, piuttosto che da qualcun altro, quando starai davvero male».

Ushijima annuì: sapeva che quella era la cosa giusta da fare eppure, nelle volte in cui aveva provato ad immaginare la conversazione che ne sarebbe venuta fuori, non era mai stato capace di vedere se stesso nell’atto di confessare tutto a Kenjirou – faceva troppo male.

«Alle volte mi chiedo come sia avere un _compagno_ », sorrise Yotaro, ormai davanti alla propria stanza. «Insomma, è particolare il fatto che, per riconoscerlo, tu debba vederlo, non trovi? In amore, la vista non è per forza fondamentale – ci si può innamorare di qualcuno senza averlo mai visto e si possono amare cose di una persona invisibili agli occhi… invece il legame porta i colori e i colori, per definizione, vanno visti. Mi chiedo se qualcuno li abbia visti a causa mia ed io non sia, invece, in grado di farlo. Mi chiedo se non riesca a vederli perché il legame non è scattato o se perché i miei occhi non vedono più nulla... Se ci pensi, è triste».

Rise e Wakatoshi più che vederla poté sentirla quella tristezza: pensò che aveva ragione, pensò che dopotutto, anche in quella condizione, anche con il dolore che aveva in petto, era fortunato ad essere legato a qualcuno che amava – e che poteva vedere.

«Ah, non sono così bravo a consolare, vero? E poi, tra poco i dottori mi rimetteranno in sesto e allora sarò tutto colori e legami!» scherzò ancora Yotaro, ma solo per qualche istante – poi la voce tornò seria «Tu però non farti frenare dalle paure, non commettere un errore tanto piccolo che potrebbe portare a risvolti così seri».

Ushijima annuì: aveva già fatto una volta quell’errore e non voleva assolutamente ripetersi.

 

***

 

Shirabu sospirò – era sveglio solo da un paio di ore eppure si sentiva già completamente privo di forze. Il corpo, spossato, quasi tremava e stare sulla sedia a rotelle stava diventando stancante quasi quanto stare in piedi, cosa che aveva preso ad irritarlo già da qualche giorno. Non era ancora arrivato il momento, per il suo corpo, di tradirlo in quel modo, soprattutto perché a breve avrebbe cominciato il suo terzo ciclo di medicinali e sperava di essere un po’ più in forze per allora.

Quella mattina Ushijima era arrivato presto: ormai passava molto più tempo in ospedale che a casa – o a scuola, nonostante le lezioni autunnali fossero riprese – e farlo andar via anche solo per una notte era una cosa che riusciva sempre più difficile a Shirabu. Avrebbe voluto che si ritagliasse del tempo per se stesso invece di continuare ad essere la sua ombra. Non perché la sua presenza gli dispiacesse, ma anzi proprio perché si sentiva un egoista a rubare tutto il tempo di Ushijima per sé, annullando ogni altra cosa.

Wakatoshi aveva preso a stare male già da un po’. Non era qualcosa di localizzato né un tipo di dolore che poteva essere contrastato dalle medicine: semplicemente, soffriva. Shirabu ricordava con precisione il pomeriggio in cui Ushijima glielo aveva confessato, lo sguardo serio che gli aveva rivolto, le labbra tese in una linea sottile e il volto un po’ pallido. Lo aveva guardato negli occhi e gli aveva detto che stava male, che sentiva la sua malattia e soffriva. Aveva fatto apparire quasi banale qualcosa che davvero non lo era, qualcosa che Shirabu non avrebbe mai voluto che succedesse.

«Questo non cambia nulla», aveva aggiunto poi, quando il ragazzo aveva stretto i pugni dalla rabbia «Questo non cambia nulla, Kenjirou. Volevo solo che lo sapessi».

Ma cambiava, cambiava così tante cose che la testa di Shirabu aveva preso a girare ed aveva dovuto stendersi per bene per non dare nuovamente di stomaco. Da allora, Ushijima era peggiorato: spesso era scosso da brividi freddi, altre volte aveva attacchi di ansia che gli accorciavano il fiato o lo facevano andare in apnea; alle volte, semplicemente, era stanco e la testa gli pesava tanto da non permettergli di camminare dritto. Mai una volta s’era lamentato, mai una volta aveva chiesto di restare a casa, di restare a letto o lontano da lui per provare magari a vedere se i sintomi del legame si affievolissero.

La notte precedente era tornato a casa solo perché Kenjirou aveva insistito fino ad urlare, dopo che Wakatoshi aveva rischiato di perdere i sensi crollando su se stesso. Aveva sperato che una notte lontano lo avrebbe fatto riposare un po’ meglio, ma quando s’era svegliato lo aveva trovato già lì con lui e non era sembrato meno stanco del solito, tanto che s’era in breve appisolato sulla poltrona che, da qualche settimana, avevano in camera.

Shirabu lo aveva guardato con uno strano misto di tenerezza, amore e tristezza e gli aveva messo sulle gambe una coperta sottile: non avrebbe mai creduto fosse possibile, ma aveva pensato che Ushijima sembrasse estremamente fragile in quella posizione, mentre respirava profondamente ed una smorfia appena corrucciata marcava i lineamenti del suo viso.

Lo aveva lasciato così ed era sceso con la sedia a rotelle al piano terra, per ritirare i risultati delle proprie analisi del sangue: non aveva avvisato nessuno né aveva voluto farsi portare da qualche infermiere – per una volta poteva farcela da solo e dimostrare a tutti di non essere solo un peso. Una volta fatta la fila e ritirata la cartella, tuttavia, l’idea di tornare in stanza lo aveva fatto sta male; per questo s’era ritrovato a girare per i corridoi del primo piano, senza sapere dove andare di preciso.

_«_ _Voglio rivederti già la prossima settimana, Tooru, per accertarmi che non sia nulla di grave, ci siamo capiti?_ _»_

Shirabu non seppe per quale motivo proprio quella frase attirò la sua attenzione. Proveniva da una stanza poco più avanti lungo il corridoio che stava percorrendo, dove sapeva esserci una delle palestre preposte alla riabilitazione: c’era stato per i primi tempi, quando aveva provato a tenersi in allenamento, prima che la terapia lo facesse rinunciare.

Dalla stanza uscì l’ultima persona che Shirabu si sarebbe aspettato di vedere – sebbene, a pensarci, il fisioterapista aveva pronunciato il suo nome. Oikawa pareva scosso perché dovette fare qualche passo nella sua direzione prima di riconoscere Kenjirou e quando i loro sguardi si incontrarono entrambi si sentirono a disagio, come se l’altro stesse involontariamente invadendo la rispettiva privacy.

Il capitano della Aobajohsai sospirò continuando a camminare finché non gli fu davvero davanti: dopo le pessime notizie del suo medico, incontrare l’alzatore della Shiratorizawa era davvero l’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno, ma in una situazione del genere non aveva scampo, non poteva fare finta di non averlo visto e tirare avanti.

«Ciao», gli disse con una certa vaghezza – che cosa si diceva ad un ragazzo malato di cancro? Ovviamente, lui sapeva che Shirabu era ricoverato da mesi per via della malattia: pur non volendo, era stato impossibile non venirne a conoscenza quando la notizia s’era diffusa – dopotutto, la Shiratorizawa restava una delle squadre più forti della prefettura e i suoi membri erano ben conosciuti.

«Ciao», ricambiò Kenjirou, senza sapere bene come o aver davvero voglia di cominciare una conversazione con il ragazzo. C’era stato un tempo in cui aveva genuinamente ammirato Oikawa Tooru. Quando alle medie lo aveva visto giocare, gli era parso un mostro, un genio della pallavolo, ineguagliabile; aveva ardentemente desiderato diventare bravo quanto lui, prima di capire che il suo stile di gioco sarebbe stato completamente diverso. La prima volta che aveva sentito dire ad Ushijima che era davvero un peccato che Oikawa non si fosse iscritto alla Shiratorizawa, s’era sentito offeso – era del tutto illogica come reazione e davvero non aveva motivo per sentirsi in quel modo, ma da allora aveva preso a guardare quel giocatore come un rivale, sebbene non avessero davvero nulla in comune se non il ruolo che ricoprivano in squadre diverse. Oikawa era fin troppo estroverso per i suoi gusti, fin troppo pieno di sé, fin troppo egocentrico senza alcun motivo; era davvero molto bravo, ma Shirabu mal sopportava la sua spavalderia e doveva ammettere di essere stato contento quando aveva saputo che l’Aoba era stata sconfitta.

Tuttavia, l’ospedale sembrava cambiare completamente la sua prospettiva. Oikawa usava un tutore per il ginocchio da diverso tempo – questo Shirabu lo sapeva. E aveva facilmente intuito che fosse quello il motivo per cui era in ospedale. Nonostante tutto – ed avrebbe giurato che fosse solo colpa della sua malattia, perché in condizioni normali non lo avrebbe mai pensato – non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi se stesse bene. Fare la domanda direttamente ad Oikawa era tutt’altra questione e Kenjirou sarebbe morto prima di abbassarsi ad un simile livello.

Tooru non aveva più aperto bocca dopo il saluto iniziale. Fissava il ragazzo sulla sedia a rotelle con evidente disagio: non sapeva come fingere e portare avanti una normale conversazione di circostanza – in quella situazione neanche la sua abituale faccia di bronzo poteva salvarlo.

«Vado verso l’ascensore...», accennò – in modo patetico, si appuntò mentalmente, perché stava scappando senza neanche preoccuparsi di quanto fosse evidente.

«Anche io ero diretto da quella parte». Kenjirou non voleva allungare la tortura, davvero, voleva solo tornare in camera sua.

I due ragazzi presero a muoversi in silenzio: entrambi guardavano in avanti perché i rispettivi occhi non si incrociassero, ma allo stesso tempo tenevano sotto controllo l’altro, che appariva appena al limitare del campo visivo, come una presenza vaga. Il disagio fra di loro era palpabile quasi entrambi si aspettassero che da un momento all’altro chi avevano accanto si sarebbe sentito male o sarebbe crollato al suolo. E davvero non volevano essere i primi a prestare soccorso.

La parte peggiore fu chiudersi in ascensore: Kenjirou pensò che se il mondo lo odiava abbastanza da farlo ammalare di cancro, allora avrebbe potuto tranquillamente far sì che restasse bloccato lì dentro con Oikawa fino all’arrivo dei vigili del fuoco e allora davvero avrebbe dato di matto. Oikawa non pensava, si limitava a sperare che l’ascensore coprisse la distanza di un piano nel minor tempo possibile. Le porte non s’erano ancora aperte quando il cellulare dell’alzatore della Shiratorizawa vibrò.

«Wakatoshi?», rispose Kenjirou – probabilmente il _compagno_ s’era svegliato e non vedendolo s’era allarmato «Sono solo sceso a ritirare le analisi, sto venendo su adesso».

Oikawa lo vide restare in silenzio per qualche istante, poi annuire di istinto e riattaccare. Pensò che nonostante la brutta situazione in cui si trovava, Shirabu dovesse essere davvero fortunato ad avere un compagno che gli stesse accanto e dividesse con lui ogni istante di quel tormento, senza fargli mai perdere la speranza che le cose sarebbero andate bene alla fine. Se pensava ad Iwaizumi, l’assenza del legame gli toglieva il fiato: lui da solo, in quella stessa situazione, probabilmente si sarebbe arreso già da tempo.

«Il tuo ragazzo si preoccupa per te? Ti sei allontanato senza permesso?» Non voleva… non voleva essere cattivo: Shirabu non lo meritava e non era davvero sua intenzione… eppure le parole erano uscite senza che potesse fermarle o che fosse davvero pentito.

L’occhiata truce che l’alzatore gli rivolse quasi lo gelò. Shirabu era sul punto di mettergli le mani addosso: che diavolo poteva saperne lui di quello che stava passando Ushijima?

«Dimmelo tu, _randagio_ », rispose d’istinto e con l’intenzione di ferire.

Il cuore di Tooru perse un colpo perché aveva capito precisamente che cosa significasse quel termine – perché è randagio chi non la legami, come lui. Per quel che lo riguardava, Shirabu sapeva fin troppo della sua vita privata. _Ancora una volta qualcuno sa più di quanto non dovrebbe_ , si ritrovò a pensare e gli venne da vomitare.

Quando le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono e Oikawa poté respirare qualcosa che non fosse l’aria stagnante dello spazio ristretto in cui era stato chiuso con Shirabu, la testa parve girargli quasi avesse ricevuto troppo ossigeno in una sola volta. O forse erano state le parole del ragazzo, i ricordi che aveva innescato e portato a galla: Tooru voleva andare via, sentiva l’improvviso ed urgente bisogno di scappare e trovare un luogo sicuro in cui stare, lontano da tutti, da chiunque potesse ferirlo e soprattutto dai propri pensieri. Sentì l’attacco di panico montargli nel petto e pregò che si fermasse.

«Deve essere facile parlare, quando hai un _compagno_ attaccato addosso praticamente in ogni istante della tua vita», disse a fatica – perché non ci stava a farsi aggredire in quel modo; perché Shirabu non poteva permettersi di parlargli in quella maniera, quando non aveva mai saputo che cosa volesse dire amare qualcuno che non poteva ricambiare il legame.

E Shirabu avrebbe davvero voluto lasciar perdere, far cadere la questione e vederlo andare via mentre le porte dell’ascensore si chiudevano e lo portavano di nuovo su, al sicuro. Ma non sarebbe stato Shirabu. Per questo, invece, mosse anche la sua sedia a rotelle, uscendo e seguendo l’alzatore – sentiva la rabbia bruciargli in petto, sentiva il disprezzo per Tooru che parlava senza sapere nulla.

«Certamente! Prova a ripeterlo sapendo che un legame può essere tanto forte da far ammalare il proprio _compagno_ per il solo fatto di essere connesso a lui!» gridò, sporgendosi in avanti, quasi sbilanciandosi sulla sedia.

«Tu almeno sei connesso a lui!» Oikawa s’era voltato, gli occhi lucidi, il fiato corto, lo stomaco che ormai faceva male «Tu sei connesso ad Ushijima e puoi dire che è solo tuo! Per avere questa possibilità, io… farei di tutto, accetterei anche di stare male quanto te!».

Non appena le parole saturarono l’aria che separava i due ragazzi, Oikawa seppe di aver parlato troppo, di aver esagerato. Lo vide chiaramente negli occhi di Shirabu, nella folle rabbia e nello sconcerto che li riempirono – ma non se ne pentì, una parte di lui lo pensava davvero.

«Io ringrazio il Cielo che Iwaizumi non sia legato a te come Ushijima è legato a me, Oikawa Toru, perché se pensi una cosa del genere davvero non meriti di avere un compagno. Accetteresti che la persona che più ami al mondo si consumi in un dolore che è causa tua? Ho sempre pensato che tu fossi egoista, ma non avrei mai creduto che potessi arrivare fino a questo punto».

Shirabu tremava. Le mani, pallide, erano sigillate intorno ai braccioli di plastica della sedia e la schiena, dritta e rigida, lo rendeva più imponente di quanto sarebbe mai sembrato da seduto. Oikawa lo fissava dall’alto ma non s’era mai sentito tanto debole e sottomesso, tanto giudicato da uno sguardo – e tuttavia continua a non pentirsi: non aveva detto quelle cose in un momento di leggerezza, avrebbe davvero dato via la sua salute per avere un legame corrisposto con Iwaizumi. Ma quella di Hajime? La salute di Hajime valeva una cosa del genere?

Andò via, Tooru, senza più dire nulla, semplicemente perché reggere lo sguardo di Shirabu era troppo per lui, perché sentiva di meritare a malapena i respiri che ancora il suo corpo gli consentiva di prendere. E Shirabu fu sadicamente felice di vedere la distruzione negli occhi di Oikawa perché facevano da balsamo al dolore che provava in petto, il dolore che risuonava con quello di Ushijima. Il dolore della realizzazione. In quell’istante, davanti all’ultima persona che avrebbe voluto incontrare, Shirabu Kenjirou s’era reso conto che stava lentamente uccidendo il suo _compagno_.

Quando riuscì finalmente a tornare in camera, fu Wakatoshi a fargli notare che stava tremando come una foglia – lui non aveva la più vaga concezione di ciò che gli stava accadendo intorno: c’era solo il miscuglio di sensazioni che stava gonfiando il suo petto. La rabbia per le parole di Oikawa, per il modo in cui aveva parlato senza conoscere non tanto la sua malattia ma ciò che stava significando per Ushijima non faceva altro che alimentare la disperazione in cui Shirabu s’era reso conto d’essere ormai sprofondato: dare voce alla condizione in cui, per colpa sua, Wakatoshi ora si trovava aveva reso ogni cosa tremendamente reale e aveva costretto Kenjirou a confrontarsi con essa per davvero per la prima volta. E quel pensiero lo annientava.

«Kenjirou, che cosa è successo?», gli aveva chiesto, intanto, il ragazzo.

Shirabu gli si avvicinò senza parlare, per poi scoppiare in lacrime e stringerlo a sé, con tutta la forza che quel corpo malato gli concedeva.

«Va tutto bene, qualunque cosa sia successa è tutto a posto ora», gli sussurrò allora Ushijima, ricambiando l’abbraccio e baciandogli i capelli - avrebbe voluto che i suoi baci portassero via tutto il dolore di Shirabu.

«Sono un mostro», mormorò il più piccolo, contro il suo petto «Sono un mostro che non sa lasciarti andare».

 

***

 

Oikawa non aveva idea di cosa stesse facendo. Non aveva idea di dove fosse, non aveva idea di se fosse pomeriggio o già sera. Sentiva solo dolore. Aveva preso a sentirlo mentre era ancora in ospedale, subito dopo aver discusso con l’alzatore della Shiratorizawa; lo aveva sentito nascere nel momento in cui quello sconosciuto gli aveva detto di non meritare un _compagno_ , che era meglio per Iwaizumi non essere legato a lui. L’aria gli era mancata, quasi gli avessero stretto una morsa intorno al petto – sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto dare tanto peso a quelle parole, che quel tizio non poteva di certo sapere che cosa stesse provando lui, eppure non era riuscito a rimanere indifferente.

Perché, dopotutto, Shirabu Kenjirou aveva ragione. Lui un _compagno_ non lo meritava. E non lo meritava per un’infinità di motivi, primo fra tutto perché pensava davvero ciò che aveva detto: per essere legato ad Hajime avrebbe sacrificato la sua stessa salute, senza pensare alle conseguenze, senza considerare che a soffrire non sarebbe stato solo lui. Non aveva mai avuto un simile pensiero in tutta la sua vita, eppure ora che lo aveva formulato non riusciva a mandarlo via: non poteva mentire a se stesso e dire che era stata solo la disperazione del momento, perché più la mente tornava su quello scenario meno Oikawa riusciva a dimenticarlo.

Era un mostro, un mostro che per egoismo avrebbe visto Hajime soffrire.

Aveva preso a correre. Subito dopo essere uscito dall’ospedale, Tooru aveva preso a correre, per allontanarsi da ogni cosa e soprattutto per farsi del male. Sentire il propri muscoli tirare, gli arti cedere, i polmoni bruciare gli dava sollievo e sadica soddisfazione perché annebbiava l’altro dolore che sentiva, quello al petto che minacciava di divorarlo vivo.

Non era la prima volta che aveva un comportamento simile: il suo ginocchio malandato era in parte dovuto al troppo allenamento che Oikawa si era imposto – era il suo modo di reagire alle difficoltà, la sua valvola di sfogo: sforzarsi fino a crollare del tutto. Lo aveva fatto anche nelle scorse settimane, quando le cose con Iwaizumi erano diventate difficili. S’era allontanato ed aveva preso ad allenarsi fino a tardi, a sforzarsi e sudare e farsi male anche se la Seijou aveva ormai concluso le partite della stagione, anche se ormai le consegne erano quasi del tutto passate ai ragazzi del secondo anno. Lui aveva insistito perché la pallavolo gli permetteva di non pensare, perché gli sforzi fisici superavano qualunque difficoltà avesse e per un momento, solo un momento, Oikawa non stava male.

Si fermò per riprendere fiato. Il ginocchio s’era aggravato abbastanza negli ultimi giorni e quella mattina il terapista gli aveva detto che avrebbe dovuto stare a riposo almeno per una settimana, ma riposo voleva dire pensare e pensare voleva dire soffrire. Qualcosa che, ancora di più in quel momento, Tooru non poteva permettersi.

_«_ _Vuoi deciderti a dirmi che cosa c’è che non va?!_ _»_

_«Tobio l’ha sentito»._

_«Kageyama…? Ci ha… sentiti?»_

Oikawa inspirò con violenza, perché era entrato in apnea senza essersene accorto. Un nuovo attacco di ansia minacciò di farlo crollare, quindi riprese a correre – per correre doveva respirare e concentrarsi, non aveva tempo di pensare e se non pensava non stava male.

Quando prese a piovere – un temporale di inizio autunno che fece arrivare prima la sera – non se ne accorse. La pioggia prese a bagnarlo, a lavare via le sue colpe e nascondere le sue lacrime mentre ancora correva, senza preoccuparsi di trovare un riparo. Era quello che voleva: lasciarsi consumare da ciò che lo circondava, senza più preoccuparsi di nulla. Annientarsi.

« _Io ringrazio il Cielo che Iwaizumi non sia legato a te come Ushijima è legato a me, Oikawa Toru, perché se pensi una cosa del genere davvero non meriti di avere un_ compagno _»_ _._

Cadde a terra. Il ginocchio cedette del tutto e Oikawa si ritrovò steso a terra, solo le mani a proteggere il volto dall’impatto improvviso. Gridò con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola, gridò e pianse senza alcun pudore – era ormai lontano dalle strade principali della città e nessuno lo avrebbe visto così distrutto e patetico, così finito.

Provò a rimettersi in piedi, ma camminare era quasi impossibile: la gamba cedeva non appena provava a poggiarci il peso sopra ed il dolore era insopportabile. Oikawa si sedette sul ciglio della strada, cercando una posizione che non gli strappasse grida di dolore; poi si coprì il viso con le mani e pensò di morire. Come era arrivato a quella situazione? Come aveva fatto a cadere tanto in basso, a perdere così tanto di se stesso? Era stato l’amore? L’amore che provava per Hajime, l’amore che non gli aveva lasciato scelta, nonostante non fosse perfetto, lo aveva ridotto in quello stato? O era stata colpa sua? Colpa di come era fatto, colpa dell’egoismo che tutti gli attribuivano, nel narcisismo che consapevolmente coltivava perché senza di esso era poca roba? Era stata colpa di _Tobio_? Del modo subdolo in cui s’era insinuato nella sua felicità senza riuscire a farsi odiare? O colpa di Hajime, troppo perfetto per lui, troppo grande e sempre ad un passo lontano dalla punta delle sue dita?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non sono solita farlo, ma questo è il secondo OC che inserito da che scrivo questa raccolta e ormai mi sono davvero affezionata a Yotaro, quindi sarà una presenza più o meno fissa da ora in avanti! Spero che possa entusiasmare anche a voi e che in generale la storia vi stia piacendo ^^
> 
> Alla prossima parte!


	5. Parte 5

Parte quinta.

  
  


  
  


Iwaizumi dormiva quando il cellulare squillò, interrompendo il silenzio della stanza. Prima di rispondere, si accorse che in effetti erano appena le 10 di sera, ma la giornata era stata così impegnativa che era crollato non appena s’era appoggiato sul letto. Guardando il display sperò che fosse Tooru: lo aveva sentito sporadicamente durante la giornata, solo per chiedergli come fosse andata la visita al ginocchio, e gli mancava. Il nome che lesse, tuttavia, pur avvicinandosi a quello che sperava, era abbastanza differente da mandarlo in allarme.

«Signora Oikawa…» rispose con tono serio, la voce solo un po’ bassa.

« _Mi dispiace disturbare a quest’ora, Hajime, volevo solo chiederti se mio figlio è con te_ ».

Iwaizumi trattenne il fiato: Oikawa non era tornato a casa? Dove diavolo s’era cacciato? E lui che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare adesso?

«Sì… sì, certo è con me… perché…?» Scelse di mentire per avere tempo e capire: nelle ultime settimane Tooru era diventato imprevedibile, ma allo stesso tempo non voleva che la donna si allarmasse senza motivo.

« _Oh, menomale! Non mi ha più scritto da questo pomeriggio e se provo a chiamarlo, il telefono risulta staccato!_ » Il sollievo nella voce della madre di Tooru mandò nel panico Iwaizumi – dannato _Shittykawa_!

«…Questo perché suo figlio è stato abbastanza stupido da farsi cadere il cellulare da mano! Temo sia rotto… ma credevo l’avesse chiamata una volta arrivati a casa… Se vuole lo sveglio – ci eravamo addormentati e-». Più mandava avanti quella bugia, più Hajime si sentiva in colpa e in preda al panico.

« _No, non importa, sarà stanco, lascialo dormire! Anzi, mi spiace aver svegliato te. Grazie mille_ ».

«Buonanotte, signora», la salutò il ragazzo e non appena la chiamata si interruppe, si vestì per uscire.

Provare a chiamare Oikawa al cellulare era inutile, dal momento che non pareva raggiungibile e Iwaizumi non aveva la minima idea di dove potesse essere. Perché aveva mentito? Perché non aveva detto alla donna che non aveva la minima idea di dove fosse Tooru? In qualche modo, sapeva che quella situazione era colpa sua, colpa del loro litigio, colpa di tutto quello che era successo e una parte di lui avrebbe voluto risolverla senza coinvolgere nessun altro. L’altra parte, però, sentiva il panico montare sempre più.

«Mattsun, ho un problema. Oikawa non è tornato a casa e non so dove sia, ho bisogno che tu e i ragazzi mi aiutiate e cercarlo».

L’amico rispose che avrebbe avvisato tutta la squadra, con discrezione, e interruppe la chiamata. Ovviamente lui sapeva: a lui e Hanamaki Iwaizumi non doveva alcuna spiegazione perché da anni ormai erano i confidenti più stretti che aveva – e su cui anche Tooru faceva affidamento. Erano un gruppo solido, che si aiutava in qualsiasi situazione. Ma il legame non corrisposto con cui Oikawa ed Iwaizumi stavano convivendo non era qualcosa che semplicemente i due amici potevano risolvere.

I problemi erano cominciati precisamente dodici giorni prima. O forse sarebbe stato meglio dire quattordici giorni: la prima volta che Iwaizumi era stato a letto con Oikawa. Non l’avevano pianificato, non era stata la tappa successiva di un progresso o di un percorso – era semplicemente successo ed era stato bellissimo. Erano a casa di Tooru, avrebbero dovuto studiare ma non erano riusciti a concentrarsi e in breve avevano finito per baciarsi. Oikawa era così bello e qualunque proposito di Iwaizumi aveva dovuto arrendersi all’impossibilità di lasciar andare le sue labbra, il suo viso, la sua pelle – Hajime amava il profumo della pelle di Tooru: non sapeva definirlo con precisione, non era una fragranza a cui qualcuno aveva già dato un nome, era semplicemente Tooru e mentre percorreva la linea dei suoi addominali, Iwaizumi non riusciva a pensare se non al fatto che quel profumo fosse solo per lui. Si appartenevano, lui ed Oikawa, a prescindere da ogni cosa e fare l’amore, in quel momento, era il più profondo dei modi che avevano per ricordarselo.

Non pensarono neanche per un istante a come sarebbe stato se avessero avuto un legame corrisposto; non si chiesero nulla e si persero semplicemente nelle forti emozioni che essere uniti in quel modo stava loro dando. Iwaizumi aveva guardato Oikawa sdraiato sul letto, sotto di lui, e nella fragilità di quel momento gli era parso indifeso e bellissimo, reale come non era mai stato. Tooru lo aveva stretto a sé, fino a fare male, fino a credere che i loro petti potessero fondersi tanto erano premuti l’uno contro l’altro. Poi s’erano guardati negli occhi ed avevano impresso a fuoco nelle rispettive memorie il momento in cui avevano raggiunto il limite.

Oikawa gli si era accoccolato contro, stringendolo e poggiando la testa sul suo petto ed erano rimasti così per ore, cullati dal loro respiro regolare e dal battito appena accelerato dei due cuori.

«Sai, Tooru, credo di amarti davvero tanto», aveva sussurrato Iwaizumi, senza pensarci, lasciando libere le parole, perché in momenti simili sapeva di non doversi preoccupare, di poter essere fragile anche lui.

«Sì, Hajime, credo che tu l’abbia reso abbastanza chiaro nelle ultime ore», lo aveva preso in giro Oikawa, ridendo poi del volto sorpreso del suo ragazzo.

«Ricordo benissimo di aver dovuto soffocare le tue di grida perché al piano di sotto non ci sentissero».

Tooru aveva riso ancora, alle strette, e lo aveva baciato con dolcezza. Hajime amava i suoi baci, quelli che gli concedeva quando erano da soli, quelli lunghi e umidi e fatti per non finire mai. Hajime sapeva come fossero i baci di un compagno con cui si ha il legame e quelli di Tooru non sarebbero mai assomigliati ai baci che s’era scambiato con Tobio; avrebbero avuto sempre qualcosa di diverso e in più, sarebbero sempre stati migliori.

Ma Iwaizumi era legato a Kageyama e questo Hajime non poteva dimenticarlo, neanche volendo. Quel dato di fatto lo aveva colpito con disarmante forza due giorni dopo, quando s’era incontrato con Tobio per trascorrere qualche ora insieme. Al di là del loro legame, ormai era diventata una piacevole abitudine quella di vedersi: la confidenza e l’intimità che s’era creata fra di loro faceva sì che fossero a proprio agio praticamente riguardo a qualunque cosa e le ore passavano serene. Avevano parlato del college di Iwaizumi, della vittoria di Kageyama e anche del Training Camp di Tokyo a cui Tobio era stato invitato – Hajime s’era detto molto fiero del risultato del più piccolo e lo aveva fatto arrossire.

Ad un certo punto, però, Tobio s’era rabbuiato – Iwaizumi non aveva capito bene quale sua parola avesse innescato quel cambiamento e Kagayama all’inizio s’era rifiutato di parlarne, provando a cambiare argomento e cercando di continuare la conversazione come se nulla fosse. Hajime non gli aveva modo di svincolarsi tanto facilmente: già era difficile avere a che fare con Oikawa quando decideva di non parlargli, non voleva che anche Kageyama prendesse quella brutta abitudine.

«Ti ho sentito», aveva sussurrato allora Tobio, abbassando lo sguardo come fosse colpevole e arrossendo «Io… _vi_ ho sentiti mentre tu e Oikawa…».

Hajime era impallidito. Non ci aveva pensato: il pensiero che Kageyama potesse sentirlo mentre faceva l’amore con Oikawa non lo aveva minimamente sfiorato. Ed era stato stupido, a rifletterci, perché loro due avevano un legame abbastanza saldo, tanto da star male se separati per troppo tempo: perché le emozioni che aveva provato, emozioni fortissime, non si sarebbero dovute ripercuotere su Tobio?

«Non volevo metterti in imbarazzo, mi dispiace. Non volevo dirtelo, scusami!» aveva cercato di difendersi l’alzatore della Karasuno, ma Iwaizumi semplicemente aveva scosso la testa. Non era colpa sua, dopotutto, se quel rapporto era tanto incasinato.

Tuttavia, non poteva non pensarci – non poteva togliersi dalla mente il fatto che, ogni volta che sarebbe stato con Oikawa, Tobio li avrebbe sentiti. Il che, ovviamente, significava anche la cosa opposta e in definitiva stabiliva che nessuno dei due – dei quattro – avrebbe avuto davvero intimità stando con qualcuno di diverso da chi aveva scelto il legame.

Iwaizumi aveva deciso di non parlarne con Oikawa. Ci aveva provato, aveva fatto in modo di non pensarci quando era con lui, di distrarsi con qualunque cosa che non fosse “chissà se Tobio può sentire anche questo bacio, o questa carezza, o più in generale tutto l’amore che provo per Tooru”, ma alla fine era stato troppo, alla fine semplicemente non aveva retto. Oikawa gli si era avvicinato, il suo sguardo non lasciava dubbio ai suoi pensieri e Iwaizumi non era riuscito a ricambiarlo senza pensare che anche la loro seconda volta insieme sarebbe stata sentita da Tobio. Quella semplice consapevolezza lo fermava, perché era come fare torto ad entrambi, esponendo Tooru e invadendo Kageyama con qualcosa di non richiesto.

In breve, il capitano della Seijou aveva capito che qualcosa non andava e Iwaizumi avrebbe davvero voluto essere più forte, resistere più a lungo e non confessare ogni cosa. Perché lo sguardo distrutto di Tooru mentre lui aveva sussurrato che Tobio _sapeva_ era stata la cosa più brutta che avesse mai visto. Gli occhi del ragazzo s’erano riempiti di lacrime, lentamente, finché le prime non erano scese lungo il viso fino al mento – Hajime s’era mosso per portarle via, ma Oikawa aveva fatto un passo indietro.

«Se mi tocchi lo saprà», aveva sussurrato «Sa ogni cosa, giusto?».

Hajime non aveva risposto, perché non lo sapeva. Lui non sentiva tutto quello che succedeva a Tobio, erano solo le emozioni forti ad arrivare alla sua coscienza, ma non poteva essere certo di quale fosse il limite, di cosa potesse essere inteso come emozione forte: la verità era che provava sempre emozioni forti con Tooru.

Lo aveva lasciato andare via: Hajime lo aveva guardato allontanarsi e non era stato in grado di seguirlo. Non sapeva come si sentiva, avrebbe solo voluto gridare e si era odiato perché, immancabilmente, non potendo raggiungere Oikawa, si era trovato a rivolgersi a Kageyama. Il dolore era un’emozione forte dopotutto e Tobio sapeva che stava soffrendo.

Da allora non ne avevano più parlato. Per dodici giorni avevano a stento retto l’uno gli sguardi dell’altro, non scambiandosi più che qualche saluto – era sembrato di tornare ai giorni in cui Iwaizumi aveva provato a stare con Kageyama e Oikawa s’era immerso completamente nella pallavolo pur di non pensarci: ora come allora, la squadra soffriva – sebbene i ragazzi del terzo anno avessero preso congedo dalle partite ufficiali – e Oikawa, nello spronare i più giovani a dare il massimo, dal momento che il prossimo anno sarebbero stati loro al comando della sguarda, era diventato aggressivo, quasi violento, puntualmente insofferente e insoddisfatto.

Quando restava da solo, Hajime lo sapeva che se la prendeva con se stesso. Lo aveva visto restare in palestra oltre l’orario degli allenamenti, ma non era stato in grado di fermarlo o dirgli qualcosa; era andato via, lasciando a Yahaba il compito di tenerlo d’occhio. Perché faceva male non potergli parlare liberamente e aveva paura che non avrebbe retto ancora la vista di Oikawa che si scansava al suo tocco, che faceva un passo indietro.

Iwaizumi sospirò, continuando a correre sotto la pioggia ormai leggera. Che diavolo s’era messo in testa Oikawa? Sapeva, tramite Yahaba, che dopo gli ultimi allenamenti aveva cominciato a sentire un forte dolore al ginocchio e che, per questo, aveva fissato un appuntamento col fisioterapista che lo aveva in cura. Le cose erano andate male? Stava peggio di quanto credesse? Perché non era tornato a casa, perché aveva deciso di restare per strada con quella pioggia?

Lo odiava ed odiava se stesso perché non poteva sentirlo – se gli fosse successo qualcosa, Hajime non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato. Non seppe quanto tempo fosse passato prima che il suo telefono squillasse. Al nome di Kindaichi sullo schermo, Iwaizumi sussultò e si fermò senza cercare un riparo pur di rispondere in fretta.

« _Lo abbiamo trovato, era fuori città. Stiamo tornando lentamente in centro perché non può camminare, ma non ha voluto che chiamassimo un’ambulanza…»._

Iwaizumi avrebbe potuto piangere dal sollievo. Si fece specificare la zona e trovò un punto di incontro verso cui avviarsi. Mentre camminava avvisò il resto della squadra e poi riprese a correre: non riusciva a pensare a nulla che non fosse Oikawa e al sollievo iniziale si affiancò la rabbia e la paura per il pericolo che il ragazzo aveva corso. Quando lo vide ogni cosa esplose.

«Oikawa Tooru, ti hanno mai detto che sei un cretino?»

L’alzatore della Seijou gridò nonostante fosse ormai notte, nonostante per strada non ci fosse quasi più nessuno e avrebbe potuto disturbare chi era andato già a letto. Gridò perché vedere il suo ragazzo portato a braccio a Kindaichi e Kunimi – e Kunimi era solitamente troppo pigro per un qualunque sforzo fisico – gli aveva fatto andare improvvisamente il sangue al cervello.

«Ehi, _Iwa-chan_ , dovresti essere più gentile, non vedi che sono uno straccio?» disse quello, prendendolo in giro con un sorriso dei suoi, di quelli sfacciati che nascondevano il dolore, di quelli che Iwaizumi avrebbe tolto dal suo viso a forza di schiaffi.

A grossi passi il ragazzo eliminò la distanza che li separava e lo prese per il colletto della maglietta bagnata dalla pioggia, facendolo pericolosamente traballare senza più il sostegno dei compagni.

«Col cavolo che sono gentile! Tu sei un deficiente, hai fatto muovere l’intera squadra a quest’ora di sera perché non sei in grado di prenderti cura di te stesso ed io non voglio fare altro che prenderti a schiaffi da qui fino a casa!»

Iwaizumi non era mai stato tanto serio e sconvolto da che la squadra lo conosceva. Tutti tremarono per quella risposta tanto furibonda e lo stesso Oikawa, così vicino ad Iwaizumi, ebbe paura che quella sarebbe stata la volta buona che Hajime lo avrebbe finalmente colpito. Non che non lo meritasse: forse aveva fatto tutto quello solo per essere colpito da lui. Forse, dopotutto, ci sperava.

«Si può sapere che cosa ti è passato per la testa?! Ho dovuto mentire a tua madre per non farla preoccupare! Hai idea di come mi sia sentito quando ho saputo che non aveva tue notizie da questo pomeriggio?! Che cavolo credevi di fare con quel ginocchio malridotto sotto la pioggia? Se hai deciso di ammazzarti, fammi il favore di avvisarmi che ci penso io ad ucciderti!»

Più Iwaizumi gridava, a pochi centimetri dal volto di Oikawa, scuotendolo di tanto in tanto, più Tooru si sentiva infinitamente piccolo e colpevole. Non era come i soliti litigi che avevano, perché a quelli riusciva a controbattere col sarcasmo e in qualche modo ne veniva fuori. Questo era diverso, perché niente avrebbe potuto salvarlo dalla colpa che Oikawa sapeva di avere e le parole di Hajime non facevano altro che rendergli più evidente la situazione.

«Ora basta, Iwaizumi, guardarlo…», cercò di intervenire Yahaba e forse quello fu il momento in cui Hajime osservò davvero il compagno per la prima volta.

Pallido e completamente bagnato, con gli occhi sgranati, Oikawa tremolava come una fiammella troppo debole – Iwaizumi credette che fosse sul punto di piangere o di avere un attacco di panico. Non era la prima volta che lo vedeva succedere, sia prima quando Tooru semplicemente non si riteneva abbastanza, sia dopo quando era stato certo di non essere abbastanza _per lui_.

«Mi dispiace, mi dispiace», cercò di scusarsi Hajime e lo portò contro di sé, stringendolo in un abbraccio nel quale le lacrime di Oikawa furono finalmente libere di scendere e scivolare sul viso, mischiandosi alla pioggia «Mi hai spaventato a morte».

Tooru non disse nulla durante il tragitto verso casa di Hajime. Il ragazzo lo aveva preso sulle spalle, cercando una posizione che non sforzasse il ginocchio e aveva fatto quanto prima ad arrivare, sebbene ormai la pioggia fosse diventata sempre più sottile, fino a smettere. Il resto dei ragazzi li aveva seguiti, in silenzio, turbati, e quando erano arrivati, avevano salutato entrambi con un filo di voce, puntualizzando però ad Hajime di far sapere a tutti com’era la situazione la mattina dopo.

I genitori di Iwaizumi s’erano fidati abbastanza del ragazzo da farlo uscire, ma lo avevano aspettato entrambi in piedi: si spaventarono quando lo videro rientrare con Oikawa in quelle condizioni, ma ancora una volta si lasciarono convincere dal figlio che le cose non erano gravi come sembravano e che avrebbero potuto attendere la mattina successiva prima di avvisare i genitori di Tooru.

Quando fu libero di salire in camera sua, Hajime portò il suo ragazzo nella propria stanza, gli tolse i vestiti e lo avvolse in un accappatoio, avendo cura di asciugarlo per bene prima di aiutarlo a rivestirsi. Tooru non disse nulla e fece ancora meno: lasciò che fosse Iwaizumi a muoversi intorno a lui come meglio credeva, la mente ottenebrata dalla colpa, dalla stanchezza e dal pianto – non avrebbe avuto la forza di opporsi neanche se avesse voluto. Sussultò appena quando il ragazzo prese a massaggiargli il ginocchio con una cremi antinfiammatoria, prima di fasciarlo; il dolore, fino a quel momento, gli era parso lontano, un accessorio della sua percezione, quasi dimenticato. L’assenza del legame stava facendo così male che neanche quello riusciva a sovrastarlo.

«Posso sapere perché?»

I due ragazzi erano ormai sdraiati sul letto. Iwaizumi teneva stretto a sé Oikawa e questi, con gli occhi chiusi, ascoltava il ritmo tranquillo del suo cuore – aveva il potere di calmarlo, non importava quanto male sentisse, quanto fosse disperato.

«Volevo smetterla di stare male».

Hajime annuì. Smetterla di stare male per Oikawa significava soffocare un dolore con un altro, mai provare più semplicemente a guarire il primo.

«Perché stavi male?»

Tooru sapeva che era una domanda specifica, che il suo ragazzo gli stava chiedendo da cosa derivava il dolore di quel momento, di quella giornata in particolare.

«Shirabu Kenjirou ha detto che non merito un _compagno_ ».

Iwaizumi sussultò: che cosa c’entrava l’alzatore della Shiratorizawa? Oikawa lo aveva incontrato mentre era in ospedale? Sapeva che il ragazzo non stava bene…

«Io ho detto a Shirabu che pur di essere legato a te avrei accettato anche di avere il cancro. Lui mi ha risposto che se ti voglio tanto male da volerti far sopportare quello che sta sopportando Ushijima, allora è un bene che non sia legato a te».

La voce del capitano della Seijou era appena un sussurro ma seria: il ragazzo parlava con la stessa intonazione di chi racconta qualcosa che non è suo. Sentì la mano libera di Iwaizumi accarezzargli lentamente i capelli e il ragazzo sospirare.

«Come faccio a non pensare che _lui_ può sentire ogni cosa nostra, _Hajime_?», mormorò ancora – stavolta era più debole, più fragile la voce. «Ci ho pensato, in questi giorni, ho pensato a come fare, a come poter superare questa cosa, ma non ci riesco».

«E mandarti all’aria un ginocchio è stata ovviamente l’unica soluzione a cui sei giunto». Non voleva essere cattivo: era la paura a far parlare Iwaizumi.

Oikawa annuì contro il suo petto.

«Alle volte, mi sembra di non riuscire a respirare. Mi sembra che, non importa quanti sforzi faccia, tu sia sempre troppo lontano. Alla fine sono solo, Iwa-chan. Nonostante tutto, nonostante questo, resto da solo».

«Io credo che siamo tutti soli, Tooru. A prescindere dal legame, siamo soli. Gli esseri umani non possono fondersi gli uni con gli altri, non importa quanto stretti si tengano. E quindi, inevitabilmente, restano soli alla fine di un contatto – la solitudine è una nostra condizione esistenziale, è stare insieme che è strano, che interrompe ciò che siamo. Ma se ti allontani da me, se ti tiri indietro, allora _stai scegliendo_ di stare solo; se io allungo la mano e tu non sei qui, stai lasciando solo anche me…».

«Tobio è così ingombrante che credo tu non sia mai davvero solo. Quando non ci sono io, c’è lui».

Si stavano parlando apertamente: finalmente non stavano litigando, non stavano lasciando cose non dette, non si stavano voltando le spalle. Gridarsi addosso li feriva ed era immaturo perché non aiutava nessuno dei due a fare passi avanti, a riflettere davvero.

«Se non riesci a credere che il tuo dolore è anche il mio dolore e la tua disperazione è anche la mia disperazione... io non so più in che altro modo dimostrartelo. Vuoi che vada a correre sotto la pioggia fino a stare male? Soffro quanto te, Tooru, ma devo anche essere forte e riprenderti quando ti lasci andare e non morire di paura ogni volta che non rispondi al cellulare e non so dove tu sia».

La voce di Iwaizumi si incrinò così improvvisamente che Oikawa si sollevò dal suo petto per guardarlo, spaventato. Non s’era mai trattato solo di lui, lo sapeva bene, ma Shirabu aveva ragione a dire che Oikawa era egoista, perché nel proprio dolore non era riuscito a vedere quello del suo ragazzo.

«Non è questo il legame, alla fine? Condividere la stessa gioia e lo stesso dolore? Io sto cercando… sto cercando in tutti i modi di aggrapparmi a te, Oikawa, di non permetterti di scivolare via dalle mie braccia, ma tu rendi ogni cosa così dannatamente difficile…».

Tooru aveva preso a piangere ascoltandolo. Per tutto questo tempo aveva creduto che fosse Hajime ad andare via e invece era sempre stato lui a lasciarlo indietro, a scappare.

«Non so come fare, Iwa-chan. Non so come si faccia a smettere di soffrire», mormorò tra i singhiozzi.

La verità era che non esisteva una soluzione: la loro era una situazione impossibile, qualcosa di dolorosamente imperfetto, che non avrebbe mai funzionato per bene; una melodia sempre un po’ stridula, con qualche accordo sbagliato, qualche nota stonata. Come la vita.

Iwaizumi si sollevò, puntellandosi sulle braccia, tirando su anche Oikawa ancora sul suo petto. Poi lo baciò ripetutamente sulle labbra, come a voler stamparci sopra il proprio sapore.

«Questo è tuo. Questo è tuo, da parte mia, per sempre. Questo è il motivo per cui non puoi essere solo, perché hai le mie labbra sulle tue, il mio corpo sul tuo, il mio cuore sul tuo. Questo è tutto me stesso ed è la sola cosa che posso darti, Tooru. Me stesso, completamente e a prescindere da Kageyama, a prescindere da tutto».

Le lacrime continuavano a scendere lungo il viso di Oikawa – capiva, in quel momento, che non importava quante volte avrebbe sbagliato, Iwaizumi sarebbe stato sempre lì. Non lo meritiva, lo sapeva, una parte di sé ne sarebbe sempre stato convinto, ma da quel momento avrebbe anche fatto di tutto per provare a meritarlo, per avvicinarsi sempre un po’ di più invece di scappare. Kageyama non avrebbe mai vinto, perché non era mai stato in competizione.

«Che cosa farai, Oikawa Tooru? Che cosa deciderai di fare?». Iwaizumi si stava rimettendo alla sua scelta, perché non sapeva in che altro modo esporsi completamente, in che altro modo dimostrargli che non importava quanto Tobio avrebbe ancora sentito del loro rapporto, restava lui l’estraneo, lui quello che doveva farsi indietro e non Oikawa. Dopotutto, Tobio aveva Hinata, era con lui che voleva stare, era lui che amava più di qualunque altra cosa.

Il capitano della Seijou lo baciò.

  
  


***

  
  


Ushijima era seccato. Si rendeva conto di quanto fosse irrazionale quel sentimento e tuttavia non poteva fare a meno di sentire dell’irritazione in fondo allo stomaco e più provava a farla tacere, a tenerla giù e a bada, più questa ringhiava per uscire. Mentre fissava Iwaizumi Hajime, senza dire una parola, l’irritazione era la sola cosa che sentiva.

Erano seduti su una delle panchine del giardino interno dell’ospedale da almeno una decina di minuti, ma nessuno dei due era stato in grado di cominciare la conversazione, sebbene entrambi fossero consapevoli del motivo per cui erano lì. Forse Ushijima era irritato per il fatto che non fosse venuto anche Oikawa Tooru; forse Iwaizumi era bloccato dalla situazione seria in cui si trovava.

«Sai, lui non è una cattiva persona».

Ushijima guardò Iwaizumi – il ragazzo della Seijou aveva le spalle basse ed era sporto in avanti sulla panca, in una posizione scomposta che lo faceva apparire stanco. Non seppe perché, ma Wakatoshi provò pena per lui, pur non conoscendo la sua storia: quei mesi in ospedale lo stavano cambiando.

«Non l’ho mai pensato».

Iwaizumi rise. Certo che lo aveva fatto, era solo troppo gentile per dirglielo.

«Quello che ha detto al tuo ragazzo… Non voleva offenderlo, né mancare di rispetto alla sua situazione. Tooru… So di non aver alcun diritto di parlare, soprattutto dal momento che Shirabu sta affrontando una malattia del genere, ma… anche Oikawa ha i suoi problemi. Non sto cercando di giustificarlo e sono qui per chiedere scusa per il suo comportamento… dico solo… non è semplicemente uno stronzo, ecco. Non l’ha detto tanto per dire, non è stata una cosa superficiale».

Hajime cercava di mettere insieme i pensieri e formare un discorso sensato con poco successo. Solitamente, non era tanto impacciato con le parole, sebbene non fosse così tanto loquace, ma quella situazione lo metteva a disagio e ciò che più gli premeva che Ushijima sapesse era che Oikawa non voleva ferire nessuno. Allo stesso tempo, però, pensò che forse al capitano della Shiratorizawa non importava minimamente della sua giustificazione.

«Credevo sarebbe venuto lui, per spiegarsi».

«Sì, avrebbe dovuto». Per la prima volta Iwaizumi guardò il ragazzo dritto negli occhi. E si espose. «Ma un attacco di panico questa mattina lo ha fermato – voleva rimandare e tornare non appena sarebbe stato meglio, ma ho preferito venire comunque, per cominciare a scusarmi».

«Per spianargli la strada». Ushijima capiva poco di Oikawa, perché non lo conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che cosa ci fosse sotto l’apparenza arrogante e piena di sé. Conosceva il giocatore e molto meno la persona. Dal lampo di rabbia che vide negli occhi di Iwaizumi, tuttavia, comprese di aver involontariamente toccato un nervo scoperto.

«Perché sapeste che siamo dispiaciuti, che qualunque male sia stato fatto non era intenzionale. E sì, per dare modo a Tooru di riprendere fiato, di venire poi con i suoi tempi, sapendo però che parte delle scuse sono state già fatte».

Wakatoshi annuì, guardando davanti a sé e staccando la schiena dalla panca per acquistare una posizione più sciolta. Aveva passato tutto il giorno precedente a calmare Kenjirou, a dirgli che era una sua scelta quella di restargli accanto e che non gli importava di quanto male sarebbe stato perché non c’era altro posto in cui avrebbe preferito stare; era spossato e stanco e si rendeva conto che le scuse non servivano a molto, che non gli avrebbero di certo restituito le energie perse o la tranquillità che ancora faticava a trovare Shirabu. Ma era anche abbastanza intelligente da sapere che Iwaizumi non poteva fare di meglio, che probabilmente neanche Oikawa avrebbe potuto fare di meglio – ciò che era stato detto aveva fatto del male ad entrambi e nessuna parola avrebbe potuto eliminare ciò che avevano già provato, ciò che stavano ancora provando.

«Kenjirou e il tuo ragazzo si somigliano sotto diversi aspetti», sussurrò.

«Sì, l’ho notato anche io. Questo rende noi due quelli che raccolgono i cocci, immagino».

Entrambi ignorarono le poche lacrime che scapparono alle ciglia e scesero sui visi.

  
  


Iwaizumi era andato via poco dopo, sicché quando risalì al piano Ushijima era da solo.

«Allora? Che cosa voleva quello lì?» gli chiese Tendou, con aria visibilmente seccata, mentre con Semi lo aspettava all’imbocco delle scale.

«Iwaizumi mi ha posto delle scuse a nome di Oikawa», disse con semplicità il capitano, incamminandosi con i due compagni di squadra «Voleva sapessimo che non era intenzione del capitano della Seijou ferire Shirabu e che non sta affrontando un bel periodo».

«Ma lui lo sa che che Kenjirou è al terzo ciclo di chemioterapia, vero?» rispose indispettito Eita, alzando un po’ la voce. Wakatoshi semplicemente annuì, senza scomporsi. Dopotutto, la rabbia dei due ragazzi era condivisibile e anche lui l’aveva provata quando s’era trovato davanti Iwaizumi.

«Non credo che il nostro dolore sia una buona scusa per non comprendere quello altrui. Ad ogni modo, ho apprezzato il gesto e ho visto in Iwaizumi qualcosa che posso comprendere fin troppo bene».

Tendou sospirò in modo melodrammatico, allargando le braccia.

«Ho sempre detto che il mondo non merita questo meraviglioso ragazzo», confessò con tono sognante, indicandolo. Semi si sciolse in un sorriso, fin troppo abituato a quelle scenate e Ushijima restò a fissarlo con un’espressione appena incuriosita – davvero non capiva a cosa si stesse riferendo.

«I ragazzi della Karasuno sono ancora qui?» chiese poi, riprendendo a camminare.

Iwaizumi, in effetti, non era arrivato da solo: lo avevano accompagnato i ragazzi del terzo anno della Karasuno ed un loro primino, il centrale che era riuscito a murare una delle schiacciate di Ushijima. Se l’Aoba Johsai era sempre informata riguardo ai loro rivali storici, la Karasuno aveva appena saputo della malattia di Shirabu e del fatto che questi avesse disputato la finale quando già ne era a conoscenza, quindi in qualche modo s’era sentita in dovere di fare una breve visita ai ragazzi in ospedale, per esprimere la propria vicinanza. Semi pensò che Shirabu avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno di quell’attenzione non richiesta, ma c’era da dire che il gesto era stato carino e che alla fin fine i ragazzi che s’erano presentati erano stati abbastanza discreti e gentili - la loro compagnia era gradevole.

«Tendou non smette di infastidire il ragazzo del primo anno», si lamentò Eita, annuendo e guardando il compagno - il sorriso cattivo che aveva sul volto dimostrava come il suo comportamento fosse chiaramente una vendetta per il modo in cui era finita la finale.

«Non gli sto facendo nulla», si difese Satori, allontanando quelle accuse con un gesto della mano. Ushijima lo conosceva troppo bene per potergli credere, ma alla fin fine sapeva anche che, se non provocato, Satori non era cattivo.

«Oh, Ushijima! Iwaizumi è andato via?»

Suga gli si avvicinò sorridendo cordiale - stare accanto a lui, aveva scoperto Wakatoshi, era estremamente facile: s’era rivelato temibile in partita, ma fuori dal campo quell’alzatore era molto dolce e cordiale e nei pochi minuti prima che si allontanasse col ragazzo della Seijou, Ushijima aveva trovato la sua compagnia piacevole.

«Sì. Si scusa di non poter restare di più, ma non voleva lasciare troppo da solo il suo ragazzo».

Koushi annuì: alla Karasuno avevano saputo dei problemi di Oikawa da Kageyama. Quando il capitano della Seijou era stato male, ovviamente la preoccupazione di Hajime s’era riversata addosso a Tobio e quella mattina avevano saputo per sommi capi tutto quello che era successo. Suga aveva anche telefonato ad Oikawa, per sapere come stesse, ma il ragazzo non aveva risposto e s’era scusato con un messaggio subito dopo.

«Tu come ti senti?»

Wakatoshi aveva anche notato che Suga riusciva a fare le domande più personali con una grazia tale da renderle naturali sicché non era difficile rispondergli, esporsi. Erano arrivati davanti alla camera di Shirabu, intanto, e dalla porta aperta, Ushijima poté vedere la figura dell’asso della Karasuno di spalle, accanto alla finestra. Si chiede se stesse parlando con Kenjirou, ma non volle entrare per interromperli: forse, nonostante il suo carattere, parlare con uno sconosciuto poteva aiutare Kenjirou.

«Sto bene», rispose all’alzatore, ma senza sorridergli, mentre si sedeva accanto alla porta. Notò, poco lontano, che Goshiki stava conversando con il capitano, Sawamura, e fu sollevato nel vedere il suo primino parlare apertamente con quel ragazzo – s’era preoccupato molto per lui, per il modo in cui aveva preso la malattia di Shirabu e si rammaricava di non essergli potuto stare accanto come avrebbe voluto, sebbene si fosse tenuto informato, attraverso Reon, di tutto quello che succedeva alla squadra.

«Gli ospedali non sono un bel posto», continuò Suga, sedendosi accanto a lui «So che cosa significa starci in maniera fissa, anche se non per così tanto tempo».

Tendou osservava quel ragazzo e non riusciva a farsi un’idea di come reagire alle sue parole – probabilmente avrebbe preso in giro una simile invadenza se fosse arrivata da chiunque altro, eppure Suga tratteneva qualcosa di sinceramente interessato nel suo modo di fare che non permetteva al _Guess Monster_ di essere irritato.

«Ci sei passato anche tu?»

Era stato Semi a parlare, perché Ushijima non avrebbe mai chiesto qualcosa di tanto personale, pur essendo interessato a ciò che il ragazzo aveva da dire. Suga annuì senza perdere il sorriso: era anche per questo che aveva deciso di andare a far visita ai ragazzi della Shiratorizawa – al di là di tutto, Koushi conosceva più di chiunque altro quanto potessero essere tristi le mura degli ospedali e sapere che Ushijima e Shirabu erano lì da mesi gli aveva ricordato quanto avesse odiato le poche settimane che era stato lì, per Daichi. Voleva in qualche modo essere loro vicino, anche se non li conosceva che vagamente.

«Daichi, il nostro capitano, ha avuto un incidente poco prima dei Preliminari ed è stato ricoverato qui per qualche settimana. Penso sia stato il periodo più brutto della mia vita, anche se non è durato così a lungo. Quindi… volevo che sapessi, Ushijima, che se mai… se tu avessi bisogno di qualcosa, se tutti voi aveste bisogno di qualcosa…».

Suga abbassò il capo, giocando con le mani un po’ a disagio: probabilmente non era affare suo, probabilmente stava superando i limiti di ciò che era opportuno, ma sapeva che quando era toccato a lui non sarebbe riuscito a superare quella situazione senza l’aiuto di Oikawa, e ora voleva essere quella persona per loro.

«Sei davvero gentile», sussurrò Tendou e Suga lo guardò sorpreso, chiedendosi se fosse sincero – accanto a lui Semi stava sorridendo.

«Non è… difficile», disse Wakatoshi, guardando il ragazzo con serietà «Non si tratta di… reggere la situazione: Shirabu è la sola cosa di cui ho bisogno per continuare ad andare avanti. È solo… spaventoso. Alle volte mi chiedo come andrà a finire e non sapermi dare una risposta mi destabilizza».

«Lo capisco. Daichi è stato in coma per giorni e ha… avuto problemi di memoria al suo risveglio. È stato destabilizzante rischiare di perderlo in quel modo e l’incertezza ha rischiato di divorarmi».

«Ora sta bene?» Tendou gli si era seduto accanto – Suga doveva ammettere che non si aspettava fosse una persona tanto socievole; annuì nella sua direzione con un nuovo sorriso.

«Ha ricordato quasi tutto ed ha ripreso la sua vita di sempre, quindi direi di sì».

«E tu?» Wakatoshi lo stava fissando – Koushi rimase per qualche istante interdetto da quella domanda: non era comune che chiedessero a lui come stava, semplicemente perché era Daichi ad aver avuto problemi. Non lo infastidiva ovviamente, eppure si trovò a pensare che una domanda del genere, al momento giusto, gli avrebbe fatto bene.

«...va meglio, questo è sicuro. Ci sono giorni in cui… non va così bene, giorni in cui rischio di avere attacchi di panico al pensiero che Daichi potrebbe… non essere più con me». Avrebbe voluto dire “morire”, ma si trattenne dal farlo. «Ma va sempre un pochino meglio».

Ushijima annuì: Suga non gli stava dicendo nulla di nuovo, eppure in qualche modo era davvero confortato dalle sue parole – non aveva vissuto la stessa situazione e quel ragazzo non avrebbe mai potuto capire cosa stesse passando lui, ma allo stesso tempo sapere che aveva affrontato qualcosa di simile, che era stato male, che aveva avuto paura per sé e per il suo compagno lo rassicurava, quasi come se, avendo un esempio, Ushijima non fosse più da solo, un’eccezione alla normalità dei legami fra i ragazzi della sua età.

«Andare a casa è difficile. Alle volte lo faccio: Kenjirou mi grida contro finché non riesce a farmi uscire da qui, ma non cambia molto…».

Tendou ascoltava quelle parole, rapito: lo aveva notato già da tempo, che Ushijima non si confidava con lui così spesso come prima che Shirabu stesse male. Gli aveva dato i suoi spazi e i suoi tempi, perché loro erano sempre stati schietti l’uno con l’altro e Satori era sicuro che Ushijima ricordasse di poter andare da lui in qualsiasi momento, che era sempre disponibile a sentirlo. Eppure, sentirlo parlare in quel modo era come conoscerlo da capo, avere accesso ad un lato di lui che fino a quel momento gli era stato interdetto. Si sentì un po’ triste, Satori.

«La parte migliore di noi stessi la lasciamo con loro, lo so», stava rispondendo Suga «In queste situazioni, quando non siamo con chi amiamo la vita sembra andare in pausa-».

«Non andare via, _Satori_ ».

Tendou s’era accorto appena d’essersi alzato, lo aveva fatto quasi senza pensarci, in maniera istintiva come per dar sfogo ad un bisogno impellente. Le parole di Wakatoshi avevano interrotto Suga e  avevano fermato il centrale sul posto, lasciandogli appena la possibilità di mettersi dritto con la schiena. I due ragazzi si guardarono – Satori non s’era mai sentito tanto triste così d’improvviso: gli pareva di vedere davvero l’amico per la prima volta e per qualche istante odiò la Karasuno ed odiò quel Sugawara e chiunque fosse in quel corridoio, frapposto fra lui e Ushijima. Ma non gliene faceva una colpa, non gliene avrebbe mai fatto una colpa… E non voleva andarsene, non stava davvero pensando di farlo. Wakatoshi l’aveva pensato?

«E chi si muove, _Miracle_ _Boy_! Dove pensavi stessi andando?»

Semi, che non s’era mai mosso dal suo fianco, con la schiena contro il muro, lo guardò con una certa intensità – lui, che poteva sentirlo bene, aveva percepito la tristezza e la frustrazione improvvisa come percepiva ora la necessità di smontare tutto con una battuta, di tornare ad essere il ragazzo strambo di sempre. Non disse nulla, mentre Tendou rideva e faceva ridere anche Ushijima; non disse nulla mentre il suo ragazzo continuava a saltellare da un posto all’altro, passando dall’alzatore della Karasuno al loro capitano. Ma sapeva.

«Piuttosto, il nostro primino sembra adorare il tuo capitano, Sugawara».

Koushi alzò lo sguardo verso il fondo del corridoio, dove in effetti Daichi e Goshiki sembravano ancora molto presi dalla conversazione che stavano avendo. Sawamura parlava, sorridendo di tanto in tanto, ma più spesso con un’aria seria in viso e Goshiki annuiva, per poi aggiungere qualcosa e tornare ad ascoltare – i ragazzi del terzo anno della Shiratorizawa lo conoscevano abbastanza bene da sapere che, quando aveva quell’espressione, Tsutomu si stava esponendo completamente e che per farlo aprire in quel modo il capitano della Karasuno doveva aver compreso qualcosa di lui, aver detto le parole giuste, averlo preso all’amo.

«Invece», intervenne Tendou con un ghigno «Credete sia stata una buona idea far entrare in stanza con Shirabu il vostro primino?».

«C’è anche l’Asso con lui, quindi immagino che possiamo stare tranquilli», valutò Semi e a Sugawara venne da ridere: aveva capito ormai che quell’alzatore era temibile ben oltre il campo di pallavolo, ma pensare ad Asahi come ad una difesa contro l’aggressività altrui era di quanto più sbagliato potesse essere concepito.

In realtà nella stanza c’era silenzio da quando i due ragazzi della Karasuno erano entrati. Tsukishima era stato praticamente trascinato dai senpai del terzo anno perché, a detta loro, era stato scortese a parlare a Shirabu nel modo in cui aveva fatto, dopo la finale; Kei aveva provato a ribattere che dopotutto le sue parole s’erano rivelate veritiere, dal momento che quell’alzatore era sul serio malato, e che non vedeva come avesse potuto offenderlo sottolineando semplicemente l’ovvio, ma non c’era stato verso di evitare quella visita e le annesse scuse.

Ad ogni modo, dopo che Tsukishima aveva borbottato una frase di circostanza nel più atono dei modi, la conversazione s’era completamente arenata. Asahi era stato seduto per qualche minuto, senza sapere bene dove guardare o che cosa fare, poi s’era spostato verso la finestra, voltando le spalle ai due ragazzi. Se fosse stato con persone più grandi probabilmente avrebbe considerato il proprio gesto estremamente scortese, ma essendo lui il maggiore per una volta aveva cercato di non farsi troppi problemi. Voleva parlare a Shirabu, ma non sapeva bene come fare.

«Mi hanno detto che il tuo legame con Ushijima è di quelli più forti», riuscì infine ad esordire, senza guardare il ragazzo negli occhi – dopotutto, c’era un motivo se era entrato in quella stanza.

«Chi te l’ha detto?» Shirabu era estremamente sulla difensiva: non aveva nulla contro quel ragazzo in particolare, ma tutta la situazione lo innervosiva, perché era da solo con degli sconosciuti in una posizione di evidente svantaggio.

«Credo sia stato Semi Eita. Suga gli ha chiesto come stavate…». Semi aveva spiegato loro di come Wakatoshi stesse risentendo della malattia di Shirabu perché il loro legame era praticamente perfetto e per questo profondissimo – un legame normale avrebbe trasmesso le sensazioni di un compagno all’altro, ma quelli così forti potevano trasmettere malessere fisico. Asahi lo capiva – aveva realizzato da tempo di essere legato a Noya quasi allo stesso modo: era il motivo per cui aveva sentito così tanto dolore nell’incidente, il motivo per cui tutto aveva rischiato di annientarlo.

Shirabu pensò che Semi avrebbe dovuto smettere di essere tanto socievole con gli sconosciuti, ma allo stesso tempo sentirsi riconosciuto quel legame lo rilassò: aveva Ushijima, tutti sapevano che aveva Ushijima.

«Immagino di essere entrato qui per questo: volevo solo dirti di non sentirti in colpa. Io… non ti conosco, non ho davvero idea di come tu stia affrontando questa brutta situazione e mi spiace davvero tanto che sia dovuto succedere a te. Ma… ma posso immaginare che cosa tu stia provando, almeno per quel che riguarda il tuo legame con Ushijima».

Prese fiato, Asahi, e si decise a voltarsi verso Shirabu. Si sarebbe aspettato che il ragazzo gli urlasse contro di smetterla, perché non poteva sapere davvero che cosa stesse provando; invece, Kenjirou voleva ascoltarlo, voleva sapere, perché per una volta quel parere non richiesto gli pareva fondamentale.

«Se ti senti in colpa per quello che Ushijima sta provando, non farlo: nonostante sia fortissimo il dolore che sente adesso, il tuo compagno non vorrebbe cambiarlo per niente al mondo. Sì, lo so, è assurdo, ma riflettici: per te non sarebbe lo stesso? Ci… ci ho messo tanto a capirlo, ma i nostri compagni farebbero esattamente ciò che noi siamo disposti a fare per loro. È logico no?».

Sì, era logico, Shirabu riusciva a concepirlo per logica. Eppure…

«Se ti sembra di non meritarlo, se credi di non valere abbastanza e che non sia giusto… Ho imparato che non abbiamo diritto di parola a riguardo». Asahi rise, ma avrebbe voluto piangere al pensiero di aver quasi perso Noya. «Semplicemente, loro ci amano. È un concetto difficile da realizzare, me ne rendo conto. L’amore è quella cosa che siamo disposti a concedere facilmente, ma che crediamo di non meritare mai davvero».

Shirabu non seppe che cosa dire: lo guardava e si chiedeva in che modo un perfetto sconosciuto avesse deciso di parlargli tanto profondamente, cogliendo nel segno quello che stava provando. Che cosa era successo a quel ragazzo per portarlo a realizzare un concetto che lui, in quei mesi di degenza, non era riuscito neanche a sfiorare? E soprattutto, che cosa lo aveva portato a decidere di arrivare da lui e lasciargli questa verità? Si sentiva estremamente disorientato da un comportamento che non comprendeva, da un interesse che non chiedeva nulla in cambio e che non si sarebbe mai aspettato. Quindi tacque.

«Credo che questo sia tutto». Asahi guardò Tsukishima che semplicemente annuì – non avrebbe di certo ripetuto le sue scuse: una volta era bastata, anzi a suo parere era stato fin troppo.

«Spero che tutto si risolva per il meglio. Dico sul serio», lo salutò l’asso e Shirabu annuì appena, ancora spiazzato, mentre li osservava uscire. Sì, le visite degli sconosciuti avevano davvero il potere di metterlo a disagio. Soprattutto di quelli così gentili nei suoi confronti.

Si accucciò meglio sotto le coperte leggere che comunque aveva addosso e cercò di pensare ad altro, chiedendosi come stesse Yotaro: quella mattina, il ragazzo avrebbe affrontato il primo degli interventi per provare a ristabilire la vista ad uno dei due occhi e se Shirabu non fosse stato tanto debole avrebbe aspettato fuori la sala operatoria per tutto il tempo. Invece era costretto a letto, preda di visitatori così gentili da non permettergli neanche di essere seccato per la loro invadenza.

Yotaro gli mancava. Ushijima gli mancava, sebbene fosse ad una parete di distanza dalla sua, e Kenjirou si sentì improvvisamente triste perché Asahi aveva ragione, ma lui non era ancora riuscito ad interiorizzare la verità di ciò che gli aveva detto.

  
  


Kenjirou aveva avuto un brutto presentimento dalla sera precedente: quando tutti gli ospiti erano andati via e solo Ushijima era rimasto in stanza con lui, aveva provato a chiamare Yotaro diverse volte al cellulare, sperando che, se il ragazzo fosse ancora stordito dai postumi dell’intervento, almeno qualcuno in stanza con lui avrebbe risposto per dargli sue notizie. Invece, tutto quello che aveva ottenuto era stato un elenco di chiamate senza risposta ed un po’ di preoccupazione. Aveva provato anche ad alzarsi e farsi portare da Wakatoshi fino in camera dell’amico, ma questi era stato alquanto riluttante a muoverlo, perché Shirabu era davvero stanco e s’era piuttosto offerto di andare a chiedere informazioni di persona, informandolo quanto prima.

Ushijima aveva fatto qualche passo fuori la stanza, quando il cellulare di Shirabu aveva squillato. Il messaggio, che qualcuno aveva scritto per Yotaro, era molto breve. Diceva di non preoccuparsi, ma che si sarebbero visti il giorno dopo. Ringraziava per l’interessamento e salutava. Era così anonimo, così poco conforme al modo d’essere del ragazzo, che Kenjirou non ne aveva tratto che nuova preoccupazione. Tuttavia, se Yotaro non voleva vederlo in quel momento, lui non poteva fare altro che rispettare la sua volontà.

Quella notte Shirabu doveva aver fatto diversi sogni – ormai era sempre più raro che ricordasse ciò che sognava, stanco com’era, eppure la sensazione di essersi agitato durante la notte l’aveva avuta dal primo momento in cui aveva aperto gli occhi. Ushijima, accoccolato sulla poltrona accanto a lui, pareva affaticato, mentre ancora dormiva e Shirabu s’era perso nel volto appena corrucciato che aveva, i capelli scomposti, il respiro un po’ affannato. Kenjirou rubava quei momenti quasi ogni mattina, li faceva posare leggeri sul cuore, come la malinconia e la bellezza che trattenevano, fragili, e ne faceva tesoro per quando i pensieri lo assalivano. Andava avanti per se stesso, ma andava avanti anche per Wakatoshi – averlo accanto era come una sfida ad essere più forte.

«Come ti senti?» si sentì domandare – Ushijima aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi, ma Shirabu s’era accorto, dal suo respiro, del momento in cui s’era svegliato, o forse lo aveva sentito nel suo animo, visibile come un fiammifero acceso nel buio di una stanza. Ushijima bruciava costante.

«Più riposato», gli sorrise. “Più” e “meno” erano termini estremamente vaghi e Kenjirou non li aveva mai apprezzati perché connotavano ogni cosa con una relatività effimera, ma in quei mesi aveva preso ad usarli ogni volta che voleva dare ad Ushijima qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi, una speranza che forse neanche lui vedeva. Non si sentiva tanto diversamente dalla sera prima, ma dire che stava semplicemente come al solito lo avrebbe privato al sorriso che Wakatoshi gli stava rivolgendo in quel momento. Quindi  preferiva qualcosa di vago, qualcosa di relativo, come la sua situazione in quel momento.

Ushijima non aveva avuto bisogno di chiedere per capire che intenzioni avesse Shirabu quella mattina: era ovvio che passare dalla stanza di Yotaro fosse in cima alla lista delle cose da fare ed effettivamente anche lui era in pensiero per il ragazzo – a rigor di logica, se l’intervento chirurgico fosse andato come si sperava, non ci sarebbe stato motivo di evitare la conversazione il giorno prima; allo stesso tempo, il ragazzo non voleva pensare al peggio – potevano esserci diversi motivi per cui Yotaro aveva rimandato la conversazione.

Il ragazzo prese tra le braccia il compagno per aiutarlo a mettersi sulla sedia a rotelle, una volta pronto, e si soffermò nei pochi istanti in cui lo sollevò sul fatto che Shirabu fosse diventato davvero leggero. Non era mai stato un peso imponente, ma la sua altezza non era da ignorare – adesso, invece, anche quella pareva essersi ridotta, come se la sua figura si fosse consumata ai bordi, sbiadita, e sicuramente Shirabu aveva perso peso. Kenjirou si lasciò prendere senza lamentarsi; ci aveva provato le prime volte, ma quando Ushijima gli aveva detto, con tutta calma, che non c’era niente di male nel lasciarsi aiutare, era rimasto in silenzio. Qualche volta, mentre era in quell’abbraccio, pensava che non gli importava di essere debole.

«Nel caso qualcosa non sia andato come doveva… vuoi che vi lasci soli? Posso aspettare fuori».

Shirabu sorrise della premura di Ushijima, mentre scorrevano le porte del corridoio al terzo piano. La musica che solitamente risuonava a quell’ora del mattino ora taceva – una cosa normale, dal momento che Yotaro di sicuro non aveva le forze per suonare, eppure Kenjirou non era tranquillo. Quando arrivò alla stanza dell’amico, la porta era aperta e dall’esterno l’alzatore della Shiratorizawa poteva vedere chiaramente Yotaro seduto sul davanzale della finestra. La lastra di marmo che lo componeva poteva essere larga su per giù una cinquantina di centimetri  per cui, volendo, ci si poteva sedere sul davanzale, con le spalle contro una delle due ante di vetro e i piedi verso l’altra. Yotaro era abbastanza alto da far sì che, per entrare in quello spazio, le sue gambe si dovessero piegare.

Per un attimo a Shirabu girò la testa – fino ad ora il solo a cui era venuto in mente di sedersi a quel modo era stato Tendou, sotto lo sguardo severo di Semi e qualche parola di preoccupazione di Goshiki. Sebbene non fosse pericoloso di per sé, certamente non era raccomandabile stare in quella posizione, soprattutto se a sedersi così, adesso, era Yotaro, il cui capo bendato all’altezza degli occhi e coperto da una rete sterile segnava la recente operazione.

«Credi sia una cosa intelligente da fare?» Kenjirou cercò di mantenere la calma: dopotutto, Yotaro era una persona fin troppo estroversa e piena di energie, di quelle che facilmente commettono azioni incoscienti senza rendersene conto. Saltare subito alle conclusioni non avrebbe aiutato.

«Tu non dovresti prepararti per la chemio?» Il tono del ragazzo era spezzato e assente, quasi non fosse veramente lì.

«Credevo mi avresti accompagnato».

«Non hai bisogno che un cieco di tenga la mano Shirabu. Cresci un po’».

Kenjirou si rese conto che quella era la prima volta che Yorato metteva in evidenza la loro differenza d’età con serietà e allo stesso tempo lo attaccava senza che lo scherno fosse addolcito dall’ironia.

«Io almeno non provo a volare di sotto».

Yotaro, che per parlare con Shirabu aveva voltato il capo verso la porta da cui aveva sentito provenire la sua voce, tirò la testa all’indietro contro la parete, con un sospiro e tacque. Non aveva voglia di parlare con Kenjirou, di essere magari giudicato da lui o, ancora peggio, di subire la sua pietà.

«Cos’è successo? Com’è andato l’intervento?»

«Niente. Non è successo niente».

«Di che parli? Come può non essere successo niente?» Shirabu odiava sbattere contro un muro, che fosse sul campo di pallavolo o fuori, nei rapporti con gli altri. Perché improvvisamente Yotaro aveva deciso di non parlargli, di tagliarlo fuori, quando lui s’era confidato e lo aveva fatto entrare nella sua vita con tanta facilità?

«Niente, _Kenjirou_. Nulla. Non possono fare nulla, capisci? Non succederà mai nulla. Niente!»

Shirabu rimase per qualche istante senza fiato. La voce dell’amico, nelle ultime parole, s’era alzata, diventando un grido stridulo, disperato, e lui l’aveva avvertito, proprio all’altezza del petto: il suono delle speranze infrante. Era così che si sarebbe sentito, se non fosse riuscito a sconfiggere il cancro? Quella era la disperazione di cui una persona era capace quando gli sono portate via tutte le speranze che ha riposto nel futuro, le aspettative, le attese, le gioie? Shirabu non voleva risultare ipocrita, perché non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe fatto se gli avessero detto che la sua vita d’ora in avanti sarebbe stata solo fra quelle quattro mura, senza possibilità di liberarsi dalla malattia; allo stesso tempo però non poteva semplicemente ignorare Yotaro.

Provò ad avvicinarsi, muovendo da solo la sedia a rotelle e quando Ushijima capì che cosa voleva fare gli diede una mano. Kenjirou aveva notato che il suo _compagno_ non aveva emesso un fiato da quando la conversazione era cominciata e quella constatazione non fece altro che aumentare la sua preoccupazione.

«Avevi detto che c’erano buone possibilità…» provò di nuovo, quando fu più vicino, ma non troppo perché il ragazzo ne fosse infastidito o allarmato.

«Era quello che avevano detto anche a me! E invece… invece…» Yotaro si nascose il volto bendato tra le mani, in un riflesso incondizionato, e Shirabu si chiese se potesse ancora piangere – il suo danno era neurologico, quindi poteva ancora farlo, giusto? Non sapeva perché, ma in quel momento sembrava importante. Shirabu in quei mesi aveva imparato che piangere era importante.

Quando decise di muoversi ancora e gli fu abbastanza vicino da poterlo toccare, l’alzatore provò ad alzarsi, poggiando una mano sul davanzale freddo e permettendo alle sue dita di premere sulla maglia del pigiama di Yotaro, stringendola e facendo sussultare il ragazzo.

«Non so cosa fare, Kenjirou…» sussurrò quello, al limite delle forze.

Shirabu era tremolante sulle gambe e poggiò la seconda mano sulla sua spalla.

«Andrai avanti, come hai fatto fino ad ora. Imparerai a vivere di nuovo. Hai ancora la tua musica, no?»

«E a cosa mi serve se non posso impararne di nuova? Sono come un disco rotto, bloccato sempre sugli stessi pezzi. Non posso andare avanti».

«E chi ti blocca? Non puoi leggere uno spartito, ma puoi ancora sentire le note, no? Riconoscerle se ascolti una melodia o comprenderle se qualcuno ti fa da occhi. Chi ha detto che hai per forza bisogno della vista per suonare il tuo violino?»

Shirabu insisteva perché in Yotaro vedeva anche se stesso, perché dare speranza a lui significava non perderla per sé, credere ancora che anche la pallavolo fosse possibile. Evitava di pensarci di solito, cercava di non andare oltre i mesi che sapeva avrebbe ancora dovuto trascorrere in ospedale, ma qualche volta i ragionamenti finivano lì e allora il ragazzo non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi se e quando avrebbe sentito di nuovo la pressione della palla sulle dita, mentre la indirizzava con la giusta potenza e traiettoria allo schiacciatore di turno – ad Ushijima. Se una persona come Yotaro si arrendeva tanto facilmente, che speranze avrebbe avuto lui?

«Non volevo davvero buttarmi di sotto…» sussurrò il ragazzo – non lo aveva mai pensato davvero, era stato più come accarezzare dal lontano la possibilità, vaga come un sogno e allo stesso tempo piacevolmente irraggiungibile. Yotaro non s’era detto di farlo, non voleva davvero ammazzarsi: alla fine aveva qualche motivo per sopravvivere, fosse anche solo per provare a se stesso che poteva farcela, che non si sarebbe lasciato fermare neanche da quello. Semplicemente, il venir meno delle speranze lo aveva fatto sentire come se gli fosse stata strappata improvvisamente la terra da sotto i piedi: era rimasto disorientato, improvvisamente il buio che lo circondava era diventato spaventoso perché da quel momento in poi sarebbe stato permanente, un compagno di vita.

«Tu credi… credi che i legami si basino solo sulla vista?»

Kenjirou restò a fissarlo per qualche istante, poi dalle sue labbra uscì una risata isterica, di quelle che mai Ushijima gli aveva sentito emettere da che lo conosceva. Ma bisognava ammettere che la domanda era ironica.

«Io e Wakatoshi siamo la prova vivente che il legame non si basa sulla vista!» esclamò, senza essere però risentito. Yotaro avrebbe riso con lui, ma era troppo serio riguardo la propria domanda – improvvisamente, gli importava del legame, di conoscere la propria compagna, di sapere come fosse, che viso avesse, se era la summa di ciò che preferiva in una ragazza o qualcosa di completamente diverso. Voleva sapere, soprattutto, di che colore fosse.

«No, tu non capisci… voglio dire… come farò a sapere di avere un legame, se non posso… se i miei occhi non possono…». Il ragazzo cercò di non pensare al fatto che, se mai avesse avuto un legame, avrebbe significato anche legare a sé e alla sua situazione qualcuno che probabilmente non aveva chiesto una vita tanto difficile.

Ushijima sorrise: poteva capire il ragionamento di Yotaro perché prima di vedere i colori grazie a Shirabu anche lui s’era chiesto se il legame avesse davvero effetto solo sulla vista – che cosa cambiava davvero, in che modo la vita ne risultava affetta? Aveva saputo darsi risposta solo quando i colori erano arrivati: aveva guardato Kenjirou ed improvvisamente aveva capito quanto fosse stata sciocca la sua presupposizione, perché insieme a quelle sfumature tutta la sua prospettiva era cambiata ed aveva sentito qualcosa, all’altezza del petto, avvolgerlo stretto, senza dargli la possibilità di liberarsi. La sua vita era cambiata non perché la sua vista era diventata infinitamente più chiassosa di quella che era prima, ma perché tutto il suo corpo ed il suo essere ora risuonavano di completezza e allo stesso tempo di finito; Ushijima sentiva – e poteva dirlo ad occhi chiusi, senza bisogno dei colori – di aver raggiunto un traguardo, di essere arrivato ad un punto fisso, di aver trovato ciò che stava inconsciamente cercando. E quelle erano sensazioni che con gli occhi non avevano nulla a che fare.

«Molti dicono di ricordare innanzitutto l’esplosione dei colori, quando parlano di come si è teso il legame», disse, avvicinandosi e controllando che Shirabu non fosse in difficoltà. «Ma la prima cosa che ricordo io è stata la sensazione di appagamento, di finitezza. Non mi ero mai reso conto di essere stato sempre teso verso qualcosa di imprecisato, finché questo qualcosa non è arrivato. E improvvisamente avevo consapevolezza della sua esistenza come della mia: siamo diventati in due e parte della mia mente, della mia coscienza non poteva fare a meno di sentire Kenjirou, ovunque fosse. Non è qualcosa che parte dagli occhi, Yotaro. È qualcosa che parte dal cuore».

La testa di Yotaro andò di nuovo indietro fino al muro, mentre il ragazzo respirava pesantemente, cercando di controllare i singhiozzi del pianto come meglio poteva, ma fallendo miseramente.

«Mi sento così… sconfitto. Sono stanco Shirabu, così stanco...».

Kenjirou sospirò.

«Lo so».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spendo giusto due parole per dirvi che, nel caso foste curiosi di capire come è successo l’incidente di Daichi o cosa ha passato Asahi per diventare tanto “saggio”, trovate queste risposte nella seconda soulmate della raccolta. Non ho messo il link in alto perché non è indispensabile conoscere la loro storia per capire quello che avete letto (a differenza di quella degli IwaOi), ma se vi va, fateci un salto qui.
> 
>  
> 
> Alla prossima parte ♥


	6. Parte 6

Parte sesta.

 

 

 

«Ushijima? Ushjima Wakatoshi?»

Negli anni del liceo Ushijima non s’era mai addormentato durante una lezione, non importava quanto fosse stressato o stanco: era semplicemente un comportamento inammissibile e non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato  se si fosse trovato in una situazione del genere.

A voler essere sinceri, quella mattina non s’era addormentato – aveva sentito il professore chiamarlo, lo aveva sentito perfettamente mentre pronunciava prima il suo cognome e poi il suo nome; semplicemente non aveva risposto. Perché? Wakatoshi non ne era certo: probabilmente non ne aveva avuto la forza, forse s’era chiesto anche per quale motivo dovesse farlo. Alla fine aveva mosso la testa verso l’uomo, molto lentamente, e l’aveva guardato senza davvero essere in quel posto, senza riuscire a concentrare la propria attenzione sulla figura che aveva davanti. Aveva riconosciuto a stento l’uomo e col pensiero aveva accampato una scusa mortificata che però non aveva lasciato le sue labbra – perché tutto ad un tratto era diventato tanto difficile parlare?

«Ti stai sentendo male?»

Stavolta la voce del professore arrivò più chiara – s’era forse avvicinato? - e Ushijima cercò di negare con un cenno del capo: non stava propriamente male, non provava più dolore del solito; si sentiva solo un po’ spento, affaticato. Con Shirabu ormai nel quarto ciclo di chemioterapia, i medici gli avevano detto che quelle sensazioni erano il minimo degli effetti collaterali che il legame poteva causargli, quindi il ragazzo non se ne preoccupava davvero.

Si accorse di Hayato solo quando il compagno di squadra gli fu vicino, accovacciato accanto a lui e con una mano sulla sua gamba. Parlava, parlava anche lui – perché parlavano tutti? - e Ushijima faticava così tanto a seguire le sue parole: le sentiva, ma come suoni disconnessi dal loro significato e doveva ripeterle nella sua testa diverse volte perché lentamente acquistassero senso. Alla fine, si rese conto che l’amico gli stava chiedendo se ce la faceva ad alzarsi.

«Sto bene», sussurrò – forse non era la risposta giusta a quella domanda, ma era certo che, da qualche parte, gli avessero chiesto anche come si sentisse, quindi quelle parole potevano valere per allora.

Il viso di Hayato in ogni modo gli parve incupirsi e lo vide volgersi al professore, parlare con lui brevemente e poi alzarsi – il libero della Shiratorizawa non era mai parso tanto imponente ad Ushijima.

«Aggrappati a me, Ushijima: andiamo a prendere un po’ d’aria».

Quando Wakatoshi ebbe capito ciò che l’amico voleva fare, prese la mano che questi gli stava tendendo e si mise in piedi: non gli girò la testa, come invece aveva fatto quella mattina, e si sentì abbastanza sicuro sulle proprie gambe, tanto da potersi permettere di camminare senza l’aiuto di nessuno. Fu facile ignorare gli sguardi del resto della classe – dopotutto, ad Ushijima non importava molto della loro opinione al momento.

Il corridoio era in qualche modo più fresco dell’aula in cui era stato fino a quel momento e il capitano della Shiratorizawa prese un profondo respiro, cercando di concentrarsi. Sapeva che a Shirabu non era successo nulla di nuovo – in caso contrario sarebbe stato seriamente male – e che quindi tutto dipendeva dal loro legame, qualcosa a cui avrebbe dovuto essere abituato ormai, ma che ogni giorno lo sfiniva sempre un po’ di più.

«Hai dormito stanotte?»

Hayato era solito fare domande simili ad Ushijima, soprattutto nelle ultime settimane. In realtà, tutta la squadra ormai aveva preso a fare domande di quel genere al capitano, da quando gli effetti della chemio avevano cominciato ad essere così invasivi da non permettere alla coppia di poter gestire la situazione da soli.  I ragazzi avevano deciso di fare a turni in ospedale, così da permettere ad Ushijima di essere presente a lezione o prendere semplicemente un po’ di tempo per riposare; Yamagata, invece, non si muoveva dal fianco di Wakatoshi, essendo il solo nella sua stessa classe e quindi molto spesso a contatto con lui.

«Come al solito. Non preoccuparti, Hayato, sto bene», cercò di rassicurarlo Ushijima, ma la verità era che non riusciva a mantenere la concentrazione per più di qualche minuto di fila, dopodiché tutto diventava sfocato e i suoni sfumavano fino a diventare rumore indistinto.

«Vieni». Yamagata lo prese gentilmente, passandogli un braccio intorno alla vita e facendo in modo che Ushijima si appoggiasse a lui – la prima volta che era stato tanto male, il libero aveva avuto qualche remora a farsi avanti: certo, avevano la stessa età, ma Ushijima aveva una fama che lui neanche sfiorava e questo qualche volta gli aveva dato l’impressione che il capitano fosse irraggiungibile, intoccabile. Tuttavia, quella volta Ushijima gli era parso così fragile, così umano, che dopo l’iniziale esitazione, Hayato aveva semplicemente agito – era terribile da pensare, ma quella malattia li aveva avvicinati moltissimo.

I due ragazzi raggiunsero l’infermeria senza problemi – Yamagata s’era accorto, avendo Wakatoshi tanto vicino, che al capitano era salita un po’ di febbre, quindi aveva chiesto alla donna di turno quella mattina di potergli portare un antinfiammatorio e di tenerlo lì a riposo almeno per qualche ora – dal momento che il malessere non apparteneva davvero ad Ushijima, le medicine non avrebbero aiutato molto, ma Yamagata sperava potessero almeno tenere sotto controllo la temperatura e permettere al ragazzo di riposare un po’. Quello era il penultimo giorno di chemioterapia per Shirabu e il libero sperò che una volta passati i giorni di medicinali le cose sarebbero potute andare meglio.

Si sedette accanto al piccolo letto, che Wakatoshi riempiva completamente data la sua corporatura, e stette a guardarlo, perdendosi nei lineamenti stanchi del suo viso. Hayato non aveva ancora un legame e da quando Shirabu era stato ricoverato ed aveva cominciato i trattamenti per il cancro non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi se ne valesse davvero la pena. Ammirava la forza che Kenjirou e Wakatoshi parevano trarre l’uno dall’altro, ma allo stesso tempo non era sicuro che ciò che avevano valesse tutto il dolore che il capitano stava provando a causa della malattia dell’alzatore.

«Da quanto tempo dorme?»

Hayato si riscosse alla voce di Semi che con Tendou era appena entrato in infermeria. Avevano entrambi l’aria abbastanza preoccupata, sebbene il ragazzo avesse scritto loro per informarli che, nonostante la temperatura alta, Ushijima stava riposando tranquillamente.

«Ormai saranno un paio di ore», disse, tornando a guardare il capitano «Ma la febbre è scesa e sembra stia riposando tranquillamente».

Tendou cercò un po’ di spazio sul letto e si sedette nonostante Ushijima avesse dovuto piegare le gambe per starci; Semi poteva chiaramente sentire il suo desiderio di stare accanto all’amico e la cosa gli stringeva il cuore.

«Ke-Kenjirou…», mormorò il ragazzo nel sonno, attirando l’attenzione di tutti «Devo… devo andare da Kenjirou…».

Yamagata si avvicinò al viso di Ushijima, sfiorandogli una spalla e sussurrando che andava tutto bene.

«C’è Reon con Shirabu, ricordi? Oggi andava lui…», gli ricordò.

Wakatoshi socchiuse gli occhi – erano vitrei, quasi stesse piangendo – ed annuì appena. Sapeva che Reon era con lui e sapeva anche che avrebbe dovuto riposare nei momenti in cui non era con _compagno_ così da poter poi alleviare il suo dolore quando erano assieme, eppure stargli lontano era così difficile, così sbagliato che alle volte gli pareva di soffrire di più quando era da solo.

«Adesso devo andare al club di pallavolo: quei ragazzi avranno bisogno di almeno un senpai che li controlli o andranno tutti alla deriva. Ci sono Tendou e Semi in stanza, staranno con te finché vorrai». Hayato aveva un modo dolce di parlare con Ushijima, un’intonazione che nessuno dei suoi compagni di squadra aveva mai sentito prima e che sorprese i due ragazzi presenti: la premura con cui Yamagata controllò le coperte del capitano e lo affidò formalmente a loro prima di salutarli ed uscire li sorprese.

«Satori…», chiamò Ushijima, voltandosi di fianco così da poter vedere l’amico «Questa volta mi sembra di non poter respirare…»

I due ragazzi avevano cominciato ad appuntare i diversi sintomi di quel malessere da diverse settimane ormai, dal giorno successivo alla visita in ospedale della Karasuno. Satori s’era fatto avanti ed aveva ribadito ad Ushijima che poteva disporre della sua fedele e costante presenza in qualunque momento; Wakatoshi lo aveva guardato per qualche istante, senza sapere cosa rispondere, e alla fine lo aveva semplicemente abbracciato, ringraziandolo. Da allora, tra le altre cose, tenevano un elenco delle sensazioni che il capitano provava quando stava male e quando era lontano da Shirabu, così da poter di volta in volta trovare il miglior rimedio per alleviare quantomeno il dolore.

«Ricordi cosa ti aiuta in questi casi? Chiudi gli occhi e prova a sentire Shirabu accanto a te. Lascia da parte il dolore, concentrati solo sul momento in cui hai sentito il legame corrisposto per la prima volta». Tendou gli accarezzò i capelli umidicci per il sudore e Ushijima fece come gli aveva detto. Semi guardava la scena con un misto di malinconia ed orgoglio: Tendou poteva essere la persona più stramba del liceo, ma quando si trattava di Ushijima diventata la più seria ed impegnata – il sentimento che li legava era ammirevole.

«Resti con me, Satori? Voglio solo… solo riposare ancora un po’, Kenjirou ha bisogno di tutta la mia energia».

«Quante volte devo ripeterti che non vado da nessuna parte, _Miracle Boy_?»

Chiunque altro avrebbe potuto giudicare quella scena fin troppo sentimentale, ma alla Shiratorizawa Tendou era anche famoso ormai per non farsi maiproblemi del genere: nessuno aveva ancora dimenticato il periodo in cui il centrale aveva finto di provarci seriamente con Ushijima solo per la curiosità di conoscere la reazione gelosa di Shirabu. E Shirabu era una delle persone più gelose che potevano esistere sulla Terra – il centrale lo aveva imparato a sue spese.

«Se fossi una qualunque altra persona, sarei davvero preoccupato nell’assistere a scene del genere», scherzò Semi – in qualche modo si sentiva a disagio in quella situazione, non per l’affetto che i due amici si stavano dimostrando, ma per la fragilità che Ushijima non stava nascondendo: temeva che, nello stordimento, Wakatoshi avesse dimenticato che anche lui era presente nella stanza e gli pareva di invadere un momento personale a cui non era stato davvero invitato.

«Ma _SemiSemi_ , tu sai che ti amo con la potenza e il fuoco di mille Soli!», si difese Tendou, fingendo di essere offeso da quell’insinuazione.

«Ti hanno mai detto che sei fin troppo sdolcinato? Smettila di scherzare», tagliò corto Eita, con una punta di imbarazzo – era strano, ma sentirsi dire da Satori che lo amava in maniera tanto casuale e rilassata aveva ancora il potere di fargli fermare il cuore.

Tuttavia, fu l’espressione che il _compagno_ gli rivolse a bloccare completamente Semi. Si sentì prigioniero degli occhi seri con cui il centrale lo stava fissando e in un momento sparirono l’infermeria, Ushijima e anche la malattia di Shirabu. Restarono soli.

«Tu _sai_ che non scherzo mai: quando si tratta dell’amore che provo per te, sono sempre serio, _Semi_ ».

Ed Eita non lo avrebbe mai messo davvero in dubbio. Sapeva che per Satori la loro storia era la cosa più importante, che in qualche modo era ancora più importante per via del suo legame atrofico: Tendou s’era innamorato di lui profondamente e completamente, quasi a voler compensare la mancanza che sentiva, di cui alle volte ancora si incolpava. E Semi era certo di non meritare tutto quell’amore, era certo che fosse troppo, che Tendou esagerasse in qualunque cosa lo riguardava: si poteva essere troppo innamorati? Alle volte quella sensazione lo spaventava – la consapevolezza che Satori avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per lui e che lui non sarebbe mai stato in grado di superare il modo in cui Tendou lo amava. Altre volte, invece, si sentiva la persona più fortunata del mondo.

Semi aveva imparato a conoscerlo davvero solo dopo che il legame li aveva uniti e lentamente se n’era innamorato: quando si trattava di Tendou erano i dettagli a fare la differenza, come la premura che aveva verso l’intera squadra, la sua capacità di alzarsi presto la mattina per fare un po’ di jogging, quando la sera cercava di star sveglio e conversare con lui ma la testa prendeva a ciondolargli per il sonno, il modo autoritario e spaventoso con cui alle volte si divertiva ad infastidire i nuovi ragazzi del club di pallavolo o la semplicità dei suoi sorrisi sinceri, dei suoi baci veloci, degli abbracci lunghi e caldi.

Semi s’era innamorato di Tendou lentamente, scoprendolo un po’ di più ogni giorno, comprendendo minuto dopo minuto perché il legame li avesse uniti. Satori, invece, era stato innamorato di lui da sempre, forse dal primo momento in cui s’erano rivolti la parola, forse dal primo momento in cui l’aveva visto – non ricordava come era stata la propria vita prima che Semi avesse preso a farne parte; lo aveva amato ed aveva pregato che il legame lo unisse a lui, perché così sarebbe stato suo e non avrebbe avuto scelta che amarlo e se anche non fosse stato corrisposto avrebbe avuto una ragione per pensare a lui in ogni istante libero. Quando, anche se debole, il legame era arrivato, Tendou aveva reagito all’imperfezione con la devozione più profonda, la passione più sfrenata e l’affetto più sincero che potesse avere la forza di mostrare. La mancanza non lo aveva fermato: era stato il punto da cui partire, il limite oltre il quale Satori sapeva di doversi ergere con le sue sole forze: Eita ne sarebbe sempre valsa la pena.

 

Se avesse dovuto scegliere con sincerità la cosa che più odiava della propria malattia, Shirabu avrebbe detto senza alcun dubbio che era la stanchezza. Non il dolore, non il senso di colpa o la paura, ma la stanchezza. Non era abituato a sentirsi stanco senza aver fatto davvero qualcosa e non era abituato a sentirsi tanto stanco da non riuscire a prendere sonno. Che fossero i test scolastici o la pallavolo, Kenjirou conosceva bene la stanchezza, eppure quella che portava con sé la chemioterapia era un tipo completamente diverso, che pareva penetrargli nelle ossa, svellere la sua energia dall’interno, prosciugarlo senza dargli possibilità di scelta. E allora Shirabu si ritrovava a fine serata col solo desiderio di dormire ma così spossato, così stanco, da non riuscire a farlo.

Quella sera Ushijima era a casa - il giorno prima era stato di nuovo male a scuola, Kenjirou lo sapeva perché Semi aveva contattato Reon, che era con lui, chiedendogli di restare ancora e Wakatoshi lo aveva raggiunto solo a fine pomeriggio, tremante. Per questo gli aveva chiesto di dormire a casa stavolta: avrebbe voluto che il ragazzo alternasse con regolarità i due posti, anche se sa che ormai stargli lontano faceva quasi più male che bene ad Ushijima. Quella sera, ad ogni modo, Kenjirou era solo. Non proprio solo, in realtà: aveva sua madre, che ora già dormiva sulla poltrona accanto a lui – l’aveva sentita parlarecon suo padre prima di addormentarsi e anche se la conversazione era avvenuta fuori dalla stanza, il ragazzo non faticava ad immaginare che cosa s’erano detti i genitori. E c’era Yotaro. Yotaro era sempre presente. Stava meglio - Shirabu era certo che non avesse superato ancora del tutto i suoi problemi ed era lontano dall’accettare completamente il fatto che non avrebbe più riacquistato la vista, ma stava meglio: avevano preso a parlarsi di nuovo come prima e in quei giorni, anzi, Yotaro riempiva i silenzi che la stanchezza di Shirabu accresceva in numero e in durata.

Ma c’era un momento in cui, inevitabilmente, Kenjirou restava solo con i propri pensieri. Quando chiudeva la chiamata con Yotaro, quando sua madre dormiva e lo stesso sonno non giungeva anche per lui, il ragazzo si ritrovava impotente di fronte alle paure e alle paranoie, senza la forza necessaria per scacciarle o opporsi ad esse. Stavolta, come un po’ tutte le volte, Shirabu non avrebbe saputo dire com’era cominciata quella catena di pensieri che, inevitabilmente, finiva col distruggerlo. Forse aveva preso a pensare alla scuola o forse alla pallavolo; ciò che sapeva era che in breve era giunto alla conclusione che tutti gli sforzi che aveva fatto fino a quel momento non erano serviti a nulla: se fosse morto, una chiusura tanto definitiva della sua vita avrebbe trascinato con sé anche tutti i traguardi che aveva raggiunto, le cose che aveva ottenuto.

A che cosa era servito studiare tanto duramente per essere ammesso alla Shiratorizawa, se adesso non era neanche in grado di finire il suo percorso di studi? E a che cosa era servito riuscire a guadagnare il posto di titolare nella squadra di pallavolo, per giocare al fianco di Ushijima, se avevano perso la finale e lui non avrebbe più toccato un pallone?

Il ragazzo sospirò: avrebbe voluto voltarsi su un fianco e raggrupparsi con le ginocchia al petto per cercare di resistere a quel dolore, a quella disperazione profonda, ma non aveva le forze per muoversi e lasciò che la tristezza lo prendesse mentre, col viso rivolto al soffitto e le braccia inermi lungo il corpo, non offriva alcuna difesa alla sua vulnerabilità. Era completamente battuto, sconfitto fin dentro l’anima; mentre la madre dormiva e niente disturbava il silenzio della stanza, Shirabu pensò di morire.

Come sarebbe stato morire? Un sollievo per il suo corpo esausto, una liberazione? O forse avrebbe fatto ancora più male? Poteva sentire più dolore di così? Shirabu realizzò che non gli importava - se fosse stato da solo, forse sarebbe morto da tempo… da quando il cancro aveva cominciato a rubargli il futuro. Ma pensava ai suoi genitori, ai suoi amici, ad Ushijima e qualcosa dentro di lui provava ancora a gridare: un grido sottile, strozzato e roco, ma ancora un grido.

«Mamma», mimò con le labbra, quasi senza far uscire la voce «Mamma ti prego, mi sento morire e non voglio...».

Ma la donna non poteva sentirlo e Shirabu lo sapeva. Lo sapeva ed era terrorizzato perché gli pareva di non poter fisicamente parlare più forte di così, gli pareva di star scomparendo a cominciare dalla sua voce, sempre più sfumata, sempre più bassa. E se stava morendo, se stava morendo proprio in quel momento, avrebbe voluto Ushijima accanto a sé. Per chiedergli scusa, per lasciarsi cullare un’ultima volta.

Dove aveva messo il suo cellulare? Più cercava di pensarci, più Kenjirou sentiva la testa leggera e i pensieri sfuggirgli prima che potesse metterli a fuoco. Dov’era il suo cellulare? L’ultima volta… l’ultima volta che lo aveva usato… aveva parlato con Yotaro, sì, e poi… poi doveva averlo appoggiato sul comodino. Il comodino. Poteva arrivare fino al comodino? Era dal lato del braccio libero dalla flebo, quindi non sarebbe stato difficile, ma nell’alzarsi l’arto pareva recare su di sé il peso di tutto il corpo, forse anche il doppio di quel peso, e faceva male come se tanti aghi lo stessero punzecchiando. Shirabu era così stanco di sentire dolore…

La punta delle dita toccò il bordo freddo del comodino prima con difficoltà e poi, lentamente, sempre con più forza - Shirabu le spingeva con sforzo quasi titanico, cercando di allungarle quanto bastava per raggiungere il cellulare. Gli parve fosse passata un’eternità quando finalmente sentì la superficie liscia del display e avrebbe potuto piangere di gioia quando le dita si serrarono intorno al dispositivo, finalmente in suo possesso.

Il numero di Ushijima, fortunatamente, era fra le chiamate rapide e in breve Shirabu poté sentire il suono ad intermittenza che segnava l’inizio della chiamata. Pensò che Wakatoshi doveva aver preso sonno, perché il cellulare squillò a lungo prima che Shirabu ricevette risposta.

_«Kenjirou?»_ si sentì chiamare dalla voce di Ushijima - se si fosse appena svegliato, Shirabu non avrebbe saputo dirlo, dal momento che il suo tono gli pareva fin troppo serio.

_Wakatoshi ti prego…_ , pensò, accorgendosi solo in un secondo momento che non aveva parlato, che Ushijima aspettava ancora di sentire la sua risposta. Ma era così debole, e si sentiva così male, così disperato.

_«Kenjirou che succede? Per favore, parlami, che cosa sta succedendo?»_ Ora Ushijima era seriamente allarmato e Shirabu poteva sentirlo bene nell’inflessione della voce, nel respiro accelerato, nella preoccupazione che il legame versava anche nella sua anima.

_Ti prego, parla, ti prego. Fosse l’ultima cosa che hai da dire, non lasciarlo così_ , si disse disperato e trovò forza in quella disperazione.

«Ti prego, Wakatoshi, mi sento morire...»

Ushijima non conosceva parole che avrebbero potuto descrivere ciò che stava provando. I sussurri di Shirabu risuonarono nella sua testa come in una stanza vuota nutrendosi del loro stesso peso ed espandendosi ad eco fino al cuore. Non aveva sentito più dolore del solito, non aveva avvertito alcun campanello d’allarme che gli facesse realizzare quello che stava affrontando Shirabu. Perché proprio in quel momento, nel momento più importante, il legame lo tradiva, abbandonandolo a se stesso e facendo in modo che anche Kenjirou fosse solo? La testa prese a girargli con violenza, quasi avessero alterato la gravità del suo corpo ed improvvisamente non fosse in grado di stare in piedi.

L’Asso della Shiratorizawa si ritrovò in strada senza neanche rendersene conto: la mente non riusciva a seguire i movimenti del corpo e realizzava a scatti ciò che esso faceva, sicché ad Ushijima pareva di vedere una serie di istantanee vicine nel tempo ma non perfettamente consequenziali – ogni tanto ne mancava qualcuna e i secondi si perdevano nei pensieri e nella paura.

_«Ti prego, Wakatoshi, mi sento morire...»_

La corsa verso l’ospedale durò poco, meno di quanto Ushijima si aspettasse, meno di quanto normalmente avrebbe ricordato. Non pensava, non era capace di mettere a fuoco un singolo  pensiero e solo i battiti accelerati del suo cuore scandivano la vita di un corpo che, altrimenti, sarebbe stato alla stregua di una macchina, programmata semplicemente per tornare alla sua origine, al posto a cui apparteneva.

Gli infermieri che lo videro entrare ancora correndo non lo fermarono per chiedergli dove stesse andando o cosa cercasse: ormai lo conoscevano bene tutti e qualcuno semplicemente sperò che non fosse successo nulla di grave a Shirabu. In ogni caso, se anche li avesse sentiti, Ushijima non si sarebbe davvero fermato a parlare con loro – lui non aveva tempo e loro non avevano importanza, niente aveva importanza.

«Kenjirou».

La sua voce seppe di disperata paura. Era troppo tardi? Shirabu era ancora con lui? Dio, _Dio_ , stava davvero morendo? Come poteva accadere qualcosa del genere senza che lui percepisse qualcosa? Come poteva semplicemente guardare il suo _compagno_ morire e non sentire la vita abbandonare anche il proprio corpo? Wakatoshi guardava il corpo pallido e minuscolo di Kenjirou nella penombra della stanza ed aveva l’impressione che quell’intera scena sapesse di surreale, che da un momento all’altro si sarebbe svegliato e si sarebbe reso conto che era stato solo uno strano incubo.

Ma i secondi continuavano a passare, identici a quelli che li avevano preceduti, e Ushijima aveva paura che anche solo facendo il minimo movimento avrebbe interrotto l’equilibrio astratto su cui tutto si reggeva – allo stesso tempo, però, Kenjirou era lì e Wakatoshi non poteva stargli lontano.

«Kenjirou», chiamò di nuovo, con un tono più basso, più incerto.

Lo vide muoversi all’improvviso: fu uno scatto minimo, il volto del più piccolo che semplicemente si girava verso di lui, ma bastò a spezzare l’incantesimo fatto di staticità e di paura, e a permettere a Ushijima di muoversi lentamente verso di lui.

«Mi dispiace così tanto», lo sentì mormorare: aveva la voce rotta e quando Wakatoshi gli fu abbastanza vicino vide che stava piangendo. La tristezza passava dall’uno all’altro, legandoli.

Gli si avvicinò fino a calarsi su di lui e, facendo quanto meno rumore possibile per non svegliare sua madre, Ushijima prese Kenjirou fra le braccia, sostenendolo all’altezza della schiena e sotto le ginocchia. Trascinando con sé anche la flebo, lo portò al centro della stanza e prese a muoversi lento, oscillando come se seguisse una qualche melodia e i piedi e l’intero corpo si muovessero a tempo con essa. Kenjirou si lasciò cullare da quell’ondeggiare tranquillo e tra le braccia forti di Wakatoshi gli parve di poter dimenticare la malattia, la morte, la vita che non avrebbe mai più vissuto appieno. Tra le braccia del suo _compagno_ , Shirabu riusciva ancora a trovare la pace: quello era qualcosa che il cancro non sarebbe mai riuscito a strappargli.

«Ti va di dirmi che cosa è successo?»

Ushijima non era arrabbiato. Shirabu pensò che avrebbe avuto tutti i motivi per esserlo: dopotutto, lo aveva chiamato nel cuore della notte, dicendogli che si sentiva morire; chiunque altro gli avrebbe gridato contro per lo spavento che s’era preso. Ushijima, invece, gli aveva semplicemente chiesto cosa fosse successo, mentre lo teneva tra le sue braccia e si muoveva sulle silenziose note di un lento o forse di una delle composizioni che Yotaro aveva caricato sul loro ipod.

Kenjirou nascose il viso contro il petto grande del suo _compagno_ , col timore che qualunque cosa avrebbe detto non sarebbe stata abbastanza da giustificarlo. Ma era stanco e non ebbe le forze necessarie a mentire.

«Credevo di morire», sussurrò, senza volerlo guardare in viso. Sentì le braccia di Ushijima stringerlo con un po’ più di forza e si chiese se potesse essere possibile sparire così, contro il suo corpo o forse assorbito da esso, nella pace più perfetta. «Ho pensato che, se tutto finirà in questo modo, se non riuscirò ad uscire da qui, tutto quello che ho fatto fino a questo momento non sarà servito a niente. Non avrà avuto il minimo valore».

«Tutto quello che hai fatto fino a questo momento, fino a questo istante in cui ti tengo tra le braccia, servono a definire quello che sei, Kenjirou. Se… se tu...» L’idea della morte era talmente enorme che la mente, il cuore di Ushijima non potevano contenerla. «Non è il momento della morte a determinare se la nostra vita è servita o meno a qualcosa – è quello che fai quando sei ancora vivo che le dà significato».

Shirabu ascoltava quelle parole ed avrebbe voluto crederci davvero fino in fondo – eppure, una parte di lui non poteva fare a meno di pensare a quanto spreco ci sarebbe stato se fosse morto, a quale fallimento sarebbe stato se non fosse riuscito a sconfiggere il cancro. La sua vita era sempre stata una sfida contro se stesso e contro i propri limiti. E Shirabu aveva sempre avuto paura dei fallimenti.

Quando tornarono a letto, Ushijima non lasciò andare Shirabu: si distese di schiena e lasciò che il più piccolo di aggrappasse a lui, col viso contro il proprio petto, stringendolo a sé. Cercò di non farsi sommergere dal dolore e di restare positivo: avere speranza era la cosa più difficile che aveva mai fatto, ma pensò che se ci fosse riuscito allora anche Kenjirou ne avrebbe avuta un po’, il minimo per resistere.

«Quest’ultimo ciclo di chemio è stato terribile», mormorò Shirabu. Aveva gli occhi chiusi e con la guancia  all’altezza del cuore di Ushijima poteva sentirne il ritmo un po’ accelerato.

«Ma non manca molto: le ultime analisi mostravano una riduzione della massa, ancora un po’ e potranno operare».

Kenjirou annuì: sapeva che le cose non stavano andando male, che il tumore era regredito e che c’erano sempre più margini per un intervento chirurgico che potesse rimuoverlo completamente; quello che non sapeva era quanto ancora il suo corpo avrebbe retto prima di crollare definitivamente o quanto la sua mente sarebbe riuscita ad andare avanti prima di impazzire del tutto. Non avere certezze era l’esperienza peggiore della sua vita – stringeva a sé il corpo di Wakatoshi e si chiedeva per quanto ancora avrebbe potuto farlo.

«Promettimi che resisterai. Promettimelo, Kenjirou».

Quelle parole spiazzarono Shirabu che racimolò tutte le forze che aveva per alzarsi quanto bastava a guardare il _compagno_ negli occhi: lucidi e brillanti, trattenevano le prime lacrime di un pianto che Ushijima rimandava da troppo tempo. Nella quasi totale oscurità della stanza erano la sola cosa che Shirabu poteva vedere e mostravano una fragilità che l’alzatore non avrebbe mai concepito, pensando a Wakatoshi.

Gli accarezzò il viso e sorrise annuendo. Lo prometteva, prometteva di restargli accanto fino alla fine, fino a che avesse avuto forze e di non arrendersi prima. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per non perderlo.

 

«Sono certo che toccasse a te».

«È toccato a me la scorsa settimana, quindi di conseguenza in questa tocca a te».

«Ma sei _sicuro sicuro_ che non tocchi a te?»

«Tendou Satori, questo weekend tocca a te fare le pulizie nella nostra stanza e se non troverò tutto in ordine per domenica sera, giuro che stavolta-».

Satori fu veloce a muoversi e in un paio di falcate raggiunse dalla sua posizione, alla scrivania, il letto del _compagno_ , prendendo il volto di Semi tra le lunghe dita e baciandolo purché non finisse la sua terribile minaccia. Restarono a baciarsi per un po’, frastornati dal loro stesso sapore, e si separarono solo per riprendere fiato.

«Stavolta…?» lo provocò Tendou con un sorriso cattivo sulle labbra.

«Stavolta… tu...» mormorò Eita, ma il sapore del _compagno_ ancora sulla bocca gli aveva annebbiato la vista - il legame era così forte che tutto brillava dopo i baci di Satori. «Usare contro di me questi trucchetti non mi farà dimenticare che questa settimana è il tuo turno», borbottò, quando fu più lucido, cercando di svincolarsi dalla stretta del _compagno_. Tendou non aveva alcuna intenzione di farlo alzare e lo braccò, stringendolo dalle spalle e poggiandoglisi contro, ma Semi riuscì a liberarsi con un sorriso trionfante e si diresse senza esitazione verso la porta della stanza.

«Vai via? Hai intenzione di lasciarmi tanto insoddisfatto?».

Eita soffocò una risata, riconoscendo la battuta.

«Sta’ tranquillo, _Romeo_ , voglio solo prendere un té caldo - ti porto qualcosa?».

«Mi basterà riaverti tra le mie braccia, mia bella Giulietta».

Semi scosse la testa più volte, ridendo, prima di lasciare la stanza, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Tendou si sistemò meglio sul letto del _compagno_ , socchiudendo gli occhi e spostando le braccia sotto la testa: se non si soffermava a pensarci, tutto sembrava scorrere come al solito all’Accademia - era ancora capace di scherzare con Semi, di pranzare con i ragazzi e seguire le lezioni. Se non ci pensava, era quasi come se Shirabu fosse ancora a poche stanze da loro. Ma c’erano momenti come quello, momenti in cui Satori restava da solo, in cui non poteva distogliere i pensieri dalla realtà dei fatti: Shirabu stava davvero male, si era indebolito a tal punto da non riuscire a camminare ed era dimagrito tanto. Non lo aveva detto a nessuno, ma vederlo in quello stato aveva preso a ferire anche a lui che era stato sempre tanto ottimista e sicuro che le cose si sarebbero aggiustate. Non aveva smesso di crederci, certo, ma adesso riusciva a capire la tristezza degli altri e preferiva non parlare di lui se non era necessario. Adesso anche lui apprezzava i silenzi.

Sospirò, tirandosi su quando sentì qualcuno bussare alla porta. Pensò che Semi doveva aver dimenticato le chiavi e sorrise d’istinto: aveva una nuova ragione per prenderlo in giro, era fin troppo facile con lui!

«O mia Giulietta, l’amore vi fa brutti scherzi se non ric-».

Il resto delle parole a Tendou morì in gola perché, aperta la porta, davanti ai suoi occhi non c’era la figura del suo _compagno_ , ma quella più grossa di Ushijima. Satori vide il suo viso pallido e gli occhi arrossati da un lungo pianto che ancora continuava a bagnarli - la paura che fosse successo qualcosa di terribile lo travolse, dandogli un capogiro.

«Cosa- Shirabu…?» balbettò, accorgendosi di essere a corto di fiato.

Ushijima stette in silenzio per qualche istante, fermo sulla soglia, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo migliore amico e respirando lentamente.

«Non avevo intenzione di piangere», mormorò poi, con una voce più controllata di quanto Satori si sarebbe aspettato «È solo _successo_ e adesso… non riesco più a smettere, _Satori_ ».

Tendou ebbe l’impressione che fosse più confuso che triste e lo lasciò entrare spostandosi semplicemente dalla porta.

«Vuoi che ti prenda qualcosa da bere? Semi è sceso per un té...»

Wakatoshi negò col capo, sedendosi sul letto dell’amico e Tendou scrisse rapidamente al _compagno_ prima di avvicinarsi, poggiandosi accanto a lui ed inclinando il capo per poterlo scrutare meglio.

«Che succede, _miracle boy_?» gli chiese con voce preoccupata, sfiorandogli il braccio: non era abituato a scrutare tanto a fondo Ushijima - di solito, il capitano della Shiratorizawa era un libro aperto, così spontaneo e schietto da non aver alcun tipo di filtro.

«Satori, io non voglio che Kenjirou muoia».

La semplicità con cui Wakatoshi pronunciò quelle parole spiazzò anche Tendou che pure aveva imparato a conoscerlo tanto bene. Era una verità così limpida e allo stesso tempo così dolorosa che per qualche istante il ragazzo non seppe cosa rispondere o se ci fosse davvero qualcosa che poteva dire. Gli si strinse accando, tirandolo a sé poggiandogli un braccio sulle spalle e sospirò.

«Ieri sera, quando sono stato da lui, gli ho chiesto di non lasciarmi. Me lo sono fatto promettere, sai? Ma oggi non ho fatto altro che pensarci, Satori: Kenjirou non può promettermi una cosa del genere... perché non dipende da lui. E più ci riflettevo più capivo quanto io stesso fossi stato egoista a chiederlo, ma la verità è che non ce la faccio. Preferirei di gran lunga sopportare tutto il dolore che sto provando per il resto della mia vita che perderlo ed esserne liberato. Ed è tutto così… così…»

I primi singhiozzi avevano spezzato le parole di Ushijima e il ragazzo, sorpreso, s’era portato le mani al petto, quasi avesse difficoltà a respirare. Stretto nelle sue stesse braccia, il capitano della Shiratorizzawa sembrava un bambino indifeso, solo contro un incubo più grande di lui. Tendou sentì chiaramente qualcosa spezzarsi dentro e lo abbracciò con forza, quasi potesse prendersi il suo dolore, i suoi dubbi e quell’amore che lo stava uccidendo.

«Va tutto bene, Wakatoshi. Ssh, va tutto bene», mormorò – non serviva, non serviva a nessuno dei due dirlo, eppure Satori ebbe la sensazione che Ushijima si accoccolasse di più contro di lui mentre lo diceva, alla ricerca di un supporto ed un sollievo che lui in realtà non poteva offrirgli se non con le parole.

«Mi sento così impotente», singhiozzò, nascondendo il viso nel collo dell’amico «Ogni giorno che passa vedo un segno in più sul suo viso. Sta sfiorendo come una rosa, ruga dopo ruga sui petali morbidi, e non c’è nulla che io possa fare. Sono costretto a guardare e a pensare che quello che osservo passare è un altro attimo che lo allontana da me e lo avvicina alla fine».

Satori gli accarezzò con dolcezza i capelli, sussurrando ancora parole di conforto, che non facevano bene a nessuno, solo perché il silenzio sarebbe stato peggiore di qualunque altra cosa. Ushijima piangeva e non sembrava in grado di controllare: i singhiozzi che scuotevano le larghe spalle e il grosso petto, facendolo tremare tutto. Era come se tutte le volte che non aveva pianto si stessero concentrando in quel momento.

Quando Semi rientrò, cercando di essere il più silenzioso possibile, la stanza era al buio e solo la luce che ora proveniva dal corridoio gli permise di distinguere le due figure all’interno. Il suo _compagno_ era seduto per terra, poggiato di fianco contro il letto e con le dita di una mano intrecciate a quelle di Ushijima che, sul bordo sembrava essersi assopito ancora fra le lacrime; il fascio di luce chiara finiva proprio sul corpo del capitano, sfiorandogli il viso ed evidenziando la sofferenza che tratteneva anche nel sonno. Eita guardò la scena da lontano, indeciso su se avvicinarsi: il modo in cui entrambi sembravano distrutti, sconfitti, era l’esatta definizione della tristezza – una tragicità senza forza, che si sfogava nel lento e costante corrodere del tempo.

Stava per tornare alla porta quando Tendou aprì gli occhi. I due compagni parlarono con lo sguardo e Semi poté distintamente sentire il bisogno che il ragazzo aveva di lui. _Non andare via_ , gli disse, solo socchiudendo gli occhi, quel tanto che bastava a far tremare Eita. Si mosse con lentezza, allora, e cercò di accucciarsi accanto a Satori senza sfiorare Ushijima per paura di svegliarlo; al contatto col suo corpo, il centrale sospirò, come se quel tocco gli avesse dato improvviso sollievo e tremò appena, tirando il _compagno_ un po’ più a sé.

Non dormirono più, ma non dissero nulla per tutta la notte. Entrambi erano concentrati sull’altro e su Ushijima che di tanto in tanto nel sonno si lasciava sfuggire un lamento sommesso o un singhiozzo. Comunicarono col corpo, Semi e Tendou, tenendosi più stretti quando lo sconforto li assaliva e accarezzandosi per farsi forza. Quando un incubo scosse il corpo del capitano, entrambi furono pronti ad intervenire se fosse stato necessario: Satori gli strinse entrambe le mani ed Eita, dall’altro lato del letto, gli sfiorò i capelli, provando a tranquillizzarlo.

Era ormai mattino quando Semi si rialzò, facendo in modo di non svegliare Ushijima. Tendou lasciò andare lentamente la mano dell’amico, intenzionato a seguire il _compagno_ fuori dalla stanza, ma Eita, aperta la porta, si fermò sulla soglia, incuriosendolo.

«Che succede…?» sussurrò, per non fare troppo rumore, ma da sopra la spalla di Semi ebbe la risposta alla sua domanda ancor prima che l’altro potesse parlare.

Per terra contro la parete del corridoio, in corrispondenza della porta della loro stanza, il resto della squadra della Shiratorizawa dormiva in posizioni che davvero non potevano considerarsi comode: Goshiki, con solo una magliettina ed un pantaloncino, era stretto su se stesso forse per il freddo e aveva la testa su una delle gambe che Reon teneva incrociate, la schiena contro il muro e la testa che ciondolava a lato; accanto a lui Hayato sonnecchiava accucciato con la testa ed il fianco destro contro il muro, mentre Kawanishi era steso per terra, con le braccia a sollevargli la testa.

Tendou non riuscì a trattenere uno scoppio di risa ad una vista tanto dolce e buffa.

«Avevo detto loro che Ushijima era da noi, che non stava molto bene», mormorò Semi, sorpreso quanto lui «Ma non credevo che sarebbero venuti».

Videro Reon socchiudere gli occhi, appena sveglio, e guardarsi intorno con aria un po’ confusa: ci mise qualche istante a realizzare dove fosse e, voltandosi verso i compagni di squadra, non si mosse per non svegliarli. Quando notò anche Semi e Tendou, sorrise sospirando.

«Volevamo essergli vicino», mormorò con voce roca, tanto che distinguere le sue parole fu difficile «Ma non si sentivano rumori dalla stanza e abbiamo pensato che vi foste addormentati».

Semi si trattenne dal dire che passare l’intera notte a dormire in corridoio non poteva di certo fare bene a qualcuno, perché sapeva che neanche l’attenzione con cui insieme a Tendou aveva vegliato sul sonno di Ushijima gli aveva recato qualche beneficio pratico. La verità di quella situazione era che nessuno poteva fare nulla per quanto ci provassero, eppure avrebbero continuato a starsi accanto, per quanto inutile fosse.

 

***

 

«Mi piacerebbe scendere per una mezz’ora nel giardino dell’ospedale».

Shirabu fissava il cielo limpido della mattina dal proprio letto – una pila di tre cuscini lo teneva con la schiena dritta – e si chiedeva come fosse il mondo fuori da quel posto, o anche solo fuori dalla sua stanza. Erano settimane che non usciva e la sola cosa che poteva vedere erano le parete anonime che lo circondavano, i pochi mobili che la riempivano e il proprio letto. Forse era anche quella monotonia a renderlo stanco.

Quella mattina Goshiki e Kawanishi stavano con lui. In effetti, tutti i suoi compagni di squadra ed anche qualche suo compagno di scuola avevano preso a passare tempo con lui, facendo in modo che non fosse mai da solo, sia quando Ushijima era con lui, sia nelle poche ore al giorno in cui il ragazzo era lontano. Eppure, per quanto potesse essere triste da dire, Shirabu aveva cominciato a pensare che la loro costante presenza non facesse altro che appesantire l’atmosfera. Non era più come nei primi mesi: ora la maggior parte dei ragazzi che gli facevano compagnia avevano smesso di parlargli di ciò che succedeva fuori dall’ospedale, forse per timore di rattristarlo raccontandogli qualcosa che lui, in ogni caso, non poteva vivere appieno, o magari semplicemente perché vederlo in quelle condizioni faceva passare loro la voglia.

Sebbene all’inizio fosse stato quello che aveva reagito meglio alla situazione, ormai Tendou aveva smesso da un po’ di fare le sue solite battute e comportarsi in modo strano: adesso il più delle volte se ne stava semplicemente in silenzio e passava lo sguardo dalla finestra alla flebo del ragazzo, perso nei suoi pensieri tanto che l’alzatore aveva l’impressione d’essere da solo. Alla fine, la serietà della situazione aveva abbattuto anche lui e Shirabu lo aveva visto tornare sui suoi passi ed avere paura come il resto della squadra: non era più tempo per fingere che tutto sarebbe semplicemente tornato come prima.

Un pomeriggio Tendou aveva chiesto dal nulla a Shirabu se poteva abbracciarlo e Kenjirou glielo aveva lasciato fare, trattenendo a stento le lacrime. Hayato, invece, era il suo opposto. Hayato era il sole e la vitalità e la gioia e tutto il mondo che stava fuori da quella stanza sapeva racchiuderlo e portarlo a Shirabu con semplicità e forza. Spesso Kenjirou ne era quasi sopraffatto, ma in quegli ultimi giorni aveva capito quanto potesse fargli bene lasciare entrare un po’ più di luce. Lo ascoltava parlare e gli pareva che si fosse trasformato in un bambino: era strano il modo il cui aveva reagito a tutto quel dolore e Shirabu era felice che almeno uno di loro riuscisse ancora a sorridere.

Con Semi e con Reon le cose erano più facili. Eita, dopo i primi tempi in cui aveva dato spesso di matto, adesso paradossalmente riusciva a conversare con lui con una certa tranquillità riguardo alla scuola o al club di pallavolo – era il solo con cui Shirabu riusciva a non pensare alla sua malattia e a fingersi sicuro del fatto che un giorno ogni cosa sarebbe tornata come prima e lui avrebbe di nuovo frequentato le lezioni e la palestra. Alla fine, Semi gli aveva detto che era stato innamorato di lui. Dal nulla, semplicemente così, una frase buttata tra una spiegazione di storia ed un pettegolezzo di pallavolo. Shirabu l’aveva fissato, alzando le sopracciglia, e Semi gli aveva sorriso per la prima volta con la dolcezza che solitamente riservava a Tendou. Gli aveva raccontato che era stato prima del suo legame, che le cose erano ovviamente andate in maniera diversa, ma che non aveva smesso di tenere a lui in maniera particolare, in qualche modoaveva continuato ad amarlo.

Shirabu aveva annuito e lo aveva ringraziato, per l’amore che gli stava dando e per averglielo detto e per avergli sorriso – in un attimo la loro rivalità, l’astio, le sfide, tutto era sublimato in qualcosa di più profondo e Kenjirou pensò che forse sarebbe stata la sola cosa per cui essere grati a quella malattia, perché senza di essa Eita non si sarebbe mai confessato. Reon era semplicemente affettuoso: lo trattava come un fratello più piccolo, spesso gli portava qualche dolce fatto in casa e illuminava le giornate con una pace che Kenjirou non si sarebbe mai aspettato di trovare in lui; spesso gli raccontava degli altri ragazzi e Shirabu confidava a lui i suoi dubbi e le sue preoccupazioni. Grazie a Reon, sapeva delle reali condizioni di Ushijima e di come lentamente tutta la squadra stesse peggiorando insieme a lui – solo così era riuscito a spiegarsi il cambiamento di Tendou. Tutti si davano da fare per non lasciarlo solo ma soffrivano nello stargli tanto accanto. Se fosse stata la situazione di qualcun altro, Shirabu avrebbe riso.

Shirabu aveva avuto paura che per Kawanishi sarebbe stato difficile: a Taichi non piacevano i cambiamenti, le situazioni nuove, perché voleva dire cercare un diverso equilibrio e tastare nuovi campi per la prima volta. Gli somigliava molto in questo, quindi lo aveva affrontato di petto, proprio nei primissimi giorni,chiedendogli di non cambiare nulla del suo comportamento, di far conto che si fosse semplicemente spostato di stanza per un po’. Da allora gli era parso cheKawanishi avesse preso i dati che gli aveva fornito, li avesse elaborati e si fosse mosso di conseguenza: il risultato era stato che con lui era facile anche non parlare perché i suoi silenzi non pesavano come quelli di Satori, erano i silenzi di sempre, quelli di quando studiavano insieme, quelli di quando si facevano compagnia stando ognuno per conto proprio ma nella stessa stanza. Il loro equilibrio restava lo stesso.

Goshiki invece l’equilibrio lo aveva perso del tutto. Non andava mai da solo a fare visita a Shirabu: quella mattina era con Taichi, la volta prima era andato con Ushijima, spesso sceglieva di andare con Semi o con Hayato, così che fossero loro a portare avanti la conversazione e a lui non restasse altro che fare presenza. Non si trattava di un atteggiamento egoista, di una cosa fatta tanto per farla, per togliersi il senso di colpa – Shirabu sapeva che Goshiki non era così. Semplicemente, da solo non sapeva sostenere quella situazione e stava male, quindi non poteva varcare la soglia della stanza di Kenjirou senza avere qualcuno che lo aiutasse a non andare completamente nel panico.

«Mi aiutereste ad uscire dalla stanza? Solo per un po’...» tornò a chiedere Shirabu, attirando finalmente la completa attenzione di entrambi i compagni di squadra.

«Te la senti?» chiese con cautela Taichi, alzandosi.

Gli bastò che Shirabu annuisse per accettare la cosa: dopotutto, non vedeva che cosa ci fosse di male – non gli piaceva sapere che Kenjirou non si muoveva da quelle quattro pareti, era sempre stato dell’idea che Ushijima avrebbe dovuto insistere per portarlo fuori di lì più spesso, perché un simile isolamento di certo non gli avrebbe fatto bene. Tutti invece continuavano a trattarlo come il più fragile dei cristalli.

Goshiki, seduto poco lontano, sussultò nel vedere l’amico mentre preparava la sedia a rotelle e prendeva poi Kenjirou in braccio per farlo sedere. Avrebbe voluto dire che non gli pareva una buona idea, che sicuramente Shirabu si sarebbe stancato e che forse avrebbero dovuto chiedere prima ad uno dei medici, ma stette in silenzio perché, in fondo, chi era lui per negare a Shirabu mezz’ora di pace all’aria aperta?

«Respira, Goshiki, va tutto bene», lo prese in giro l’alzatore, mentre gli passava accanto con Taichi che spingeva la sedia a rotelle. «Torniamo su presto».

Tsutomu sorrise, scacciando il nervosismo e li seguì. Per una volta poteva stare tranquillo e godersi la compagnia di Shirabu, per una volta poteva anche smetterla di pensare alla sua malattia.

C’era da dire che il giardino dell’ospedale era un posto incantevole. Non era molto grande eppure, nonostante diversa gente lo frequentasse, non perdeva la sua quiete intrinseca, quasi i rumori potessero sfumarsi come i colori autunnali delle foglie, e il caldo che l’aria ancora tratteneva in quei giorni rendeva il soggiorno ancora più piacevole. Shirabu respirò quasi potesse trarne beneficio – finalmente aveva qualche momento libero dalla mascherina dell’ossigeno che negli ultimi giorni stava tenendo su spesso e gli pareva persino che l’aria sapesse in modo diverso, fosse solo per il fatto che non era quella artificiale che era costretto a respirare.

«Dovresti scendere qui almeno una volta al giorno», commentò Taichi, fermando la sedia a rotelle accanto ad una panchina libera e sedendosi.

«Qualche volta ho convinto Wakatoshi e Yotaro a venirci, ma nell’ultimo periodo non sono uscito molto dalla stanza – sapevo che avrei convinto facilmente te», rispose l’alzatore con un ghigno.

«Quindi mi hai semplicemente sfruttato perché sai che non mi piace discutere», osservò Taichi, alquanto divertito.

«Precisamente! E perché so che il primino non avrebbe detto niente ad alta voce».

Goshiki arrossì – era solitamente un ragazzo molto estroverso, ma quando si trattava dei senpai l’emotività faceva sì che diventasse insicuro su qualunque cosa – un tratto che sapeva avrebbe dovuto eliminare se voleva tenere alto il ruolo di Asso per cui si stava tanto impegnando.

«H-ho solo pensato che avresti potuto affaticarti, ma questo posto è stupendo: l'ospedale sembra essere lontano miglia!»

Gli occhi di Tsutomu brillavano e i suoi compagni di squadra potevano capirlo: nei corridoi anonimi in cui Shirabu erano stati fino ad ora, aleggiava sempre una certa pesantezza, come una cappa scura che non li lasciava mai davvero, e che invece il vento di quel giardino scacciava del tutto. Davanti a loro, sul viale, c'era una famiglia che giocava allegra con una palla: si poteva vedere chiaramente che era la madre ad essere ricoverata, poiché al di sotto del giubbotto si intravedevano le gambe di un pigiama bianco fin troppo comune in un posto del genere. I due bambini che le giocavano intorno non potevano superare i dieci anni e mostravano tutta la vitalità che caratterizzava quell'età, tanto che il padre faceva quasi fatica a stare dietro ad entrambi. Ma erano felici, la donna rideva, i piccoli correvano di tanto in tanto ad abbracciarla e l'uomo sembrava guardare un miracolo ogni volta che succedeva.

Uno dei due bambini calciò con forza la palla nella direzione dei ragazzi e questa fece una parabola alta sopra le loro teste, atterrando tra i cespugli alle loro spalle. Goshiki vide l'espressione scoraggiata del piccolo, probabilmente sul punto di piangere, mentre il padre gli diceva qualcosa e si avviava nella loro direzione, quindi si alzò deciso ad aiutarlo. Kawanishi lo guardò chiedendosi per quale motivo lo stesse facendo, ma dovette ammettere che fu divertente osservarlo mentre a gattoni cercava la palla insieme allo sconosciuto.

«L'ho trovata», esclamò dopo qualche minuto il ragazzo, uscendo trionfante dai cespugli con la palla in mano e diverse foglie fra i capelli.

Kawanishi rise di gusto mentre il più piccolo restituiva la palla al bambino e, tirando fuori il cellulare, gli scatto una foto mentre tornava verso di loro.  

«Se non fossi sceso con noi questa mattina, ti saresti perso una perla del genere! Dobbiamo assolutamente farlo presente ad Ushijima quando arriverà», ghignò, rivolgendosi a Shirabu, mentre il vento faceva cadere una grossa manciata di foglie dalla chioma degli alberi che erano lì vicino sulle loro teste.

«Anche tu sei da immortalare!», esclamò ancora divertito Taichi, volgendo la fotocamera verso il compagno di stanza e rubando un paio di scatti prima che Kenjirou potesse lamentarsi o distruggergli il cellulare.

Ma Shirabu non disse nulla.

«Si è addormentato», sussurrò Goshiki, accovacciandosi accanto a lui. Kenjirou aveva gli occhi chiusi e la testa piegata di lato e poggiata sulla spalla. Sembrava riposare con una tranquillità che non aveva da mesi, quasi come se la stanchezza, che tormentava anche il suo sonno, gli avesse finalmente dato un po’ di tregua.

«No».

La voce di Kawanishi era stata tanto sottile che Goshiki a stento riuscì a sentirla: solo quando Taichi lo spinse all’indietro per avvicinarsi a Shirabu, Tsutomu realizzò che qualcosa non andava. Tenendosi con le mani per non cadere, il primino osservò con orrore Kawanishi scrollare Shirabu prendendolo per le spalle – no, non stava dormendo, non stava dormendo.

«Aiuto! Qualcuno ci aiuti, non respira! Il mio amico non respira!» gridò Taichi con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola.

Disperato, prese Shirabu tra le braccia e lo pose a terra, controllando di nuovo che il battito fosse assente. Goshiki era pietrificato dall’orrore e guardava con occhi sbarrati la scena: non poteva essere morto, Shirabu non poteva semplicemente essere morto, non funzionava così, non-

«Vai a chiamare qualcuno, fa’ qualcosa Goshiki», si sentì gridare dall’amico, ma non ne aveva la forza: sentiva, capiva che cosa gli aveva detto, ma le gambe non riuscivano a dare al corpo la spinta per alzarsi, gli occhi non potevano staccarsi dal volto pallido di Shirabu, dal suo petto immobile, dal semplice fatto che non respirasse, che fosse morto.

«Goshiki!» gridò di nuovo Taichi, ma l’amico continuò a non dare segni di reazione. Allora lui tornò a concentrarsi su Shirabu: sapeva fare una rianimazione, perché all’Accademia avevano fatto seguire a tutti delle lezioni di pronto soccorso, ma mentre poggiava le mani sul petto dell’amico si rese conto che quello era un corpo vero e non un manichino, che aveva delle costole che lui avrebbe potuto rompere e un cuore che avrebbe potuto danneggiare in qualche modo. Per qualche istante la paura lo travolse, le mani tremarono e Kawanishi si sentì completamente perso.

«Ci penso io a lui, so cosa fare. Corri a chiamare aiuto!».

Una voce gli arrivò dall’alto e Kawanishi registrò appena il fatto che fosse l’uomo che stava giocando davanti a loro con la sua famiglia. Lo guardò negli occhi per qualche frazione di secondo e poi scattò in avanti, rischiando di cadere per la troppa forza che aveva dato allo slancio. Un dottore, aveva solo bisogno di un dottore, di qualcuno che potesse aiutarlo. Sarebbe bastato avvisare uno di loro e tutto sarebbe tornato a posto, Shirabu sarebbe stato di nuovo bene.

Ma Shirabu non stava bene. Shirabu aveva il cancro e il suo corpo aveva ceduto, s’era semplicemente spento. E allora che cosa potevano fare i medici? C’era davvero qualcuno che poteva salvarlo?

Kawanishi non s’accorse delle persone che travolgeva lungo la sua corsa, i suoi occhi non avevano altro compito che distinguere i civili dai dottori e quando vide due uomini in camice camminare verso l’entrata dell’ospedale, gli piombò addosso come un rapace sulla preda.

«Vi prego», esalò, non a corto di fiato per la corsa ma per la paura «Vi prego, il mio amico non respira, credo abbia avuto un infarto. Vi prego».

Uno dei due uomini corse all’interno della struttura, per prendere la borsa d’emergenza col defibrillatore e quando uscì, Taichi fece loro strada fino a dove aveva lasciato Shirabu: poteva vedere, mentre correva, l’uomo calato ancora sull’amico mentre cercava di rianimarlo alternando il massaggio cardiaco alla respirazione bocca a bocca. Non vide affatto Goshiki, sebbene il ragazzo non si fosse mosso in un centimetro.

Kawanishi osservò i medici prendere il posto dello sconosciuto, li vide controllare ancora il battito di Kenjirou prima di intervenire ed avrebbe voluto dire loro che era certo che il cuore si fosse fermato, che non c’era bisogno di perdere altro tempo, ma tacque, semplicemente perché le parole non riuscirono ad uscire, incastrate nella gola insieme alla paura. Quando uno dei due diede la prima scossa di defibrillatore, Taichi credette di averla sentita anche lui: un brivido lo attraversò da testa a piede e forse per la prima volta realizzò davvero ciò che aveva di fronte.

In quel preciso istante, in quel attimo fisso nel tempo e nello spazio, Shirabu Kenjirou era morto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non mi odiate. Keep the faith. Alla prossima parte ♥


	7. Parte 7

Parte settima.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Fu come vedere un burattino a cui tagliano improvvisamente i fili crollare sul pavimento del palcoscenico senza più vita, irrimediabilmente rotto. Finito. Fu come colpire in pieno un uccello in volo col pallino di un fucile e vederlo crollare rovinosamente al suolo senza possibilità di riprendere quota.

Ushijima stava camminando lungo uno dei corridoi dell’Accademia: quella mattina i ragazzi del terzo anno avevano concluso le lezioni con un’ora di anticipo e per questo il ragazzo, insieme agli altri compagni di squadra, si stava avviando alla mensa. Ricordava precisamente di star parlando con Semi: discutevano delle università a cui avevano fatto domanda e del fatto che avrebbero dovuto spostarsi permanentemente a Tokyo dal prossimo anno. Ricordava anche che, nonostante tutto, era stato piacevole conversare in quel modo, con la tranquillità e la spensieratezza che avrebbero dovuto avere sempre – Tendou aveva aggiunto qualche frase sull’aver dovuto scegliere una facoltà diversa da quella di Eita e che di conseguenza si sarebbero visti di meno e il _compagno_ aveva ribattuto che quelli più in difficoltà sarebbero stati Ushijima e Shirabu, dal momento che l’alzatore aveva ancora un anno di superiori da affrontare.

Wakatoshi aveva annuito, senza sbilanciarsi: dopo aver affrontato il cancro, la mera lontananza fisica gli pareva una sciocchezza, qualcosa di tremendamente banale.

D’un tratto aveva sentito il bisogno impellente di trarre il fiato, quasi fosse finito in apnea senza rendersene conto. S’era ritrovato per terra, in ginocchio, completamente instabile, ed aveva realizzato con crudele lucidità che Kenjirou aveva smesso di respirare. Il dolore era arrivato con quella consapevolezza – Ushijima s’era sentito strappare la pelle di dosso e poi i muscoli e le ossa finché di sé non restava niente. Aveva gridato, stringendosi il petto con le braccia, tirando la testa all’indietro e crollando sul pavimento; aveva gridato come se lo stessero trapassando con tanti, infiniti, lunghi aghi: poteva sentire il dolore che causava ognuna di quelle coltellate, ognuna delle ferite che la morte del suo _compagno_ gli infliggeva.

Ma non voleva che finisse: se il dolore, _quel dolore_ , era l’ultima cosa che gli restava del suo _compagno_ di vita, allora Wakatoshi non voleva che finisse. Voleva provarlo per sempre, passare la sua vuota esistenza nelle grida e nella disperazione della perdita. O morire. Morire era una prospettiva forse vigliacca, ma la sola che riusciva a concepire in quel momento.

«Lasciatemi morire», aveva sussurrato, prendendo fiato tra le grida «Lasciatemi solo morire».

Poi il suo corpo aveva smesso di contorcersi ed era arrivata l’incoscienza. Ushijima aveva sperato fosse la morte.

Quando si riprese, non era più nel corridoio in cui era crollato. La prima cosa che notò fu il silenzio. C’era tanto silenzio e lui aveva gridato così tanto ed aveva provato sentimenti così forti che quel silenzio quasi lo disturbava – non sembrava giusto. La seconda cosa ad attirare la sua attenzione fu il calore: sentiva qualcosa di caldo contro la sua schiena, qualcosa che lo avvolgeva e lo faceva sentire protetto. Provando a muoversi, Ushijima si accorse che quel qualcosa era Satori, che lo teneva stretto contro il suo petto abbracciandolo con forza e dolcezza. Davanti a lui poteva scorgere i volti preoccupati di Semi, Reon e Hayato, in piedi al capezzale del letto dell’infermeria che ormai conosceva fin troppo bene.

Per qualche istante li guardò senza dire nulla, annichilito. Non sapeva che cosa fare, non sapeva che cosa provare. Anche il dolore lo aveva abbandonato e Ushijima si sentiva completamente perso. Sospirò, tremante, sconfitto come mai avrebbe creduto di poter essere: nulla nella sua figura ora poteva ricordare lo sprezzo e la forza del capitano della Shiratorizawa, di cui tutti avevano timore e rispetto. Senza Shirabu, non era più nulla.

«Come ti senti?»

Quella domanda gli fece male. Vide Hayato pronunciarla e restò a fissare il suo volto, cercando in quei lineamenti tirati una risposta che non conosceva. Non aveva alcuna possibilità di conoscere le proprie emozioni perché non provava nulla di preciso, nulla a cui sapesse dare un nome: si sentiva stordito e pesante, la testa gli pareva un fardello troppo grave da sostenere e il corpo una zavorra senza significato. Avrebbe preferito continuare a dormire e non sapere che cosa ne sarebbe stato di se stesso.

«Abbiamo parlato con Kawanishi». La voce di Semi era lontana, Ushijima la percepiva a stento. «Ha detto che si è trattato di un infarto, che è stata una cosa improvvisa».

Una minuscola parte di sé, in Wakatoshi, avrebbe voluto ribellarsi alla passività con cui Semi gli stava dando quella notizia; quella minuscola parte avrebbe voluto gridare che era della morte del suo _compagno_ che stava parlando, che a ruoli invertiti avrebbero scambiato la sua classica schiettezza per mancanza di tatto. Ma Ushijima mise a tacere quella parte piccolissima perché niente aveva senso.

«Appena te la senti di muoverti, andiamo tutti quanti», aggiunse Tendou, così vicino ad Ushijima che questi quasi sussultò. «Kawanishi ha detto che i medici lo hanno tenuto in stretta osservazione per qualche ora, ma che adesso lo hanno spostato in stanza e sembra stare meglio».

Ushijima non si rese conto di aver preso a respirare con forza, marcando il respiro che entrava ed usciva dai suoi polmoni quasi a voler che l’aria lo ferisse nel suo passaggio. Non si accorse neanche di aver preso a piangere perché ormai era completamente distaccato dalla sua sfera emotiva e dalle reazioni che essa gli faceva avere. Ma era certo di aver sentito Satori dire che Shirabu sembrava stare meglio. Ed era assurdo perché lui, invece, lo aveva sentito chiaramente morire.

«Kenjirou è morto», mormorò con voce rotta, tra i primi singhiozzi. «Perché mi fai questo, Satori? Kenjirou è morto».

Più lo ripeteva, più faceva male e forse Ushijima lo voleva quel dolore, perché aveva capito che non poteva vivere senza di esso.

Tendou si mosse, svincolandosi dall’abbraccio in cui ancora lo teneva stretto e facendo in modo di guardarlo dritto negli occhi, i due volti vicinissimi e le sue mani che prendevano quello bagnato del migliore amico.

«Shirabu ha avuto un infarto, Wakatoshi. È vero lui era… morto, ma solo per qualche minuto. Lo hanno rianimato ed ora è ricoverato nella sua stanza. Shirabu adesso è vivo».

Ushijima guardò Tendou per qualche istante, lasciando che le sue parola gli si posassero nell’anima e risvegliassero il legame. Aveva ragione, poteva sentirlo – lieve, affievolito dalla paura, come una fiammella che dopo aver rischiato di spegnersi del tutto, prova a riprendere timidamente vigore, memore dell’incendio che è stata. Il legame lo portò a Shirabu e Ushijima seppe che era ancora vivo, che stava _meglio_.

«Andiamo ora», disse con tono serio – era lo stesso che riservava ai suoi avversari, lo stesso che usava per farsi rispettare dai primini o quando la situazione era abbastanza  grave da richiederlo. Lasciò andare il tocco di Tendou ancora sul proprio viso e si mise in piedi: la testa gli girò come non aveva mai fatto, ma Ushijima la ignorò, mettendo un piede davanti all’altro senza chiedere l’aiuto di nessuno. Dietro di lui, la squadra, se possibile, era ancora più preoccupata di quando lo aveva soccorso straziato dal dolore.

Contrariamente a quello che aveva provato qualche sera prima, quando era corso da Shirabu in piena notte, questa volta il viaggio verso l’ospedale a Wakatoshi sembrò durare un’eternità. Senza riuscire a pensare, ancora una volta, il tempo non aveva modo di passare e il ragazzo fissava il vuoto essendo a malapena consapevole di sé, completamente svuotato.

In ospedale, non notò i dottori, non notò le lacrime di Goshiki, lo sguardo perso di Kawanishi, i genitori di Shirabu che si stringevano l’uno all’altro per farsi forza. Entrò nella stanza del suo compagno senza sentire niente, ma quando fu dentro, quando lo vide con la mascherina dell’ossigeno e il corpo collegato ai monitor perché tenessero sotto controllo il suo cuore, si sentì come se lo avessero gettato a picco tra le onde dell’oceano in tempesta.

Kenjirou lo guardava, gli occhi un po’ spenti ma lucidi, il viso pallido ed affaticato. Cercò di sorridergli, perché poteva solo immaginare ciò che aveva passato nelle ultime ore a causa sua, ma il sorriso tremò di fronte all’espressione che assunse Wakatoshi non appena lo mise bene a fuoco.

«Ti sei arreso. Mi avevi promesso che avresti resistito e invece ti sei arreso». Il tono era serio, fermo, forse anche arrabbiato. Shirabu avrebbe voluto dirgli che non lo aveva fatto di proposito, che non s’era accorto di nulla, che morire per lui era stato facile come respirare. Che avrebbe voluto mantenere la sua promessa con tutte le forze e semplicemente il suo corpo lo aveva tradito, come quando s’era ammalato.

«Ti ho sentito… ti ho sentito ed è stato…».

Kenjirou non aveva mai visto Ushijima piangere in quel modo. Anche quando avevano perso la finale contro la Karasuno, anche quando gli aveva confessato di avere il cancro, Ushijima non aveva mai pianto così. Ora, invece, le lacrime scendevano copiose lungo le sue guance e lo rendevano meravigliosamente sconfitto, in un trionfo di dissonanza che aveva il fascino dell’impossibile.

Con pochi passi, Wakatoshi fu al capezzale del suo letto e Shirabu lo vide crollare in ginocchio, col viso nascosto dalle lenzuola, accanto alla sua mano inerte. La sua grossa schiena era scossa dai singhiozzi che il ragazzo soffocava nel letto, così come le grida che in quel modo erano attenuate fino a dei sussurri strozzati. Nel silenzio della stanza, però, erano strazianti.

«Portami con te. Se non vuoi, se non _puoi_ resistere, ti prego Kenjirou portami con te. Io non posso-».

Shirabu lo guardava col più malinconici dei sorrisi ad allargargli le labbra. Quanto erano tristi i legami, quanto era triste l’amore: sentirsi tanto connessi ad una persona da pensare di non poter più vivere senza di essa… quanto era potente e triste una convinzione del genere. Si tolse per qualche momento la mascherina dell’ossigeno in malo modo.

«Va tutto bene, Wakatoshi», lo rassicurò con voce strozzata, accarezzandogli i capelli, mentre questi teneva ancora il volto nascosto nelle lenzuola del letto «Oggi è una giornata così bella, non dovresti passarla qui dentro. Sono sceso nel giardino stamattina. Lì si sta bene, dovresti andarci».

Ushijima alzò il capo e lasciò che la mano di Kenjirou scivolasse lungo la sua guancia bagnata.

«Che importanza vuoi che abbia il Sole, quando tu sei qui dentro? Potrebbe anche piovere o nevicare e non cambierebbe nulla: non ha senso stare lì fuori, quando è il nostro tempo ad essere guasto».

«Il dolore ti rende fin troppo dolce. Non lo sapevo», constatò Shirabu – parlava con calma, come se dopo essersi fermato il suo cuore si fosse anche alleggerito, o forse erano solo i medicinali che i dottori gli avevano somministrato per tenere sotto controllo la sua pressione «Quando sarò morto, potrai tornare a conoscere il Sole».

«No. Quando usciremo da qui, ti mostrerò di nuovo il Sole».

Ushijima si sporse a baciarlo, perché non aveva altro modo per fargli capire che non esisteva una vita dopo di lui. Ed inconsciamente, egoisticamente, era tutto ciò che Shirabu stava chiedendo: rendersi conto di essere morto, anche solo per qualche istante, aveva fatto in modo che l’alzatore mettesse nuovamente in discussione ogni cosa – il suo legame, l’amore che Ushijima gli dava con tanta devozione, il suo futuro. Le labbra del suo _compagno_ contro le proprie, le lingue che si sfioravano con dolcezza, la vita che passava da una bocca all’altra – quel bacio ebbe il potere di dare nuovo equilibrio a Kenjirou, di concedergli un po’ di energia per sperare ancora.

Fuori dalla stanza, Reon teneva fra le braccia Goshiki. Il ragazzo aveva il volto pallido e tremava da testa a piede; sembrava essere tornato bambino ed aveva cercato l’abbraccio del più grande come nei primi tempi, come quando ancora non riusciva a realizzare il fatto che Shirabu fosse malato. Ora aveva la nausea ed era poco stabile sulle proprie gambe, tanto che Reon era certo che sarebbe svenuto da un momento all’altro; quello che era successo nella sua mente restava vago ed indefinito, come gli ultimi pensieri prima di addormentarsi e che al mattino dopo finiscono per essere scambiati per sogni. Tsutomu ripensava al fatto che Shirabu avesse avuto un infarto e non riusciva a concepire qualcosa di tanto drammatico e definitivo.

Poco lontani, Semi e Tendou s’erano seduti accanto a Kawanishi. Tendou s’era trovato a pensare che era stata una fortuna avere Taichi sul posto quand’era successo: Goshiki era estremamente emotivo e probabilmente non sarebbe riuscito a fare molto da solo.

«I medici hanno detto altro?» chiese Semi, guardando Kawanishi.

Taichi aveva gli occhi fissi puntati davanti a sé, ma parevano vacui e persi nel vuoto. Non rispose alla domanda del più grande ed Eita si sporse per guardarlo meglio. Era, se possibile, ancora più pallido di Tsutomu e soprattutto non sembrava minimamente cosciente del fatto che non fosse più solo nel corridoio.

«Kawanishi? Mi senti?» provò a chiamarlo, stringendogli con forza una spalla. Il ragazzo continuò a non dar segni di reazione.

«Chiamo un dottore», scattò in piedi Tendou. Tutta quella storia gli pareva solo un lunghissimo incubo da cui avrebbe fatto di tutto per svegliarsi. Cos’altro avrebbero dovuto affrontare, che cosa ancora sarebbe dovuto capitare prima di poter tornare alla tranquillità o anche solo alla loro normalità?

Taichi mosse molto lentamente la testa all’indietro, fino a toccare la parete che aveva alle spalle. E restò così, a fissare la nuova prospettiva che gli occhi gli facevano vedere. Semi si scambiò uno sguardo sconvolto con Reon e Goshiki provò ad alzarsi per avvicinarsi a Kawanishi – le lacrime sul viso del primino erano quasi asciutte.

«Kawanishi?» lo chiamò con voce sottile e per un attimo gli parve vedere una reazione negli occhi del ragazzo. Ma fu brevissima e non portò a nulla. Goshiki tremò: che cosa gli stava succedendo? Era arrabbiato con lui? Ma allora perché non gli gridava contro? Perché era così lontano, assente?

Quando Tendou tornò seguito da un giovane medico, questi impiegò pochissimo ad informarli che, semplicemente, Kawanishi era in stato di shock per l’accaduto. I ragazzi lo guardarono senza essere sicuri di quanto fosse grave una situazione del genere, ma il fatto che l’uomo non avesse chiamato con urgenza qualche collega doveva significare che il pericolo non era immediato. Non era come con l’infarto di Shirabu - Taichi non era _così_ in pericolo.

«Bisogna che controlliamo la sua pressione sanguigna, dal momento che è molto pallido, e va fatto stendere per facilitare la circolazione del sangue», disse ancora il dottore, prendendo gentilmente ma con una certa decisione il ragazzo per le spalle in modo che si alzasse. Semi si mosse con lui, deciso a seguirlo. Si sentiva stanco e allo stesso tempo il suo corpo pareva muoversi al di là del suo controllo, come una macchina che andava avanti anche se lui non voleva.

«Kawanishi…» mormorò ancora Goshiki, impaurito. Voleva fare qualcosa, dire qualcosa prima che il ragazzo andasse via. Sentiva il bisogno di raggiungerlo.

Solo allora il ragazzo reagì. Si fermò, mettendo un po’ più di forza nelle sue gambe, e voltò la testa nella direzione dell’altro ragazzo con lo sguardo più vuoto che Tsutomu avesse mai visto. Era lì, ma allo stesso tempo fin troppo lontano - tutto sembrava avvolto da una patina incolore che lo isolava.

«Lo hai lasciato morire. Se avessimo aspettato te, Shirabu ora sarebbe morto».

  
  


Per la prima volta Tachi aveva capito davvero per quale motivo, nei primi tempi della sua degenza, Shirabu fosse sempre così nervoso con tutti: essere al centro dell’attenzione era orribile. Essere al centro dell’attenzione perché si era stati poco bene era anche peggio. Perché non si poteva mandare a quel paese chi era gentile con te? Doveva esistere qualche sorta di inibitore, forse la gentilezza rilasciava nell’aria qualche repellente per la maleducazione, perché Taichi normalmente non avrebbe avuto alcun problema a mettere a posto chi lo infastidiva, eppure erano giorni che sopportava quella situazione davvero sgradevole.

I suoi compagni di squadra avevano deciso che Kawanishi non potesse rimanere da solo neanche per un istante e questa cosa stava rischiando di far uscire di testa il ragazzo. Erano stati giorni difficili, di questo Taichi si rendeva conto: a mente lucida, s’era accorto di non avere quasi alcun ricordo delle ultime quarantotto ore, da che Shirabu era stato male. Quando s’era ripreso, s’era ritrovato in Accademia, nella sua stanza, circondato dai ragazzi del terzo anno e i loro volti corrucciati erano valsi più di mille parole.

Avevano dovuto raccontargli di Shirabu e dell’infarto, specificare che ora stava bene - per quanto si potesse stare bene nella sua condizione - e alla fine Semi gli aveva spiegato che era stato come assente per quasi due giorni, che i suoi genitori al momento erano alla mensa per mangiare qualcosa, che aveva allarmato tutti.

Kawanishi non aveva potuto fare a meno di pensare che quella sua condizione gli avrebbe portato solo seccature. Conoscendo i suoi genitori, sarebbero passate settimane prima di riuscire a rassicurarli almeno un po’ sul fatto che stava bene ora. Perché stava bene, questo era quello che aveva continuato a dire a tutti dal momento in cui s’era ripreso.

La verità, però, era che neanche lui sapeva come si sentisse o cosa sentissee. Shirabu aveva avuto un infarto e lui non ricordava quasi niente degli ultimi due giorni. Erano cose così grandi, situazioni così importanti che solo a pensarci un po’ di più Kawanishi si sentiva annientato, come se fosse stato improvvisamente lanciato al centro dell’universo e fosse perso nella sua immensa oscurità.

Sospirò, lasciando la scrivania e stendendosi sul letto - concentrarsi, quel pomeriggio, era davvero impossibile. Forse non s’era ancora del tutto ripreso dallo stato di shock e quei pensieri, che continuavano a tormentarlo, erano davvero una seccatura. Taichi era un ragazzo semplice, la sua filosofia di vita era “vivi e lascia vivere”, perché il mondo non poteva pensarla allo stesso modo?

Nei mesi in cui era rimasto solo in stanza, dopo il ricovero di Kenjirou, s’era trovato a dover ridefinire se stesso e davvero non credeva potesse esistere qualcosa di più fastidioso. Taichi amava la solitudine. No, Taichi amava la solitudine che poteva condividere con Shirabu. Taichi amava non dover parlare più del dovuto, perché Shirabu lo capiva; amava rispondere in modo piccato ai suoi compagni di squadra perché puntualmente Shirabu la prendeva sul personale; amava non doversi preoccupare di un’azione sin dal momento in cui la palla passava all’alzatore, perché Shirabu non sbagliava.

Kawanishi amava le abitudini che Shirabu aveva creato intorno a lui e quei mesi erano stati un inferno. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso a nessuno, ma adattarsi era stato difficile. Adattarsi è ciò che si fa per sopravvivere e Kawanishi era abbastanza disinteressato da permettere il più delle volte che vita gli scorresse intorno senza destare la sua attenzione. Ma la sua squadra importava. Shirabu importava. E ora che ci pensava davvero, Taichi non aveva alcuna voglia di adattarsi ancora alla sua assenza.

Quando gli avversari parlavano della Shiratorizawa come di una squadra che privilegiava l’individualità non sbagliavano. La Shiratorizawa era estremamente individuale, ognuno aveva il proprio ruolo, ognuno giocava per sé, ma allo stesso tempo ognuno era consapevole della forza e della debolezza degli altri. Erano sei individualità che sul campo si addizionavano, senza perdere i propri contorni, ma perfettamente consci di dove fossero gli altri. Non dovevano amalgamarsi, bastava che unissero le proprie singole forze.

Taichi sospirò, sentendosi giù di morale per la prima volta da mesi. C’era qualcosa che ancora lo infastidiva, qualcosa che per la prima volta sembrava dargli pensiero in modo consapevole. Kawanishi non s’era preoccupato quando Shirabu era stato ricoverato: stava male per lui, stava male per quello che aveva dovuto affrontare, ma era riuscito a tenere la preoccupazione al minimo, perché non serviva, perché non avrebbe aiutato Kenjirou o reso la situazione migliore. C’era stato per lui, ogni istante, in qualunque momento l’alzatore avesse avuto bisogno della sua presenza. Ed aveva atteso, aveva semplicemente atteso che le cose facessero il proprio corso. Non era uno dei suoi medici e non era il suo _compagno_ : quello che poteva fare era aspettare.

Ora però qualcosa lo turbava. Ora qualcosa pareva essersi risvegliato. Non sapeva se fosse colpa del fatto che Shirabu era morto (per un minuto, forse meno, ma comunque morto), o per il tempo (due giorni, quarantaquattro ore per essere precisi) che al suo cervello era servito per realizzare appieno quello che aveva fatto per salvarlo, ma Taichi si sentiva fragile, incrinato, fuori fase. Quelle sensazioni lo innervosivano, lo facevano muovere sul posto con stizza, come un forte prurito, la puntura di un insetto.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta e la prima volta Kawanishi non se ne accorse. Avrebbe potuto fingere di star dormendo o di avere la musica, ma non gli importava poi molto di avere una scusa, quindi quando sentì bussare per la seconda volta, semplicemente si alzò e andò ad aprire.

Davanti a lui se ne stava Goshiki Tsutomu, in tutto il suo metro e ottantuno, il viso appena arrossato, l’aria seria e tesa come quando in partita si rendeva conto che la sfida si faceva dura. Kawanishi lo squadrò con una certa cattiveria, restando fermo sul posto senza dirgli nulla – sapeva che Goshiki non sarebbe entrato nella sua stanza senza permesso e la stizza che provava era troppo per non cedere a quella piccola meschinità.

Ricordava l’ultima cosa che s’erano detti, lui e Goshiki. O meglio, l’ultima cosa che lui gli aveva detto, mentre erano in ospedale. Era, probabilmente, il solo ricordo saldo che la mente gli aveva restituito di quegli ultimi giorni e Kawanishi lo aveva trovato divertente – non voleva assolutamente dimenticare la rabbia che aveva provato verso il primino. Non aveva fatto nulla per aiutarlo: Shirabu aveva smesso di respirare e Goshiki se n’era rimasto a guardarlo, con gli occhi spalancati e il corpo fermo, senza essere in grado di darsi una scrollata e fare qualcosa. Taichi credeva fermamente in quello che gli aveva detto: se fosse stato da solo, se lui quella mattina non lo avesse accompagnato, ora si troverebbero ad un funerale.

Tsutomu aveva provato a parlargli quando s’era ripreso – nell’ultima settimana, in realtà, non aveva fatto altro che provare a parlargli, a chiarirsi. A quanto pareva, quella frase lo aveva turbato molto e, di nuovo, Kawanishi ne era stato divertito. Si rendeva conto che era una cosa cattiva, ma non poteva farne a meno – dopotutto, era ferito. Lo aveva evitato. Anzi, gli aveva espressamente detto che non avevano nulla di cui parlare e poi aveva preso a comportarsi come se non esistesse: quando si incrociavano tirava dritto e in palestra faceva come se il primino non fosse con loro. Se un’azione, durante le partite, passava dall’uno all’altro era per puro caso: Taichi si rifiutava di riconoscere la presenza di Goshiki accanto a lui.

Reon gli aveva parlato. O almeno aveva provato a farlo. E Kawanishi era stato tremendamente seccato per quella cosa: sul momento aveva disprezzato il ragazzo del terzo anno per aver preso le sue parti e per essere venuto a parlargli.

_«Non sapevo avessi intrapreso la carriera giuridica»_ , aveva detto, piccato, quando Reon aveva cominciato a parlare in difesa del comportamento di Goshiki, e in breve gli aveva fatto capire che non sarebbe cambiato nulla, che in realtà delle ragioni di quel ragazzino a lui non importava niente.

Credeva che in questo modo Tsutomu avrebbe semplicemente smesso di provare, ma a quanto pareva aveva sottovalutato la sua testardaggine.

«Visto che fingi di non vedermi nei corridoi o in palestra, ho pensato di venire qui», disse quello – Taichi era sorpreso dal fatto che fosse riuscito a parlare: a giudicare dal suo viso, era anche molto in imbarazzo.

«Posso entrare?» continuò il più piccolo, mostrandosi deciso.

«Preferirei di no», rispose con prontezza Kawanishi, senza spostarsi dalla porta.

Goshiki stette a guardarlo per qualche istante, prima di trovare il coraggio per ignorare quelle parole e scivolare nella stanza. Taichi lo guardò genuinamente sorpreso per l'intraprendenza: alle volte dimenticava che Goshiki era anche il ragazzo che aveva deciso di diventare l'Asso della Shiratorizawa dopo Ushijima.

«So che sei arrabbiato con me», esordì, al centro della stanza.

«Io invece non sapevo che tu potessi essere tanto perspicace!» esclamò Kawanishi, fingendosi sorpreso e chiudendo la porta della sua stanza ormai rassegnato a quella seccatura.

Tsutomu cercò di non farsi scoraggiare dall'atteggiamento del compagno di squadra. Dopotutto, si era ripromesso che avrebbe sistemato le cose con tutti e quello era l'ultimo passo che gli mancava per completare la sua opera: non si sarebbe di certo dato per vinto tanto facilmente.

Da quando erano tornati in Accademia, la sera dell'infarto di Shirabu, Goshiki non aveva fatto altro che pensare alle parole che gli aveva rivolto Kawanishi: aveva avuto ragione, se ne rendeva conto anche lui. Non era stato in grado di aiutare Kenjirou nel solo momento in cui aveva davvero avuto bisogno di loro e si vergognava terribilmente di quella cosa. Non sapeva che cosa gli fosse preso, perché in un momento tanto fondamentale il suo corpo si fosse irrigidito in quel modo e la sua mente non avesse fatto altro che pensare che Shirabu non sarebbe mai più tornato a casa. Era rimasto a fissarlo e s'era sentito irrimediabilmente perso.

La mattina seguente aveva saltato le lezioni ed era andato in ospedale. Ovviamente, Ushijima era lì e quando Goshiki era entrato nella stanza di Shirabu vi aveva trovato anche Hayashi Yotaro. Non era la prima volta che vedeva quel ragazzo e per qualche ragione non era mai stato molto a suo agio in sua presenza; per questo avrebbe preferito non ci fosse.

«Shirabu dorme?» aveva chiesto dopo aver salutato tutti, ma l'alzatore aprendo gli occhi s'era voltato verso di lui e lo aveva guardato, rispondendogli con quel silenzioso gesto.

«Dovresti essere a lezione», lo aveva ammonito Ushijima «È forse successo qualcosa?»

Goshiki aveva negato col capo ed era rimasto in silenzio per qualche istante, senza saper bene da dove cominciare. Non voleva piangere. Avvertiva già un nodo stringergli la gola ed era così stanco di piangere e di stare male, davvero non voleva più sentirsi tanto distrutto.

«Sono venuto per chiedere scusa», disse, guardando prima Shirabu e poi Ushijima. «Mi dispiace di non essere riuscito a fare nulla mentre tu...». Si stava rivolgendo a Kenjirou e le parole gli erano morte fra le labbra.

«E devo delle scuse anche a te, Ushijima. Lo avevi affidato anche alla mia custodia ed io non ho saputo fare niente», aveva concluso poi, deglutendo a fatica.

«Ed io? Niente scuse per me?» era intervenuto Yotaro, con un sorriso sfacciato. Goshiki lo aveva odiato d’istinto per essersi intromesso ed essersi preso gioco di lui, ma quando anche Shirabu aveva sorriso, aveva capito che forse smorzare la tensione in quel modo non era stata una cattiva idea. Non s’era reso conto di quanto fosse rigido, con le braccia lungo i fianchi e la schiena dritta, finché Ushijima non s’era alzato e, fermandosi davanti a lui, gli aveva posto una mano sulla spalla.

«Non sapevo che oltre ad essere un seccante primino, tu avessi anche potere sugli infarti altrui», aveva detto con tono divertito e appena affaticato Shirabu e Goshiki era stato costretto a staccare gli occhi dal capitano per guardarlo, senza capire a cosa si stesse riferendo.

«Dico, avessimo saputo prima di questo tuo superpotere, avremmo potuto sfruttarlo durante il torneo di qualificazioni», aveva continuato l’alzatore.

Tsutomu lo aveva guardato ancora un po’ frastornato dalle sue parole e alla fine Yotaro non era più riuscito a trattenere uno scoppio di risa che era risuonato forte nella stanza.

«Hai dei compagni di squadra così spassosi, Kenjirou!» era riuscito a dire una volta preso fiato.

«Ti stanno prendendo in giro», aveva poi aggiunto Ushijima, intuendo, come di rado avveniva, la sfumatura ironica delle parole del compagno e in quelle di Hayashi. «E sappi che né io né Kenijirou siamo arrabbiati con te per quello che è successo».

«M-ma se Kawanishi non fosse stato con me-», aveva protestato Goshiki.

«Se Kawanishi non fosse stato con te, forse tu non ti saresti paralizzato. Ad ogni modo, sono solo felice che lui ci fosse, che qualcuno abbia aiutato Kenjirou».

C’era stata una sfumatura così dolce e così triste nelle parole di Ushijima, che il primino non aveva saputo trovare un modo per continuare la conversazione ed aveva annuito, abbassando la testa.

«Anche io sono felice che Shirabu stia bene», aveva mormorato, dopo del tempo.

Quando era andato via, Yotaro aveva voluto accompagnarlo - il che in qualche modo s’era rivelato ridicolo, perché Goshiki era stato preoccupato per tutto il tempo che l’altro potesse avere qualche problema e alla fine poteva dire di aver piuttosto accompagnato lui Hayashi fino all’uscita. Ma gli era servito passare del tempo con lui, anche se s’era trattato solo di qualche minuto.

«Sai che Ushijima era sincero, vero?» gli aveva chiesto il ragazzo quando erano entrati in ascensore.

«C-certo», s’era affrettato a rispondere Tsutomu - la differenza di età lo teneva in allerta, voleva essere quanto più formale ed educato possibile.

Yotaro aveva riso a quella reazione tanto veloce e nervosa; poi aveva sentito le porte dell’ascensore aprirsi e affidandosi al bastone era uscito con la sua solita sicurezza. Goshiki non vi era abituato e si affrettò ad affiancarlo, preoccupato dei rischi di un andamento tanto spavaldo.

«Quando ho saputo quello che era successo, mi sono precipitato da Kenjirou», aveva continuato Yotaro, consapevole della presenza del ragazzo accanto a lui. «E l’ho trovato furibondo».

Tsutomu trasalì, ma non disse niente.

«Quel ragazzo è terribile: ce l’aveva con se stesso per aver avuto un infarto, se la stava prendendo col proprio corpo come fosse qualcosa di separato dalla sua coscienza». Yotaro sembrava sinceramente colpito, ma Goshiki non era stato sorpreso di sentirlo: Shirabu aveva sempre messo molta pressione su se stesso, forse più di quanta gliene mettessero i professori o il coach - era fatto per spezzare ogni suo limite, per ridefinirsi continuamente in base ai traguardi che volta dopo volta si prefissava. Non morire era solo un nuovo traguardo, vincere il cancro solo la sua nuova sfida. Ed aveva rischiato di perdere.

«Ma in nessun modo ha detto di avercela con te per questo», aveva ripetuto Yotaro «Nessuno può sapere come reagirà in una situazione di improvviso bisogno. Il massimo che possiamo fare è imparare dalle esperienze e provare ad essere meno impreparati la volta successiva».

Per quanto la sola idea che Shirabu potesse avere un nuovo infarto dava la nausea a Goshiki, il primino non aveva risposto, bloccato dall’espressione di malinconia che aveva trovato sul volto di Yotaro. Non sapeva perché quello sconosciuto avesse deciso di essere tanto gentile con lui ed avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa in cambio, chiedergli se volesse sfogarsi o se potesse fare qualcosa per farlo stare meglio, ma in un attimo i lineamenti di quel viso tornarono rilassati e radiosi.

«Quindi non darti troppi pensieri, d’accordo? Non ti fa bene, sei ancora troppo piccolo».

Hayashi gli aveva scompigliato i capelli, come si fa con i bambini e lo aveva salutato, raccomandandogli di stare attento sulla strada del ritorno.

Goshiki non avrebbe mai detto che, tra tutti, sarebbe stato quello sconosciuto a rassicurarlo, ma sentirsi dire quelle cose da qualcuno di esterno, qualcuno che non avrebbe avuto motivo di mentirgli o rassicurarlo, era valso tantissimo.

Quello stesso pomeriggio s’era scusato con resto della squadra. Sentiva di doverlo fare e sentiva di dover parlare soprattutto con Kawanishi, ma quando era stato da lui - c’era anche Semi con loro - il ragazzo lo aveva guardato appena e poi aveva voltato la testa dall’altro lato. Eita gli aveva detto che non era colpa sua, che semplicemente Taichi stava reagendo così con più o meno tutti e aveva solo bisogno di un po’ di tempo, ma Goshiki lo sapeva, sapeva che il tempo non aveva nulla a che fare con quella reazione, sapeva che Kawanishi lo odiava per non essere stato forte.

Ed aveva avuto ragione, perché anche quando Taichi il giorno seguente s’era ripreso, anche quando finalmente aveva parlato, tranquillizzando tutta la squadra e i suoi genitori, non aveva comunque voluto saperne niente di Tsutomu. Lui gli aveva fatto di nuovo visita, dopo cena, e Taichi gli aveva detto di andarsene.

_«Non ho niente da dirti»_ , aveva sbottato con tono seccato e Tsutomu era andato via, senza avere la forza di controbattere.

Non l’aveva avuta neanche nei giorni seguenti, neanche quando si era reso conto della tensione che inevitabilmente veniva a crearsi durante gli allenamenti: s’era preso le occhiate d’odio, i commenti sarcastici e le porte in faccia ogni volta che provava ad avviare un discorso che, lo sapevano tutti, avrebbero dovuto affrontare. Taichi non voleva saperne e Goshiki non era mai stato il tipo di persona da forzare una conversazione o un confronto. Era combattivo sul campo da pallavolo, ma qui si parlava di sentimenti e la colpa schiacciava ogni cosa.

Aveva resistito fino a quella mattina, quando s’era svegliato madido di sudore e col cuore in gola: aveva sognato l’infarto di Shirabu, aveva sognato di essere da solo, in uno spazio stretto e senza alcuna possibilità di ricevere aiuto. Lo aveva visto, cinereo, e aveva toccato la sua pelle ormai fredda per poi perdersi negli occhi fissi ed opachi. Aveva gridato, aveva gridato con tutto il fiato che gli potevano concedere i polmoni ma non era servito a nulla, era stato troppo tardi. E poi quel volto quasi violaceo aveva aperto la sua bocca e con ancora gli occhi fissi e spenti aveva parlato.

_«È colpa tua,_ Tsutomu _. È solo colpa tua se sono morto»_ , aveva detto, con la voce più atona che Goshiki avesse mai sentito. Lui aveva gridato ancora, poi s’era svegliato.

Aveva impiegato tutta la mattinata per riprendersi dalla sensazione di puro terrore che lo aveva avvolto al suo risveglio ed aveva resistito più volte all’impulso di chiamare Ushijima o Shirabu per sapere se l’alzatore stesse davvero bene – sapeva che era sciocco, che quell’incubo era stato solo un modo della sua mente per elaborare ciò che era successo e che se Shirabu fosse stato male lo avrebbero saputo immediatamente, eppure non riusciva a stare tranquillo. Aveva realizzato a pranzo che, probabilmente, il solo modo per stare meglio sarebbe stato parlare davvero con Kawanishi.

Non aveva chiesto aiuto a nessuno, sebbene confidarsi con Reon sarebbe stata una cosa normalissima ormai, dal momento che lo aveva aiutato tanto in quei mesi. Aveva sentito che quello doveva essere un passo da fare da solo, doveva farsi valore e spiegarsi e Taichi lo avrebbe ascoltato stavolta, volente o nolente.

Una volta entrato nella stanza di Kawanishi, Goshiki prese a giocherellare nervosamente con le mani.

Provò a cominciare dall’inizio, nel modo più diretto possibile, per non dare all’altro possibilità di sfuggire all’argomento della conversazione, ma Kawanishi stava di nuovo rispondendo con cattiveria e Goshiki poteva sentire tutto l’astio nei suoi confronti investirlo come un’ondata di energia pura.

«So che mi ritieni responsabile, che pensi che avrei lasciato morire Shirabu se fossi stato da solo, visto il modo in cui ho reagito», riprese, senza lasciarsi intimorire – Taichi aveva chiuso la porta e se ne stava di fronte a lui con volto apatico e braccia incrociate. «E…e probabilmente hai ragione. Non… non so cosa avrei fatto se fossi stato da solo, ma questo non cancella il fatto che sono andato completamente in panico nel vedere Shirabu in quelle condizioni. Non riuscivo a muovere un muscolo, tutto ciò a cui potevo pensare era che sarebbe morto, che non lo avrei mai più rivisto giocare o studiare o semplicemente respirare».

«E questo a me importa perché…?»

Goshiki sapeva che il sarcasmo era l’arma migliore di Kawanishi, che con lui non sarebbe mai stato uno scontro a chi faceva la voce più grossa, ma una guerra di logoramento e resistenza ai colpi bassi e le pugnalate ai fianchi. Ma opporsi era difficile e lui si sentiva a pezzi.

«Perché sei arrabbiato con me ed io sto solo cercando di farti capire che se avessi potuto scegliere non avrei mai lasciato te da solo ad occuparti di Shirabu!» sbottò, trattenendosi a stento dal gridare.

Taichi prese a ridere, una risata isterica che strideva col momento in maniera grottesca.

«Tu credi sia arrabbiato con te perché mi hai lasciato _da solo_ con Kenjirou?» chiese, ancora ridendo.

«Sì, credo sia anche questo. Credo sia la situazione in generale e il tuo stato di shock non ha fatto altro che peggiorare tutto».

«Il mio stato- Quello che mi è successo non ha nulla a che fare con questo. Tu sei un ragazzino emotivo che si riempie la bocca di paroloni, che dice di voler diventare il nuovo Asso della Shiratorizawa – dove stava la tua spacconeria, quando Shirabu ha smesso di respirare? Dov’era l’Asso?» Taichi parlava senza scomporsi, ma avrebbe voluto che Goshiki non fosse mai entrato nella sua stanza.

«Sì, voglio diventare l’Asso della Shiratorizawa e sì, ho reagito in maniera emotiva quando Shirabu si è sentito male. Posso essere entrambe le cose, emotivo e l’Asso. Perché sono un essere umano, Kawanishi, e non tutti siamo freddi e lucidi come te».

Goshiki non aveva saputo di credere in quella cosa finché non l’aveva pronunciata ad alta voce. Fino a quel momento s’era accusato di aver sbaglio, di essere venuto meno ad un suo dovere, e la pensava ancora in quel modo; allo stesso tempo, però, stava cominciando a rendersi anche conto del fatto che non poteva farci niente, che aveva reagito emotivamente ad una situazione di forte stress con cui non s’era mai confrontato. Che poteva ancora essere d’aiuto a Shirabu, a chiunque altro, ed essere l’Asso come aveva sempre detto. Che nulla era scritto ed ogni situazione era qualcosa a se stante, da vivere sul momento.

Neanche Kawanishi si aspettava una reazione del genere. Aveva sempre giudicato Goshiki come fin troppo esuberante, fin troppo estroverso, fin troppo emotivo e irritante, come un buon primino poteva essere certo, ma per questo fin troppo lontano dai suoi standard. Vederlo tanto serio, tanto _maturo_ , così all’improvviso, lo aveva colpito. Tutto il quel periodo pareva volerlo colpire.

«Perciò», stava continuando Tsutomu «Non ti chiedo di non avercela con me o di perdonarmi. Ma voglio che tu capisca che l’emotività che mi ha paralizzato, l’emotività per cui abbiamo rischiato di perdere Shirabu, è parte di me. Non chiederò scusa per questo. Posso migliorare. Migliorerò. Farò in modo che non mi paralizzi mai più, che mi spinga a lottare come ha spinto te a chiedere aiuto. Ma non rinuncerò ad essa, anche se tu ritieni che sia un intralcio. È l’emotività che mi renderà un ottimo Asso».

Taichi non rispose. Improvvisamente, non sapeva più perché ce l’avesse tanto con Goshiki. Sentiva ancora la rabbia divorarlo da dentro, più di quanto aveva mai provato o fosse disposto ad ammettere di sentire, ma era contro ogni cosa, contro quel primino, contro la situazione di Shirabu, contro se stesso e le ore che lo shock gli aveva rubato per sempre.

Senza dire nulla, aprì la porta della sua stanza, indicando a Tsutomu di uscire. Il ragazzo non fece una piega, né aggiunse altro prima di lasciarlo solo e quando Kawanishi poté chiudersi dentro, finalmente di nuovo nel silenzio dei suoi pensieri, scivolò lungo una delle pareti, senza più forze, e pianse.

  
  


***

  
  


Shirabu ed Ushijima non avevano fatto che discutere da quando avevano saputo la data esatta dell’intervento. Ogni cosa s’era ridotta ad un conto alla rovescia, a quanti giorni mancavano, a cosa potevano fare fino ad allora e, soprattutto, a che cosa avrebbe fatto Wakatoshi nel periodo in cui Kenjirou sarebbe stato in sala operatoria.

«Possono sedarti: possono darti un tranquillante e farti riposare per tutto il tempo. Non sentirai niente», aveva detto più volte l’alzatore, cercando di far ragionare il suo _compagno_.

«Non passerò quelle ore dormendo, Kenjirou», aveva puntualmente tagliato corto il capitano della Shiratorizawa, cambiando argomento o spostandosi alla finestra perché la conversazione non continuasse.

Shirabu aveva pensato più volte a cosa sarebbe successo se fosse morto: da che aveva avuto l’infarto, non s’era più mosso dal suo letto e tenere lontani quei pensieri era diventato difficile. Voleva gridare, voleva scalciare via le lenzuola e correre lontano da quel posto ed a quella situazione - dopo l’iniziale accondiscendenza, il suo animo si era risvegliato anche se il corpo ormai non sembrava volerlo più seguire. Avrebbe voluto anche proteggere Ushijima, ma non sapeva come.

Dopo l’infarto, Wakatoshi non s’era più ripreso - ancora più di Shirabu pareva portare addosso i segni del pericolo scampato, sul volto pallido, nella perdita di peso, nella stanchezza, nei sospiri, nelle lacrime nascoste. Shirabu non lo aveva mai visto tanto logorato: gli sembrava più piccolo, gli sembrava indifeso e provava una repulsione totale per ciò che lo aveva fatto diventare.

Se n’era reso conto una sera, mentre abbracciato a lui non riusciva a prendere sonno. Aveva guardato a lungo la figura del suo volto appena scandita dalla luce fioca di un abat-jour accesa ed aveva realizzato che se fosse morto, Ushijima sarebbe morto con lui. Non per un senso di possessività, né per uno strano slancio di romanticismo: Shirabu osservava i fatti e Ushijima non avrebbe retto nuovamente il dolore che aveva sentito quando lui era stato male. Gli si era stretto contro, con tutta la forza che ancora le braccia gli concedevano di avere, ed aveva respirato il suo odore, così familiare, pregando di sopravvivere per entrambi.

Non aveva mai avuto tanta paura del loro legame perfetto.

Non ci aveva mai pensato davvero, non fino al momento in cui s’era ammalato. Era sempre stato grato per il legame che aveva, perché era la cosa più completa che avesse mai provato e lo aveva unito alla sola persona di cui si fosse innamorato a prima vista, al di là della sua concezione dei sentimenti e del suo carattere tanto complicato. Eppure, ora che era malato, pensava a quanto sarebbe stato fortunato Ushijima se fosse stato legato a qualcun altro, se non fosse stato suo. Shirabu avrebbe sofferto, non poteva negarlo a se stesso, ma col senno di poi sarebbe stata una benedizione, perché non esisteva pena maggiore che ferirlo in quel modo.

Quindi ora, in qualche modo, si pentiva di quel legame tanto perfetto.

Era per questo che avrebbe voluto che Ushijima dormisse nelle ore del suo intervento: l’idea che potesse consapevolmente soffrire, se qualcosa non fosse andato bene, lo spaventata quasi più dell’operazione stessa e tutto, in sostanza, gli metteva addosso così tanta ansia da impedirgli di respirare per bene. Ma capiva anche il punto di vista di Wakatoshi: se la situazione fosse stata inversa, lui non avrebbe mai voluto trascorrere quelle che potevano essere le ultime ore della vita di Ushijima sedato per paura di non reggere il dolore.

Per questo alla fine aveva lasciato perdere, aveva accettato la decisione del compagno e aveva diretto tutti i propri pensieri sul riprendere quanto più possibile le forze. Doveva stare bene, doveva stare al meglio. I chirurghi avrebbero asportato il suo tumore e lui sarebbe tornato alla sua vecchia vita con Ushijima. Era tutta una questione di pensieri positivi: Shirabu non era mai stato bravo in questo, perché ai pensieri preferiva i piani d’azione, ma doveva accontentarsi, far diventare quelle ipotesi dalle fragili fondamenta dei progetti a lungo termine.

A due giorni dall’intervento, aveva ripreso a parlare della scuola. Nell’ultimo mese aveva smesso di studiare perché concentrarsi era diventato impossibile, ma adesso voleva pensarci: voleva fare il punto dei mesi che aveva da recuperare, dei programmi da studiare, voleva che i suoi compagni di classe e i professori gli dessero notizie. Kawanishi aveva pensato a tutto: era stato da ogni docente ed aveva recuperato tutte le lezioni; poi con Kenjirou aveva fatto un programma di recupero che gli permettesse di essere pronto per i test finali. Shirabu aveva pensato di poter tornare in Accademia per le vacanze invernali: lo avrebbero aspettato dei mesi intensi.

Il giorno prima dell'intervento, invece, aveva voluto farsi raccontare della squadra. Ushijima s’era allenato pochissimo nell’ultimo periodo, ma i ragazzi del terzo anno avevano mandato avanti il club senza problemi. Reon gli aveva parlato degli allenamenti, di come la squadra cercasse di tenere alto il proprio morale diventando sempre più forte così da essere alla sua altezza quando sarebbe tornato. Da che Goshiki e Kawanishi avevano parlato, le cose erano andate meglio ed ora aleggiava un sottile ma sopportabile clima freddo tra i due: si trattavano civilmente ma con distacco e Reon era convinto che sarebbe stata solo questione di tempo prima di tornare alle vecchie abitudini. Shirabu aveva riso: davvero non riusciva ad immaginare Kawanishi tanto determinato a portare avanti un comportamento che non rientrava nella sua routine - normalmente, Taichi avrebbe lasciato correre perché, alla fine, si trattava solo di un dispendio di energie inutile, ma quella volta doveva essere diverso e Kenijirou non sapeva bene come sentirsi a riguardo.

«Con Ushijima, stavamo pensando a chi lasciare il ruolo di capitano», aveva poi detto Reon, guardando Wakatoshi negli occhi, con un sorriso. Il capitano aveva ricambiato lo sguardo, respirando lentamente e avvicinandosi a Shirabu.

«Il prossimo anno sarai tu a dover tenere a bada tutti quanti, _capitano_. Pensi di farcela?», aveva chiesto al _compagno_ con serietà.

Kenjirou l’aveva guardato, boccheggiando, senza capire, per diversi istanti. Quando aveva realizzato che cosa significava davvero era diventato anche lui estremamente serio.

«Non scherzare con queste cose, _Ushijima_ », aveva detto con tono gelido «La squadra il prossimo anno dovrà vincere i Nazionali. Kawanishi-».

«Hai ragione: la squadra deve riscattarsi. Ma Kawanishi ti darà sicuramente una mano», lo aveva incalzato Reon - Shirabu aveva guardato entrambi ed aveva capito che non c’era possibilità che cambiassero idea. S’era sentito così fiero, così felice, così vivo. Per una volta era riuscito a mettere da parte qualunque pensiero sconveniente e ad immaginare semplicemente il futuro, come guida della squadra nel bel mezzo dei Nazionali. Ed era stato in pace.

Kenjirou aveva sperato che quelle sensazioni durassero fino al giorno seguente, fino al momento in cui sarebbe entrato in sala operatoria, ma quella mattina qualsiasi cosa pareva riuscire ad innervosirlo. L’infermiera che gli stava cambiando la flebo, lo sguardo che di tanto in tanto sua madre o suo padre gli rivolgevano, il volto visibilmente preoccupato di Ushijima, le parole di rassicurazioni del suo medico curante, che a lui parevano così vuote, così prive di qualunque significato.

«Tra mezz’ora arriveranno due infermieri per portarti giù. Ci vediamo in sala operatoria, Kenjirou», concluse il medico, lasciando la stanza dopo aver salutato gli altri presenti con un cenno della testa. Il silenzio che calò fra le mura riusciva ad innervosire, se possibile, ancora di più Shirabu, ma allo stesso tempo il ragazzo non riusciva a pensare ad un qualunque argomento di conversazione potesse cambiare quella situazione.

Ushijima era seduto accanto a lui, senza alcuna intenzione di lasciare il suo fianco: lo avrebbe seguito fino a dove i medici gli avrebbero concesso di accompagnarlo.

_Di’ qualcosa_ , continuava a tormentarsi Kenjirou. _Dannazione, di’ qualcosa, potrebbe essere la tua ultima volta, potrebbero non esserci più nuove occasioni. Di’ qualcosa, qualunque cosa._

«Verrò a vedere tutte le partite della Shiratorizawa il prossimo anno».

La voce di Wakatoshi lo sorprese e così com’era cominciata la ricerca maniacale della frase giusta da dire smise di colpo, a quel suono.

«Mi sono reso conto di non averti mai visto giocare dall’esterno, dagli spalti. Mi chiedo come sia». Ushijima sorrideva - il volto appena stanco - e a Kenjirou ricordava molto i sorrisi a cui il ragazzo si lasciava andare durante i time out delle partite, quando era stremato dal gioco ma felice. Sereno.

Non riusciva a credere che in un momento del genere, Ushijima potesse avere quella stessa espressione.

«Non so se ti ho mai detto quando è stata la prima volta che ho pensato che avrei potuto amarti», disse - non era da lui essere tanto romantico, soprattutto perché non erano da soli, eppure improvvisamente sapeva che cosa voleva dirgli.

Ushijima lo guardò con evidente curiosità negli occhi. Se quella cosa meritava di essere specificata, allora doveva essere successa prima che il legame li aveva effettivamente uniti, ma non riusciva a trovare, pensandoci, l’esatto momento in cui era successo - non se n’era accorto.

«Ero alle medie e tu già alla Shiratorizawa. È stata la prima volta che ti ho visto giocare. In un istante, sapevo dove mi sarei iscritto per le superiori e sapevo che avrei fatto di tutto per essere sul campo di pallavolo con te. E poi ho pensato che, sì, mi sarei potuto innamorare dello sguardo che avevi mentre parlavi con i tuoi compagni di squadra, di quegli occhi brillanti e concentrati mentre aspettavi la battuta avversaria, della serietà con cui ti muovevi e dell’accortezza che mostravi verso tutti. Andando via, non potevo pensare ad altro - mi sarei potuto innamorare così tanto facilmente di te, Ushijima Wakatoshi. E amavo e odiavo quella sensazione di vulnerabilità, perché era la prima volta che la sentivo».

Wakatoshi aveva di nuovo sorriso nel modo dolce e genuino di quando si sentiva in pace con se stesso.

«Scusami. Io sono arrivato in ritardo. Me ne sono reso conto quando hai alzato per me per la prima volta in una partita ufficiale. Mi hai guardato negli occhi e ho sentito _qualcosa_ , come se mi avessi colpito. Mi sono sempre chiesto che cosa avessi fatto per meritare uno sguardo tanto intenso».

Kenjirou aveva annuito - era lealtà, la più pura e profonda e sincera lealtà, ciò che aveva visto nei suoi occhi, ciò che Ushijima aveva avuto da lui ancora prima del suo amore. Era l’assoluta dedizione che da sempre li aveva contraddistinti.

«Non lasciare che io scompaia».

Lo aveva detto senza pensarci, senza comprendere il vero peso delle parole che avevano lasciato le sue labbra. Fissò Wakatoshi negli occhi.

«Per favore, non permettere che io scompaia. Comunque andrà a finire questa storia, non arrenderti».

Ushijima non fu certo di aver capito che cosa intendesse, ma poggiò un bacio sulla sua fronte, lungo e semplice, prima di cercare allo stesso modo le sue labbra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So di essere stata cattiva con la fine della scorsa parte – spero che questo pezzo non abbia deluso nessuno e che anzi possa essere servito da scuse per tutto l’angst! Alla prossima parte!


	8. Parte 8

Parte ottava.

 

 

Permisero a Wakatoshi di accompagnare Kenjirou fino all’ingresso della sala operatoria. I due ragazzi non aggiunsero nulla alle parole che s’erano detti e non si salutarono. Tennero gli sguardi fissi l’uno sull’altro per tutto il tempo, anche quando Shirabu abbracciò i suoi genitori e quando ad Ushijima non rimase che guardare il corridoio vuoto che si intravedeva dalla porta a cui era stato fermato anche diverso tempo dopo che Kenjirou era stato portato via.

Il resto della Shiratorizawa era dietro di lui. Come nel giorno in cui Shirabu era stato ricoverato, nessuno aveva davvero pensato che quella mattina ci fosse un altro posto in cui essere. Non s’erano dovuti mettere d’accordo, avevano semplicemente lasciato ognuno la propria stanza con la precisa intenzione di andare in ospedale e l’intima consapevolezza che non sarebbero stati da soli.

Non parlavano. Nessuno provava a dire che sarebbe andato tutto bene - Reon solamente lo aveva fatto, ma s’era rivolto ai genitori di Kenjirou, quindi non contava. Fra di loro c’era un mutuo silenzio, una consapevole e condivisa sensazione che le parole non servissero, che non potessero fare nulla in quel momento. Le presenze bastavano, le presente avevano più significato di qualsiasi altra cosa. Ushijima ascoltava il silenzio alle sue spalle e si sentiva forte.

Yotaro era sceso poco dopo l’arrivo degli altri e si teneva in disparte, approfittando del fatto che nessuno l’aveva ancora notato. Se ne stava seduto e sorrideva, a dispetto della situazione, perché nonostante tutto era fatto in quel modo e ora, più che in qualunque altro momento, gli piaceva pensare che Shirabu aveva tante belle persone al suo fianco, persone che si sarebbero prese cura di lui in qualunque circostanza. Lo invidiava, non aveva remore a pensarlo - o a dirlo; lo invidiava perché quei ragazzi gli stavano accanto con semplicità e a prescindere da ciò che Shirabu pensava di sé. Una volta anche lui aveva avuto delle persone così, prima di restare solo con la musica.

Wakatoshi smise quasi subito di controllare l’orologio perché sapeva che l’operazione avrebbe richiesto molto tempo e che non esisteva un termine prestabilito da attendere, ma la lancetta dei secondi continuava a scandire la sua attesa con un distacco che lo innervosiva.

«Farò una passeggiata», disse, rivolgendosi soprattutto ai genitori del compagno «Ho il cellulare con me, per qualunque evenienza».

Cercò di apparire calmo come sempre, ma il battito del cuore così come i movimenti più rapidi del solito tradivano il suo nervosismo: ora che era rimasto da solo, la paura lo aveva raggiunto. Ushijima aveva scoperto di non aver paura del dolore: lo aveva già provato, sapeva che cosa aspettarsi e per quanto avesse fatto male non sarebbe stata una novità. Ushijima aveva paura di ciò che sarebbe venuto dopo il dolore, perché era sopravvissuto la prima volta, pur desiderando così tanto perdersi nell’incoscienza e ritrovare Shirabu, ovunque fosse, e probabilmente stavolta sarebbe successa la stessa cosa. Si sarebbe salvato, sarebbe sopravvissuto: il legame perfetto non era sufficiente ad ucciderlo.

«Vuoi che ti accompagni, Wakatoshi?» si offrì Tendou - Semi poteva sentire quanto fosse preoccupato: la sua pelle pizzicava come se fosse attraversata da energia cinetica.

Ushijima stette a pensarci per qualche istante, fissando il suo migliore amico senza vederlo davvero; poi negò con la testa. Voleva stare da solo, anche se aveva paura, anche se in questo modo i pensieri non gli avrebbero dato pace. E voleva anche che gli altri stessero vicini a Shirabu, quanto più vicini possibile.

«Sto bene, Satori. Voglio solo camminare un po’».

Tendou non disse nulla e lo osservò lasciare lentamente il corridoio; solo in quel momento vide Yotaro, in disparte.

Ushijima non aveva una meta precisa: la sua connessione con Kenjirou sarebbe stata forte ovunque fosse andato e quindi prese a camminare con lentezza, ciondolando quasi, lungo i corridoi, seguendo di tanto in tanto le linee colorate che, sul pavimento, segnavano i diversi percorsi di emergenza. Salì e scese rampe di scale diverse in diverse ale del grosso ospedale, attraversò qualche piccolo giardino aperto che faceva da connessione fra un reparto e l’altro e si fermò a prendere una bottiglina d’acqua ad un distributore automatico lungo il percorso. Nell’attesa, gli pareva di vedere la propria vita scorrere dall’esterno, senza essere davvero lui a muoverne le fila e tutte le sensazioni di ansia e di paura si mescolavano con uno strano distacco, alla consapevolezza di essere completamente impotente. Pur essendo  _compagni_ , gli esseri umani restavano limitati.

Quando si trovò nel reparto di maternità, Wakatoshi aveva già dimenticato gran parte del percorso che aveva fatto. Non aveva mai davvero visitato quel posto e, entrando, fu pervaso da una strana atmosfera, così intensa da sembrare che potesse pizzicargli la pelle. Tendou avrebbe detto che era il miracolo della vita ciò che riempiva l’aria di quei corridoi, anche se Ushijima avrebbe giurato che fosse solo disinfettante e odore di latte materno.

Camminando, si accorse che quel posto, più di qualunque altro avesse visto nell’ospedale, racchiudeva l’ironia più profonda della vita umana: tra quelle mura si consumava una delle gioie più grandi e la disperazione più assoluta ed entrambe erano sensazioni così pure che il ragazzo pensò di essersi avvicinato un po’ di più al mistero che era la conoscenza dell’essere umano.

Si fermò davanti ad una grossa stanza dalle vetrate trasparenti e istintivamente prese a guardare al suo interno, sebbene non fosse la cosa più discreta da fare. Non c’erano molte persone dentro e l’attenzione del ragazzo fu catturata da una donna che, con addosso un camice sterile verdino ed una mascherina, tendeva la mano a qualcosa che Ushijima non riuscì subito ad identificare. Dovette avvicinarsi di più al vetro e guardare bene per capire che quella accanto alla donna era un’incubatrice e che all’interno un bambino che avrebbe potuto avere pochi giorni di vita era ricoperto da tubicini. Il ragazzo non aveva molte conoscenze a riguardo, ma doveva trattarsi di un parto prematuro.

«A guardarlo, non diresti mai quanto è forte».

La voce di un uomo lo raggiunse mentre questi si fermava accanto a lui davanti al vetro. Ushijima si voltò di scatto e pensò di essere stato davvero scortese ad invadere in quel modo la privacy di due sconosciuti.

«Mi spiace, non volevo-».

«Non c’è problema», gli sorrise l’uomo, prima che Wakatoshi potesse finire «Non hai fatto niente di male».

Il ragazzo annuì, prima di tornare a guardare davanti a sé - la donna non pareva essersi accorta di loro.

«Ha bisogno di molte cure», riprese l’uomo, riferendosi al neonato «Ma i medici dicono che migliora giorno dopo giorno. Dopotutto, il suo nome è Katashi».

«Resistenza», sussurrò Ushijima. C’era qualcosa nella voce di quell’uomo che lo agitava: il modo in cui parlava, la fiducia con cui osservava sua moglie e suo figlio, senza mostrare il minimo dubbio che le cose sarebbero andate per il meglio, lo disorientavano. Anche lui era stato così? Non lo ricordava più: ora si sentiva solo stanco e spaventato, come un cane randagio appena cacciato di casa.

«Tu sei qui per far visita a qualcuno? Mi sembri disorientato, se vuoi ti mostro dove andare...».

Wakatoshi lo guardò per qualche istante interdetto, poi scosse la testa.

«Avevo solo bisogno di fare una passeggiata», si scusò «E attraverso il reparto di maternità si può arrivare alla sala della _pet therapy_ », spiegò.

«Sei preoccupato per qualcosa?»

Ushijima deglutì, in difficoltà: non aveva voglia di parlare di Shirabu, di quello che stava succedendo, di come si sentisse - aveva l’impressione che anche solo provare a farlo lo avrebbe messo così a dura prova da rischiare di crollare.

«Scusami», rise l’uomo, guardandolo davvero negli occhi per la prima volta - ora a Wakatoshi non pareva così privo di paura, ma anzi era evidentemente stanco «Dimentico che non tutti sono così disposti a parlare di sé. Ho solo pensato che gli animali potessero essere uno dei migliori rimedi allo stress o al cattivo umore».

Ushijima annuì ancora, senza però aggiungere niente e l’uomo gli sorrise con una gentilezza che il ragazzo non si aspettava.

«Sei bello grosso, forse le persone dimenticano che sei ancora un bambino. Spero che vada tutto per il meglio».

Il capitano della Shiratorizawa lo guardò indossare un camice sterile ed entrare nella stanza delle incubatrici per poi fargli un cenno dall’interno e raggiungere la sua famiglia. Il sorriso che gli aveva rivolto quasi bruciava sulla pelle e Ushijima si allontanò da quel posto in fretta, ferito. C’era una speranza, in quei corridoi, a cui non voleva abbandonarsi del tutto e se ne rendeva conto solo adesso che era da solo, ora che Kenjirou non era accanto a lui: non aveva mai sperato con tutto se stesso, aveva sempre e solo cercato di resistere, di andare avanti, inconsapevole di ciò che lo ricordava. Era come quel bambino che ancora non aveva aperto gli occhi e già lottava. La resistenza era tutto ciò che gli era rimasto e nessuno poteva essere davvero certo che gli sarebbe bastata.

La sala della  _pet_ _therapy_  era calma come la ricordava e Ushijima riuscì a riprendere fiato solo una volta che, entrato, riconobbe l’odore degli animali che vi erano ospitati. Quella mattina alcuni bambini erano alle prese con due Terranova, mentre un’anziana donna accarezzava con dolcezza un Collie. In un angolo della sala diverse gabbiette ospitavano dei cuccioli di coniglio e poco lontano un paio di Pastori Tedeschi attendevano le visite giornaliere.

«Oh, Ushijima! Buongiorno!», lo salutò Nyoko, una delle ragazze addette alla cura degli animali «Sei venuto a prendere Kutasagi?».

Ushijima cercò in automatico con lo sguardo il coniglietto beige che la ragazza aveva chiamato Kutasagi - il piccolino se ne stava in un angolo della gabbietta, probabilmente a dormire.

«In realtà no. Shirabu è in sala operatoria», affermò, forse con troppa libertà a giudicare dall’espressione sul volto di Nyoko. Non ci badò. «Mi chiedevo però se potessi comunque stare un po’ con Kuta...».

Non sapeva con precisione per quale motivo cercasse l’animaletto, ma sperava che accarezzarlo e giocare con lui lo avrebbe potuto aiutare a non pensare, almeno per un po’. La ragazza annuì, aprendo la gabbietta e prendendo con cura il cucciolo che, intontito dal sonno, non fece alcuna resistenza.

«Resta pure con lui per tutto il tempo che vuoi, Ushijima», gli disse; Wakatoshi non notò il tono preoccupato e lievemente accondiscendente di Nyoko – uno dei motivi per cui Shirabu piuttosto che scendere nella sala preferiva che fosse qualcuno a portare su il coniglietto – e prese Kutasagi tra le mani, portandoselo in grembo. Si allontanò dalla ragazza, sedendosi su una delle poltrone della stanza e cominciò ad accarezzare il cucciolo con lentezza; il coniglietto non sembrava troppo d’accordo con quella situazione: probabilmente, ora che era completamente sveglio, risentiva del brusco cambiamento d’ambiente e fissava Wakatoshi con un’aria che chiunque avrebbe facilmente definito seccata.

A voler essere sinceri, Ushijima non aveva mai capito davvero quali benefici potesse offrire quella semplice azione. Al di là della piacevole sensazione del pelo morbido a contatto con le sue mani, il ragazzo non trovava alcun sollievo nel guardare il musino per nulla simpatico di quel coniglietto. Shirabu lo aveva scelto, distrattamente, la prima volta che il suo medico curante gli aveva consigliato la  _pet_ _therapy_ , al secondo ciclo di chemio; l’alzatore aveva escluso i cani ed aveva puntato su qualcosa di più piccolo e gestibile, per poi guardare le gabbiette nell’angolo e scegliere Kutasagi, senza una vera ragione. Tendou aveva detto che avevano lo stesso cipiglio seccato dal mondo e Goshiki lo aveva trovato adorabile, sebbene il piccolino avesse provato a morderlo non appena il ragazzo lo aveva preso in mano.

Ushijima prese un pezzetto di carota da una bustina e la offrì al coniglietto che prese a sgranocchiarla senza fare troppe cerimonie. Stette a guardarlo, mentre col musetto faceva smorfie di ogni tipo e tremolava tutto nella foga di mangiare quanto più velocemente possibile.

«Guarda che non vado da nessuna parte, non c’è bisogno di affannarsi», sussurrò Ushijima – era la prima volta che si trovava a parlare con Kutasagi: normalmente, non avrebbe trovato senso in una simile azione, sebbene fosse il solo a pensarla in quel modo e persino Shirabu di tanto in tanto indirizzava all’animaletto qualche commento, ma adesso gli era parso naturale e il coniglietto si fermò al suono della sua voce così vicino.

«Sei sorpreso di non vedere la faccia di Shirabu?» gli chiese con una certa serietà, cercando di immaginare a cosa stesse pensando quel cervellino, ma Kutasagi lo fissò ancora solo per qualche istante e poi riprese a mangiare, nuovamente indifferente a ciò che lo circondava.

Ushijima lo accarezzò di nuovo con la mano libera, sebbene avesse imparato che al piccolo non piaceva,  e sospirò, tirando la testa all’indietro e chiudendo gli occhi, appena cosciente del fatto che il coniglietto fosse ancora sulle sue gambe. No, la  _pet_ _therapy_  non faceva per lui, ma in quel momento non aveva neanche la forza di alzarsi, quindi stare lì era la sola opzione che gli restava.

«Ushiwaka?».

Wakatoshi riconobbe subito la voce di Yotaro e si mise dritto, vedendolo arrivare verso di lui.

«C’è una poltrona proprio davanti a te», gli disse con tono neutrale, guardandolo mentre gli si sedeva accanto. Per un attimo era stato sul punto di agitarsi, nel vederlo, ma  _sapeva_  che non era successo nulla a Kenjirou.

«Ero abbastanza sicuro di trovarti qui», gli disse quello, con un sorriso.

«Davvero?» Ushijima era sinceramente sorpreso.

«Sei sempre tu a scendere per prendere Kutasagi, anche se poi non giochi mai con lui: ho pensato che oggi potesse essere diverso», spiegò Yotaro:  parlare con Wakatoshi gli faceva sempre uno strano effetto – la sua spontaneità e ingenuità, così come la decisione con cui diceva qualunque cosa pensasse a rischio di poter essere frainteso, erano qualità che apprezzava molto e che, in più di un’occasione, gli avevano permesso di aprirsi con lui più che con chiunque altro, incluso Shirabu.

«È sulle tue gambe che sgranocchia qualcosa?» continuò il ragazzo.

«Sì, gli ho dato un pezzetto di carota», spiegò Ushijima, senza aggiungere altro – si rendeva conto, soprattutto con Yotaro, che il suo essere laconico non aiutava a portare avanti una qualunque conversazione, ma allo stesso tempo non aveva alcuna voglia di parlare.

Il ragazzo accanto a lui allungò una mano ad accarezzare il piccoletto, sperando che non lo mordesse come aveva fatto anche con lui la prima volta – per essere un coniglietto della  _pet_ _therapy_ , Kutasagi aveva un caratterino niente male – ma il cucciolo non smise di mangiare, lasciandolo fare o forse ignorandolo.

«Sei quello che lo coccola di meno, eppure non sta così calmo neanche con Shirabu», osservò divertito, ma Ushijima non lo stava ascoltando davvero e Yotaro se ne accorse anche senza poterlo vedere.

Cercò una delle sue mani e trovandola libera la strinse fra le sue. La verità era che non sapeva per quale motivo avesse deciso di andarlo a cercare – s’era detto che non voleva lasciare Ushijima da solo in un momento simile e che magari avrebbe potuto gradire la sua compagnia, ma la verità era che quello a non voler restare solo era lui. Improvvisamente, nel corridoio di chirurgia, si era sentito solo come non era stato da anni, da quando aveva perso la vista e con essa tutti i suoi legami. Era tanto tempo che Yotaro non si legava a qualcuno nel modo semplice e naturale con cui s’era legato a Shirabu e quella mattina, nel silenzio dell’attesa, aveva realizzato per la prima volta che esisteva una concreta possibilità per Kenjirou di non uscire vivo da quella storia. La sola idea, s’era accorto, lo terrorizzava e per questo aveva cercato Wakatoshi – poteva essere forte se doveva occuparsi di qualcun altro.

«Sai, andrà bene».

Quelle parole spiazzarono Yotaro. Perché stava per pronunciarle lui, perché era la sua battuta sul copione, ciò che il ruolo di supporto che gli era stato assegnato in quella storia chiedeva che dicesse in un momento del genere. E invece era stato Ushijima a parlare, con una naturalezza che aveva quasi ferito il violinista.

«Come fai a-».

«Non lo so. Non ne sono sicuro, non posso esserne. Ma devo pensare che andrà tutto bene. E dovresti farlo anche tu – lo posso vedere, sai, sul tuo viso, che ti stai lasciando andare alla paura».

Ecco a cosa si riferiva Yotaro quando diceva che la sincerità di Ushijima poteva toccarlo nel profondo. Aveva cinque anni in più di lui e quel ragazzo gli parlava come si parla ad un fratello più piccolo a cui si spiegano con semplicità concetti difficili.

«La musica per me è sempre stato qualcosa di solitario, sai?» Yotaro riprese ad accarezzare Kutasagi conscio dello sguardo di Wakatoshi addosso. «Anche durante gli anni che ho trascorso al conservatorio, anche quando ho suonato in un’orchestra, ho sempre avuto la sensazione che la musica fosse qualcosa di solitario – eravamo io ed il mio violino. Certo, quando frequenti quell’ambiente incontri molta gente che riesce a capire  _davvero_  che cosa significhi per te suonare, eppure… eppure non ho mai avuto qualcosa che potessi chiamare gruppo o squadra, qualcuno che ti guardasse le spalle qualunque fosse la circostanza».

Ushijima lo ascoltava parlare, senza interromperlo: aveva capito che aveva bisogno di dire quelle cose e in un momento del genere per lui era più facile stare a sentire qualcuno che esporsi parlando di sé.

«Quando… quando è successo» e il violinista si portò una mano al viso, sfiorando gli occhi ormai liberi delle bende e semplicemente chiusi «Quando è successo, non volevo accettarlo. Non volevo accettare che tutto dovesse cambiare, che non avessi la possibilità di tornare indietro. E ho fatto delle scelte, ho detto delle cose… nessuno è rimasto con me: degli amici che consideravo più cari tutti, uno ad uno, se ne sono andati. Ed io ero così  _furioso_ , così dannatamente frustrato che alle volte mi pareva semplicemente di poter esplodere da un momento all’altro. Ho tagliato i ponti con la mia vita passata, ho persino cambiato città. Quando ho visto Shirabu per la prima volta, non avevo una persona con cui parlare da molto tempo».

Yotaro si rimise dritto, smettendo di accarezzare il coniglietto, e pensò che avrebbe potuto star zitto e non continuare, che, per quanto ne avesse bisogno probabilmente, quello non era il migliore dei momenti per aggiungere nuovi pensieri a situazione che stavano affrontando. Ushijima lo guardava in attesa invece e quando questi smise di parlare, strinse un po’ la prese della sua mano che era ancora stretta in una di quelle del ragazzo.

«Ho paura di perderlo», sussurrò allora il violinista, d’un tratto completamente esausto «E tutta la sua squadra è lì e mi sento così sporco, ma invidio il rapporto che avete».

Poi si ritrovò in lacrime: tutti i pensieri che in quei giorni aveva trattenuto, la preoccupazione e l’ansia che lo avevano scovato nei momenti in cui non era impegno a fare qualcosa, ora si scioglievano in quella confessione egoista e sincera. La mano libera di Wakatoshi gli sfiorò la testa con affetto. Doveva essere lui a consolarlo e invece era Ushijima a fargli forza. Che ironia.

«Una delle prime volte che ti ho visto, mi sono chiesto se potessi ancora piangere», sussurrò Ushijima - qualcosa stava cominciando a cambiare, sentiva una strana stanchezza renderlo pesante ed aveva paura di sapere a chi apparteneva realmente «Mi fa piacere sapere che... puoi farlo». Le ultime parole uscirono strozzate dalla sua bocca e Ushijima si piegò in avanti.

«Ushijima? Che succede?»

Le lacrime di Yotaro s’erano fermate, la preoccupazione aveva preso il sopravvento su qualunque altro sentimento potesse provare.

«Portami da Kenjirou… per favore...».

Il violinista cercò di farlo tirare su, avendo cura di spostare velocemente Kutasagi - il coniglietto cercò di scappare, allarmato da quei movimenti improvvisi, ma Nyoko, accortasi della situazione, fu veloce a prenderlo e a rimetterlo nella sua gabbietta.

«Chiamo qualcuno?» chiese poi la ragazza, preoccupata, ma Yotaro scosse la testa.

Prese Ushijima sotto braccio, sperando che se lo avesse sostenuto lui avrebbe potuto fare da guida ad entrambi così che potessero muoversi velocemente. Wakatoshi si sentiva più debole ad ogni passo che faceva e allo stesso tempo la disperazione lo spingeva a muoversi più velocemente, più in fretta. Shirabu stava soffrendo, Shirabu era in difficoltà e lui s’era allontanato. Non importava che potesse sentirlo ugualmente in qualunque posto dell’ospedale fosse, non era al suo fianco, non era quanto più vicino possibile a lui.

Gli istanti che l’ascensore impiegò a raggiungere il primo piano sotto lo zero, dove c’erano le sale operatorie, parvero ad entrambi i ragazzi interminabili. Ushijima, con le spalle contro una delle pareti di metallo, respirava a fatica; Yotaro, con la paura che lo divorava e l’adrenalina che gli scorreva in corpo, tremava d’impazienza e frustrazione. Quando entrarono nel corridoio dove avevano lasciato gli altri il violinista portava completamente il peso del ragazzo.

«Wakatoshi!» esclamarono nello stesso momento i genitori di Shirabu e Tendou, scattando in avanti verso di loro; liberarono Yotaro dal peso di Ushijimae portarono i due ragazzi verso le prime sedie libere.

«Cos’è successo? Kenjirou…?» chiese con apprensione il padre di Shirabu.

Wakatoshi cercò di calmarsi, di respirare a fondo e scacciare il dolore e la preoccupazione per capire che cosa stesse davvero succedendo al  _compagno_ : era tutto estremamente confuso e non riusciva a distinguere le emozioni che erano proprie da quelle estranee, portate dal legame. Ma Kenjirou stava soffrendo; sebbene fosse ancora in sala operatoria e sotto anestesia, Ushijima poteva sentire chiaramente che qualcosa non andava.

«Andrà tutto bene», mormorò, gli occhi chiusi e la testa tirata all’indietro «Resisti ancora un po’».

Tremava e per la prima volta appariva a tutti debole ed indifeso come si sentiva. Tendou tornò a sedersi accanto a Semi e questi gli si aggrappò contro con disperazione, ferendolo nel profondo; lo strinse a sé mormorando il motivetto di una ninnananna che improvvisamente gli era tornata in mente e sperando di calmarlo anche solo un po’. Il signor Shirabu, di nuovo con la moglie, non disse più nulla e tornò a fissare la porta come in trance. Taichi fu l’ultimo a staccare gli occhi da Ushijima: come potevano gli altri accontentasi di quelle pochissime informazioni che il capitano aveva dato loro? Come stava Shirabu? Perché Wakatoshi respirava ancora con così tanta fatica e dolore? Che cosa stava davvero succedendo? Le parole del ragazzo non potevano di certo rassicurarlo, perché non erano niente più che vaghe e vuote speranze. E lui era stanco di sperare.

Sporgendosi in avanti, si prese il viso fra le mani: non avrebbe pianto di nuovo, ma era così spossato da aver bisogno di schermare se stesso dagli altri, in un qualunque modo, perché non leggessero la disperazione sul suo volto. Prima che potesse realizzarlo, una delle sue mani aveva lasciato il viso, trascinata in una stretta da quella di Goshiki, seduto accanto a lui. Kawanishi stette a fissare quel gesto per qualche istante: le loro mani non s’erano mai intrecciate in quel modo ed avrebbe giurato che un simile contatto lo avrebbe infastidito, ma non poteva, non in quel momento. In quel momento, per quanto odiasse la propria debolezza e la bontà di Tsutomu, aveva bisogno di quel contatto, del sorriso senza senso che il primino gli stava rivolgendo. Strinse più forte la presa e si arrese, per una volta. Si arrese.

«Ce la farà».

La voce di Ushijima ora era forte, tanto da far voltare tutti verso di lui – pallido, sudato, tremante ancora, il capitano della Shiratorizawa s’era alzato in piedi barcollante. Gli occhi, oh, gli occhi erano quelli che aveva prima di una partita, lo sguardo quello che non perdona gli avversari, il volto serio di quando la squadra entra in campo e il pubblico si zittisce in un istante perché l’ammirazione silenziose è ciò di cui si sono sempre nutriti.

«È di Shirabu Kenjirou che parliamo. Lui ce la farà. Perché è così che fa sempre, lui  _riesce_. E perché ce lo siamo promessi».

E lo sapeva, lo sapeva Ushijima che ciò che aveva detto non aveva senso, che lo stacanovismo di Shirabu non avrebbe potuto salvarlo stavolta, che non dipendeva da lui, ma stava dritto, forte e parlava in quel modo perché ci credeva, perché ci credevano entrambi, perché la loro resistenza doveva pur valere a qualcosa! Perché sapevano che il mondo era ingiusto e che i miracoli non esistevano, ma non avevano smesso di crederci.

«Credi che possa venire ad una delle sue partite, quando tornerà a giocare? Eh, Ushiwaka?»

Yotaro lo guardava con un grosso sorriso sul viso, ma gli occhi lucidi.

«Non ho mai  _sentito_  una partita di pallavolo, deve essere stupenda».

 

Shirabu era stato portato fuori dalla sala operatoria nel pomeriggio. Ushijima era stato male una seconda volta e poi semplicemente s’era addormentato, scivolando nella completa incoscienza; la madre del suo  _compagno_ s’era seduta accanto a lui ed aveva ascoltato il suo respiro lento per tutto il tempo, mentre attendeva notizie del figlio e di tanto in tanto Semi o Reon gli si erano avvicinati per controllare che non gli fosse salita la febbre o stesse soffrendo.

Lo avevano svegliato solo quando i medici erano finalmente usciti dalla sala operatoria, ma Ushijima aveva impiegato molto a riprendersi, tanto da farli preoccupare.

«È normale che stia così», aveva detto il chirurgo, avvicinandosi «Kenjirou ha subito un lungo intervento: di solito raccomandiamo ai compagni di dormire per superare lo stress di questo genere di situazioni».

«Kenjirou...», aveva mormorato Wakatoshi, destandosi a quel nome «Come sta?»

«Il peggio è passato», aveva rassicurato tutti il medico «Ha bisogno di molto riposo ora, ma siamo riusciti ad asportare la massa completamente».

Ushijima aveva guardato l’uomo per qualche istante, senza essere certo di aver capito davvero le sue parole. Aveva aperto e chiuso gli occhi velocemente per diverse volte, lasciando che il significato di quella frase riecheggiasse nella sua mente e si sedimentasse diventando vero. Era andato tutto bene. Shirabu stava bene. Shirabu non aveva più il cancro. In quel momento, in quel preciso istante, il suo  _compagno_ era vivo e non era più malato.

Quella semplice verità lo aveva scosso nel profondo. Ci aveva sperato, ci aveva sempre e costantemente sperato, eppure… eppure non si era mai davvero preparato per quella eventualità. Non si era mai davvero preparato ad una prospettiva in cui Shirabu sarebbe uscito vivo da quella sala operatoria.

Le lacrime erano scese lungo le guance con semplicità, senza alterare l’espressione del viso, mentre un sorriso stanco si allargava su di esso.

«Grazie», aveva mormorato, prima di lasciarsi andare ad un respiro profondo. Aveva dimenticato come si respirasse davvero.

Yotaro aveva riempito l’attesa nella stanza di Shirabu con il suo violino: i medici avevano detto che potevano volerci anche diverse ore prima che il ragazzo si svegliasse e che comunque non sarebbe stato in grado di conversare con loro più tanto a causa dell’anestesia ancora in circolo, ma nonostante fosse sera ormai nessuno dei ragazzi della Shiratorizawa aveva lasciato l’ospedale, né aveva intenzione di farlo prima di vedere il ragazzo sveglio.

«Quanto credete che ci vorrà?» chiedeva di tanto in tanto Goshiki, in un sussurro, per non disturbare la musica, ma non riceveva mai risposta perché nessuno lo sapeva.

Ushijima, così come i genitori di Shirabu, non aveva fretta. Si limitava a fissare il miracolo che aveva davanti agli occhi, quel petto che lentamente si alzava e si abbassava, privo della malattia, privo dell’alone di morte che lo aveva appesantito in quei mesi, e tanto gli bastava.

«Tendou?»

Hayato era appena rientrato in camera, portando due bibite ai genitori dell’alzatore; dopo averle consegnate si avvicinò a Satori.

«Probabilmente subirò le conseguenze di questa cosa fino al diploma, ma ho visto Semi in corridoio, mentre tornavo. Non aveva una bella cera».

Satori scattò in piedi - aveva abbassato la guardia e il legame, come sempre, non era stato abbastanza forte da avvisarlo. Che cos’era successo? Cosa gli era sfuggito? Per cosa avrebbe dovuto farsi nuovamente perdonare? In corridoio, ormai, non c’era quasi nessuno - anche loro sarebbero dovuto tornare a casa quanto prima, sebbene gli infermieri avessero chiuso un occhi le volte che erano entrati per controllare Shirabu.

La preoccupazione scavalcò i sensi di colpa e Tendou prese a camminare con passo veloce, cercando il  _compagno_ : Hayato aveva detto di averlo visto vicino alle scale, ma ora di lui non c’era traccia.  _Quell’idiota_ , pensò il Centrale, doveva essersi trascinato in un luogo più appartato per non essere visto.

Lo trovò in bagno, al piano di sotto. Lo trovò per puro caso, dal momento che la frenesia della ricerca era tanta che a stento aveva guardato in direzione del bagno. Eppure, gli occhi lo avevano individuato in qualche frazione di secondo e tanto era bastato.

«Eita», lo chiamò con una certa urgenza, avvicinandosi. Il ragazzo aveva i capelli bagnati, come se avesse infilato la testa sotto l’acqua, ed il fiato corto.

«Dovremmo smetterla di incontrarci in questo modo: la gente potrebbe cominciare a parlare», riuscì a scherzare Satori, ricordando l’ultima volta che aveva visto Semi in difficoltà, quando gli aveva confessato perché stava tanto male per Shirabu.

«Non è niente», minimizzò Eita, tirando su la testa e lasciando che i capelli gli bagnassero il viso «Sto bene».

«Hai dato di stomaco?» chiese Tendou - oh, a lui davvero non poteva mentire: era diventato bravissimo a capirlo, era il solo modo che aveva per sapere sempre come stava.

Eita schivò il suo sguardo e fece qualche passo avanti, cercando di superare il compagno ed uscire dal bagno, ma Satori lo fermò, prendendolo per un braccio con una forza che il ragazzo non si aspettava. Era una situazione ridicola, ad entrambi sembrava una copia di ciò che avevano già affrontato mesi prima e allo stesso tempo nessuno dei due era cambiato da allora.

«Il peggio è passato», disse Tendou - era ovvio che Semi stesse male per tutta la tensione della giornata.

«Lo so».

«Da ora in poi andrà meglio».

« _Lo so_ ».

«Avresti dovuto chiamarmi».

Semi guardò il  _compagno_ , entrambe le sopracciglia alzate in un’espressione eloquente. Non lo avrebbe mai fatto, non per parlare di quanto quella giornata e la paura di perdere Shirabu lo avessero provato nel profondo. Non avrebbe detto al suo  _compagno_ di come la possibilità di perdere la persona che prima di lui aveva amato lo aveva annichilito e terrorizzato.

Fece per superarlo e stavolta Satori non lo fermò: aveva capito. Ma non appena poté vedere le sue spalle, le avvolse da dietro in un abbraccio, poggiando la testa sulla spalla di Semi e stringendolo. Gli piaceva pensare che il calore del corpo di Semi fosse diverso dagli altri, che il proprio petto potesse riconoscerlo ad istinto, senza aver bisogno di una conferma visiva: era sciocco, ma era una fantasia bellissima.

«Alle volte sei così stupido,  _SemiSemi_ », mormorò con dolcezza, senza staccarsi dalla sua spalla, dalla sua schiena. Se fosse stato un altro, Eita avrebbe pianto – sentiva chiaramente tutto l’amore che Satori provava, tutto l’amore che superava qualunque fastidio, qualunque gelosia sciocca il ragazzo avrebbe potuto provare.

Ne avevano discusso diverse volte, da che Semi aveva confessato a Tendou di aver provato qualcosa per Shirabu, di essere stato in qualche modo innamorato di lui. E tutte le volte che l’argomento era saltato fuori, Semi aveva avuto paura di ferirlo, mentre Tendou non avrebbe voluto fare altro che parlarne: per quanto fosse normalmente geloso di chiunque guardasse il suo  _compagno_ , Satori aveva capito che con Shirabu era diverso e che il sentimento che ora legava Semi all’alzatore era qualcosa di sedimentato, spento ma presente. Una parte di lui che voleva conoscere, ma di cui Eita non era disposto a parlare.

«Ho avuto così tanta paura», mormorò Semi, aggrappandosi con le proprie mani alle braccia con cui Satori ancora lo stringeva.

«Lo so».

«E ho invidiato così tanto la tua sicurezza».

«Lo so». Satori sospirò «Pensi troppo».

«Tu non pensi affatto», borbottò Eita «Hai sempre saputo che ce l’avrebbe fatta, che sarebbe uscito da quella sala operatoria, mentre io non facevo altro che pensare a cosa avrei fatto quando i medici ci avrebbero detto che non c’era stato niente da fare, che…».

«Ssh», lo zittì Tendou, stringendolo un po’ più forte «Non parlare più, amore mio. Non torturarti in questo modo».

 

Ushijima sentì chiaramente l’istante in cui Shirabu riprese i sensi. Il legame ebbe un guizzo, come una sorgente che improvvisamente riprende a zampillare acqua purissima, e lui lo aveva atteso come un assetato che, in pellegrinaggio, finalmente arriva alla meta e scorge il miracolo.

« _Kenjirou_ », lo chiamò, sussurrando. La squadra era ancora tutta nella stanza e per qualche istante odiò il fatto di non essere solo. Lo avrebbe stretto a sé, lo avrebbe baciato e non lo avrebbe mai più lasciato andare.

Il ragazzo sbatté le palpebre per qualche istante, provando a mettere a fuoco ciò che aveva davanti; poi si voltò ai due lati, guardando prima Ushijima e poi Tendou, che da un po’ era rientrato in stanza con Semi. Restò qualche istante a fissare Wakatoshi con volto serio e occhi sottili e concentrati. Si girò poi di scatto verso Tendou con la più confusa delle espressioni.

«Tendou, perché questo bellissimo ragazzo è accanto a me?» mormorò con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno forzato.

«Kenjirou...».

«Scusami, scusami davvero ma non puoi… cioè, hai delle bellissime braccia, davvero, ma io ho già un compagno e tu non puoi stare qui...».

Satori stava facendo violenza su se stesso per trattenersi dal ridere di fronte a quella scena, perché aveva capito che cosa stava succedendo: l’anestesia dell’operazione doveva essere ancora in circolo, rendendo Shirabu completamente stordito e divertente come non lo era mai stato da che lo conosceva. A saperlo prima, avrebbe trovato un modo per farlo ubriacare una volta ogni tanto. Non si spiegava, però, come mai Ushijima fosse apparentemente il solo che Shirabu non aveva riconosciuto.

Ridacchiando, il Centrale mimò con le labbra al capitano di stare al suo gioco ed estrasse con un sorriso cattivo il cellulare dalla sua tasca, guardando il resto della squadra presente con un sguardo eloquente.

«Hai ragione, Shirabu. Ora faccio uscire subito questo bellissimo ragazzo della tua stanza e vado a chiamare Wakatoshi - deve essere qua fuori», disse, prendendo Ushijima per un braccio e portandolo con sé.

«Ecco sì, fallo», borbottò Kenjirou, cercando di tirarsi su con malagrazia - gli antidolorifici e il residuo dell’anestesia gli rendevano la testa pesante e faticava a coordinare i suoi movimenti anche solo per compiere un’azione tanto semplice.

«Vuoi una mano?» si offrì Goshiki - in quel momento avrebbe fatto di tutto per l’alzatore: vederlo sveglio era una cosa bellissima.

«Credi che mi serva una babysitter, primino? Non mi serve… una… babysitter», biascicò ancora Shirabu, riuscendo alla fine a sedersi in modo abbastanza comodo senza fare danni con i tubicini a cui era ancora collegato.

Nessuno a parte Kawanishi s’era accorto che Tendou era rimasto sulla soglia della porta e stava riprendendo tutto con una delle facce più soddisfatte che avesse mai avuto.

«Oh, eccoti, Wakatoshi!» esclamò ad un tratto Satori, gridando più di quanto fosse necessario per farsi sentire da Shirabu «Ci chiedevamo tutti dove fossi finito!» Sembrava di assistere ad una recita volutamente grottesca.

«Che succede?» mormorò Yotaro, sporgendosi verso Semi che sapeva avere alla sua sinistra - aveva smesso di suonare non appena aveva sentito le voci, ma non gli era del tutto chiara la situazione.

«Shirabu è così stordito da non aver riconosciuto Ushijima. Tendou ne sta approfittando», disse con finto disappunto Semi - non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma la cosa era davvero divertente. Kawanishi intanto aveva preso a riprendere la scena da un’angolazione diversa.

«Wakatoshi?» mormorò ancora confuso l’alzatore, quando un Ushijima altrettanto confuso rientrò nella stanza.

«Finalmente ti sei svegliato», disse quello, avvicinandosi e sedendosi di nuovo accanto a lui «Volevo avvisare i tuoi genitori, ma Satori ha detto che sarebbe stato meglio stare con te». Ushijima era ancora troppo serio per riuscire ad avvertire come lo stordimento di Shirabu aveva rilassato il clima della stanza.

«Hai fatto bene». Shirabu provò ad avvicinarsi a lui «Sai», disse poi con tono di voce più basso - e Kawanishi avrebbe giurato che era arrossito «Prima è entrato un ragazzo, me lo sono trovato proprio davanti! E aveva delle braccia e delle spalle bellissime!»

Wakatoshi lo fissava senza davvero capire come avesse fatto a non riconoscerlo la prima volta che lo aveva visto; sentirlo parlare, però, anche se di cose senza senso, era un sollievo e in breve si rilassò.

«Ed io gli ho detto subito di andarsene, perché ho già un  _compagno_ , ecco. E poi le tue braccia sono più belle», stava continuando Shirabu, senza avere alcun controllo su ciò che usciva dalla sua bocca. L’intera stanza prese a ridere; Taichi e Tendou si guardavano complici. «Per fortuna Tendou l’ha fatto uscire. Ma io dico, quanta libertà!».

«Già, già», lo assecondò Ushijima, accarezzandogli i capelli «Meno male».

Shirabu parve calmarsi a quel tocco e socchiuse gli occhi come a volersi riaddormentare. Kawanishi era sul punto di fermare la registrazione, soddisfatto dall’avere materiale per tormentare Shirabu fino al loro diploma e il resto della squadra si guardava ridendo, quando Shirabu riprese a parlare.

«Ushijima, Ushijima!» chiamò a voce alta, ma senza riaprire gli occhi «Stanno barando!»

Wakatoshi si sentì nuovamente confuso e cercò il volto di Tendou per capire a cosa si stesse riferendo stavolta il suo  _compagno_ , ma il centrale era disorientato quanto lui e scosse la testa senza fermare le riprese - sentiva che stava per venir fuori un altro momento indimenticabile.

«Chi bara, Kenjirou?» chiese il capitano con dolcezza.

«Non possono farlo!» disse ancora Shirabu, senza rispondere «Non è corretto, sicuramente il regolamento non permetterà questa cosa! Perché l’arbitro non li ferma?»

«Cos’è che deve fermare l’arbitro, Shirabu?» insistette Semi dal fondo della stanza dov’era seduto - Yotaro accanto a lui rise per il tono pesantemente accondiscendente che il ragazzo aveva usato.

«Quel- quel- quel mirtillo! Deve essere fermato! I mirtilli non possono giocare a pallavolo! E neanche le carote! Quella carota mozza non può essere così veloce! Stanno barando! I mirtilli e le carote non possono stare in campo!»

Per qualche istante il silenzio pervase la stanza e i ragazzi della Shiratorizawa si guardarono l’un l’altro cercando di capire il senso delle parole che Shirabu aveva appena detto. Yotaro, che sapeva di non avere alcuna possibilità, poteva quasi sentire i loro cervelli affaticarsi a trovare una soluzione e rise di gusto per un’uscita tanto strampalata: se gli avessero detto che Kenjirou sarebbe stato capace di farlo ridere a quel modo non ci avrebbe mai creduto. Pensò che gli sarebbe mancato davvero tanto, una volta che entrambi avrebbero lasciato l’ospedale.

«Ci sono!» esclamò d’un tratto Goshiki, scattando in piedi ed illuminandosi - Tendou fece un primo piano sulla sua faccia soddisfatta, stando attento però a non perdere nessuna delle reazioni di Shirabu «Ti riferisci ai primini della Karasuno! L’alzatore e la piccola esca!»

Pensandoci, i ragazzi capirono facilmente perché erano diventati proprio un mirtillo ed una carota mozza, e la cosa non poté che farli nuovamente ridere. Kenjirou, invece, ora di nuovo dritto e con gli occhi ben aperti, aveva messo uno strano broncio e li fissava tutti con disappunto.

«Non c’è niente da ridere, ragazzi! Non possono usare mirtilli e carote per vincere la partita. Lo sappiamo tutti che la Shiratorizawa è più forte, non possono barare in questo modo».

«In effetti, ha ragione», convenne Ushijima, cercando di tenere un’espressione seria.

«Quindi dobbiamo parlare con l’arbitro, con i giudici! Questa volta...», socchiuse gli occhi, come avesse improvvisamente sonno «Questa volta… non potranno… passarla liscia… quel mirtillo e quella… carota mozza».

«Che cattivi», lo prese in giro Tendou, sghignazzando.

«Tu sai che non appena Shirabu sarà di nuovo in sé ti ammazzerà per averlo ripreso in questo stato, vero?», lo avvisò Semi, incrociando le braccia al petto ma senza riuscire a perdere il sorriso.

«Certo! È per questo che lo sta riprendendo anche Kawanishi», si difese Satori.

«E cosa, per l’esattezza, ti fa credere che Kawanishi sia al sicuro dalla sua furia?»

Tendou parve pensarci su qualche istante, poi fece spallucce con la sua solita aria divertita.

«Ne sarà valsa comunque la pena», concluse «E ne faremo così tante copie che i nostri nipoti parleranno ancora di quella volta in cui Shirabu minacciò di far cacciare dal campo mirtilli e carote!»

Yotaro, intanto, s’era alzato arrivando vicino al letto di Shirabu e cercando con attenzione una delle sue mani - aveva capito che si stava riaddormentando e, non avrebbe mai pensato di dirlo, la sua voce era davvero dolce in quella generale confusione.

«Mamma?» mormorò nel sonno Shirabu, sentendo il tocco ma con gli occhi già nuovamente chiusi.

«Riposa», sussurrò Yotaro, calandosi fino a trovare il suo viso e lasciandogli un bacio leggero sulla guancia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buone feste e a presto con il finale!


	9. Parte 9

Parte nona.

 

 

Shirabu era riuscito a fare in modo che le sue dimissioni dall’ospedale non diventassero nulla di particolare. Aveva chiesto ai suoi compagni di squadra di restare in Accademia; solo i suoi genitori ed Ushijima erano stati con lui quando aveva lasciato la stanza ed aveva varcato le porte dell’ospedale per la prima volta dopo mesi. Gli infermieri e i medici lo avevano salutato con affetto – Shirabu aveva un po’ odiato quella cosa, il legame che in qualche modo sentivano si fosse creato fra di loro, perché lui avrebbe voluto tagliare qualunque ponte con quel posto, con ciò che aveva vissuto in quei mesi. Con il cancro. Lo aveva sconfitto, era stato più forte ed ora meritava di non vedere più quel posto, di tornare ad essere il ragazzo di prima. La sola idea di poter subire un nuovo ricovero gli faceva venire la nausea.

Yotaro era andato via diversi giorni prima: il neurochirurgo che lo aveva seguito aveva provato un nuovo intervento, ma anche questo non aveva avuto l’effetto sperato e semplicemente il ragazzo aveva deciso che andava bene così – voleva uscire, voleva riprendere la sua vita in mano e provare a fare qualcosa di nuovo. Shirabu non lo aveva mai visto tanto deciso e felice come la sera prima di andare via: Yotaro lo aveva stretto a sé in un lungo abbraccio pur sapendo quanto l’alzatore poco sopportasse il contatto fisico eKenjirou glielo aveva lasciato fare perché aveva capito quanto gli servisse in quel momento. Yotaro lo aveva ringraziato, senza specificare per cosa.

«Ti va se ci teniamo in contatto?», aveva chiesto poi. A ben guardarlo, Shirabu non avrebbe saputo dire dove fosse andato a finire il suo carattere spavaldo e canzonatorio: in quel momento gli era sembrato quasi indifeso.

«Non avevo neanche sperato di potermi liberare di te tanto facilmente», gli aveva risposto, prima di lasciarlo tornare nella propria stanza.

E in effetti, nella settimana che Shirabu era stato ancora in ospedale senza di lui, Yotaro lo aveva chiamato in continuazione ed era stato come averlo ancora accanto – Kenjirounon lo avrebbe mai ammesso ma la sua presenza era qualcosa di cui aveva sentito la mancanza e forse anche per questo andare via era la sola cosa che voleva fare: niente più lo tratteneva in quel posto. Con i suoi genitori aveva deciso che avrebbe passato il weekend a casa e dal lunedì sarebbe tornato in Accademia per riprendere a studiare – Shirabu era alquanto nervoso a riguardo, sebbene fosse convinto che niente sarebbe stato peggiore dei giorni in ospedale, neanche le settimane d’inferno che avrebbe dovuto affrontare per mettersi in pari con lo studio.

«Ti sembra strano lasciare l’ospedale?»

La madre di Kenjirou ruppe il silenzio che era sceso nella macchina da che avevano lasciato il parcheggio. C’era una strana atmosfera nell’aria, quasi le emozioni si fossero addensate in essa come nuvole pesanti e difficili da dissipare.

«Mi sento leggero», rispose il ragazzo guardando distrattamente dal finestrino la figura dei palazzi che componevano la struttura ospedaliera.

Ushijima, seduto accanto a lui, cercò la sua mano per poi prenderla nella propria. Shirabu non si voltò subito: era un contatto a cui ormai era abituato e ci mise qualche istante a rendersi conto che la stretta del _compagno_ era diversa dal solito, che Wakatoshi stava cercando di comunicare con lui. Normalmente gli avrebbe parlato, ma Kenjirou si rese conto che la presenza dei suoi genitori doveva averlo frenato. Nel cercare il suo sguardo, il ragazzo si accorse che Ushijima stava piangendo.

Per i primi istanti quella visione gli diede il capogiro. Restò a fissarlo, mentre poche lacrime scendevano lungo il viso del compagno, senza riuscire a fare o dire nulla: d’un tratto il legame aveva fuso le loro emozioni e Shirabu si sentì trascinato nel vortice di sollievo, gioia e terrore che Ushijima stava provando in quel momento.

«È la prima volta che lascio davvero l’ospedale», disse il capitano della Shiratorizawa, il volto serio e senza vergogna; Kenjirou capì che cosa intendeva dire. «Scusami».

Il più piccolo scosse la testa e strinse più forte la mano di Ushijima nella sua, senza lasciar andare i suoi occhi per tutta la durata del viaggio. Osservò come qualche altra lacrima seguì le prime che aveva visto finché gli occhi, lucidi, smisero di piangere, restando arrossati; la curva delle labbra rimase tesa e dritta per tutto il tempo, senza regalargli un sorriso nonostante sentisse chiaramente il sollievo e la gioia che Wakatoshi stava provando. Ushijima esprimeva la confusione che entrambi provavano e che il legame intensificava di riflesso.

«Tranquillo, Ushijima, pensiamo noi alla valigia», disse il padre di Shirabu quando furono arrivati a casa. Il ragazzo guardò l’uomo per qualche istante e quando questi ebbe annuito in sostegno delle proprie parole, fece come gli era stato detto e prese con sé, scendendo, solo la gabbietta che lui e Kenjirou avevano tenuto accanto a loro sui sedili posteriori: dentro c’era il coniglietto con cui Shirabu aveva fatto _pet_ _therapy_ in quei mesi. I ragazzi del volontariato avevano deciso di regalarlo all’alzatore non appena avevano saputo che era ormai abbastanza in forze da lasciare l’ospedale; Tendou aveva sghignazzato, dicendo che magari non vedevano l’ora di liberarsi di quella palla di pelo rabbiosa, ma Ushijima lo aveva trovato un gesto davvero carino e Shirabu aveva accettato di prendersene cura senza mostrare una particolare reazione alla cosa.

Stando attento a non muovere troppo la gabbietta, Wakatoshi raggiunse Kenjirou che si stava avviando verso casa. Ad essere sincero, non aveva alcuna voglia di allontanarsi da lui – per quanto potesse sembrare stupido, aveva l’impressione che quello fosse il momento in cui dovesse stargli più accanto.

Quando l’alzatore ebbe aperto la porta di casa, capì subito che qualcosa non andava. Poteva dirlo dall’odore che aleggiava nel corridoio buio o dalla sensazione di elettricità statica che stava percependo sulla pelle. Si mosse con una certa circospezione, stando attento a qualunque stimolo il proprio corpo ricevesse dall’esterno e quando ebbe svoltato verso il soggiorno, una luce improvvisa lo accecò costringendolo a stringere gli occhi mentre, quasi nello stesso istante, fu assordato da qualcosa che all’inizio non riuscì a definire.

«Ben tornato a casa, Shirabu!»

L’intera squadra di pallavolo della Shiratorizawa gli stava davanti, alcuni sorridendo ed accogliendolo con scroscianti applausi, mentre altri – tra cui _ovviamente_ Tendou Satori – avevano riempito la stanza di coriandoli, sparandoli con botti assordanti. L’alzatore mosse lo sguardo da un all’altro dei suoi compagni senza sapere che cosa dire.

«Abbiamo dato le chiavi di casa a Taichi», spiegò la madre, ridendo ed entrando nella stanza.

«Eravate tutti d’accordo allora?». Shirabu aveva messo su un’espressione tradita «Non vi avevo detto di non voler alcuna cerimonia per quando sarei stato dimesso?».

«In realtà hai detto: “vedete di non presentarvi in massa in ospedale domani, come avete fatto quando sono stato ricoverato, intesi?” e noi non l’abbiamo fatto», spiego con un sorrisetto subdolo Taichi.

Shirabu non poteva credere che stesse usando la logica contro di lui.

«E tu lo sapevi?», chiese rivolgendosi ad Ushijima. Il ragazzo guardò il suo compagno e poi il resto degli amici senza essere certo di cosa poter dire - era evidentemente colpevole.

«Via, via, non prendertela col povero Wakatoshi ora», intervenne Tendou, gettando una delle sue lunghe braccia sulle spalle del capitano «Dopotutto, vogliamo solo esprimere gratitudine per il tuo ritorno a casa, non vedo che cosa ci sia di male!»

In realtà Shirabu non era poi così seccato dalla cosa: avere lì i suoi compagni di squadra gli aveva provocato una strana sensazione all’altezza del petto, qualcosa di caldo e scomodo che non era certo di volere - l’irritazione che stava mostrando era il solo modo che aveva trovato per reagire a quella sensazione. I ragazzi avevano addobbato tutta la casa con festoni e strisce di stoffa colorate, ognuna delle quali recava un breve messaggio e la firma di chi lo aveva scritto. Se si fosse trattato di qualcun altro, Kenjirou avrebbe pensato a quanto un gesto del genere fosse sdolcinato e forse patetico, ma erano per lui, erano piccoli messaggi di sollievo ed affetto e, dannazione, la chemio doveva averlo davvero indebolito tanto se non era capace di trattenere le lacrime mentre li leggeva uno ad uno.

«Non sono certo di essere davvero tornato», mormorò – ora volgeva le spalle alla maggior parte dei ragazzi e non cambiò la sua posizione, sperando che nessuno potesse vederlo in viso.

La stanza piombò improvvisamente nel silenzio - l’ultima volta che ne avevano sentito uno simile era stato negli spogliatoi della palestra a Tokyo, dopo la finale contro la Karasuno. I ragazzi si guardarono senza essere sicuri di cosa sarebbe stato meglio rispondere: era paura quella di Shirabu? Paura di poter avere una ricaduta, di dover essere ricoverato di nuovo? O forse…

«So che non ha alcun senso dirti di non mettere troppa pressione su te stesso, ora che tornerai a studiare e giocare...»

Era stato Semi a parlare, più o meno nello stesso momento in cui Ushijima s’era mosso verso il suo compagno. Taichi, invece, che era il più vicino di tutti a Shirabu, gli aveva bloccato un polso stringendolo con le lunghe dita della sua mano: se l’alzatore avesse potuto vedere l’intera scena avrebbe riso perché ingenuamente credeva ancora di essere difficile da comprendere come persona.

«Ma noi vogliamo che tu sappia che il cancro non ti ha tolto niente», continuò Eita.

_Mi ha tolto fin troppi mesi di vita_ , avrebbe voluto dire Kenjirou, ma così sarebbe diventato lui quello patetico, quindi trattenne l’istinto di ribattere, cercò di essere maturo, senza però riuscire ad impedire che il suo corpo si irrigidisse visibilmente.

«Quello che Semi intende», fu Reon ad intervenire, «È che puoi recuperare ogni cosa, tornare ad essere quello che sei sempre stato, anche se adesso ti sembra difficile».

Solo in quel momento Shirabu riuscì davvero a capire cosa stava provando e perché avesse insistito tanto nel non volere lì tutti i ragazzi: aveva estremo bisogno di un po’ di tempo per sé, di un po’ di tempo per abituarsi all’idea di dover riprendere la sua vita in mano da dove l’aveva lasciata. Non c’era stato nient’altro che in quei mesi avesse desiderato di più che guarire e tornare a casa, eppure adesso che lo aveva finalmente fatto, sentiva la terra venir meno da sotto i piedi e tutto intorno pareva un mare in tempesta mentre lui, tra le onde, si aggrappava disperatamente ad un pezzo di legno e cercava di non affogare. La malattia aveva messo in pausa ogni altra cosa e adesso tutto stava ricominciando in contemporanea e troppo velocemente.

«C-certo che posso, è forse una sfida la tua?» La voce era ancora un po’ insicura, ma le parole avevano una carica nuova - Ushijima sorrise.

«Non oseremmo mai, Shirabu, mai». Tendou butto entrambe le braccia sulle spalle di Shirabu, costringendolo a girarsi verso i ragazzi e restandogli appiccicato addosso nonostante sapesse quanto poco Kenjirou sopportasse il contatto fisico prolungato. O forse proprio perché lo sapeva bene. «Ma sai, fa bene dirle ad alta voce certe cose, giusto per star sicuri».

«Quindi noi siamo qui per qualunque cosa, Shirabu!» ci tenne a sottolineare Goshiki con un grosso sorriso.

«E di preciso in cosa potresti aiutarmi tu, primino?» rispose con tono pungente Kenjirou, beandosi dell’espressione sorpresa che comparve a quell’appunto sul volto ingenuo diTsutomu.

Taichi ghignò, riconoscendo in quell’atteggiamento almeno un po’ il suo vecchio compagno di stanza.

Il resto della giornata trascorse in un clima di tranquillità e gioia e per qualche istante a Shirabu parve di essere tornato ad uno dei noiosi pomeriggi in Accademia, quando la squadra si riuniva dopo gli allenamenti senza avere un piano preciso per passare il tempo, ma lasciandosi guidare da vaghe conversazioni e la silenziosa presenza di tutti nella stessa stanza.

Tendou aveva ovviamente monopolizzato in poco tempo l’attenzione di tutti e approfittando della presenza dei genitori di Shirabu nella stanza aveva preso a raccontare con perizia di particolari diversi aneddoti che riguardavano il figlio, scegliendo tra le memorie, ovviamente, i più imbarazzanti. Shirabu aveva cercato di fermarlo – Taichi avrebbe piuttosto detto che aveva provato a strozzarlo – ma c’era stato davvero poco da fare contro la vocetta divertita del centrale e dopo il terzo racconto s’era arreso all’evidenza e lo aveva lasciato fare, sedendosi sul divano, accanto ad Ushijima.

Ovviamente, però, Satori non aveva trovato più divertente prendere in giro Kenjirou se non riceveva minacce di morte o reazioni fisiche in risposta e per questo, dopo ancora un paio di storielle, aveva cambiato soggetto dei suoi racconti, finendo per parlare di Semi. La Shiratorizawa aveva riso, divertita dal modo in cui Eita era diventato prima serio e poi paonazzo, man mano che il suo compagno snocciolava aneddoti imbarazzanti, ma la situazione si fece pericolosa quando Tendou decise di concludere il suo spettacolo con una storia doppia.

«Poi c’è stata quella volta in cui _SemiSemi_ è rimasto chiuso nella palestra dell’Accademia con Shirabu…» la buttò lì, con aria falsamente indifferente, ma guardando di sottecchi tanto Eita quanto Kenjirou, sperando in una loro reazione.

«No», sussurrò il _compagno_ , impallidendo. «Non di nuovo questa storia».

Shirabu emise un lamento, somigliando in modo terribile ad un cerbiatto a cui un cacciatore aveva appena sparato, ma questo non dissuase Satori dal cominciare la storia con un ghigno divertito, soprattutto perché i genitori di Kenjirou sembravano interessati e pendevano dalle sue labbra. Shirabu giurò che non lo avrebbe mai più fatto entrare in casa sua.

«Una sera Shirabu e Semi avevano deciso di allentarsi e quindi-».

«Mettiamo le cose in chiaro», intervenne Eita, impettito. «Non _avevamo_ deciso di allenarci. Io avevo deciso di migliorare il mio servizio ed ero andato in palestra, dopo cena, per provare un po’ da solo. Shirabu è arrivato poco dopo con la stessa intenzione, così… così abbiamo finito per allenarci insieme, già che c’eravamo. Ecco tutto».

«E la cosa differisce da quello che stava raccontando Tendou come, esattamente?», lo provocò Kawanishi, soffocando una risata e guadagnandosi una brutta occhiataccia tanto da Semi quanto da suo vecchio compagno di stanza.

«C’è tutta la differenza del mondo!» asserì infatti Shirabu, arrossendo per l’imbarazzo o forse per la rabbia.

«Ad ogni modo», riprese Tendou, alzando di poco la voce per attirare l’attenzione nuovamente su di sé «Sappiamo tutti quanto possano essere stakanovisti questi due e messi assieme la cosa non può che peggiorare, ragion per cui s’era fatta notte inoltrata quando decisero di darci un taglio e andare a dormire come qualunque altra ragionevole persona avrebbe fatto».

«Ha parlato quello che fa jogging ogni mattina alle sei», lo interruppe Eita, borbottando ed incrociando le braccia al petto con fare indispettito.

«Fare attività fisica al mattino è salutare, di notte _un po’ meno_ », sottolineò Tendou, che avrebbe davvero voluto continuare il suo racconto ma allo stesso tempo non aveva alcuna voglia di perdere il confronto col _compagno_.

Shirabu notò i suoi genitori scambiarsi un’occhiata ed un sorriso, forse divertiti dal diverbio della coppia e si soffermò a pensare che lui ed Ushijima erano completamente diversi: di siparietti simili non ne avevano quasi mai, se si escludevano le volte in cui Wakatoshi era genuinamente confuso da una sua affermazione, magari non del tutto chiara, e venivano allora a crearsi fraintendimenti che all’esterno – a detta del resto della squadra – potevano risultare comici. Di solito, erano il tipo di coppia che riusciva a stare sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda e avendo gusti e preferenze molto simili, era più facile adeguarsi l’uno all’altro che scontrarsi, fosse anche per gioco. Osservandolo, mentre con un accenno di sorriso ascoltava Satori raccontare qualcosa che conosceva bene come fosse invece la prima volta che la ascoltava, Shirabu realizzò ancora una volta quanto fosse davvero innamorato di Wakatoshi. E stavolta quella presa di coscienza aveva un sapore diverso: non era forzata dalla malattia, dalla paura, dalla solitudine o dal bisogno. Era sincera, spontanea, saliva al petto come una leggera brezza, dolce e costante, e lo accarezzava. Kenjirou aveva tanta voglia di piangere.

«…e non li aveva visti! Il povero custode notturno aveva chiuso la palestra, portando con sé le chiavi e lasciandoli dentro!», stava continuando a raccontare Satori, sempre più divertito – Shirabu si accorse che tutti stavano ridendo, chi più e chi meno: i suoi genitori sembravano rilassati come non erano da tanto e i ragazzi non avevano uno spirito così leggero da prima della finale.

«Il problema principale è che le palestre sono in un’ala dell’Accademia separata dai dormitori e dalle aule, quindi i poveretti devono aver provato a chiamare qualcuno, ma senza successo». Tendou scuoteva la testa e parlava col tono di chi racconta una vecchia e terribile sciagura.

«E _ovviamente_ nessuno dei due aveva portato con sé il cellulare», sospirò Semi – s’era arreso al fatto che i genitori di Shirabu dovessero conoscere quell’imbarazzante storia ed ora stava attento ad ogni parola del _compagno_ , intervenendo dove era possibile per migliorare la situazione che quello descriveva.

«Non ci avevi mai raccontato questa cosa, Kenjirou», osservò il signor Shirabu rivolgendosi al figlio.

«Io… non c’è nulla di interessante o importante in questa… cosa. Non avevo motivo di annoiarvi», cercò di difendersi il ragazzo – era stato imbarazzante essere bloccato per quasi un giorno intero in una palestra, avrebbe solo voluto cancellare quell’esperienza.

«Alla fine come sono usciti?» chiese la madre, avvicinandosi un po’ di più a Satori – oh, il fatto che quei due andassero d’accordo era davvero una magnifica notizia per Shirabu.

«Alla fine», Tendou abbassò di poco la voce, creando suspense – era dannatamente bravo quando si trattava di attirare il pubblico, bisognava ammetterlo. «Alla fine la nostra squadra di pallavolo aveva prenotato la palestra per le attività del club, dopo pranzo. In mensa ci accorgemmo della loro assenza ed eravamo tutti alquanto impensieriti, quindi chiedemmo prima a qualche compagno di classe e controllammo poi le loro stanze. Era diventato un bel mistero!»

Shirabu poteva chiaramente vedere gli occhi di Tendou brillare e avrebbe voluto prendersi a schiaffi; l’unica cosa positiva di quella storia era il fatto che non aveva potuto vedere la sua reazione – e quella degli altri – alla loro presunta scomparsa.

«Come dei bravi detective cominciammo ad analizzare gli indizi ed interrogare i testimoni e ci rendemmo conto che l’ultima volta che la maggior parte dei ragazzi li avevano visti era stato la sera prima, a cena; poi il nulla. Le migliori storie horror o thriller cominciano proprio in questo modo e noi eravamo sempre più esaltati! Poi, d’improvviso, l’illuminazione!» Satori scattò in piedi, facendo sussultare tutti ed indicò Kawanishi con entrambe le mani, spostando su di lui l’attenzione. «Taichi ci disse che Shirabu la sera prima aveva lasciato la stanza, dopo aver finito di studiare, per allenarsi un po’ e che quella mattina, quando s’era svegliato, non lo aveva trovato in camera. Sappiamo tutti com’è fatto il nostro Taichi, non s’era impensierito, e del resto Shirabu avrebbe potuto tranquillamente essersi alzato presto per studiare, quindi fino a pranzo gli era anche passato di mente di controllare dove fosse!»

A differenza dell’alzatore, Kawanishi non sembrava essere a disagio ora che era diventato l’improvviso centro del discorso, ma anzi guardava tutti con un sorrisetto divertito, quasi lo avesse fatto di proposito a dimenticare Shirabu o a non dir da subito che sapeva dove sarebbe potuto essere. E forse era così.

«La palestra apparve da subito la migliore delle ipotesi, quindi Wakatoshi chiese al custode le chiavi di quella che avremmo dovuto usare qualche ora dopo e lì, uno spettacolo da togliere il fiato! Shirabu e Semi, addormentati l’uno accanto all’altro, con Kenjirou che teneva la testa appoggiata alla spalla di Eita per stare più comodo. Penso che siamo rimasti a fissare quel miracolo per diversi minuti». Tendou era esaltato, non s’era più seduto ma in piedi ora gesticolava come un predicatore.

«No, no, anche di più!» aggiunse Hayato con uno slancio entusiasta, «Erano così _carini_!» e si mise a trafficare con il proprio cellulare, fino ad arrivare ad una vecchia foto che, appunto, ritraeva i due ragazzi candidamente addormentati, per mostrarla ai genitori di Shirabu. I due ragazzi in questione impallidirono.

«Credevo avessimo distrutto tutte le prove di quella scena!» strillò Kenjirou, provando a lanciarsi verso il cellulare di Hayato ma con poco successo, mentre Semi si prendeva il volto tra le mani, sconfortato e mormorando qualcosa che fu difficile distinguere.

«Eravamo solo stanchi ed affamati, ci siamo addormentati per la disperazione», mormorò poi Eita, cercando di giustificarsi – ricordava perfettamente l’angosciante consapevolezza che lo aveva pervaso quando aveva capito di dover almeno aspettare il giorno dopo per uscire: lui e Semi avevano trascorso l’intera notte alternando momenti di isteria a tentativi di farsi sentire da qualcuno per uscire rassegnandosi all’evidenza solo la mattina seguente, dal momento che, in ogni caso, nessuno sarebbe passato dalle palestre prima del pomeriggio.

«Nessuno vi sta giudicando, ragazzi», intervenne Ushijima, che fino a quel momento aveva semplicemente ascoltato il racconto «Non deve essere stata una piacevole esperienza: le palestre non sono fatte per restarci chiusi dentro», osservò - Tendou rise.

«Già, già», concordò «Come gli ascensori del resto - ricordate quella volta al centro commerciale in cui io e Wakatoshi siamo rimasti bloccati per più di un’ora in uno degli ascensori? La calma con cui Wakatoshi ha aspettato che venissero a liberarci è stata provvidenziale, non ho mai visto qualcosa reagire in un modo simile ad una situazione tanto scomoda!»

 

Gli aneddoti di Satori erano durati ancora qualche ora, ma Shirabu era riuscito a svincolarsi prima, dicendo di essere stanco e salutando tutti con la promessa di sentirsi il giorno dopo. Il ragazzo era salito su nella propria stanza e trovarsi di nuovo lì dopo mesi gli aveva provocato una strana sensazione all’altezza dello stomaco. Guardò la propria scrivania, occupata in modo casuale da qualche libro come se l’avesse usata il giorno prima, e poi il letto, ordinato e morbido come lo aveva lasciato. Nulla in quella stanza sembrava suggerire che era stata vuota per svariati mesi, nulla sapeva di malattia o sospensione e Kenjirou fu felice di avvertire quel senso di familiarità - credeva di averlo perso anche con le proprie cose, con i più piccoli dettagli, e invece tutto in quelle mura gli trasmetteva calore.

Si sedette sul copriletto fresco e sospirò, accarezzandolo: faceva caso, ora, a cosa che prima non avrebbe visto. Si accorgeva, ad esempio, di come la stanza fosse luminosa, grazie alla grossa finestra, anche quando le luci erano spente e fuori ormai era scesa la sera; o di come i rumori della strada giungessero a lui lontani, cosa che gli aveva sempre permesso di studiare con tranquillità. La gabbietta in cui stava Kutasagi era adagiata su un mobiletto basso e Shirabu faceva fatica a ricordare se prima ci fosse altro lì sopra, seUshijima, salendo in camera, avesse spostato qualcosa - magari altri libri - per poterla appoggiare lì. Il coniglietto, in ogni caso, doveva essersi addormentato, perché Shirabu non sentiva provenire da lì alcun rumore.

«È permesso?»

La voce di Ushijima fece scattare gli occhi di Shirabu verso la porta socchiusa, dietro la quale la grossa figura del ragazzo era comunque visibile.

«Certo, entra pure», gli disse, senza alzarsi dal letto, ma aspettando che fosse Wakatoshi a raggiungerlo.

«Come ti senti?»

Kenjirou s’era sentito rivolgere quella domanda fin troppe volte per l’età che aveva, eppure quella fu la prima volta in cui non gli diede fastidio. Perché sembrò naturale: Ushijimaera in camera sua e gli aveva semplicemente chiesto come stesse, in una serata qualunque – non c’era odore di disinfettante nell’aria e Kenjirou non aveva un braccio bloccato dalla flebo o il viso coperto dalla mascherina dell’ossigeno. Era libero, libero di rispondere che ora stava bene.

«So che sei spaventato – chiunque sarebbe spaventato a questo punto», aveva ripreso a parlare Wakatoshi «Ma non sei solo, davvero. E sei forte, forte abbastanza da battere il cancro: recuperare lo studio sarà-».

Kenjirou non lo aveva lasciato proseguire oltre, ma lo aveva baciato con una forza ed un trasporto che non provava da mesi, che forse non aveva mai provato. Le labbra premettero su quelle del compagno con passione, finché le altre non si schiusero, lasciandolo entrare - Ushijima poteva sentire ciò che provava Shirabu e strinse con le proprie braccia la sua schiena, accarezzandola con gentilezza. Come facesse a rispondere con tanta dolcezza all’impeto invece così forte di Kenjirou restava un mistero, l’equilibrio su cui si fondava la loro relazione. Il Capitano gli lasciò fare ciò che più voleva e si adeguò alle sue direttiva quando Shirabu lo spinse con una mano, facendolo stendere sul letto e guardandolo dall’alto. Per qualche istante, tutto quello che contava per Kenjirou era avere Wakatoshi davanti a sé, tra le sue braccia, sentire il suo calore così vicino - il resto spariva, non esistevano paure o dubbi, il mondo fuori da quella stanza non aveva alcuna importanza.

Lo baciò ancora, restando in comando, riappropriandosi dell’atmosfera intima e personale che la loro storia aveva sempre avuto e che per mesi aveva sentito violata dalla malattia, dagli altri, dalla sua stessa debolezza - Ushijima aveva avuto paura di ferirlo, gli era parso che lo toccasse con sempre maggiore distacco e preoccupazione, come qualcosa di fragile e _freddo_. Adesso, invece, il tocco che sentiva sotto la sua camicia, lungo la schiena, era caldo e intimo, solo suo. C’erano solo loro nella stanza.

«Avevo paura di aver dimenticato come ci si sentisse ad essere stretto da te», sussurrò, appoggiandosi con la testa sul petto di Wakatoshi. Questi di riflesso lo strinse di nuovo, lasciandosi andare, premendo di più, osando.

«Ci riabitueremo anche a questo, Kenjirou», mormorò. Non erano mai stati estremamente passionali come coppia, Ushijima lo sapeva, se ne rendeva conto guardando gli altri, guardando Semi e Tendou; ma a loro stava bene così: se Shirabu gli avesse chiesto di più, lui non lo avrebbe deluso, ma la verità era che tenerlo fra le proprie braccia, sentirlo sulla propria pelle come in quel momento, _vivo_ , era la più profonda delle esperienze a cui Wakatoshi potesse aspirare.

Restarono in silenzio per un po’, senza pensare, vivendo attimo dopo attimo, lasciandosi trasportare dagli istanti. Non avevano fretta, non avevano foga, non c’era nulla che li pressava a fare o dire qualcosa - la possibilità di sospendere tutto era quasi nuova e ne godettero appieno.

«Grazie», sussurrò ad un certo punto Shirabu.

«Per cosa?», chiede Wakatoshi, con lo stesso tono di voce basso.

«Per non aver permesso che sparissi. Per non avermi lasciato andar via».

 

***

 

Oikawa trovava quella situazione estremamente ironica: se gli avessero detto che prima di diplomarsi sarebbe entrato di sua spontanea volontà all’interno dell’Accademia dellaShiratorizawa, avrebbe riso di gusto, screditando il malcapitato con qualche battuta cattiva, eppure era davvero lì che si trovava in quel momento, mentre percorreva il vialone alberato che faceva da ingresso al complesso di palazzi della scuola.

Ci aveva messo del tempo per decidersi ad andare e più volte era stato sul punto di rimandare quella visita ai lunedì successivi, ma alla fine aveva smesso di pensarci e s’era semplicemente mosso, avvisando Hajime e chiedendogli poi se avrebbe potuto passare la serata da lui. Avvisare Shirabu Kenjirou, invece, era stata tutt’altra storia: mentre camminava verso l’accademia aveva preso e posato più volte il cellulare, prima di raggiungere un compromesso con se stesso. Aveva rinunciato a chiamare l’alzatore dellaShiratorizawa ed aveva sviato il nervosismo su un messaggio, conciso e diretto. Il ragazzo non lo aveva fatto aspettare più di un paio di minuto per la risposta e fortunatamenteOikawa non era dovuto tornare indietro.

Ora che si avvicinava alle palestre, Tooru cominciava a sentire il nervosismo pizzicargli la pelle ed indispettirlo: che cosa aveva da dire, poi, a Shirabu? C’era davvero bisogno di parlargli, avevano un conto in sospeso loro due? Quella mattina gli era parsa una buona idea e anche Iwaizumi era stato d’accordo: dopotutto, l’ultima volta in cui s’erano visti non era stato propriamente cortese e gentile con lui e da allora l’Asso della Seijou gli aveva detto più volte che sarebbe stato il caso di parlarsi e chiarire, chiudere quella faccenda; eppure, più si avvicinava al momento in cui doveva vedere l’alzatore, più Oikawa cominciava a pensare che non c’era nulla da chiarire, che quella era una premura inutile.

Tooru vide Shirabu da lontano, senza essere a sua volta visto - non lo conosceva così bene da poterne essere sicuro, ma dall’ultima volta che lo aveva visto in salute, alla finale di Tokyo, sembrava dimagrito molto; la cura che aveva seguito in ospedale aveva risparmiato i suoi capelli, ma ora appariva più gracile e piccino, pronto a spezzarsi alla prima pressione. Il ragazzo della Seijou si chiese se potesse giocare ancora, se avesse la forza per resistere almeno un set. Era triste, pensò, perché nonostante avesse sconfitto la malattia - Sugawara lo aveva tenuto aggiornato - la sua vita era comunque cambiata e quell’esperienza, in un modo o nell’altro, lo aveva segnato e lo avrebbe condizionato per sempre. Ora si rendeva conto che per quanto fosse difficile la sua condizione, essa non era affatto paragonabile a ciò che aveva affrontato e affrontava tuttora Shirabu. Capì perché doveva parlargli.

«Quindi sei riuscito ad entrare», gli disse l’alzatore della Shiratorizawa non appena lo vide.

«Avrei dovuto avere problemi?» rispose Tooru con un sorrisetto.

«La sicurezza qui in Accademia è molto severa».

«Per me fanno _tutti_ un’eccezione».

Oikawa sorrise ancora e Shirabu fece una smorfia che gli ricordò quella che solitamente aveva Iwaizumi prima di dirgli qualcosa di davvero poco carino; il ragazzo che aveva davanti, ad ogni modo, non disse nulla e si sedette poco distante da dove s’erano incontrati, su di un muretto basso che faceva da ornamento ad un’aiuola. Tooru lo seguì e si appoggiò poco lontano da lui; se guardava davanti a sé, poteva scorgere dalla porta aperta la squadra di pallacanestro che si allenava.

«Perché sei voluto venire?»

«Volevo spiare i vostri allenamenti, in realtà, e mi serviva un modo per entrare. Mi sembrava un buon regalo da fare ai miei kohai prima di lasciarsi definitivamente».

Shirabu lo guardò, voltandosi lentamente verso di lui e Oikawa non avrebbe saputo dire se fosse divertito o seccato dalla sua uscita. Che domanda era? Sapevano entrambi perché aveva chiesto di vederlo – voleva umiliarlo così tanto da farglielo ammettere?

«Allora hai sbagliato orario. Oggi abbiamo allenamenti dalle 5, adesso è presto», disse l’alzatore senza una particolare inflessione della voce. «Tu invece so che batti la fiacca i lunedì».

«Appassionato di gossip? O forse è Ushijima ad essere ancora _fissato_ con me?»

Shirabu incassò il colpo senza aggiungere altro e smise di guardare Oikawa. Il ragazzo della Seijou si morse la lingua, evidentemente consapevole che quello non era il modo in cui un discorso di scuse avrebbe dovuto cominciare. C’era qualcosa in Shirabu che puntualmente lo faceva scattare, forse la posizione che condividevano o il fatto che la Seijou non era riuscita mai ad arrivare ai Nazionali a causa della Shiratorizawa; non sapeva trattenersi in sua presenza. Sospirò e decise di riprovarci.

«Non volevo… scusami», mormorò, con un tono di voce più basso e lento «E… non avrei dovuto parlarti così neanche l’ultima volta che ci siamo visti, in ospedale. Io...».

«Il tuo ragazzo ci ha già posto le tue scuse, lo sapevi?»

Tooru sorrise – Shirabu era ancora arrabbiato e nonostante lui avesse deciso di non rispondere più d’istinto, a quanto pareva l’altro ragazzo non era dello stesso avviso.

«Iwaizumi fa spesso le cose al posto mio, ma sto imparando a stare in piedi con le mie gambe. Quindi ti porgo le mie scuse».

Shirabu tornò a guardarlo; lo fissò negli occhi per qualche istante, finché Oikawa non si sentì a disagio, messo a nudo da quegli occhi che parevano volergli scavare nell’anima e cercare risposte a domande che nessuno aveva posto.

«Ti sei ripreso?» gli chiese alla fine Kenjirou, con sorpresa dell’altro: non poteva essere una domanda di sincera preoccupazione, non avrebbe avuto senso.

«Sto meglio, sì», risposte l’alzatore, dopo averci riflettuto per qualche istante. Erano stati dei mesi difficili, ma, se si fermava a pensarci, poteva dire di aver fatto passi in avanti, di stare bene per la prima volta dopo molto tempo. «Ho capito che ci sono cose che non posso controllare e che per quanto mi sforzi non tutto può andare nel modo perfetto che avevo immaginato. Posso pestare i piedi a terra e prendermela con me stesso e chi mi sta intorno, anche se la colpa non è di nessuno, o posso provare a trarre il meglio dalle situazioni».

«Insomma, stai rinunciando a combattere?» Shirabu pareva interessato ed Oikawa soppesò bene la risposta da dare – stava rinunciando?

«No, non direi questo. Sto… imparando a lasciar andare. Trattenere tutto il dolore dentro, tormentarsi senza fine e senza risultato… l’ho fatto per tanto tempo e ho finito solo per cadere più in basso, ferendo Iwaizumi. Non avrò mai un legame con lui, devo accettarlo, ma questo non mi impedisce di stare con lui, di amarlo. Ci sono ancora momenti in cui ogni cosa sembra crollarmi addosso, ma dopo l’ultima volta...». Oikawa si massaggiò d’istinto il ginocchio: dopo essere stato male, la sera in cui aveva spaventato a morte Hajime, l’allenatore lo aveva costretto ad un fermo di sei settimane e il ragazzo aveva ripreso ad allenarsi da pochissimo. Aveva avuto tempo per riflettere, per cercare un equilibrio da cui poter ripartire. Si era impegnato a parlare spesso col suo ragazzo, tutte le volte in cui stava male, e a compensare ogni pensiero negativo con un ricordo positivo – lentamente, stava imparando ad accettare la situazione in cui viveva, dal momento che non poteva fare nulla per cambiarla.

«Dopo l’ultima volta», riprese a parlare «Ho toccato il fondo ed ora voglio solo riemergere».

Tooru aveva incontrato Kageyama diverse volte. In alcune occasioni era rimasto con lui e Hajime, camminando e conversando, magari anche in compagnia di Hinata Shouyou; in altre aveva solo accompagnato il suo ragazzo e poi aveva fatto una deviazione, passando per negozi, facendo shopping e distraendosi un po’. Ignorare la presenza del ragazzo con cui Iwaizumi aveva il legame non gli era stato d’aiuto fino a quel momento: fingere che non esistesse lo aveva fatto solo stare peggio, soprattutto da quando aveva scoperto fino a che punto Tobio poteva sentire Hajime; per questo era passato ad un approccio completamente diverso: Kageyama esisteva ed era parte di Iwaizumi e lui di Iwaizumi stava imparando ad amare tutto.

La prima volta che era stato di nuovo con Hajime aveva avuto paura. Tutto gli era sembrato forzato, i commenti del ragazzo, i loro movimenti, quei baci dati senza arrivare fino in fondo. S’erano fermati ancor prima di togliersi i pantaloni ed erano rimasti per diverso tempo seduti sul letto, Oikawa con la testa fra le mani e Iwaizumi con lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento. Poi Tooru aveva  guardato Hajime, lo aveva visto fragile ed incurvato e per una volta aveva fatto lui un passo in avanti. Lo aveva stretto, baciandogli il collo, sussurrandogli di riprovarci e lasciare fuori ogni cosa. L’amore e l’interesse, la preoccupazione per il suo ragazzo avevano fatto sparire tutti gli altri pensieri ed ogni senso inOikawa aveva abbracciato l’attimo che stava vivendo con Iwaizumi. Nel piccolo spazio che s’erano ritagliati avevano trovato un modo per andare avanti.

«Mi fa piacere».

Tooru guardò Shirabu: qualcosa nei suoi occhi s’era adombrato, facendo sembrare più torbido il colore naturale delle iridi.

«A me fa piacere che tu sia di nuovo a scuola. Significa che stai meglio, no?» Kenjirou annuì, accennando un sorriso.

«Sono tornato un paio di settimane fa e da qualche giorno ho ripreso anche gli allenamenti».

Tooru fu in qualche modo sollevato da quella notizia: aveva pensato spesso a Shirabu dal giorno in cui avevano litigato e quando era stato un po’ meglio il senso di colpa per quello che gli aveva detto lo aveva tormentato; il suo lato melodrammatico gli aveva addirittura fatto pensare che quelle sarebbero potute essere le ultime parole che aveva rivolto a Shirabu.

«Bene. E anche Ushijima sta meglio?»

Kenjirou lo fissò con un’espressione sorpresa per qualche istante prima di annuire ed Oikawa non riuscì a capire a cosa fosse dovuta quella reazione: certo, lui ed Ushijima non avevano il migliore dei rapporti possibili – soprattutto perché Oikawa era ancora offeso dal fatto che il ragazzo considerasse di poco valore la sua squadra – ma era chiaro che l’ultima volta Shirabu si fosse arrabbiato soprattutto perché Ushijima stava soffrendo a causa della sua malattia, quindi gli era parso un minimo cortese chiedere anche di lui. Tuttavia, dopo quella domanda rimasero entrambi in silenzio per un po’, finché Oikawa non decise che fosse arrivato il momento di andare via.

«Oikawa», si sentì chiamare dopo aver già mosso qualche passo verso il viale d’entrata dell’Accademia. Si voltò, aspettando che l’altro continuasse.

«Per sdebitarti della tua scortesia e mancanza di tatto, avresti voglia di accettare una mia richiesta?» domandò Shirabu con un piccolo sorriso intrigante sulle labbra.

 

Shirabu non lo aveva mai detto a nessuno, ma gli spogliatoi avevano in qualche modo il potere di rilassarlo. Tutto pareva restare sigillato al di fuori di essi: la folla che li acclamava, la frenesia del campo, l’agitazione e l’adrenalina della sfida, ogni cosa entrava in pausa per tutto il tempo in cui lui restava negli spogliatoi e il giovane alzatore poteva prendersi qualche istante per pensare in maniera rilassata, senza la pressione del gioco, senza il costante pensiero di dover essere perfetto.

«È ora, Shirabu», si sentì chiamare dal Ushijima.

L'ansia che sentiva in quel momento era forse ancora più grande dell'ultima volta in cui aveva giocato e Kenjirou, alzandosi per seguire il capitano, provò a ripetersi che non doveva preoccuparsi, che si trattava solo di un’amichevole e che, in ogni caso, era andato abbastanza bene negli ultimi allenamenti, quindi sarebbe andato bene anche adesso. Eppure, non poteva smettere di pensare al fatto che quella era la prima partita che disputava da quando era tornato, la prima che avesse davvero valore e non fosse soltanto una prova tra i membri della Shiratorizawa. E sebbene ufficialmente fosse soltanto un’amichevole, avere davanti l’Aoba Johsai non era mai davvero _soltanto_ un’amichevole.

_Cerca di ricomporti_ , si disse, reprimendo l’istinto di schiaffeggiarsi il viso per darsi un contegno solo perché poteva sentire chiaramente lo sguardo di tutta la squadra addosso. _Sei stato tu a proporre questo incontro_.

Lo aveva fatto per se stesso, per poter disputare una partita vera, che gli facesse realizzare senza alcuna mediazione quanta strada aveva ancora da percorrere per tornare alla sua forma ideale. Ormai era un mese che si allenava con gli altri e le ultimi analisi che aveva fatto in ospedale mostravano dei buoni segni di ripresa, eppure Kenjirou si sentiva ancora fuori fase: era troppo lento, troppo impreciso e meno ricettivo rispetto a prima della malattia e doveva mettercela tutta per tornare a quello stato nel minor tempo possibile o sarebbe stato sempre più difficile. Una partita contro Oikawa Tooru era l’ideale per mettersi alla prova.

«Shirabu, entrerai in campo nel primo set», disse Washijou, guardando il ragazzo «A seconda del tuo rendimento decideremo quanto tempo giocherai».

Kenjirou represse un sospiro e cercò di apparire quanto più serio e concentrato – si stava rendendo conto, in quel momento, che per lui quella partita non sarebbe mai stata un’amichevole, a prescindere dall’avversario che avrebbero affrontato: il coach lo teneva d’occhio, i suoi compagni lo tenevano d’occhio. Tutti volevano accertarsi del suo stato e checché ne avrebbero detto poi, se non fosse stato perfetto non sarebbe stato sufficiente.

Irrigidì tutto il corpo per paura di tremare e prese a fare riscaldamento nella metà campo occupata dalla Shiratorizawa, cercando di non pensare a nulla, di tenere la mente quanto più libera possibile e farsi solo guidare dal gioco. Sentiva qualcosa all’altezza dello stomaco, che lo agitava e cercò di spingerlo quanto più in basso possibile, fino a sommergerlo e dimenticarsene.

«Sai che se stramazzerai al suolo, Semi se la prenderà con tutti quanti, vero?», gli disse Kawanishi, prima di schiacciare con forza l’alzata precisa del compagno di stanza.

«Non stramazzerò al suolo, _Taichi_ », rispose quello, seccato e stava per aggiungere qualcosa, quando Kawanishi gli si avvicinò con cipiglio serio, fino a quasi annullare la distanza fra i loro volti, bloccandolo col suo sguardo. Restarono così per qualche istante e a Shirabu morirono le parole in bocca: con Taichi aveva gli scontri che Ushijima solitamente attenuava; lui era muro dove Wakatoshi sarebbe stato soffice cuscino e Kenjirou sbatteva contro il primo per poi atterrare sull’altro. Ushijima gli aveva ripetuto più volte di non strafare, ma rispettava la sua tenacia e la sua ferrea volontà di migliorare, pronto a prenderlo se fosse caduto. Kawanishi avrebbe costruito un muro pur di non far superare aShirabu certi limiti – non aveva alcuna paura di vederlo sbatterci contro.

«Starò attento», borbottò l’alzatore, quando l’amico l’ebbe lasciato libero.

«Sarà meglio», concluse l’altro.

Shirabu notò che anche Ushijima non lo stava perdendo di vista: nel suo modo pacato, che dall’esterno poteva apparire distaccato, il capitano faceva costantemente attenzione a dove fosse l’alzatore, a cosa stesse facendo, all’espressione che aveva sul viso e attraverso il legame, cercava di capire come si sentisse davvero. Non era invadente - Kenjirousapeva che sarebbe stata l’ultima cosa che Wakatoshi avrebbe fatto - ma una costante e ferma presenza.

Yotaro arrivò quando la partita stava ormai per cominciare. Shirabu avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che non era contento, eppure una parte di lui non se lo aspettava, soprattutto perché ad informare il ragazzo di quell’amichevole era stato Ushijima. Quando si erano salutati, prima delle dimissioni, s’erano ripromessi di sentirsi spesso, ma da quando Shirabu era tornato a scuola e poi ad allenarsi, le telefonare s’erano fatte sempre più rade e brevi. A vederlo lì, l’alzatore sentì il senso di colpa bruciargli la pelle.

«Mi spiace, sono in ritardo», lo sentì dire, mentre gli si avvicinava: tutta la squadra ormai lo conosceva ed era accorsa a salutarlo.

«Ma no, che dici, sei giusto in tempo!» lo rassicurò Tendou, con qualche pacca sulla spalla.

Shirabu non disse nulla, aspettando che gli altri finissero di salutarlo e tornassero ad allenarsi. Ushijima restò qualche istante in più, incuriosito dal comportamento del _compagno_ , ma bastò che guardasse Kenjirou negli occhi per capire. Gli sfiorò i capelli prima di tornare dagli altri.

«Mi hanno detto che sei così impegnato da dover far fare ad altri le telefonate per te», esclamò Yotaro quando furono rimasti da soli. Shirabu non si chiese come facesse a sapere che era proprio lui ad essere rimasto lì fermo: era stato il solo a non rivolgergli ancora la parola – era evidente.

«Non volevo- Wakatoshi ha semplicemente detto…».

«So cosa ha detto _Wakatoshi_ , ma mi aspettavo fossi tu a parlarmene… La tua vita deve essere molto impegnata al momento, se non trovi neanche il tempo per una telefonata veloce».

Shirabu non voleva sentirsi in colpa: non l’aveva fatto di proposito, non voleva di certo perdere i contatti con Yotaro – era davvero stato impegnato, impegnato a tal punto da crollare la sera, a tal punto da dubitare di farcela alle volte; si stancava così facilmente, aveva sempre più bisogno di dormire e il fiato di tanto in tanto ancora gli mancava, come prima del ricovero.

«Io- Yotaro, ascolta, io-».

Prima che potesse parlare, il ragazzo davanti a lui ruppe in una sonora risata. Shirabu lo guardò con espressione a dir poco sconvolta.

«Oh, è per momenti del genere che rimpiango la mia vista! Pagherei per poter vedere che faccia hai fatto in questo momento!» disse il violinista, piegandosi in avanti per le risate «Dalla voce sembravi sull’orlo delle lacrime!»

Kenjirou non riusciva a credere di esserci cascato: aveva davvero pensato che l’altro fosse arrabbiato con lui, perché del resto aveva tutte le ragioni per farlo. Avvampò per l’imbarazzo e il fastidio.

«Scusami, scusami davvero ma non ho resistito allo scherzo». Yotaro era finalmente riuscito a smettere di ridere. «Non darti pensieri! Sono praticamente in contatto con tutti i tuoi compagni di squadra, so benissimo che sei stato sommerso dalle cose da fare in queste settimane!»

«Non sei affatto divertente», borbottò seccato Shirabu – odiava sentirsi tanto sollevato e odiava ancora di più il fatto che a Yotaro non fosse sfuggito. Per essere cieco sapeva fin troppe cose.

«Un po’ sì, invece. Ma giuro che ho finito, sono qui soltanto per sostenerti e godermi la partita! Sai che non ne ho mai sentita una? I tuoi compagni mi permetteranno di stare con voi in panchina, sono emozionato!»

Shirabu si chiese ingenuamente come dovesse essere una partita senza immagini: di tanto in tanto sentiva di giocatori – soprattutto schiacciatori – che provavano a sentire piuttosto che vedere l’alzata, per coordinarsi con essa in modo istintivo, ma era qualcosa in cui non aveva mai creduto davvero e che comunque non portava a grossi risultati. La pallavolo era questione di attimi, il gioco era velocissimo e gli occhi facevano la gran parte del lavoro – sebbene alle volte il corpo reagisse ancor prima di essi. Sentirla, da fuori il campo, poteva essere estremamente confusionario.

Ogni pensiero svanì, ad ogni modo, col fischio che diede inizio al primo set. L’alzatore, così come ogni altro giocatore di entrambe le squadre, non ebbe altro pensiero se non quello di tenere la palla in aria e fare punto. Era diverso dagli allenamenti che aveva sostenuto fino a quel momento – Shirabu se ne rese conto dai primi punti: il ritmo era più serrato, le azioni più aggressive; il fiato gli mancava più spesso e la testa sembrava quasi non riuscire a seguire il gioco. Come aveva fatto fino a quel momento? Com’era riuscito a sostenere tutto fino a quel momento, fino a prima della malattia?

Kenjirou cercò di non andare nel panico. Era l’alzatore ufficiale della Shiratorizawa, non poteva permetterselo, non in una partita contro l’Aoba Johsai. Sapeva cosa doveva fare quando si sentiva più stanco: giocate semplici e lasciare che a concludere fossero gli schiacciatori, Ushijima innanzitutto. Eppure le braccia pesavano, la palla sembrava quella da basket e Shirabu sentiva i polmoni bruciare.

Il primo time-out tecnico sembrò arrivare dopo secoli, sul risultato di 8 a 7 per la Shiratorizawa. Nessuna delle due squadre aveva intenzione di mollare: quella era la finale che l’Aoba non aveva avuto a causa della Karasuno. Kenjirou bevve avidamente e gli sembrò di essere tornato alle settimane prima del ricovero – cercò di ricordare che, a differenza di quella volta, ora stava guarendo; che quella di adesso era una risalita. Il coach parlò velocemente, incoraggiò gli schiacciatori e mise in guardia i difensori ed il libero: il prossimo in battuta sarebbe stato Oikawa Tooru.

Intanto, Yotaro era riuscito a spostarsi dalla panchina alla zona di riscaldamento, restando accanto a Semi, che guardava la partita senza proferire parola. Stava cominciando a capire come funzionava il gioco e ad isolare i rumori importanti da quelli di sottofondo, come lo stridio incessante delle scarpe sul parquet del campo.

All’inizio era stato un caos di rumori che, d’improvviso, culminava con un’esultanza e Yotaro si ritrovava sempre a comprendere in ritardo ciò che era successo. Col tempo, poi, aveva preso a distinguere i rumori della palla: la battuta e la ricezione emettevano due colpi secchi, l’alzata era appena un fruscio, accompagnato dallo stridere delle scarpe che andavano sotto rete, la conclusione di nuovo un suono secco; a quello poi poteva seguirne uno finale, il punto, o una nuova ricezione che ripeteva il ciclo di colpi. Le volte in cui la ricezione andava male passava più tempo tra un suono e l’altro e il fischio dell’arbitro segnalava il punto, mentre gli ace o i tocchi di seconda erano facili da individuare perché interrompevano il ritmo abituale. Alla fine del primo set, poteva dire di riuscire a cavarsela abbastanza bene.

La sola difficoltà che continuava ad avere il ragazzo era tenere il conto dei punti e comprendere quindi chi cominciava l’azione; quando perdeva il ritmo e cominciava a confondere i rumori – e le azioni molto lunghe di quella partita non lo aiutavano – era costretto ad aspettare il punto e sentire chi esultava per esso. Di tanto in tanto, poi, aveva dovuto chiedere il risultato così da poter cominciare da capo.

«Che ne pensi?» gli chiese Tendou, appena uscito dal campo per una sostituzione.

«È elettrizzante! Non credevo che gli scambi di gioco potessero essere tanto veloci e brevi, non posso distrarmi neanche un istante se voglio sapere che cosa sta succedendo!»

«Questo è il bello del gioco! E, credimi, funziona allo stesso modo anche per noi che possiamo vedere la palla!»

«Come se la sta cavando Shirabu?» Un’altra pecca che Yotaro aveva individuato nel suo sistema era il non poter distinguere i giocatori – spesso riusciva a capire che era Ushijimaa far punto, ma il resto della squadra, soprattutto nel momento della ricezione e dell’alzata, restava un unico elemento, indivisibile alle sue orecchie.

«Sta andando davvero bene, considerate le sue condizioni. Regge il gioco, non ha fatto errori e le sue alzate sono precise come sempre! Credo che il coach voglia capire quale sia la sua resistenza attuale, lasciandolo in campo anche per questo set», rispose Tendou, con accuratezza.

«Spero che valuti anche la sua salute», mormorò Semi, che aveva ascoltato la conversazione in silenzio «Perché l’Aoba è uno degli avversari più forti che abbiamo mai affrontato e non credo che Shirabu possa reggere oltre il secondo set».

«Tranquillo, entrambi sanno quello che fanno», cercò di rassicurarlo Satori, ma il sospiro dell’altro rese evidente quanto fossero poco convincenti quelle parole.

Era passato solo qualche scambio - due punti segnati dall’Aoba ed uno dalla Shiratorizawa - quando Yotaro sentì Tendou, ancora accanto a lui, trarre il fiato quasi nello stesso momento in cui il rumore della palla colpì il pavimento liscio del campo. Un brivido attraversò la schiena del ragazzo: cos’era successo? Sentiva solo silenzio intorno a lui e il primo pensiero corse a Shirabu: s’era sentito male? Ma se fosse caduto al suolo lo avrebbe sentito, giusto?

«Cosa...?» riuscì a chiedere in un sussurro.

«Ha sbagliato», mormorò Semi «Ushijima ha mancato l’alzata di Shirabu».

Se fosse stata una qualunque azione di una qualunque squadra, nessuno sarebbe stato tanto turbato da un’azione sbagliata, eppure ora l’intera Shiratorizawa sembrava congelata da qualcosa che era successo solo di rado, agli inizi, e mai in una partita. Semplicemente, Ushijima e Shirabu erano troppo coordinati per sbagliare.

«Non va bene», mormorò Tendou e Yotaro poté distinguere chiaramente il tono serio della sua voce, che mai prima d’ora aveva sentito.

«Credete che Kenjirou stia male?» Il ragazzo sentiva il nervosismo stringergli il petto: non aveva sentito nulla, non aveva sentito nulla, non aveva-

«È questo il punto: non credo sia stato un errore di Shirabu», aggiunse Semi, disorientando Yotaro: se non era stato Kenjirou a sbagliare, allora…?

«Stanno riprendendo il gioco», lo informò poi, lasciando cadere l’argomento, ma il ragazzo non fu in grado di seguire il resto della partita con la stessa attenzione. Aveva come l’impressione che da quell’errore l’intera squadra fosse caduta in uno strano silenzio, fatto di tensione e freddezza; anche nei set successivi, quando Semi sostituì Shirabu in campo e Kenjirou si sedette accanto a lui, commentando la partita, Yotaro non riuscì a non avvertire un certo disagio scivolargli addosso facendolo sentire a disagio e fuori posto. Non successe nient’altro di strano, la squadra fu impeccabile per il resto della partita a detta del coach e persino Shirabu non sembrava avere troppe critiche da fare a se stesso - eppure qualcosa s’era spezzato.

 

«Yotaro è andato via?»

Shirabu annuì, sedendosi su una delle panche, nella grossa stanza degli spogliatoi, poco lontano da Ushijima.

«Suo fratello è venuto a prenderlo qualche minuto fa».

«Non sapevo che avesse un fratello», osservò sorpreso Wakatoshi e Kenjirou sorrise dell’espressione genuina che aveva assunto il suo volto.

«Non ne ha mai parlato, in effetti. Credo… credo si siano riavvicinati dopo le sue dimissioni dall’ospedale. Qualche volta Yotaro mi ha raccontato dei suoi dissapori con amici e parenti, ma immagino che stia cercando di riprendere in mano la sua vita».

«Ne sono felice». Ora il capitano della Shiratorizawa pareva più rilassato. Tirò la testa indietro fino a poggiarsi contro uno degli armadietti. «Alle volte Yotaro mi è sembrato fin troppo triste… e nessuno dovrebbe restare solo come era lui quando lo abbiamo conosciuto».

«Che cosa è successo durante la partita?»

Shirabu non era solito usare giri di parole - Ushijima si aspettava quella domanda.

«Non siamo stati coordinati, se ti riferisci all’azione che abbiamo sbagliato», disse con tono calmo.

« _Io_ non ho sbagliato», ribatté l’alzatore.

«Hai ragione», concordò il capitano «Sono stato io a sbagliare - mi sono distratto. La tua alzata era perfetta, come sempre».

Kenjirou attese altre parole, che non arrivarono.

«Tutto qui? Ti sei distratto? Tu non ti _distrai_ , Wakatoshi, non succede mai quando si tratta di pallavolo. Non è così semplice».

Ushijima cambiò posizione, per guardare il compagno negli occhi. Non era semplice? Shirabu era in errore, quella era la cosa più semplice del mondo: era stato preoccupato. Per tutto il tempo in cui Shirabu era stato in campo, Ushijima non aveva potuto fare a meno di preoccuparsi per lui. Ed era stato in allerta anche durante gli allenamenti, da quandoKenjirou aveva ripreso a frequentare la palestra, con la sola differenza che era riuscito a tenere più a bada la pressante sensazione che da un momento all’altro sarebbe potuto accadere qualcosa al suo compagno. Wakatoshi non avrebbe saputo dire se fosse il legame a tenerlo in allarme o semplicemente l’amore che provava per lui, probabilmente si trattava di entrambe le cose.

«Ero preoccupato per te», disse «Era il tuo secondo set e mi sembravi affaticato. Mi sono distratto».

Shirabu restò qualche istante a guardarlo negli occhi, senza sapere che cosa dire. Perché era così facile per Wakatoshi ammettere cos’era successo quando invece quelle stesse parole minacciavano di mandare lui in frantumi? Ushijima non poteva distrarsi. Ushijima era un giocatore perfetto, il miglior capitano che una squadra potesse cercare, il miglior asso di sempre - chiunque avrebbe fatto carte false per averlo, chiunque! E lui lo aveva distratto. Lui era stato in grado di farlo sbagliare, di scalfire la perfezione che rappresentava in quanto giocatore.

«Non avresti dovuto-», balbettò.

«Non posso dire di averlo scelto, Kenjirou». Ushijima sapeva a cosa stava pensando il compagno, le colpe che, chiaramente, si stava addossando «Ma non lo considero uno svantaggio. Non mi spiace, non sono arrabbiato o scoraggiato. È semplicemente successo».

«Se si fosse trattato di un torneo, quell’errore ci sarebbe costato un punto e avrebbe potuto fare la differenza fra una vittoria ed una sconfitta», insistette Shirabu: come potevaUshijima non vedere l’importanza della situazione?

«Non siamo infallibili, Kenjirou: se si fosse trattato di una partita, avremmo recuperato quel punto».

Shirabu abbassò la testa, evidentemente scosso - non riusciva a trovare altro da opporre alla logica di Wakatoshi e si rendeva conto che non s’era mai trattato davvero del punto perso, quanto del fatto che Ushijima era stato distratto da lui in una partita.

«Non voglio che cambi a causa mia, Wakatoshi… non voglio che tu sia meno attento in campo o meno concentrato in quello che fai perché parte di te si preoccupa per me...».

«Vorresti che non ti amassi? Perché non c’è differenza fra le due cose», mormorò con serietà Ushijima.

«Vorrei non essermi mai ammalato», confessò Kenjirou. Credeva di averlo accettato, credeva di aver accettato tutto quello che gli era successo e il modo in cui il cancro lo aveva cambiato, ma non aveva messo in conto i cambiamenti che avrebbero colpito Ushijima - li odiava più di qualunque altra cosa.

_«E anche Ushijima sta meglio?»_

Le parole di Oikawa gli tornarono in mente. Allora era stato sorpreso da una domanda del genere, perché nessuno gli aveva mai chiesto come stesse il suo _compagno_ , anche se aveva dovuto affrontare la malattia con lui. Ora invece si rendeva conto di essere stato cieco come tutti gli altri, perché non s’era accorto di quanto il cancro avesse _già_ cambiatoWakatoshi. Nel modo in cui gli parlava, nel modo in cui rifletteva, nelle priorità che aveva: Ushijima stava guardando il mondo con occhi completamente diversi. Aveva affrontato la malattia insieme a lui ed ora, come non era possibile chiedere a Kenjirou di dimenticare, allo stesso modo non era possibile chiedere ad Ushijima di affrontare la sua vita nel modo in cui faceva prima.

Il capitano della Shiratorizawa strinse a sé Shirabu in uno slancio d’affetto che non si concedeva spesso in pubblico. Lo tenne lì, fra le sua braccia, accarezzandogli i capelli sulla base del collo.

«La malattia ti ha cambiato, Kenjirou. E ha cambiato anche me. Cambiare non è sempre un male: è il modo in cui reagiamo a ciò che succede nella nostra vita. Sarebbe crudele chiedermi di non preoccuparmi per te, non trovi?»

«Forse è un bene che non giocheremo più nella stessa squadra allora». sussurrò il ragazzo contro il suo petto «Non voglio esserti-».

«Zitto. Non dirlo. Non c’è niente che venga prima di te, Shirabu Kenjirou. Accetta questa realtà».

L’alzatore si prese qualche istante di pausa, aspettò che l’eco di quelle parole si spegnesse lentamente nelle sue orecchie, depositandosi nel suo petto, custodita per sempre. Poi strinse con tutta la forza che aveva il suo compagno.

«Non c’è niente che venga prima di te, Ushijima Wakatoshi».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo giunti alla fine! Qualcuno temeva che potessero esserci colpi bassi nel finale, ma direi che è quasi filato tutto liscio, no? Alla fine sono debolissima, non riesco a far finire davvero male una soulmate!AU checché ne dica tutto l’angst che infilo in corso d’opera. E finalmente sono riuscita a dare una certa chiusura anche ai poveri IwaOi che si trascinano questa situazione ben poco idilliaca dalla prima shot…
> 
> Vorrei ringraziare chiunque abbia prestato attenzione a questa lunga storia e soprattutto alle persone che hanno recensito facendomi sapere che cosa ne pensavano!
> 
> Ho ancora qualche idea in mente, anche se piuttosto vaga, quindi credo che questa non sia la fine della raccolta, sebbene potrebbe passare tempo prima del prossimo aggiornamento.
> 
> Ad ogni modo, a presto!
> 
> Alch.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I’m back! Ancora una volta con una soulmates!AU e nuove coppie da traumatizzare! Alla Ushishira sono particolarmente legata, quindi quella che doveva essere una shot si è trasformata in una roba di oltre cento pagine di word… spero che possa piacervi!  
> Ancora auguri alla mia parabatai, a cui è dedicata questa storia.
> 
> Qualche precisazione: il titolo è tratto da “Goner” dei Twenty one pilots, mentre la citazione proviene dall’episodio di Eurialo e Niso, nell’Eneide.  
> Inoltre, per la parte in cui compariranno gli IwaOi (tra qualche aggiornamento) è necessario leggere la prima shot della serie per poter capire la situazione in cui si trovano.
> 
> Cercherò di mantenere gli aggiornamenti regolari, ogni settimana / dieci giorni, dal momento che la storia è praticamente conclusa!
> 
> A presto e grazie anticipatamente a chiunque presterà attenzione a queste righe!


End file.
